Teach Me
by ATHPluver
Summary: Elsa Fönn has lived the single life for seven years, caring for and raising her son Olaf. Kristoff is trying to catapult her back into the dating life, which Elsa has been unable to be involved in. Suddenly Anna comes along, but what she does for a living makes it difficult to dive head first into a relationship. Elsanna, no incest, Modern AU. M for suggestive themes and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So during one of my drabble hours, an anon sent me the prompt "hey we hooked up last night and it turns out you're my kid's teacher" and it was a prompt I personally fell in love with. I toyed with the idea, wrote out the entire plot base, and I decided that since this is something I know I'm going to enjoy writing, I'm gonna do so.**

 **And darling nonnie, if you wish to come forward and reveal who you are, do so, so that I may give you the proper credit you deserve.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, all rights go to Disney. No copyright intended.**

 **Rated M for suggestive themes. Don't say I didn't warn you :)**

* * *

"So, here you just list your skills and likes slash dislikes, and what you're looking for in a partner," Kristoff explains, a thick finger pointing to each listed location that is displayed on the laptop screen as the pair sits in Elsa's study.

Elsa examines her glass of wine, her expression bored and unimpressed with what her friend is trying to accomplish. He gives her a hopeful smile, waiting for her to fill out the information on her own. She meets his gaze, and his big brown orbs bore into her icy ones. They have a silent battle of will before Elsa caves with a roll of her eyes. She sets down her drink and lurches forward from the back of her seat, nimble fingers tacking away on her keypad.

"Alright!" he cheers. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"I still don't see how this will make a difference in my love life," she drones, typing out what movies she likes and what her favorite genres of music are—the generic stuff one puts on a dating website in hopes of finding a connection with a stranger who likes basically the same stuff.

"This is just you putting yourself out there."

"No, this is you making me put myself out there."

He ignores her bitter tone. "You haven't been on a single date since you were twenty-seven."

"That's because I got pregnant, had a kid, and willingly put my life on hold in order to make sure he grew up well." She pauses and takes a sip of her drink. "I'm sorry that I wasn't as available to the ladies like you were after you had Sven."

"Ma insisted she'd watch Sven so I could date; you know how she is about romance and such. My family is one big ball of love." He examines Elsa's uninterested face, her fingers numbly typing in what she's looking for in a partner. "Here, hold on!" He butts in, almost knocking over her wine—which she manages to save in the nick of time, sending him a glare—and starts to type up lies. "This is more interesting."

"H-hey! I _hate_ that band! Don't you think I—whoa! I'm turning thirty-four, not thirty!" Elsa tries to shove him away, but his giant shoulder is too heavy for her to push on her own. "Stop being an asshole and lying to whoever happens to stumble upon my profile!"

"Oh, c'mon. Everyone lies on these websites!"

"Yeah, but when they're found out, they look like terrible liars because they _are_ terrible liars. Plus, I've seen some people on here who claim they're forty, but they look at least sixty. Like, who are you trying to fool?"

"Give it a chance. And fine, I'll change your age to the right one… aaand done!" Kristoff clicks the create profile button, and it's done. Elsa Fönn is now online. "All we have to do now is wait for the ladies to come knockin' down your door."

"Mm…" Elsa takes another drink of her wine and leans back in her seat, a small scowl on her face. "Thanks a lot for invading my love life."

"Anytime, Els," he grins, sitting back in his seat.

* * *

She reviews the interview that one of the writers had handed over to her a few minutes ago. She rereads the last line, humming to herself and then makes a small mark on the page. Elsa sets it down on her desk, looking up at Cinderella, who is anticipating Elsa's approval. The platinum blonde editor holds her gaze, tension starting to grow. Cinderella bites her lip and fidgets on the spot.

Finally, Elsa gives her a smile and nods. "Exactly what I was looking for," she says.

A sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

"I'll be sure to put it before the new diet method article that I just got in like I promised you," Elsa assures. "You're excused."

"Thank you, Elsa," Cinderella says, leaving Elsa's office with a skip in her step.

Elsa lets out a long breath and presses the call button to her receptionist, letting her know that she's going to take her lunch break early and to hold any and all calls until she finishes. With her office secure, she swerves the chair around and opens the mini fridge behind her desk to get the lunch she stashed that morning.

When she settles her chair back around and pops open the little lunch box, she's greeted with a note her son slipped into it before his mommy left for the day.

 _Have a good day Mama! Love -Olaf-_

Elsa feels herself smile, and she stands up the index card against the photo of her and Olaf at a park. Halfway through her break, she decides to see if that stupid dating profile got any attention since she made it that weekend.

She really didn't see the point, but Kristoff wouldn't leave her alone about it. She understands that he has good intentions behind his persistent nagging but there's a line, right? And she still has a seven-year-old son to care for, his first day of second grade coming up next Monday.

Clicking through the site, she finds that someone had indeed messaged her last night. Elsa stares, unsure if she should see what the person wrote or bail and continue eating her store-bought sushi.

Icy eyes go from her meal to the indication of a message before slowly moving her curser over the inbox and clicking.

She receives a lengthy greeting from a rather attractive girl, and Elsa becomes intrigued. After reading the polite and enthusiastic letter—unable to stop herself from correcting the grammar mistakes, her editor mode still turned on—Elsa checks out Kida's profile and reads that they have a lot in common.

 _Kristoff would want me to at least go on one date_ , she thinks. _Maybe if I do and it's a bust, he'll get off my back. And if I do and it's great, then it's a win for me, too… Oh, so she's bi? Alright, I'm cool with that._ Elsa continues to pick through Kida's page and looks at the photos posted for others to see.

So she writes back to Kida, and not a minute after Elsa sends it, she receives another message from her. She freezes over the sushi she's about to eat and gives the response a once over, popping the roll into her mouth, and as she chews, types out a reply.

She and Kida talk over the rest of Elsa's lunch hour and continue to send each other messages when Elsa gets home that evening.

A date is made for that Sunday, and Elsa finds herself strangely excited.

But that excitement is replaced by embarrassment when Kristoff starts laughing up a storm the day before her date, Sven over for a playdate with Olaf.

"See, I _told_ you it'd be a good idea," Kristoff says smugly.

Elsa rolls her eyes. "You know, I never said—"

"Don't you dare try to convince me that you were somewhat for it," he cuts her off with a knowing grin. "But it'll be nice. You're gonna go on a date with a girl and then see how things go. Who knows? Maybe you'll find true love that night."

"Would you _stop_ with your true love BS?" Elsa sighs. "I'm not a Bjorgman; I don't know the code of conduct about true love, yadda, yadda, yadda." She waves a hand in the air in exasperation. "Can you just be satisfied that I'm going on one date?"

"I suppose that's all I can do now, isn't it?" he says, taking a swig of his beer, leaning his back on the black counter top.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Sven cries as he runs into the kitchen, Olaf hot on his heels. "Look at what I made!" He holds up a Lego rocket complete with all of the available blue pieces and pieces with flames painted on them.

"And, Mama, check out mine!" Olaf presents a misshapen house with some of his mini figures inside.

"Those are great, you guys," Elsa smiles. "What are you gonna do with them?"

"Well, mine is gonna go to the Death Star Olaf has and is gonna blow it up!" Sven announces, making several exploding noises afterwards.

Olaf looks horrified. "But not really, right?"

"No, that thing is too awesome to actually blow up," Sven assures.

"You would have been the worst Luke Skywalker," Kristoff deadpans, making Elsa snort into her fist.

The joke goes right over the boys' heads, and Olaf dives into what he intends on doing with his house.

"I'm gonna set it up in my Lego city, and the mom works at the police station. She's gonna catch all the bad guys," Olaf says proudly.

Elsa reaches over and tosses her son's blonde hair, giving him an affectionate smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Now don't let us keep you from fighting the bad guys. Go and have fun—and did you pack for grandma and grandpa's house tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, Mama!" Olaf says as he and Sven leave the kitchen, the dark haired boy making rocket ship noises as he follows his best friend into the living room.

"His grandparents' house?" Kristoff wonders, furrowing his brows at Elsa.

"Oh, yes, I figure it might be a late night, and I don't want to pay a sitter. Wendy is great, but she also has school in the morning," Elsa explains. "I don't want to keep her up late. I'm just gonna pick him up before school on Monday."

"Ah, that makes sense… who do you think they'll get this year?"

"I don't know but I hope it's better than that," she lowers her voice so the boys wouldn't hear her, " _fucker_ Mr. Frollo. He hated the fact that I was a single mother yet he had no qualms about you being a single father."

"He's a misogynistic prick," Kristoff says firmly. "I honestly hope Principal Merlin realizes that soon. Rapunzel doesn't like him around, and she says that the rest of the staff doesn't think very highly of him either."

Elsa turns to the sink and starts to fill it up with sudsy water. "Returning to the previous subject, are you at least happy that I'm going on a date because of that website?"

Kristoff lays a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder with a kind sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, I am," he says, nodding. "Proud of you for putting yourself out there."

And hearing that makes Elsa feel better and more enthusiastic about this date than she was before. She meets his hand with her own and he knows she's thanking him for being a friend.

* * *

That evening, as Elsa is putting Olaf to bed, he's wiggling around in his pajamas, watching his Mama turn off the main light and turn on his nightlight before settling herself down on the stool by his bed. The little reading lamp is still on for Elsa to pick through the small pile of books they have to choose from for bedtime.

"Which book did you want me to read to you tonight?" she asks. "We didn't finish the third chapter of—"

"Mama?" he interrupts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Olaf looks down at his fingers and then up into his mother's equally icy eyes. Elsa tries to see what her son is going to say by searching his features and expressions. It's a miracle, she thinks, that he managed to get more of her physical traits than whoever his donor was.

His light blonde hair and blue eyes, his light skin with his freckles dusted across his face, his high cheekbones, and his curved face are just like his mother's. The one thing she thinks he got from his "father" was the nose. It isn't upturned and button-like, like Elsa's is; it's long and slightly pointed. Yet that's the only thing she can physically see. Otherwise, he's almost a carbon copy of Elsa.

"Olaf, what is it?" she asks.

"I'm happy for you," he finally says, giving her a timid smile.

"Oh?"

"Sorry, but I heard that you're gonna go on a date," he admits.

She blinks. "Why are you sorry?"

"'Cause it's nonna my business."

"I see; you feel guilty for eavesdropping." She runs a hand through his hair as he nods. "It's alright. I know you probably didn't mean to."

"No, I just heard you talkin' to Uncle Kristoff today, that's all." Olaf picks up the book _Big Bear, Little Bear_. "And I'm happy you're gonna go on a date with a lady you like."

Elsa giggles. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Does this mean I'll getta meet her?"

"Not necessarily." She takes the book from him as he presents it to her. "I don't know if the date will go well."

Elsa knows she really shouldn't be discussing her love life with her seven-year-old son, but she also knows that he's a curious being and won't stop asking questions until he gets an answer that satisfies him. Most of the time, he can be easily pleased with whatever Elsa tells him, but sometimes he'll go on a "yeah, why?" streak, and Elsa will get fed up and tell him "because I said so."

That's his cue to keep his mouth shut, and he knows it.

Number one kid rule is to never argue with the "because I said so" logic, after all. They don't argue with it until they get into their teen years, Bulda had told Elsa when she confided in her about her son's questions-all attitude. Elsa had groaned, making Bulda laugh, but she currently hopes that Olaf will skip any and all rebellious phases in the future.

"Why won't it go well?" he wonders.

"It's… complicated," Elsa sighs.

He nods. "Okay."

"And, Olaf, next time you hear something you know you shouldn't, make sure you just turn around and walk back to your room or go to wherever you're gonna go quickly, alright?" She opens the book. "I'm not mad at you, but just be a bit more careful."

He nods again and snuggles his head into his pillow, his eyes glancing up at his mother expectantly. She knows he understands so she starts to read until Olaf can hardly keep his eyes open. Elsa marks the page, kisses him on the forehead, and turns off the reading light.

Elsa pauses at his door and peeks at him from over her shoulder. She hums softly to herself for a second before closing his door almost all the way, making her way to her bedroom for the night.

* * *

After dropping Olaf off at his grandparents' house, Elsa drives out to the restaurant where she and Kida had agreed to meet. She's actually more excited about this than she was earlier in the week now that she's actually going to do it. She had made sure to dress herself in her favorite blue blouse and white skirt spritzing some of her favorite perfume on before leaving the house. Olaf had commented on how pretty she looked when they were driving to her parents' house, and she gave him a thankful smile. The little boy was happy to see his mother so smiley, and he had watched her put on her make up, asking her all sorts of questions about this mysterious woman his Mama was going to meet.

She gets a table for two and sits by herself, glancing over the menu and gathering an idea of what she wants to eat. The place itself is rather nice and Elsa knows it's in her price range. If she's going to meet someone, she's not afraid to hide her success and treat her date well.

Her waitress brings around a glass of water and asks if she wants anything else but Elsa says she'll order her drink when her date finally shows up. It's polite, after all, to wait for someone on the first date since first impressions can be tough.

So she waits… and waits…

And waits.

Growing impatient, she checks her watch, and it's almost an hour after the time they planned on. Elsa scowls and leans back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. This is getting ridiculous, she realizes. Her date completely stood her up. Not so much as a text or phone call is thrown her way to explain Kida's absence.

 _Maybe she forgot_ , is Elsa's first thought.

 _Impossible_ , she reminds herself. Kida was the one who suggested this restaurant in the first place at the time agreed upon.

Talk about first impressions. Kida is unknowingly leaving a rather poor one.

And when the time passes an hour, Elsa soon comes to the obvious conclusion that Kida is not going to show her face and chat Elsa up so easily like she did online.

 _Fucking brilliant_ , she seethes, eye twitching.

The waitress serving her gives her a pitying smile as she passes to fill her water glass, and Elsa hates this even more. She rises to her feet and throws down her napkin, shoving a crinkled five in the woman's hand and storms out of the restaurant. With plans of taking her dating profile down as soon as she gets home, she digs through her purse and unlocks her car.

She got all dolled up for nothing. She got excited for her first date after seven years for nothing. All Kida did was lead her on, and Elsa was left hanging like an idiot.

With nothing else to do for the evening, Elsa lets her car take her wherever it feels like, mindlessly driving through the streets of the city of Arendelle. Her radio tauntingly plays _All By Myself_ , and she's too lazy to change channels, glaring at it every chance she gets. At a stoplight, her eyes wander over to the lowbrow, relaxing lesbian bar she used to frequent back in her college years, The Queen of Hearts, and decides to treat herself to a drink. Wasted gas is not on her list for tonight, and she's already out and about, further from home than she originally anticipated.

 _One can't hurt_ , she argues, pulling her car into a free parking place in front of the pub.

Once inside, she is immediately reminded of her early twenties. The times she was flirted with by girls both femme and butch and she would happily flirt right back. The lighting is low, yet still somehow soothing. There are a few couples kissing in the back of the bar or near the arcade games glowing in the darkness of the area. It's certainly been a while since she's been here, but not much has changed.

The bartender, and owner, is still the same stout, grumpy-looking woman, and she recognizes Elsa. She gives her a short nod as she cleans a couple of glasses.

She sits at the bar and orders herself a scotch, wanting something hard to cure her annoyance, for she's more bothered than embarrassed. Staring into the tumbler, she thinks about how Kristoff was wrong. The dating life isn't for her, not now. She's still too busy with her job and her kid and has an already-decent social life. Perhaps when Olaf gets into high school, she can go out and date without worrying about him.

Elsa knows she's happy and doesn't need a girl to make her feel anymore happiness than she is already experiencing. What role is love going to play in her busy life anyway?

She knocks back her drink and orders another one.

Time falls away, and Elsa doesn't even care about how long she's been sitting at the bar by herself. She wasted her phone's battery a while ago with checking her Facebook and email. It gave her a 20% alert, and she turned it off and put it away instead. Only three girls approach her in the time she sits there, but she waves them off, telling them she is only there for a drink.

So she continues to sit, sulking and snarling down at the ice melting in her glass. She feels a presence sit by her but doesn't pay it any attention, assuming it's probably some other girl attempting to talk to her. Perhaps, if she ignores her, she would leave with the understanding that Elsa is in no mood. All she wants to do is wallow in her disgruntlement before returning home to an empty house, left over pizza from Friday night, and her vibrator—something she knows would never let her down…

Unless the battery died.

 _That's right_ , she thinks, her mother mind switching on at the drop of a hat, _I have to go to Target this week. We're almost out of batteries, and Olaf needs a new bin to put his Legos in since the one he has now has a giant crack in it. I need to make a list and throw sheets on there since there's a growing hole in the bottom of mine. Pack Olaf's lunch in the morning… maybe PB &J with a candy bar to wish him well._

Elsa heaves a sigh. There's so much to do.

"Bad night?" says a kind voice to her right.

Elsa looks out of the corner of her eye to find that the presence she felt earlier is a cute redhead with braided pigtails sitting beside her. She's giving Elsa a lovely smile, teal eyes twinkling in the dim light of the pub. She's wearing an olive green top and a black pencil skirt, a pair of black flats dangling off her feet as they swing just above the floor, the girl obviously too short to reach the ground completely.

"I guess," Elsa mumbles in response, not really in the mood to engage in conversation.

"Yeah, I can tell," nods the girl wisely. "You know, the perfect cure for that is the best drink they have in here."

Elsa blinks and tries to recall the drinks she used to order. But it's been such a long time since her last visit that they might have changed the menu. And this girl looks rather younger than Elsa, three years at least, so she might have a large expanse of knowledge on the Queen of Hearts' drinks.

"Yeah?" Elsa says, memory failing her. "What's that?"

"Coppertone," grins the girl.

Elsa stares at her for a beat. "Like… the sunscreen?"

"No, silly!" She lets loose a giggle that makes Elsa's heart flutter against her will. "It's Stoli Razberi, Splash Amaretto, orange juice, and cranberry juice. Shots!" She pounds her fists on the bar top enthusiastically, and Elsa finds it all absolutely adorable for some reason.

She suddenly starts smiling back at the girl, and her original annoyance is forgotten. The girl is so sociable and friendly that Elsa can't help but to be drawn to her.

"Shots, huh?" she says.

"Shots indeed!" the girl says with a firm nod. "Do you wanna join me? It's my last day of summer before I go back to work tomorrow."

"D'you think that's a good idea?" Elsa says, now slightly wary.

"Oh, what's my boss gonna do?" She takes a quick look around the bar and gasps dramatically. "Oops! _He's_ not here!" She laughs so hard that she snorts, and Elsa starts to giggle herself. "C'mon, don't worry about it. First round is on me. Time to turn that frown upside down."

"Alright, you've talked me into it," Elsa surrenders. "What is my evening's savior's name?"

"Anna," she introduces, sticking out a freckled hand.

The blonde grips it and gives it a firm shake. "I'm Elsa."

"It's nice to meet you, Elsa." Anna signals the bartender over. "A round of Coppertones for me and my new friend."

Three rounds later and Elsa is feeling light-headed but joyful. She and Anna can't stop talking about everything they can think of, from their favorite drinks to their dream vacations. Anna is lovely and charming and intelligent, and Elsa likes holding a conversation with her. They get another round and clink their shot glasses together before knocking them back like old pros and old friends.

"You're an interesting gal, Elsa," Anna says, her speech slightly slurred. "You know, I think that Kida girl had a stick too far up her ass for her to realize she was gonna miss out on quite the catch."

"Thanks," Elsa sighs. "I just wish I didn't have to resort to online dating."

"Awh, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Anna assures her. "It's not for everyone. I've frequented the dating sites and turned up empty handed almost every time. Last year I managed met a very lovely girl online who I dated for quite some time. But we ended up breaking it off, and I decided to just let fate carry my love life while I focus on what was important to me. I'm sure you'll find someone when the time is right."

"I'm just not entirely confident that I _need_ someone."

Anna frowns. "There's someone out there for everyone."

"Now you sound like my best friend because he seems to make that claim like he's paid to say it. Honestly, what if there _isn't_? What if I'm gonna be one of those people who never finds anybody?" Elsa leans her head on her hand. "I'm not that big on romance, but I have to admit that the dating in college and the time afterwards was nice for as long as it lasted."

"You have something bigger to take care of," Anna reminds her. "A child becomes your number one priority, and all things are on lock down until the kid can somewhat take care of themselves."

It's then that Elsa realizes she has dumped her life's story onto this stranger for the past two hours, talking about her son—but never giving out his name just in case Anna wasn't on the up and up—and her love life and feelings and whatever nonsense she decided to divulge this evening. Yet it feels good to tell someone other than Kristoff or her mother or father. Even Rapunzel knows everything she already needs to know about Elsa.

Talking to someone different has set Elsa free to some degree. Getting an opinion, an honest opinion, from someone she hardly knows.

"Yeah," Elsa finally responds. "You're right."

"I don't understand how anyone could turn down a looker like you," Anna says, her voice slipping into a satin-like tone. Elsa gets goosebumps, staring into the depths of teal that shine before her. She's lost in them but doesn't care—they're pulling her in, and she's willingly falling further in.

"I don't know either," she says, unsure of how she can reply to such a lovely compliment from this girl.

Anna smirks and picks up another shot glass. Elsa watches as she drinks, eyes wandering over Anna's chest and down her stomach to her legs. She gulps and knows in the back of her usually rational mind that it's the liquor taking effect and seeking to flirt with this girl. Perhaps getting something more out of tonight than just a casual conversation over a few drinks.

She's lonely, after all. It's been a rough night on her, and meeting Anna is a blessing, lifting Elsa's spirits and batting her lashes at Elsa over the rims of her drinks. Elsa feels as though there is something more behind the kind smiles and girly giggles. That, or Elsa is slowly going crazy with the rejection from Kida and is trying to latch onto any understated hints being thrown her way.

However, in Elsa's semi-rational mind, she's genuinely interested in Anna and her as a person and her personality. Anna has proved to be the type of girl that can and will always put a smile on anyone's face. Elsa is lucky that it just so happens to be her this evening.

"You know," Anna says suddenly, startling Elsa's eyes back up to her acquaintance's face, "if you wanted to check me out, you should do it more subtly."

Elsa flushes and bows her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I really didn't… uh, well, I can't really help myself." Her hand gestures weakly at the empty shot glasses. "I'm a bit tipsy…"

There's a small laugh that sounds from the redhead. "Oh, relax. I find it rather flattering coming from someone as gorgeous as you," Anna says, a finger lifting the blonde's head up by her chin, her eyes fixing on Elsa's lips. "And anyway, what's the harm in a little fun tonight?"

"I don't know?" Elsa says dumbly.

"You don't?" Anna says, grinning as Elsa shakes her head. "Oh, it's always a rush to hook up with a stranger… But don't be hitting on me just 'cause you got stood up."

"I'm not!" Elsa says quickly. "I find you incredibly attractive, I promise!"

Anna snorts into her drink and hunches over, laughing hard. "Oh my god, Elsa, I'm teasing you! God, you're so _easy_ to fluster."

"It's the fucking liquor."

Anna gasps, though Elsa can tell it's somewhat sarcastic and over-the-top. "You _swear_? Wow, I never imagined a curse word would fly out of your full, dainty lips."

Elsa can tell the mood has turned flirty. Anna's eyes are hooded, and her smile is soft yet seductive. Elsa knows she's leaning forward with each word they exchange, but either Anna hasn't noticed or she doesn't care.

Their shots are long since forgotten and their fingers are intertwined beneath the bar. And just like other pairs of girls around them, they are incredibly close to one another, noses just barely touching. Elsa wants Anna for the night. She wants to kiss her and go home with her. She's attracted to her so heavily, and the warm temperature of the pub isn't helping her flushed face.

"You're really pretty," Elsa whispers.

"Thank you," Anna replies quietly, her cheeks turning pink. "And I still stand by my statement that you're gorgeous."

"Thanks," Elsa says cheekily, her grin a bit drunken and her eyes searching Anna's.

"And I seriously mean that. Gorgeous isn't a word I just throw around all willy nilly," the redhead continues.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm…"

There's a pause, and Anna bites her lip shyly, glancing down at the counter top. She's smiling, and Elsa loves that she's the reason behind the smile.

She takes a dive on an impulse and kisses Anna right then and there. Anna's free hand snakes around Elsa's, neck and she pulls her closer, kissing her right back. There's a thrill in Elsa's stomach at once, clenching and swirling pleasantly. Her first kiss in so long feels so good.

Her head is swimming, and she thinks that Anna maybe moaned at some point? She's trying to get closer, noses bumping against each other, pressing their foreheads together. The kiss is a little awkward, but neither of them cares.

Elsa _has_ to have her. Just for one night. And her prayer is answered when Anna mumbles against Elsa's lips, "Do you wanna come back to my place?"

"Yes," Elsa breathes.

* * *

Elsa isn't one for one night stands.

Usually.

She had a few random flings in college, but they weren't as exciting as hooking up with a stranger in a bar. And they weren't after a date had gone wrong, going in a direction she never expected her night to take.

Elsa has to follow Anna home after they pay for their drinks, but she doesn't care. She's idling behind the tiny Toyota Prius and is trembling with anticipation in her seat. She's going to do it. Elsa is actually going to get a good time from this girl and give her one right back. So what they'll never see each other again? Anna proved herself to be a good listener and helpful to Elsa's sullen attitude, and Elsa really is attracted to this amazing person anyway.

They pull in front of a large apartment complex, and they meet up in front of the outdoor elevators where Elsa grabs Anna around the waist and starts kissing her as they wait for one to arrive. Anna leaves Elsa's lips to press long, wet kisses along her collarbone and Elsa moans, eyes fluttering shut.

They kiss in the elevator, Anna huddled in the corner as the taller girl leaves open-mouthed kisses on the shell of her ear. The redhead can feel her legs shaking, thanking heaven she's against a wall otherwise she's likely to collapse. Her ears are sensitive, and she can tell that Elsa is figuring that out quite quickly.

Anna hasn't done this before—hook up with someone she hardly knows. But it feels good and feels electrifying, and she's turned on so she can't help but to go on with this. She didn't expect that chatting up the lonely-looking blonde would lead to having her over at her apartment.

She fumbles with her key, sensing Elsa's lips trailing over the back of her neck, a hand lazily brushing her braid that had fallen behind her shoulder back over to the front. She's shaking with arousal, and she wants to push this beautiful girl onto her bed and give her the time of her life.

So what she has work early in the morning?

When she finally pushes open the door, she pulls Elsa inside by her hands, the blonde kicking the door shut with her foot. Shoes are the first thing to come off, Anna feeling her way through the dark studio apartment as she and Elsa keep kissing, hands wandering over curves and trying to find when to break so they can pull their shirts over their heads, but they struggle to part a single kiss.

Somehow Anna finds herself shirtless, and Elsa's hands are cold as thumbs brush over her navel. They stumble around Anna's couch and completely by-pass the bed, Elsa's back hitting the wall next to a bedside table. She finally gets Elsa's blouse off and somehow manages to undo her braid, but Elsa is quick and starts lowering black bra straps from freckled shoulders. Skirts are easily removed, and Anna is panting, feeling her own braids unraveling at the hand of the blonde.

"Anna," Elsa moans out.

Hearing her name in such a breathy voice has Anna reeling. Desperate to hear it again, she unhooks Elsa's bra and tosses it away so she can tease her breasts. Elsa keeps sighing out Anna's name, instinct taking over and making the connection that the more she says it, the more pleasure she'll receive, hands roaming her chest.

Anna removes her bra on her own, and Elsa feels her breath catch in her throat. Lit by the half moon pouring through the blinds, Anna's full, beautiful breasts are there for Elsa to gaze upon.

Elsa knows she's out of practice. _Very_ out of practice. It's been seven years since she's had any sort of intimate connection, and she's slightly wincing with surprise every time Anna's hands caress her skin. Elsa wants to show she's present in this moment so she tries to copy what the redhead is doing.

Her own hands start to crawl up Anna's stomach to her supple mounds, and Anna pauses a kiss on Elsa's shoulder, waiting to see what her one-night-lover is going to do. Elsa merely brushes her thumbs over her nipples gently and Anna mewls, her eyes closing.

"Elsa," she breathes, "I want you."

"I want you, too," Elsa responds.

Underwear is removed immediately after the mutual desire is established, and Elsa is curious to see what they'll do next. She can't quite see beyond the mess of copper hair, but she knows they've completely overshot the bed.

Anna starts kissing her heatedly, and Elsa's eyes flutter shut, her hands going up to cup the back of Anna's head. Anna can tell Elsa is a bit clumsy since they got into her apartment, the girl flinching but gracefully recovering with each tiny bit of contact Anna makes. But she can understand why.

So, since she is a courteous hostess, she'll allow her guest to be pleased first. She rests her hands on Elsa's hips, and the blonde swallows nervously.

"Just relax," Anna whispers in her ear. "Let me take care of you."

Elsa nods, and Anna lays burning hot kisses down milky skin, all the way to her growing arousal. Anna gets on her knees and slowly combs her fingers through the light blonde curls. She feels wetness touch her fingers as she combs through again and smiles to herself. She glances up at Elsa, whose chest is heaving with ragged breathing and whose eyes are shut with anticipation.

Anna leans forward and presses her tongue on the sensitive bud. Elsa lets out a groan, sinking into the pleasure as Anna gently starts to tease her. The blonde's head is spinning; it's been a long time since she's had this sort of sexual contact from another person.

Her hips are bucking, she's panting, her hands are trying to grasp at something to keep her grounded to the earth but there's nothing on the wall to grab.

And when Anna begins to slowly slide her two fingers inside, it doesn't take Elsa very long to climax. Especially when Anna finds her most sensitive area and strokes it with her digits. Elsa loses her breath and train of thought as she comes, much earlier than she had anticipated.

"Fuck," Elsa whines. "I'm sorry. . ."

"For what?" Anna says, pulling away and slowly removing her fingers, earning a soft moan from Elsa.

"I'm out of practice. . . That was. . . I didn't last very long," Elsa mumbles, opening her eyes to find that Anna has gotten to her feet.

"It was a good three minutes, I think," Anna purrs, kissing Elsa's neck. "I can warm you up again if you need me to."

"Hold on. . ." Elsa's hand trails down to Anna's auburn curls, and the other grabs hold of her waist. "I need to do you first."

Anna gasps as Elsa's fingers confidently slide into her, a thumb circling her bundle of nerves. She hums and drags her nose across the silky skin she's leaning on. Elsa's free hand hugs her closer, her other gliding in and out of Anna.

"Ooh, Elsa," Anna sighs against Elsa's shoulder, grinding against her hand. "I like that."

Elsa nudges Anna's forehead so that they can be face-to-face. She kisses Anna deeply, messily, but the redhead doesn't mind in the slightest. She accepts the lip locks graciously, moaning into them with each swirl of Elsa's thumb.

She wants Elsa to get more than she did before because it wasn't fair for Elsa to have gone through such a short session. While Elsa is distracted with pleasing Anna, the ginger sneaks her fingers between Elsa's legs and is relieved to find that she's still ready to go.

"Anna?" Elsa whispers hoarsely, breaking off one of their kisses.

"Hush," Anna breathes. "Just let me. . ."

Elsa shudders and thanks Anna for her generosity, bringing Elsa's arousal back up to speed, and Elsa starts to grind on Anna's hand in time with her. Their heads lean against one another, and Anna is flush up against her.

"Ah… Anna…!" Elsa whines, her brow furrowing as she gets closer.

The redhead slows her pace. "Not yet, not yet." She kisses Elsa's neck, hiding her own groan as Elsa strokes her most sensitive spot. "I'm gonna make you finish after me."

"But—"

Anna shuts Elsa up with a kiss.

Not a minute later, Anna starts moaning louder, her voice growing in pitch as Elsa brings her closer and closer to orgasm.

 _Fuck_ , Anna thinks, curling her fingers inside the blonde. _Out of practice or not. . . holy shit. . .  
_

"Elsa! Oh god, Elsa!" Anna cries, seizing up and coming hard onto Elsa's digits, her inner walls collapsing around the pale fingers. "God. . ." Anna groans as Elsa removes her fingers from within her, Anna's sweaty forehead lolling on her lover's shoulder.

Elsa beams with pride, remembering what it's like to make someone feel good. She marvels in the sounds of satisfaction resonating from the girl leaning against her.

Then she loses all thought as Anna curls her fingers again. Her hips buck and she moans, titling her head back. Obviously Anna is still determined to give Elsa another run, and Elsa is even more thankful for meeting this gracious girl.

Anna starts whispering words of encouragement in Elsa's ear, her hot breath fanning across the back of her neck. Elsa pants and bucks again, swallowing large gulps of air, trying to keep herself steady.

She comes undone with another well-placed pump of Anna's fingers, and stars explode across her eyelids. Her breathing starts to slow, and Anna pulls back and away, examining Elsa's flushed face. Teal eyes widen as Elsa starts to sway on the spot, and she reaches out to catch her with ease, laughing.

"Elsa?" she chuckles. "Are you okay?"

"I'm. . . fucking fantastic," Elsa grins. "But I'm also exhausted."

"Me too," Anna says, helping Elsa lean up on the wall again. "Why don't you sleep over? I don't know if you can drive in the condition you're in."

"I'd pass out at the wheel… the alcohol and sex combination is wiping me out now."

Anna guides her to the bed that's just on her right. She climbs over to one side and pulls back the blankets for the both of them. Elsa sinks into the left side of the bed and rests her head on the pillows, Anna snuggling on the right side.

Elsa can already feel herself fading away, eyes drifting shut. She's radiating with gratification and doesn't mind when Anna drapes an arm across her waist, her one-night-lover sighing sleepily and smiling. Elsa lets drowsiness wash over her and is so glad she came home with Anna.

* * *

 **Big thanks to my beta, Jane, for looking this over and helping me out.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Chapter 2 might come out tomorrow or next week. Haven't decided.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Weak sunlight leaks through the blinds and hits Elsa in the face. She groans and cracks her eyes open, looking up at a ceiling she doesn't recognize. Her brows furrow and she sits up, gazing around the dim apartment she has spent the night in.

The place itself is a well-kept studio apartment, so the small bedroom is connected directly to the living room. A lone couch sits not too far away from the bed and Elsa can see a television against the far wall; to the right of the little living room is the front door. To the left is a counter space with two chairs, and she knows the kitchen is beyond that. She turns her head to her direct left and spies another door, seeing through the slightly ajar wood that there's a closet inside, leading into a bathroom to the left of that.

It's a cozy little apartment, and Elsa can appreciate the sandy color palette it exudes. Warm colors, neutral colors. It makes her feel welcome and reminds her vaguely of her parents' time-share in Hawaii. There's even a pair of framed photos of palm trees silhouetted against sunsets hanging over the television.

It slowly occurs to her that she's naked, and she freezes, trying to recall _exactly_ where she is and why she's here. A snore captures her attention, and she looks to her left again, though this time she spots the sleeping figure of her one-night-lover all bundled up in the light brown blankets.

 _What's her name again?_ Elsa thinks, icy eyes sweeping over the freckle-smothered back of the girl. _Oh, right. It's Anna._ And she smiles, her memory flooding with the blissful evening she spent with her.

Her smile vanishes, however, when she realizes that it's Monday morning.

 _Fuck, what time is it?_

She scrambles out of bed and hunts for her phone, finding her purse by the front door as she collects her clothes on the way. She searches through her bag and turns on her iPhone, breathing out a sigh of relief as the numbers 4:15 AM shine up at her.

She knows she has to go home and get things ready for Olaf. It's his first day of second grade and she has to look somewhat presentable for the teacher she's to meet in four hours.

So she dresses back into her wrinkled clothes and puts her hair up into a messy bun, yawning as she does so. She's just about to reach for the doorknob but catches herself, peering back at Anna with guilt.

Honestly, she's so grateful for the way the redhead handled her last night, giving her the most satisfying sex she had received in the longest time. She digs through her purse and pulls out a pad of paper and a pen that she carries with her for grocery lists and reminders and writes out a note for her.

 _Anna—_

 _Thank you so much for the lovely evening. Sorry I left so early. . . but perhaps we'll run into one another sometime in the future. If so, I'd love to do this again._

 _Elsa_

She tiptoes back over to the bed and leaves it on the bedside table on Anna's side. She then presses a lingering kiss to Anna's forehead before exiting the apartment and going down to the garage where her dark blue Lincoln is waiting.

* * *

After returning home, showering and applying concealer to any and all hickeys, preparing Olaf's lunch, and grabbing a Starbucks coffee to wake her up, she runs by her parents' house to pick up her son on time. She buckles him into his car seat as he prattles on and on about how he hopes he and Sven get the same teacher. She keeps sending him supportive smiles through the rearview mirror, watching him munch on some Cheerios he brought with him from his breakfast.

"You excited, buddy?" Elsa asks, the closer they get to Arendelle Charter Elementary.

"Yes!" he grins. "D'you think my new teacher will be nice?"

"I hope so. You didn't really like Mr. Frollo, did you?"

He pouts. "No. He was a meanie."

She chuckles and comes to a stop at a traffic light, waiting as the other cars zoom by in front of her. Her mind wanders to her night with Anna and feels her stomach clench pleasantly at the memory of Anna kissing her with burning desire. Each small groan echoes in her ear, and ghost of a touch sends a shiver up her spine. She gets lost in her head, remembering Anna's panting face and deep, passionate kisses.

"Mama!" Olaf calls from a distance.

"What?" Elsa snaps herself out of her thoughts, shaking her head.

"The light's green!"

Elsa hears the cars honking at her and she growls to herself, hitting the gas pedal and driving off, raising a hand in apology to those behind her.

 _Stop thinking about it,_ Elsa scolds herself. _It was a one-night stand, and you really shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing while your child is in the car with you._

"So, Mama," he chirps, "was the lady nice?"

"I'm sorry?" Elsa says, peering at him through the rearview mirror again.

"That date you had!"

"Oh… it didn't go well."

"Awh." Olaf frowns, sad that his Mama didn't have a good date like he wanted her to. "So will you try again with someone new?"

"Unlikely, sweetie. I've got more important things to worry about than having a girlfriend," she tells him.

"But Uncle Kristoff says that love is important, too!"

Elsa laughs lightly. "Don't believe everything that Kristoff tells you, kiddo."

He folds his arms across his chest defiantly. "But what if I think love is important all by myself!?"

She can't help but grin at him. Stubbornness definitely comes from her side of the gene pool. "If that's what you want to believe, then go right on ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Good." He kicks his feet joyfully. "Are we there yet?"

"A couple more minutes. You have everything in your backpack?"

He proudly lifts up his orange, black, and white backpack with his name stitched on the front pocket.

"Yes!" he confirms. "I even have my pencil box with the crayons!"

"That's my boy." Elsa winks at him.

Elsa always makes sure to fill Olaf's school supplies with crayons and colored pencils and other things that she knows teachers usually buy themselves to store in their classrooms for their students. Although Elsa is glad this charter school has a lovely art teacher—her friend Rapunzel who is unafraid to confront and convince the school on her own to give her more funding for her art lessons—she prefers providing her kid with his own supplies so that his teacher has one less student to worry about. Particularly when the class does projects on their own time.

She guides the car into the parking lot of the charter school, and Olaf claps his hands with excitement, making his Mama thank her lucky stars that he is as enthusiastic about school as she was as a kid.

"Alright, Olaf!" she says, parking near the entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, yeah!" he cheers.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and car seat by himself and jumps out, meeting his Mama outside. He grabs her hand and walks with her to the front of the school, reminding her that they have to go to the auditorium so he can get his classroom assignment. Elsa waves to parents she knows as they move on, Olaf shouting greetings to his friends.

They enter the auditorium, and Elsa is reminded of how it was last year. The TAs assigned from the high school nearby for an extracurricular class stand by to take the kids and parents to their new classrooms once their names are called. All of the students sit in the rows upon rows of seats, and the parents patiently wait in the back.

Elsa lets Olaf skip over to Sven and Winifred, Rapunzel's daughter, and start to chat with them while Elsa finds Kristoff in the thicket of parents swarming and buzzing with activity.

"Hey, Els!" he greets with a wicked grin. "How was your date last night?"

"I got stood up," she deadpans.

His grin slides off his face. "Oh, well, I'm sorry about that!"

"Yeah," Elsa sighs.

"Are you… hung over?" he wonders, peering into her tired face and spotting the Starbucks clutched to her chest like her life depends on it.

"Only slightly," she admits. "I had a late night…"

"What did you do?"

"I hooked up with a girl I met at The Queen of Hearts." She keeps her voice low so that the parents around her won't hear her. She knows that if she speaks too loudly, she will become the next hot topic of gossip amongst the rather bitchy and privileged mothers.

"No way," Kristoff gasps, trying not to laugh, but Elsa sees the humor in his eyes. "You went to that bar after how many years? And how was it? Did you get her number?"

"Since I was twenty-six, it was great, and no I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a one-night stand."

"Wow. Who are you, and what have you done with Elsa?"

"Har har. Look, I just. . . I feel bad enough for just leaving her like that. She really was a nice girl."

"Well, maybe you'll see her again."

"Unlikely. I've never seen her before last night."

"Chin up, kid." Kristoff pats her shoulder. "At least you got something out of the night, right? I'm really sorry about that one date, though."

"Yeah, well, what can I do?"

Principal Merlin steps on the stage and taps the microphone to call the attention of the student body.

"Hello, everyone!" he says. "And good morning!"

"Good morning, Principal Merlin," the kids chant in unison.

"Welcome back to another year at Arendelle Charter, and I hope we can have a good, fun, and productive semester. Today you will all be assigned to your new teachers, as well as be given your extracurricular days for activities such as music or art or physical education when you get to your class." He smiles encouragingly at the students as they cheer loudly. "We'll start with the first graders. Teachers' Assistants, if you will please read off the names. . ."

Elsa tunes out as the TAs step on stage with the principal and start naming students that they will escort to the classrooms. With each name they call, students get up and meet with the TA, parents in tow, and once the class is grouped together, they leave the auditorium. Second grade comes up, and Elsa lifts her gaze from the tile floors and fixes her attention on the TA, Peter, who she knows is a friend of Wendy, Olaf's usual baby-sitter.

"For Miss Eldr's class," he begins and starts to call off the names of students. He then asks for "Sven Bjorgman," and Sven jumps up, Kristoff waving at Elsa as he goes to meet with his kid. Then soon after, "Winifred Fitzherbert," and she's with her father, Eugene—Rapunzel setting up her art class on campus—waiting for the class to move on. And, to Elsa's great pleasure, "Olaf Fönn" is next.

The little boy beams and shoots to his feet, thrilled that he's going to be in the same class as his two best friends. Elsa is simply happy that she'll be among her own friends in the parent group for this class. It will make the school year a lot easier on her.

Peter finishes calling the students and beckons them to follow him to the class. The kids scurry to catch up with the high school junior, the parents walking behind the group and keeping eyes on their little ones.

"Hey, Elsa!" Eugene greets, tugging on her braid. "It's good to have you in this class!"

"It's great to have you, too. And I know Olaf is happy to be with his friends," Elsa smiles at him. "I wonder what this Miss Eldr is like."

"Oh, she's a doll," Eugene assures as they walk across campus to the collection of buildings that holds classes 1-19, the other classrooms in the bungalows on the other side of the yard. "Really sweet and smart. It's her second year teaching at this school; she transferred from this place called Andalasia Elementary last year."

"I heard that's a good school," Kristoff adds.

"It's a private school," Elsa recalls. "Why did she transfer?"

"Who knows?" Eugene shrugs. "Punz doesn't even know. But hey, if it's not something she wants to share, it's not something she needs to share."

They reach room 18, and Peter stops them before letting them inside.

"Alright, everyone, here we are!" he says. "Does everyone remember how to get here?"

Several kids nod, others say "yes", and some look confused.

"Well, just in case you don't, I'll be waiting in the yard thirty minutes before class starts so if you need to come with me again, you are welcome to meet me there with the rest of the TAs," he says kindly. "Kids, your desks have name tags on them so once you get inside, find your name and sit at that seat. No switching! Now, let's get to meeting Miss Eldr!"

He opens the classroom door and steps to the side. The kids run in to find their assigned seats, the parents filing in after them and standing at the back of the classroom.

Elsa gazes around the room, impressed with what she's presented with. It's brightly colored and the cork boards are blanketed in poster paper and waiting to be covered in student art work. The alphabet is pinned above the whiteboard and math equations are scattered on the left wall.

There's a carpet patterned with rainbow squares for a kid to have their own space in front of the board, a cushioned chair at the corner of the carpet for story time. Cubby holes and painted, wooden counters with tin foiled covered platters are behind Elsa and on the right wall is a sink, the TA's desk, and Miss Eldr's desk.

And Elsa freezes in horror.

Just finishing up some papers at her desk is a girl with copper hair braided into twin pigtails, freckled skin, and teal eyes. She's wearing a pink cardigan over a black sweater vest and a teal collared shirt—and that's all Elsa can see at the moment. But Elsa knows who that is.

It's Anna. . . her one-night-lover.

She _fucked_ her _son's teacher._

Elsa spies a thermos of coffee that Anna no doubt made to get herself to wake up from their late night, and she even sees the slightly mismatched shade of concealer on her neck to hide the many hickeys Elsa had left behind. Yet there is no satisfying twinge in her stomach with the knowledge that she left them there. No excitement to see Anna after only a number of hours since their last encounter. There is only humiliation and shame, and Elsa hates herself and curses her so-called lucky stars.

Anna finally stands—in a dark blue skirt and the same black flats she wore last night—and goes to the chair on the rug. Elsa doesn't know if Anna has noticed her yet, but she feels very much like she wants to sink into the ground and never come out again, hoping to at least be ignored by Anna for the rest of the morning.

Kristoff gives her a strange glance, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You okay?" he whispers.

"No…" she replies softly.

"Why?"

"It's her."

"What?"

"It's _her._ "

"Els, I don't understa—?"

"Good morning, everyone!" Anna chimes cheerfully, the chatter of the class dying down. "Welcome to my class. My name is Anna Eldr, and I'm going to be your second grade teacher this year. I can't wait to meet you all and see what you have in store for me and in store for yourselves. I make it my number one priority to see that the members of my classroom family are… taken care of." Her voice wavers as her eyes finally land on Elsa. Elsa gives her a nervous wave and a cross between a very apologetic smile and a grimace. Nobody takes notice, patiently waiting for Anna to continue. "Ah…" Anna flushes and clears her throat. "A-Anyhow, my grading is pretty basic…"

* * *

Anna spends the beginning of class explaining her syllabus and has Peter pass out two separate copies to the parents and to the students, the parents' copy containing her email and phone extension to reach her conveniently. Elsa is looking at everything but Anna, only focusing on her words and wanting this day to end _now_. As if she already isn't guilty enough just from leaving the poor ginger alone this morning, now she's being forced to stand in her classroom and listen to her melodic voice discuss her plans for the school year.

The bell for recess rings and, Anna excuses the kids, Peter heading out to help supervise in the yard with other TAs and the yard coaches. In order to get to know the parents, Anna had prepared quite the spread of treats for them to snack on before they leave after recess ends. Elsa can't eat any of Anna's delightful-looking cookies shaped like flowers and suns. She just can't take her kindness with ease after totally ditching her earlier this morning.

So she sits awkwardly in Olaf's seat with Kristoff—who had been briefed quickly on the situation—in the seat next to her trying to console her.

"So what, she's the girl you hooked up with?" he says. "It wasn't like you knew. What are the odds she'd be Olaf's teacher?"

"She mentioned she taught kids," Elsa moans. "I should have at least made a tiny connection."

"There are other schools in Arendelle," he reminds her. "It's an honest mistake."

"A stupid mistake…"

He rubs a large hand between her shoulder blades and sighs. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

A throat is cleared above them, and the two look up at Anna who is standing there expectantly. Kristoff excuses himself and dashes off to meet up with Eugene to talk with him while the girls have a moment alone. Anna takes Kristoff's seat and crosses her legs.

"So," she starts.

"So," Elsa echoes.

"Which one is yours?"

"Olaf Fönn."

"Ah…"

Silence.

Elsa tries to break the tension. "I bet it's nice to—"

"You know," Anna interrupts tartly, not interested in stalling the elephant in the room, "I was actually looking forward to this morning. I was gonna wake you up with some coffee and my famous scrambled eggs, but instead _I_ wake up to a note on my beside table and an empty bed."

Elsa feels the hurt in Anna's words, and her guilt expands tenfold. "I'm sorry," she says, fiddling with her coffee cup. "I would have stayed behind, but I had to get Olaf to school. If it were any other situation, believe me, I would have woken up with you before I left."

Anna isn't sure if she can believe Elsa, but she sees the remorse in the blonde's eyes. She sighs and leans back in the small chair, folding her arms over her chest, pondering over Elsa's words.

"Well, Miss Fönn, what do you propose we do about this? We can't take back the fact that we had sex—great sex regardless of the morning result." She sits up straighter and tires to hide a smirk as Elsa winces in shame. "But I'm your son's teacher. This isn't exactly the manner in which I meet the parents of my students."

"Anna—"

"Call me Miss Eldr while we're here, please."

Elsa swallows. "M-Miss Eldr, listen, I am sincerely sorry for what I did. Please believe me when I say I feel bad for leaving you like that. If this is going to be an issue, I'll try to pull Olaf out of your class so you won't have to see me again."

"Whoa, let's not resort to that," Anna says, shaking her head. "Look… I don't have much of a right to be angry with you since it was truly intended to be a one-night stand. I like what we did because it was simple, no strings attached. . . And anyway it's sort of my fault for drinking and hooking up with someone before the first day of school."

Elsa remains silent.

"Now I have a job to do, and that's to teach your son and to get to know you as his parent. And since he's in my class, I'll be seeing a lot more of you than either of us had planned."

Again, the blonde refuses to speak.

"We have a responsibility as adults to be mature about this. Focus on the more important things and get back to reality."

Elsa nods numbly.

"Can you please just say something?" Anna demands gently.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit thrown off." Elsa rubs her temple with her fingers. "You're absolutely right. We need to be professionals about this and just start over. Olaf's education is most important above all of this."

"I can agree to that," Anna says, offering her a thankful smile. She wishes that they had more time to discuss this but recess is almost over, cutting their time short. This is all they can do for now. "So, Miss Fönn, welcome to room 18's family." She extends a hand and Elsa shakes it.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Miss Eldr."

* * *

Recess ends, and the class returns with Peter in the lead, the kids caroling a song called "Following the Leader" as they enter behind the red-haired boy. They already seem to be quite taken with their TA, whom Elsa knows is a child at heart from all the stories Wendy has told her over the years that she has babysat Olaf. Anna asks them all to take their seats as she stands at the front of the class.

"Alright, parents, it's time for you all to go so I can start getting to know your munchkins," Anna says. "But don't worry, you'll see them all at 3 o'clock. Say goodbye, kids!"

There is a chorus of goodbyes, and some children even get up to hug their parents, one of them being Olaf. He bounds up to Elsa and hugs her after she gets on her knees to hug him back.

"Bye, Mama," he says.

"See you soon, Olaf," she says, kissing him on the forehead. "Have a good day."

Elsa leaves the class, ignoring furtive look that Anna sends her, and she walks with Kristoff, bringing him up to speed about what she and Anna decided upon. At first, he seems understanding, nodding and listening intently. But as soon as they reach the parking lot, far away from the campus and far, _far_ away from Anna's classroom, he doubles over with unceasing, unapologetic laughter.

"It isn't funny!" she snaps at him, her face a deep red.

"Oh my god, yes it is!" he howls. "It's just your luck, Elsa!"

Elsa shoves him and curses his large figure preventing her from moving him any further than he already is. Instead she crosses her arms and pouts at him, trying to look as intimidating as possible so he will shut his mouth.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he chortles, noting the odd looks other parents are giving them. "I'm glad you managed to patch things up with her."

"You and me both," Elsa says as they reach her car. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "I'll talk to you later. I have to get to work and finish piecing together next month's issue."

He's still grinning. "Have a nice day, Els."

She raises a hand in farewell and gets in her car, turning on the ignition and driving away from Arendelle Charter. She reaches a stoplight and then hits her steering wheel hard, cursing at herself. Kristoff is right; it's just her luck to have hooked up with Olaf's teacher and to have left her in the morning. Just her fucking luck.

"Fuck!" she wails loudly, her voice scratching against the inside of her throat.

Sometimes she misses swearing freely when she's at home, and it's so nice to let all her aggression out with a simple word. She doesn't curse often, but for times like these, she's glad to have such horrid words to spice up her otherwise sophisticated vocabulary.

She drives bitterly to the building where _Crowns and Gowns_ magazine is headquartered. She parks into her executive parking space in the garage below and sulks over to the elevators. She presses the up button, an elevator clangs into place, and she steps inside, her thumb mashing the top floor's button.

"Hold it!" a voice shouts, and Elsa thrusts a hand out to stop the doors from closing. Her colleague, Jane Porter, comes puffing over and stumbles into the spot beside Elsa, the doors sliding shut behind her. "Thank you," she gasps.

"Where have you been all morning?" asks Elsa, staring at Jane with a bewildered expression.

"Running errands," replies Jane, standing and cracking her back rather loudly, Elsa grimacing at the sound. "I mean, I must have lost five pounds rushing from place to place for Aurora."

"Has she been briefed on the fact that you're not a personal assistant?" Elsa jokes slightly.

"Oh, of course she has. She thinks that just because she interviews all the hot guys for their fashion tips and delivers them to Kuzco it means she's a superior over me and my itty-bitty animal news and current events column in the back." She sends a scornful look at her editor. "But that isn't entirely _my_ fault."

Elsa grins sheepishly. "Well, we had to make room for Megara's food and diet section. She works very hard on each article. Your stuff is great, but it doesn't seem to be getting much attention lately—"

Jane holds up a hand. "I know, I know, I've heard it all before."

They slip into silence as the elevator chugs upwards, the pair swaying slightly on the spot. Jane spares Elsa a side-glance and notices the bags under her eyes and the slight dishevelment in both clothes and character. Any other day, the sassy editor would make smart remarks that cause Jane to giggle as they went along. Jane knows her friend very well, having roomed with her in college where she picked up her quirks and habits with ease.

Something is up with Elsa Fönn, oh yes indeed.

"You alright?" Jane says.

"Hm?" Elsa raises a brow and looks at the British girl. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," counters Jane skeptically. "What's happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, don't lie."

"It's _nothing_ , Jane. Put it to bed."

Jane purses her lips as the elevator stops on their floor. Elsa sniffs distractedly and hurries off to her office, Jane slowly coming out of the elevator and catching the eye of Sally the receptionist, who raises her fine brows at the writer in question. All Jane can do is shrug with uncertainty, heading to her cubicle that she shares with Mulan.

"Sally," Elsa speaks into her phone as she gets settled into her office, "I don't want any disturbances as I look over the layout, please."

"Yes, Miss Fönn," says Sally politely before letting her boss be.

The blonde sinks into her chair and runs her hands over her face and through her hair, sighing. She turns on her computer and gets out the document holding the layout for their next issue but finds herself unable to concentrate.

With a growl, she stands up and paces around her office, trying to think, trying to get her head on straight. She pauses in front of the full-length mirror by her lounge area and cranes her neck, pulling down the collar of her white dress shirt. Some of the concealer has rubbed off on her shirt since this morning, and she can see the hint of a hickey beneath what is left.

She's thankful that Kristoff and Jane didn't catch sight of it. Kristoff would have never let her hear the end of, it and Jane would have demanded an explanation.

Elsa sighs again—too many times this day she notes—and returns to her seat, half focusing on the layout. Her mind is too muddled to really do anything else, and it keeps flashing back to the previous evening.

Her gut twists with more and more guilt as she imagines the look on Anna's face when she woke up. How disappointed she must have been, how disappointed she _was_ when Elsa spoke with her.

And her words still sting. The tartness in them throbs in Elsa's memory and burns her. In spite of settling to start over, Elsa wants to do something to make amends.

* * *

"Maybe, y'know, just a basic suggestion: drop it?" Meg says snidely during lunch.

"Great advice," Jasmine remarks sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Elsa has decided to call in her most trusted girlfriends to her office for lunch and finally divulge what has been bugging her all day. They're sitting in her lounge area as they discuss her predicament over their lunches from the market down the street.

"Well, if you have any better ideas," says Meg, casting her lidded eyes over at Jasmine, "then please, Miss Romance Advice Column, pray tell us."

"Does this count as romance?" Aurora asks, picking at her grilled chicken. "Are one-night stands really considered to be romantic?"

"It's the idea of them that sounds romantic," Jane offers.

"It's just, well, erotic," Jasmine muses. "It's not so much as romantic as it is erotic. People romanticize the idea because of the stuff Hollywood shoves down our throats."

"Then again," interjects Meg, "that's usually when it's a man and a woman. The dude gets hard, does his business, and leaves when it's a one-night stand. _Usually_ , there's no emotional attachment from him. But when it's two emotional women—as much as I hate to admit it, we _are_ more emotional creatures—"

"There's no shame in that," Aurora says, raising her fork at Meg, as if to scold her.

"I suppose not. But really, think about it. Elsa slept over." Meg looks at the editor as Elsa sinks low in her seat, covering her face in her hands. "Of course this Anna girl probably expected to have some sort of. . . something with Elsa after everything that had happened. But Elsa left in the morning, like most people often do in the one-night stand situation if they were to sleep over. It's all very disgruntling, isn't it?"

Elsa makes a humming noise.

"Didn't you say you like her?" Jane asks, trying to stay on the path of optimism.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl and everything," Elsa confirms, "but I don't know if I was really searching for a relationship."

"You just wanted to get some," Meg snickers.

Elsa sneers at her. " _No._ I am attracted to her. And if I were to be in any sort of relationship, she would be at the top of the list." Elsa pokes her sushi with her chopsticks. "But I really hurt her so even if I were to ask her out, I wouldn't blame her for rejecting me."

"Are you considering it?" Jasmine wonders, her brows raising.

"It's a hypothetical," Elsa says.

"Doesn't sound like it," Jasmine hums skeptically.

Elsa suddenly loses her appetite and puts her lunch on the little coffee table. So many conflicting thoughts are running through her head. The detachment she's supposed to have and _did_ have at the start of the day. Yet she had left that note with the promise of wanting to do it again with Anna if they were to ever meet again—at the time unbeknownst to her that they would meet sooner than they both imagined. The guilt from leaving Anna behind and hearing the bitter words come from the redhead. The harsh reminder that Anna is teaching her son as they speak and the scandal it would become if they were to venture into a relationship. There's doubt that Anna truly likes her, the fact that she doesn't know Anna very well, and how they parted ways.

Nothing about this situation is good, and a vicious circle is trapping her within the darkness of her mind. And a night full of passion has evolved and gruesomely transformed into a day of living hell and mortification.

There's a knock at the door, and all five women turn their heads to look at it. Elsa allows entry and in walks intern Honey Lemon.

"Uh, Miss Fönn, I'm supposed to remind you that you're supposed to pick up your son in an hour," she says.

"Thank you, sweetie," Elsa says, giving her an appreciative smile.

Honey Lemon leaves, and the other four direct their attention back to Elsa.

"So that means you're gonna see the hot teacher again," giggles Aurora, unable to help herself.

"Not necessarily," Elsa says, shaking her head. "Olaf likes to play on the grass field after school and I pick him up from there. Unless Anna is hovering over the yard just to find me, then I have nothing to worry about."

"Well, I'm still gonna wish you luck," Jane says, getting to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have to pick up where I left off in my column. Have a good rest of your day, Elsa."

She packs up her lunch and leaves, followed soon by Aurora who has to finish her article in time for publication. Meg pats Elsa on the shoulder before she and Jasmine head out, winking cheekily down at the still anxious blonde.

"Don't you worry, sweet-cheeks," she says, "you'll figure this out. You always do."

Elsa sends her a small smile in thanks, and watches them close the door shortly afterwards.

* * *

She finds Olaf playing with Sven in the grass field, just as he did every day after school last year. The yard is small but still manages to have plenty of room for its occupants. A few parents are milling about and chatting with one another as their kids wrap up a game of handball or something of the sort.

Olaf spies her making her way across the yard and runs up to her, his backpack jingling with each step he takes.

"Mama!" he shouts, rushing into her embrace.

"Hey, sweetie," Elsa coos, taking his hand shortly after and leading him back to her car. "How was your first day?"

"Awesome!" he shouts. "Miss Eldr is a really cool and smart teacher."

"Is she now?" she responds, trying not to sound bitter.

"Uh-huh. She told us about all the fun projects we're gonna do," Olaf continues.

"Like what?"

They reach the parking lot and Elsa's car, Olaf buckling himself in his car seat as he gushes to his mother about all the superhero project, the class country, and the big end of the year potluck. He goes on to tell her, the blue Lincoln idling at a stoplight on the way home, that Anna is really funny and encouraging.

"She's my favorite-est teacher ever," Olaf declares with a firm nod.

"That's great, Olaf!" she says with a grin. _Just fucking great_ , she groans in her head.

If Olaf likes Anna that much, it only ensures Elsa that the two of them will be clashing a lot more than they had hoped.

* * *

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

When she excuses her class for the day, Anna lets out a long breath.

Honestly, she sometimes doesn't understand why the universe likes to screw around with her. She just _had_ to get a student whose mother she slept with. Just _had_ to. . . That wasn't fair and everything about this stupid encounter isn't fair.

She can remember waking up and reaching over to snuggle with Elsa for a moment but finding that she was alone. Perhaps, she had hoped, Elsa was in the shower. But when she had strained her ears to hear running water, she had been greeted with silence. And no sign of Elsa had been left behind in her apartment.

Except that cursed note on her nightstand.

Anna had actually felt tears of rejection come to her eyes. Though she knew that the whole purpose of sleeping with Elsa was to have a one-night stand, her more emotional side had taken over, and she had wanted to be friends or something with Elsa. At the very least, kiss her goodbye and wish her well. Maybe that would have made their second meeting much more bearable and less awkward.

She was nearly late to work that morning after she spent an hour sulking in her shower, hating herself for sleeping with someone and having an attachment to them afterwards. And her luck just kept getting more fucking fantastic when Elsa showed up in her classroom, her son Olaf—already proving to be a smart student in Anna's opinion—ready to be taught by her for the rest of the year.

Anna can admit she was rather cold towards Elsa during their confrontation, but she felt that Elsa deserved it in a way. No, Elsa hadn't meant to be hurtful; Anna knew that. It was _supposed to be a one-night stand_ , and Anna keeps reminding herself of that, but leaving her with the idea that they would do it again only makes Anna feel like a used toy rather than a lover.

They had agreed to be professionals about it, and Anna hopes that any and all feelings about Elsa will diminish as her more rational side takes over.

Her thoughts keep contradicting themselves, and she doesn't know what to do.

She goes around her classroom, picking up pieces of construction paper and left-behind markers from their first in-class activity, hunting for the missing caps as she goes. The kids had enjoyed it thoroughly, writing their names in childish scrawl on the backs of their pictures before they had turned them in.

It comes as no surprise to Anna that the one who has the most artistic potential is Winifred Fitzherbert. Rapunzel _is_ her mother. Sure the picture still looks as though a kid did it, but Anna can't help but see that her young student truly has potential. Flowers and suns dance across Winifred's paper and makes Anna smile, knowing that she has taken after her mother so much.

Sven Bjorgman, the quietest kid in her class so far—the only deduction she's made since she has yet to fully know each student and their personalities—had turned in a picture of a reindeer of all things. It had taken Anna a few moments to figure out what it was before coming to the conclusion. The antlers were what eventually gave it away.

Olaf Fönn was the first one finished that afternoon, skipping up to her desk and handing over a picture of what was clearly himself and his mother.

Anna holds it in her hand after she finishes tossing the exhausted pieces of paper and uncapped markers, making a mental note to get more soon. The picture isn't as well done as Winifred's, but who is Anna to judge her students on artistic ability? After all, they're only seven and eight years old.

The drawing Olaf did is still incredibly cute and sweet, and she knows immediately that he cares dearly for his mother. She runs her fingers over the taller figure in the picture, eyes skimming across the bright yellow marker he used to color his mother's hair, although Anna thinks Elsa's real hair is better than yellow because it's nearly white. Cartoon Elsa is smiling a big, neon pink smile, which Anna thinks are more rose colored, holding hands with the cartoon Olaf, who is also smiling with neon pink lips. They're in a grass field with flowers that have multicolored petals. The sun above them has a smile, too, but it's black instead of pink, with two black dots for eyes. Olaf obviously tried his hardest to draw his mother the best way he could. She's even wearing the outfit Anna had first met her in.

If by some random chance Elsa and Anna end up going out, how will it affect her relationship with her student? Will he call her by her first name in private and then her professional name during the school day? Will it get her in trouble with the administration by any chance?

Her mind's eye flashes unwillingly to an image of her with Elsa and Olaf, looking very much like a happy family. Olaf is even presenting them with the same picture, but Anna has joined the mix on Olaf's other side.

 _Why am I even thinking about this?_ Anna scolds herself. _I told her professional so I need my thoughts to be professional. Come on, Anna. This isn't right, or appropriate, to think about! At all!_

She shakes her head and lays down Olaf's drawing with his classmates'. She has to talk to someone about this. Not Rapunzel. No—she needs someone outside her work entirely since this is more of a personal matter.

She locks up her classroom and heads down the campus, the sun setting over the gate and trees that surround the school and separate it from the residential area around it. She gets in her tiny Prius and turns it on, driving out to her best friend's house. Anna doesn't even bother calling her because they both have a knack of dropping in uninvited and unannounced, and it's sort of become their thing.

Once parked, Anna walks up the steps of the six-story apartment building. She loves this building because all of the doors face the street, which means she gets to see all her best friend's neighbors wreathes during the holidays. One can tell a lot about a person by what's on their front door. Or in Anna's friend's case, what's in front of it. The apartment she wants is on the second floor, and she can spy her friend's swimsuit hanging out to dry on the railing in front of her door. Anna picks it up and knocks twice.

The door opens, and Merida pokes her head out to see who has come to call. She grins at the sight of Anna, her best friend since college. So when Anna moved to Arendelle from Andalasia two years ago, Merida was the first person to welcome her to the city.

Anna can tell she's getting ready for a night at home. Her crazy red hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Her shirt is loose and there are several small holes in the collar and the hem, well worn over the years. Her pants are sweats with the Gryffindor House crest and name on them, clearly a token from her latest trip to Hot Topic, and she has a pair of mismatched socks on her feet.

"Oh. . . it's just you," Merida says pleasantly. "C'mon in."

Anna steps over the threshold and shoves the swimsuit in Merida's arms.

"Thank you. . ." She notices the distraught look in her friend's eyes and shuts the door quickly, getting the feeling that a very difficult conversation is about to ensue. "Alright," she continues, placing the swimsuit over a nearby armchair as Anna heads straight towards the tiny kitchen. "Wha's the mat'er?"

"I fucked up," Anna grumbles, opening the fridge and grabbing the stock of king-sized Reese's Peanut-Butter Cups that Merida keeps just for Anna. "Like, really badly."

"Bad first day?" Merida guesses, turning on the kettle and inviting Anna to sit at her kitchen table.

"Not exactly," Anna says, ripping open the orange packaging and stuffing the cup in her mouth. Merida waits patiently as Anna chews and swallows. "I went to The Queen of Hearts last night."

"Ah, the lesbian pub," the Scot nods wisely, and Anna rolls her eyes.

"Yes, that place. Need I remind you that you're the one who recommended it to me? You're a bartender so you have all the hot spots."

"You were the one who wanted a place ta meet some lovely lasses," Merida says, wagging a finger in Anna's face. "Don' you act as if I forced you. I was helpin' my friend meet some new people when she moved inta town."

"Well, let me finish." Anna tears open another Reese's, orange paper fluttering to the off-white tiled floor. "So I met this girl. Incredible body, gorgeous smile, amazing hair that I'm pretty sure she sold her soul in order to obtain. I start chatting her up 'cause she looks sad. Turns out, her date stood her up, and she was upset about it. So we have some shots together and talk. She's super smart—her name is Elsa by the way—and we're laughing, having a great time. And things get flirty, and _fuck_ is she a good kisser. We go back to my apartment and have the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had." Merida watches as Anna bites the chocolate treat in half, still talking as she eats. "Wake up in the morning, she's gone and left this note. . ." Anna riffles through her bag she has yet to put down and thrusts the note at Merida, who reads it. There's a pause before Merida speaks, rereading the note a few times to make sure she isn't misunderstanding.

"So. . . she wants to have sex again?"

"Hold on. Here's where it gets shitty." Anna crams the rest of the Reese's in her mouth. "Wouldn't I know it, her kid is one of my new students."

Merida's head lifts up from the note, and she gawks at Anna. "You're _kiddin'_."

"Nope." Anna shakes her head, as if she wishes she were kidding like Merida is accusing. She weakly picks up her third Reese's and peels it open slowly. "And now we're on a professional level, focusing on what's important, which is her son's education." She pauses her fingers over the corner of the wrapper, scowling down at it. "But I keep thinking about her, and it's hardly been a day. I mean, holy hell, I didn't know girls in this town could be as fucking amazing as her."

"Well, naturally you keep thinkin' about her," Merida soothes. "You're a very emotional lass. You're gonna want _somethin'_ from her."

"But it was intended to be a one-night stand. I just took it too personally or whatever." Anna finally opens the wrapper and breaks the chocolate cup in half, offering a side to Merida, who declines. She knows that Anna needs all the chocolate she can get at the moment.

The teacher takes another deep breath, and her eyes follow Merida as she moves about the kitchen, taking the whistling kettle off the stove and getting out two mugs. She makes the pair of them tea, handing Anna her drink in her favorite mug.

"Wait. . . the name Elsa sounds familiar," Merida hums, sipping her tea and leaning against the tiled countertop.

"Is it common here?" Anna wonders.

"Not exactly what I mean. Wha's her last name?"

"Fönn."

Merida grabs her laptop from the counter to her right, settling back down across from Anna. She types in Elsa's name, furrowing her garnet-colored brows as she does. Anna is staring at her, slowly chewing on her snack. What is her friend getting at exactly?

"Aha!" Merida shouts. "No wonder it's familiar. You slept with the editor-in-chief of _Crowns and Gowns,_ the magazine."

Anna blinks. "I did not."

"You did so! Look." Merida turns her laptop around to face Anna, and she leans forward, looking at the magazine's website.

Sure enough, on the staff list displayed on the homepage, Elsa's name is at the very top with the label "editor-in-chief" beside it. She scrolls her finger on the trackpad and over the link, clicking on it. It directs her to Elsa's profile on the website with pictures, a biography, and links to her most famous articles for the publication. There's a photo of her looking powerful and smug at the very top. Her arms are folded, and her eyes are boring into the camera lens and straight into Anna's soul.

"Not a bad lookin' gal," Merida compliments, scooting next to Anna to scroll through the profile as well. "Yeah, I can see how she's smart. I mean, look at all she's done. Wow, she interviewed _him_? Huh. . ." She turns to Anna. "I can't believe it's botherin' you so much. She's gorgeous! I mean, yeah, sucks you have her kid in your class but. . . she's really smart, by the looks of it."

"It's just. . . why _me_? I'm sure she can get any girl she wants, and yet she sleeps with a second grade teacher who barely makes rent every month."

"I mean, you _did_ mention she got stood up, yeah? Desperate perhaps?"

"Well. . . gosh, I don't remember? It's hard to really recall every little detail." Anna doesn't show how much that stung. Was Elsa just desperate at the time? She catches Merida's skeptical gaze. "But then I teased her about wanting sex after being stood up, and she freaked and said that she was genuinely attracted to me," she tries to smooth over. After Merida purses her lips, Anna reaches over and shuts the Macbook. "I'm really just at a loss of what to do."

"You said you are on a professional level now?" Merida reminds her.

Anna nods numbly.

"Stick with that, then." She coaxes another Reese's into Anna's hand, encouraging her to indulge on the sugary goodness. "See where things go an' don't lose yer head. Keep doing yer job an' she'll do hers. The odds were one in a million, sure, but maybe things'll work out in the end."

Anna gives her a grateful smile before ripping open the next package, sinking her teeth in the chocolate and peanut-butter snack, and hopes she can follow Merida's advice with ease.

* * *

For the first week of school, Elsa tried to avoid going in Olaf's class and seeing Anna. Sometimes it's easy because pick up and drop off happen in the yard. But often when she says goodbye to Olaf in the morning, she'll see Anna exiting the library nearby or just getting out of her car of heading into the building to get to her classroom before the bell rings.

And Anna always manages to catch her eye or—even better—her _attention_. The mere memory of their passionate night is starting to take hold of Elsa and torture her, watching Anna's legs as she walks and the way her hips sway with each step. A reminder that she and Anna had tangled their legs together sometime in the night. And the way that Anna's hands curl over her purse straps sends shivers down Elsa's spine, recalling how those very same digits curled within her.

Yet there's still a harsh coldness in Anna's teal eyes during any sort of meeting. Still hurt and discomfort. And Elsa can't blame her for she feels it too, though more so discomfort than hurt. She can't lie and say that Anna's words during their first encounter after their one-night stand hurt her with each nip she took at Elsa's ego. Nor can she say that the awkwardness between them has gone away.

Awkwardness, however, is to be expected in a scenario such as this.

Elsa confides this to Kristoff on the weekend after the first week. They're at a park near Elsa's house, and the boys are playing pirates on the large, ship-themed apparatus. Other kids are flocking the area, some on swings, some playing in the sand. The two single parents are sitting on a bench, keeping an eye on their kids, with coffees in their hands.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Kristoff says carefully.

"It'll probably do me better than reassuring lies," Elsa mumbles bitterly. "So, sure, take a shot."

"Let it go," he states dryly.

"That's what Meg said."

"It's the best sort of advice in this situation." He takes a sip of his coffee, noting that the days are starting to get colder the closer they get to September. "You and Anna have a shared priority, and that's Olaf. I don't think you should jeopardize Olaf's second grade year by avoiding the classroom he's going to spend ten months of his life inside. I mean, I didn't care for Frollo, but I still tolerated him in order to check up on Sven. He gave you a hard time, and you still dealt with it. You ought to be able to handle seeing and talking to Anna."

"Yeah. . ." Of course Kristoff is right about that, but she doesn't want to say the words and admit it. "Olaf is the most important person in my life, and I have to make an effort to get to know his _teacher_."

"Exactly. I promise that you'll feel better about it later."

Elsa leans back in her seat and drinks her coffee, watching Olaf go down a slide, brandishing an imaginary sword. She has survived the first week, and she hopes that she can survive the next ten months. She has to show Anna that she means business and will keep her promise of a professional relationship.

If not for herself, then for Olaf.

What she's done in order to make her boy happy. . . So much of her personal life gone, willingly of course, but the only people she remained close to after her pregnancy were those at her office, Rapunzel and Eugene, and Kristoff. Most of her other friends moved on and lived out their late twenties still single until they finally settled down. But Elsa is fine with just a small circle of reliable friends who all adore and care for Olaf.

She gazes up at the sky and sees the swirl of clouds above her, gliding seamlessly across the expanse of blue. She keeps thinking about how she'll approach Anna from now on. Perhaps they'll run into one another soon, perhaps they won't.

"When is family reading night?" Elsa asks.

His automatic reply is, "First Friday of September."

"Back to school night?"

"Start of October."

Elsa racks her brain for other encounters she can prepare herself for.

"Ah. . . how about career day?" she wonders.

"That's only if you're approved to come in," Kristoff reminds her. "Olaf has to ask."

"Right. . . but when is it?"

"I think it's next semester. Sometime in February."

"Hm."

"Don't worry. Arendelle Charter has a ton of fun nights during which you can hook up with Anna."

"Screw you."

He grins and rumples the back of her hair. Olaf and Sven pretend to battle skeleton pirates on the apparatus, using their best pirate talk. Autumn is coming, and Elsa wonders if she really can survive ten months with the knowledge she slept with Miss Eldr.

* * *

Of _course_ Elsa's son writes in cursive, Anna notes bitterly as she marks his page with a high grade. Really, she shouldn't be surprised at all. With a mother like Elsa, Olaf is bound to be more advanced in his learning at home.

It's the third week in, and Anna has gotten a good feel for her class and their attitudes. And, even though she knows she isn't supposed to pick favorites, she already has them. Olaf, Sven, and Winifred quickly became Anna's favorites within the second week. They are the only students who show genuine enthusiasm in Anna's lessons. The only thing that bugs her is the amount of talking they do when they should be paying attention.

No matter, she thinks. They may or may not stop. After all, summer vacation was only a couple of weeks ago, and she is still wistfully reminding herself of the week she spent on the beach with Merida, tanning and boogie boarding.

During lunch one Wednesday, she and Rapunzel go out to grab some sandwiches at a local deli. Anna has yet to divulge her sexual exploits with Elsa to Rapunzel, although she wonders if another opinion besides Merida's could help her properly assess the situation she's in.

"How are things going, Miss Eldr?" Rapunzel asks teasingly as they stand in line.

"Oh, you know," Anna mutters. "They're going."

"Is my Winnie treating you well?"

"Yes, very well," Anna confirms. "I was wondering, whose class was she in last year?"

"Dr. Thatch's. You've met him. He's the odd sort of fellow but charmingly so."

"How about. . . Olaf Fönn and Sven Bjorgman?" Anna shifts awkwardly on her feet. "Whose class were they in?"

Rapunzel makes a face. "Frollo's. God, I felt bad for Elsa for having such a misogynist teaching her kid."

Anna does a double-take. "I'm sorry, do you know Elsa? As in, more than outside the classroom?"

"Oh sure! Winifred and Olaf are, like, besties. She'll go over to their house from time to time. I've known Elsa since college when I came down from Corona to study here."

"You're friends with her?"

Anna's personal life and work life are getting too close for comfort. She's staring at Rapunzel as if she can't believe her eyes and ears. The blonde is talking still, unaware of the redhead's astonished expression.

"Very good friends. She and I were lunch buddies everyday, like you and I are now. We would go down to this little café near campus and have the best doughnuts in existence. We were on the softball team together too."

"Elsa played softball?" Anna whispers hoarsely. Her head is swimming as the image of Elsa in those tight baseball pants plunges into her mind's eye.

"Yes, she was. She was the pitcher on our team."

Anna stares into space as they move up in line. Rapunzel gives her an odd look, poking Anna in the face with slight concern.

"What's the matter?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

"If I tell you, do you promise to keep it between us? Nobody else on campus can know."

Rapunzel's brows furrow at her. "Okay?"

"I'm serious about this. If you tell anyone else, I may have to kill you."

"Wow." Rapunzel tries to fight a smile. "You _are_ serious."

"Very."

"Alright," Rapunzel raises one hand and covers her heart with her other. "I swear."

"Good." Anna takes a deep breath and looks into Rapunzel's green eyes. "I slept with Elsa before the first day of school."

Only silence greets this confession.

"No," Rapunzel states in a whisper.

"Yes." Anna gives her a guilty smile.

The older of the two stares at Anna in shock, trying to comprehend what she had just told her. Anna bites her lip, waiting for her colleague to say something.

Then a smile curls across Rapunzel's lips.

Anna watches as Rapunzel claps a hand over her mouth and starts to giggle, shaking her head at Anna as though she's trying to explain that she's not willingly laughing. The redhead glares at Rapunzel, who's snorting into her hand, attempting—and failing—to contain herself.

"Why is this funny!?" Anna demands in a heated whisper.

Tears form in the corner of Rapunzel's eyes as she steps up to the counter to order. Anna is glaring a burning hole in the back of the blonde's neck, watching her gasp out her request to the very confused cashier. She's still giggling under her breath as she walks to the pick up area. Anna grunts out her order next and meets up with Rapunzel, arms across her chest.

There's silence between them, Rapunzel trying so hard not to burst out laughing in this small space. But once they get their lunches and go outside to sit down, Rapunzel throws her head back and bursts out laughing.

Anna scowls and sinks low in her seat, with a howling blonde across from her, earning some very strange expressions from passing strangers.

"Oh, knock it off!" Anna yells. "People are staring! This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is! Out of all the people, you sleep with _her_!? Elsa is never one to get together with a girl for just one night! She's so uptight and serious all the time!"

Anna keeps glaring at her, cheeks a deep shade of red, waiting for her to stop.

When Rapunzel finally dies down to simply letting slip a couple of giggles, Anna straightens her back indignantly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, you know, maybe it was just fate for us to meet when I came to Arendelle," Anna snaps.

"Fate, right, okay." Rapunzel is shaking her head with a shit-eating grin on her face. "This is fucking hilarious."

"Elsa is uptight?"

"Anna, Elsa isn't exactly prone to dating nowadays. She's usually stuck in her house or someone else's house when Olaf has a playdate. She's married to her work. I wonder how she even came across you."

"Well. . ." Anna tells her about Elsa's date standing her up and fills in the details like she did with Merida. Rapunzel starts to slowly listen with a tad more understanding, nodding when appropriate.

She hadn't intended on telling Rapunzel, it's true, but if Elsa knows her, Elsa might have told her eventually. And that could spell trouble for Anna with her colleague, the art teacher marching into her class and demanding why she was kept in the dark. But no matter, she's gotten it off her chest and even though Rapunzel pissed her off with her reaction, she knows that she can trust her.

Rapunzel offers the same advice as Merida, to stick to being professional and to not allow this to get to Anna any further than it already has.

After lunch, Anna returns to the school and unlocks her classroom, getting ready to grab the kids off their numbered line so she can bring them in for their afternoon lessons. Anna picks up the apple that Olaf presented to her that morning—no doubt encouraged by his mother as some sort of peace offering—and bites into it as the bell rings.

Anna heads outside and stands in front of room 18's line, taking another bite of the apple as she waits for all of her students to arrive. She can still spy a few lingering on the field or on the apparatus, not quite ready to return to class.

Finally, everyone lines up in front of her, and she leads them back into class, wanting this day to end so she can mope in her pajamas and watch some television at home.

"Miss Eldr!" a voice says from behind her.

Anna looks over her shoulder to find Olaf skipping to the front of the line.

"Yes?" Anna says, turning all the way around and walking backwards instead.

"Do you like the apple?" he asks, hope in his blue eyes. "Mama and I picked a bunch from my grandma's tree this weekend."

"It's a very good apple," Anna replies, smiling down at him. "Thank you so much for giving it to me."

"You're welcome!" Olaf chirps before falling back in line with his friends.

For some reason, the small interaction with him lifts her spirits. And all Olaf wanted to know was whether or not his teacher enjoyed the apple he brought her.

Smiling to herself, Anna takes another bite.

* * *

"You can't pull the article; I worked hard on it!" Anastasia shrieks as she storms after Elsa.

"I can pull the article because I'm the editor," Elsa says smoothly, walking amongst the desks and cubicles of _Crowns and Gowns_ employees to head back to her office.

"But you said it'd get a place this issue!" whines Anastasia.

"If I felt it was a necessity." Elsa comes to a stop and turns around, the writer nearly bumping into her. "Anastasia, honey, I know you worked hard on it, but it's too long. I can't fit it along with Mulan's fitness article that she turned in ages ago. If you had sent it to me by the deadline, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Can't you _edit_ it down?"

"Here's the thing. It's good; it's really good. I don't want to touch it. Everything looked perfect and clean so there was nothing more for me to take care of. You were just late. I'll see if I can squeeze it in for the next issue, I promise."

Anastasia pouts but submits, folding her arms and sulking away. Elsa draws herself up to her full height and sends an icy glare to some of the more nosy interns eavesdropping on the conversation. They catch her gaze and scurry away.

"Snow Queen," Jane teases as Elsa passes her desk.

"Shut it," Elsa snaps, but can't force down a smile.

"Elsa, you have a call on line one," Sally says once Elsa approaches her office.

She gives her a "thanks" and shuts her door behind her. She picks up the phone, sitting in her seat.

"Hello, this is Elsa Fönn," she says into the receiver.

"It's Rapunzel. I can't believe you fucked Anna."

"Punz!? How the hell did you find out about that!?"

"Uhm, she's my _cousin_?"

"She is. . . ?"

Rapunzel laughs. "No way! But could you imagine?"

Elsa lets out a long breath. "Fuck, Punz, don't do that to me. How did you know?"

"Duh, idiot, she told me."

"She. . . she did?"

"Oh, yes. Very graphic."

Elsa grimaces. "You're lying."

"Yeah, I am." Rapunzel giggles. "But it's still fucking hilarious. Hey, maybe your next issue should involve getting away with banging your son's teacher!"

"Fuck off, don't you think I want to move past this?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just giving you a hard time. Sucks though. I didn't realize that you had a thing for redheads."

"You know, you're not helping me whatsoever."

"It _is_ a lot to take in. It's cute though. I never would have imagined Anna would be your type. How'd she woo you into her apartment?"

Elsa pinches the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. "Punz, I have a lot to do today. Can we please talk about this later?"

"Fine. But you're not getting off that easy. I'll text you later. Bye!"

The call ends, and Elsa slams the phone onto the switchhook, positively livid. Come next Monday, all of the faculty and their mothers will know about her and Anna hooking up. Just how many people does Anna intend on blabbing to? Elsa's only told, well, Kristoff. . . and her most trusted friends who work with her.

Most likely, she reasons, Anna has only told Rapunzel. Elsa has told more people than she originally intended, but she had been so desperate for advice that she didn't know what else to do.

 _No more talking about it to others_ , Elsa decides, waking up her computer. _Stick with what you know and focus on your professional relationship._ She glances at the picture of Olaf and herself in the park, his little note from a few weeks ago still leaning up against it. _For Olaf. Do this for him._

* * *

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Real life often times rules over both my beta and myself.**

* * *

Every year at Arendelle Elementary, on the first Friday of September, Family Reading Night is held at the school. Dressed in pajamas, kids and parents show up at the school after school hours. Some moms host a bake-sale outside of the auditorium. Inside is a large book fair where kids easily convince their parents to buy them fun, eye-popping large print books. Then, when the bell rings, everyone heads to a classroom to listen to a teacher, faculty member, or parent volunteer read kid-friendly genres of literature. Families rotate classrooms three times during the evening, and when it's over, the kids are usually tired and ready for bed.

Elsa can still remember attending the event for the first time last year. It was rather impressive, and everyone got into it. She had been rather glad that she had worn her pajamas and hadn't been an odd woman out like some of the more uptight mothers who had arrived in blouses and high heels.

She's standing in front of the full-length mirror in her room, braiding her hair. She's wearing her cheap silk blue pajamas and a white robe, a pair of slippers on her feet. She has even taken her contacts out and is wearing her glasses to complete her evening outfit.

Olaf suddenly comes barreling into the room clad in a Lego Movie T-shirt, flannel pajama bottoms, and slippers that look like monster feet.

"Are you ready yet!?" he asks loudly, leaping onto her bed and jumping up and down. Elsa knows Olaf loves this event and has promised that she will buy him three books this time around.

"Not yet." Elsa takes notice of his outfit. "Sweetie, why are you wearing those jammies? I thought you wanted to wear the ones that make you look like a snowman?"

He shakes his head. "Nope! Those are white. I don't want 'em to get dirty."

"That's smart of you," Elsa says, sending him a smile through the mirror. "Which rooms did you want to go to tonight?"

"Sven's gramma is doing books like _Brown Bear_ in the kindergarten rooms," Olaf recites. "Then Coach Ralph is doing action and adventure in room 22." He plops down on the edge of Elsa's bed. "Then Miss Eldr is doing fairy tales in her room."

"So you want to go to those three rooms?"

"Yes!"

 _Terrific. I get to sit and listen to Anna read fairy tales._

This will be the first time that they will basically be held captive together in the same room since the first day of school. Since then, they've only seen each other on occasion and exchanged polite, yet distant, greetings. Now Elsa is going to have to endure watching Anna read to a group of parents and students because Olaf wants to go.

They arrive at the school forty-five minutes before the festivities start. Olaf drags his mother to the auditorium, for what seems like the umpteenth time to her, and they are greeted with quite the set up.

Shelves have been placed along the edge of the stage, and there are tables covered with cloths, books spread out along them. From chapter books to ten-page children's books to the fun activity-filled books, there is plenty to be had. Kids are begging their parents to buy them the ones that come with toys or have fun interactions inside. The bake-sale is outside and Elsa knows she has to go buy herself a few of Tiana's—another class mom that Elsa is acquainted with—cookies before they all sell out.

"Okay, Olaf." She ruffles his hair as his blue eyes dart all around the room. "Go pick out three books. One chapter, one educational, and one fun. Got it?"

"Yeah-huh!" He skips off to find the books he wants, Elsa keeping an eye on him.

Kristoff approaches her, letting Sven go join Olaf in his book hunt, and stands beside Elsa. His hands are deep in his flannel pajama bottoms, and he's wearing a shirt that has "my favorite work out is heavy reading" printed across the chest, and his shoes are beat up men's Ugg slippers.

"You gonna visit Ma's room this evening?" he asks.

"Olaf was talking about it, yes. I'm glad Bulda volunteered," Elsa replies.

"She's excited. What other rooms are you going to see?"

"Ah… he wanted Ralph and then Anna."

He flashes her a knowing grin. "Anna, huh? How are you going to handle that?"

"Like a professional and participate like everyone else." She rolls her eyes at him and folds her arms across her chest. "Is it so hard to believe I'm a sane human being?"

"Yes, it is. Because not four weeks ago, you were freaking out and whining about everything. 'Uhhh. . . I can't believe this happened to meeeee,'" he mimics her voice. "'Why is she so hot?'"

She sends him a side-glare. " _Fuck you_ ," she mouths.

"Don't you use that potty language; we are at a school," he scolds, but his grin is the absolutely definition of shit-eating, and Elsa wants to smack him. "Do you really want _her_ to hear you?"

"Who? Anna?"

"No! Buffy Biltmore."

Buffy Biltmore is one of the infamous mothers on campus who will stop at nothing to get her way. She's bigoted, close-minded, and if she were to find out that one of the members of the staff is homosexual, that person would be out before he or she could blink. As head of the PTA and the biggest donator, Buffy is a person feared by parents and staff.

When her son, who is two years older than Olaf, was in a class with the kind-hearted second grade teacher, Flora, she had been enraged to discover that Flora had _mentioned_ evolution to the class in a passing discussion.

She had gotten Flora removed from the school in a heartbeat, in spite of the constant protests of other parents. Principal Merlin had been afraid to upset Buffy, so he had Flora transferred to a different district.

According to Rapunzel, Anna had taken over Flora's old classroom and job. (Elsa couldn't help but ask a few facts about Anna the next time Winifred had come over for a playdate). And just Anna's luck, Buffy's daughter is now in her class.

Buffy even yelled at Elsa once for being a single mother and Elsa's still pretty certain that Frollo took pictures of that moment.

"They should just get fucking married," she spat at Kristoff the next day, positively steaming.

She steers clear of her as often as she can.

"Buffy Biltmore is most likely trying to control Tiana's bake sale," Elsa responds. "I mean, if things aren't perfect in her little world, then everything is falling apart."

He chuckles. "You're probably right. Well, hey, I'm gonna go help Ma set up the rest of her room. Here—" He hands her two twenties. "Get Sven his books for me, will you? And just have him follow you guys around."

"No problem," she says.

"And if I don't see you in her class, good luck with Anna." He winks and starts to stride off.

"You're acting as if I'm afraid of Anna!" Elsa calls after him.

"I thought I asked you to call me Miss Eldr?"

Elsa nearly jumps out of her skin and whirls around. Anna is standing calmly behind her, hands folded behind her back. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and her pajamas are a long-sleeved olive top accompanied by black and grey argyle cotton bottoms. She's wearing a pair of fuzzy green slippers along with her getup.

"And, yes, it appears you're afraid of me," Anna says with a smile.

"Er, uh. . ." Elsa swallows and raises a brow, putting on a brave face. "I thought you meant when I spoke to you directly. I was talking about you to a friend." She gestures to the door Kristoff just left through.

There's something rather taunting and snide hidden in the smile Anna gives her.

"That's no excuse, Miss Fönn," she says. "Only my friends may call me Anna. You're just my student's mother."

"You're not very nice to me," Elsa says flatly.

Anna snorts. "I'm just messing around with you. Jeez, take a chill pill."

"So I can call you Anna?"

"Nope. Not yet." A grin, "Will you be visiting my room tonight, Miss Fönn?"

"As a matter of fact, I will be," Elsa confirms. "Olaf is very eager to listen to you read."

"How sweet." And Anna means it. "I hope you can handle me reading a book about three little pigs running off. Reminds me of a certain woman I had the fortune of sleeping with."

Elsa grimaces, but she can tell Anna is still giving her a hard time. "Very funny. And keep your voice down." Buffy Biltmore walked inside the building at the exact time Anna blurted out the end of her sentence, and they are within eavesdropping distance. "We don't want anyone overhearing us."

Anna follows Elsa's eyes to the woman passing by them, and Anna knows exactly whom she's referring to.

"Right, her. . ." Anna scowls. She leans close to Elsa and whispers, "Her daughter is a spoiled brat. I want to kill the kid."

Elsa can't help but to grin at her. "Her son is awful, too. He picks on Olaf and I'm pretty sure that Buffy puts him up to it."

"I don't understand how some parents have the audacity. . ."

"Oh, god, you should have heard her when our kids were little. She doesn't live too far from me, and she would take hers to the same park Olaf and I used to frequent. She would sit next to me on purpose and say obnoxiously 'which one is yours?!'" Elsa impersonates a high-pitched, fake voice, and Anna has to cover her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "'Mine is _that_ one. She's so smart. Can already recite the alphabet and she's not even four!' God, I have never wanted Olaf to stop playing as much as I did then.."

Anna bites her lip. "That sounds awful."

"It was." They lean back from one another, and both are smiling like idiots. "I like your jammies, by the way."

"My jammies?" Anna repeats, snickering.

"Hey, I have a mommy mind. Sometimes I can't turn it off during social, adult conversations," Elsa defends.

"Well, thank you anyway." She curtsies. "I got all dolled up for the occasion. I like your jammies, too. Very fancy. And I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Oh, yeah." Elsa adjusts them automatically. "Only at night and early in the morning. Sometimes all day if I don't feel like wearing contacts."

"That must have hurt, sleeping in them."

Elsa knows she's referring to her sleepover at Anna's house.

"Not really. I've fallen asleep with contacts in before. And it's not like you had the proper stuff for me to take them out and I wasn't going to ask you."

Anna purses her lips. "You were also pretty exhausted."

"That is _not_ my fault," Elsa says. "I blame you."

"I fully accept that blame!"

Elsa realizes that this is the first time ever that they're discussing their one-night-stand without bitterness, and they are actually joking about it. Is Anna over the whole ordeal like Elsa hoped she would eventually be, and will this make Elsa more comfortable to be around her?

She's about to retaliate, noting the slightly shocked expression on Anna's face—and realizing that perhaps Anna surprised herself with the comeback, when Olaf appears out of nowhere.

"Mama!" Olaf chimes, running up to her with three books in his hand, Sven padding quickly behind him. "I got my books!"

Elsa squats down to get eye level with him. "What did you pick this year?"

"I want this." He lifts up the first _Harry Potter_. "This." A _Captain Underpants_ Mad-Libs book. "And this!" A _Dragonology_ book.

"You think you're ready for _Harry Potter_?" Elsa asks even though she's smiling at his enthusiasm for reading.

"I'm ready! I promise!"

"Then you're gonna get it, buddy."

He smiles brightly right back at her, and she takes the books from him. Sven hands her his own books and Elsa looks them over, knowing Kristoff would approve.

"I have to go buy these," Elsa says to Anna as she stands.

"Alright. Well, I'll be seeing you three in my classroom." Anna waves a hand in farewell and starts to head out to her class.

"Bye, Miss Eldr!" Olaf sings.

"Bye, Miss Eldr!" Sven echoes.

"C'mon, let's get your books and then head over to Bulda's room," Elsa says, the boys obediently following her over to the check out line.

* * *

If there's one thing Elsa can appreciate in a woman, it's when she can fearlessly disguise her voice while reading to children. Anna is incredibly animated and entertaining as she reads, not holding back a gruff voice for the Big Bad Wolf or putting on a high-pitched whine for the pigs. Even when she reads _Jack and the Beanstalk_ , her giant voice is something out of a fairytale.

All the kids are enjoying themselves and she even has them interact with the story as it goes on. She'll let the kids chant "fe fi fo fum" with her as loud as they can. It's all quite endearing. Elsa has never seen such passion in a teacher as he or she reads to students, and, as a mother, the blonde is very pleased to know how good Anna is to the kids.

Since they visited her last, there is still time to kill when Anna finishes _The Princess and the Pea_.

Some of the kids are on the carpet, talking loudly and discussing their favorite books and readings of the night. Parents are milling about while enjoying homemade treats that Anna made for the evening. Elsa is looking at some of the students' artwork that's pinned on the walls, admiring her son's dedication to their tiny family in a picture of the two of them holding hands.

"Why aren't you eating my cookies?" Anna's voice demands, startling Elsa yet again.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" Elsa retorts, turning around to face her.

"It's not hard. You're always off in your own little world, it seems," Anna says placidly. "But don't answer my question with a question, Miss Fönn."

"I'm not eating them because I don't deserve your kindness baked in a batter of sugary goodness."

Anna's copper brows shoot up into her bangs. "Seriously?"

"Yes?"

Even Elsa is a bit stunned at her immediate response. She honestly still feels guilty for leaving Anna that morning it's the reason she didn't eat any of Anna's treats on the first day of school too. They are a symbol of Anna's kindness and selflessness. If Elsa eats one, she's, once again, exploiting this girl's genial nature.

"Jesus," Anna mumbles, moving away from Elsa, plucking up a sunflower-shaped cookie, and returning to hand it over to her. "Eat the cookie."

"Uh. . . no?" Elsa croaks.

"Yes." Anna thrusts it at her. "Eat it."

"But—"

"I insist, or so help me, I won't let you leave this classroom until you do."

Elsa timidly takes the cookie, and, with a nod of encouragement from Anna, bites into it. Her tastebuds are greeted with a perfect blend of sugar and cinnamon. The cookie is so good that Elsa wonders how any other cookie could ever compare to this.

"You like it?" Anna asks knowingly, smirking at the look of astonishment on Elsa's face.

"Mhm," Elsa hums.

"There we go! See? We're all good now, right?" Anna pats Elsa's shoulder and electric shocks travel down her arm just as the bell rings for the end of the night. "Okay, everyone!" Anna turns away from Elsa to address those lingering in her class. "Thanks so much for coming! I'll see you on Monday!"

As Elsa gathers up a drowsy Olaf, she hears a warm goodbye from his teacher as she starts to pack up her things. Elsa peers over her shoulder and gives Anna an uncertain smile, which Anna returns.

A start. . . it's definitely a start.

* * *

"What do you think? Regular or chocolate?" Elsa asks, holding up the two types of Rice Krispies.

Olaf is standing by the basket, staring intently at the boxes his mother is presenting to him. Elsa raises her brows and waits for him to make a decision.

"Olaf?" she says, giggling at her son's deep concentration. "Chocolate or regular?"

"Chocolate," he says.

"Are you sure?"

"No… regular… no! Chocolate!"

"Olaf, make up your mind, sweetie."

"Chocolate!" he finalizes, ripping the box from her grip and tossing it in the grocery basket. "Final answer!" He throws a finger into the air with this declaration, very serious about his choice.

Elsa chuckles. "Alright, then. Chocolate it is."

She pushes the basket gently along the linoleum floor, Olaf padding quickly next to her trying to meet her stride since he's too big for the basket seat now. His eyes are on the lookout for snacks and treats he can possibly persuade his mother into buying for him. After all, he's been a good boy this week! He deserves a little something extra, right?

"Mama?" he inquires, and Elsa recognizes his tone immediately. It's the butter-up-my-mama-in-order-to-get-something-I-want tone.

"Yes?" she replies, reaching over and plucking a box of tea off the shelf.

"Since I got a one-hundred percent on my math test, can I get some Pringles?"

Elsa glances down at him and spies the goofy, cartoon-styled smile on his pale face. A smile of his own, a smile that Elsa loves and adores. He's even batting his lashes at her, and she knows he's also playing around with her. She closes her eyes and sighs very dramatically, playing along.

"I guess," she says, as if it's the most strenuous thing to do. "I mean, I suppose you're an okay kid."

Olaf grins. "Thank you!"

Elsa returns the smile, ruffling his hair. "You're very welcome. Do you think you can run and grab it while I get some fruits right over here?"

"Yeah!"

She watches as he skips off towards the chips section before rolling the cart over to the produce, silently thanking god that Arendelle is, for the most part, a small town, and she can rest easy knowing that Olaf is safe in the grocery store. She picks out a few oranges and apples as he runs back up to her with a tube of Pringles, setting them down beside the box of cereal.

"Mama, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Are you gonna meet any other girls soon?"

Elsa furrows her brows and glances down at her son. He's gazing up at her with a curious expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You said that your date didn't go well, but you had important things to do. . . I still think you should meet more girls." He shrugs. "I liked seeing you happy."

Elsa crouches down to be eye level with him. She can see the genuine concern for her happiness in his eyes. He's toying with his fingers—a habit Elsa certainly passed down to him—and waiting for her to answer his question. She should have known he wasn't going to give this conversation up easily. She decides not to sugar-coat things with him on this topic.

"Olaf. . . when you get older, responsibilities can sometimes get in the way of romance. And sometimes things happen between two people that. . ." She sighs. "Sometimes people can be hurtful and dampen the idea of romance. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Did that girl hurt you?"

"Not exactly, no. She simply _upset_ me. She wasn't very nice like I thought she was going to be."

"Oh. . ." He looks down at his fingers and then up into her face again. "I'm sorry."

She smiles. "There's nothing to be sorry about, kiddo. These things happen."

"If you want, I can spend the night at Grandma's more often so you can go on more dates!"

She lets out a laugh and rises to her feet. "That's not the problem, Olaf."

"Then what _is_ the problem?"

 _I might be attracted to your teacher, that's the problem_ , Elsa thinks. "It's hard to explain. I wish I could tell you more, but it's not a topic worth discussing."

"Alright. Can we have pizza this week?" His attention goes from one thing to another in an instant that Elsa almost gets whiplash.

"Oh! Yeah, sure, honey. Do you want me to order in or—"

"Dominos!" he sings.

Elsa cracks another grin. "Dominos it is. But only on Friday."

"Pleeaaaaase, can we have it on Monday?"

"No."

"Pleeaaaaase?"

"Olaf. . ."

She hears a soft whine and glances down at her son, who is giving her the big eyes and pout that she knows he one-hundred-percent inherited from her. She decides to meet his challenge and raises her brow at an impressive height, staring back down at him. A stand-off between the two Fönns ensues in the middle of the produce section of the market.

"Okay," Olaf says, caving in first. "Friday."

Elsa giggles and rumples his hair. "Friday will come soon, buddy. You'll learn patience this way."

He grins up at her. "I'm patient!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I am!"

"I know you are. I'm just giving you a hard time." She bends down and kisses his head. "My silly boy."

Olaf gags. "Ew, Mama, not here!"

"I love you, too."

* * *

September is starting to blend together, and Anna is finding it hard to keep track of the days of the week. She keeps thinking Monday is Tuesday and often wishes Thursday were Friday. She copes with the usual strain of work, grading papers, and sticking with the curriculum. Math in the morning, reading comprehension in the afternoon between recess and lunch, and alternating subjects before the day ends at three o'clock. Sometimes its science, sometimes its history, sometimes its one of the extracurricular activities such as going to Rapunzel's art class, attending the computer lab, or going to PE.

It's getting more and more difficult to keep track.

On a bright Wednesday morning, Anna's biological clock wakes her up and she slugs out of bed before going through her morning routine. Once she's dressed, she pours herself a cup of coffee to go with her breakfast and shuffles outside to grab the paper and her mail. But along with the usual bills is her brand new subscription to _Crowns and Gowns_ , the September 2015 edition.

Anna blinks and remembers that Merida had convinced her to subscribe because "what better way to get to know Elsa than through her writing". She gathers up the magazine and mail, tossing the _Arendelle Times_ and envelopes onto the coffee table. She sinks onto one of the bar stools at her counter, peeling open the cover of _Crowns and Gowns_ , which proudly displays a photo of fashion designer Edna Mode, the main focus of this issue.

She flips through several pages of ads dedicated to perfumes and make-up before landing on the letter from the editor.

 _Engage Fashion Mode_

 _You know her as the number one designer in the country. She's created dresses that melt right off, suits that not only repel water but can withstand a full on down pour, and she's the infamous creator of the daring line of "supersuits" in which her models strut down the catwalk as though they could save the day and look good doing it._

 _Edna Mode is nothing short of a fashion genius, and her prices are never cheap. But how can one not pay for high-quality, fashionable, and functional clothes, especially if it comes from Mode? It's no doubt, however, that she wants to make sure her line is wearable to even the most average of fashionistas and is continuing to try to experiment with different fabrics and special materials in order to do so._

 _I was lucky enough to edit this incredible article, written by our very own Aurora Rose, who sat down with Mode over a cup of joe at a local hotspot Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. I dare say this might just be her best work yet._

 _Edna Mode's "supersuits" have already raised some eyebrows in both skepticism and impressment and all we can ask is, what bold move will she make next? What can we expect from her? If anything, we know that the world of fashion isn't ending with Mode. It's only just beginning._

 _Elsa Fönn, editor-in-chief_

"Damn, she's good," Anna breathes. "I really wanna read that article now. . ." She glances at the clock hanging above the bar. "I'll have to do that after work, though." Anna shovels her breakfast into her mouth before dumping her coffee in a to-go cup.

As she idles in traffic, she starts to think about what Merida had said about Elsa purposely looking to hook up because she was lonely. If Anna were in Elsa's shoes, she would have jumped at the chance to have a warm body pressed up against her own in order to satisfy her raging hormones after being rudely pushed to the side by a no-show bitch. Yet there was also the fact Elsa seemed truly sorry about everything. . .

Anna pouts and slumps her cheek onto her hand, her elbow resting on the window of her car. Everything about this situation is so out of control, and all Anna really wants to know is if there's any possibility of her and Elsa climbing over the wall of awkwardness and finding equal ground.

She can't help but be cold, snappish, and sassy towards Elsa. In truth, she rather enjoyed their little back-and-forth at the bar that night. She was incredibly satisfied during the reading night, however, when Elsa played along with her for a few minutes. Elsa had actually treated her like a friend, and not someone that she was ashamed to have met the way they did. That's the Elsa she likes, that's the Elsa she's desperately attracted to. It's the nervous, distant Elsa she acts more abrasively towards.

Anna parks in her little reserved space in the teacher's parking lot and unloads herself and her bag from the car. She catches Elsa near the student drop off, giving Olaf a hug and a kiss on the forehead before sending him off to play in the yard until the bell rings. Anna frowns, scolding herself for ever thinking she could be a part of that. Elsa is a busy business-woman with a son to care for. The fact that she had any sort of intimate relations with her was a one-night thing and Anna has to accept that.

She unlocks her classroom door and sinks into her chair, running her hands over her face. If this is how she's going to feel towards Elsa, then she knows she's in for a long school year.

* * *

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smut warning ;)  
**

* * *

She's in a classroom. She's not quite sure how she got here, but it doesn't look like any classroom she's ever been in before. Elsa looks around and tries to figure out where she is and why. The room is dimly lit, and the desks around her, including the one she's sitting in, are written on. From "deep" song lyrics to cries for help from the education system to profanity, Elsa can see that the surfaces were etched with keys or very stubborn, useless pens.

She gets the feeling she shouldn't be in here, yet she's supposed to be there too. She's also in a rather skimpy school uniform. . . A white collared shirt that shows off her cleavage and her plaid skirt is far too short to be acceptable dress code. Her eyes fall on the chalkboard, old and dusty and in need of a good clean. But the words written in white chalk couldn't be any clearer.

Detention.

So wherever Elsa is exactly, she's in detention for some unknown reason. She wonders who her proctor is, craning her neck to see if she can catch a glimpse of the person.

"Eyes front, Miss Fönn," says a stern, cold voice from the back.

Elsa follows the directions at once, snapping her head forward and sitting in her seat stalk-still, ears strained and heart hammering in her chest. The humiliation of being in detention bubbles in her stomach as she waits for punishment. The sound of high heels hitting linoleum floor fills the silence of the room, stepping in time with the clock ticking on the wall somewhere Elsa can't see. She can feel herself trembling in anticipation; and, for some reason, her nether regions are stirring at the sound of the heels growing nearer to her.

"You've been incredibly naughty, you know," the voice whispers, a gentle yet authoritative hand suddenly on Elsa's shoulder, but she doesn't dare sneak a peek at whom it belongs to. A finger plays with a loose hair dangling from the back of Elsa's head, and she swallows. "Do I make you nervous, Miss Fönn?" A soft chuckle. "Oh, you're so easy to frighten."

The proctor comes into view, making a swift move so hands are on either side of the desk, leaning forward, almost nose-to-nose with Elsa. The bespectacled, teal eyes of Anna bore into her, and Elsa finds herself both incredibly intimidated and turned on.

"Do you know why you're in here?" Anna asks, never letting their eye contact break.

"No," Elsa replies, her voice shaking.

"No? Are you sure?" Anna's right hand reaches up to caress Elsa's cheek; but, before it makes contact, she pauses. Elsa wants her to touch her, and Anna can see it in her face. She's silently begging for physical contact. "You're in here because you've been _naughty_ , Miss Fönn. . ."

The way she says "naughty" makes Elsa whine, and a smirk curls on Anna's lips.

"Oh, you don't get anything from me after everything you've done," Anna hisses, drawing her hand away. "You have to do your lines first. And then we'll see if you're deserving of my sympathy."

"My—my lines?" Elsa stammers.

"Mhm."

Anna backs away from her, and Elsa takes a brief moment to see what she's wearing. For some reason, she's wearing those glasses that are perched on her nose just so, a white-collared shirt that is not only giving Elsa a glorious view of her cleavage but is also tied in a knot a few inches above her bellybutton, exposing her toned stomach. Her skirt is black and is way shorter than the skirt Elsa is wearing.

Fishnet stockings vanish up the skirt and her heels, also black, make her stand tall and strong before her captive audience. Her hair is up in a bun that is being held in place by an unsharpened pencil.

"You see, in detention, you have to serve punishment for your mistakes," Anna says. She notices that Elsa isn't really paying attention and lifts a copper brow. She clears her throat. "Excuse me, Miss Fönn, my eyes are up here."

Elsa immediately lifts her stare from the dip in Anna's shirt, flushing.

"Tut tut. Staring at my chest. . . It would seem you have much to be in trouble for. I was going to go easy on you, but since you insist on continuing with your bad behavior, I'll have to condition you to be a good girl. On your feet. Now."

Elsa scrambles out of her seat, watching as Anna sits on a stool that has suddenly materialized out of thin air behind her.

"Do your lines," Anna commands huskily.

Elsa understands what she means and blinks, furrowing her brows at Anna, as though asking permission to do so, and her eyes search for confirmation.

"It's okay to touch me. You, however, won't be getting anything in return unless I think you've earned it. If you do your work correctly, you might get a little prize."

The blonde steps forward until she reaches Anna. She tries to lean in for a kiss to get things started, but she's stopped by a ruler that has randomly appeared in Anna's possession.

"Ah-ah. No kissing. Just lines."

 _Fuck_ , Elsa thinks. _This is torture._

She sinks to her knees and finds that Anna is without underwear. Her stomach lurches pleasantly, and she slowly pushes back the skirt, Anna spreading her legs automatically.

"Anna?" Elsa croaks, peering up to check if this is still okay.

This is met with a small smack on her head with the ruler, not enough to hurt but enough to slightly sting.

"That's Miss Eldr to you," Anna reminds her firmly.

"Yes, Miss Eldr," Elsa responds. "What are my lines?"

"I would like you to spell 'I am a naughty girl' until I tell you to stop."

Elsa nods and moves in, pressing her tongue against Anna's clit. She hears a stifled moan as she starts to spell out her given lines. If this is punishment, it's the best sort of punishment Elsa has ever received. Tasting Anna on her lips, ravishing her proctor, and grabbing her hips and pulling her closer to give her the best pleasure.

She can't recall how far she got into spelling her lines; but, after a good ten minutes, when Anna starts to roll her hips in time to Elsa's tongue, she's told to stop—but Anna did not come. Elsa's head is pushed back by Anna's authoritative hand, and she licks her lips, tasting Anna even more, craving to go back in and finish the job. Through her heavy breathing, the redhead smiles softly down at Elsa.

"Very good, Miss Fönn. I think you've done well enough to earn yourself a little reward in return. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Miss Eldr," she replies automatically, completely entrapped with the deep, sexual pleasure this whole scenario is giving her. She's attracted to Anna; she's so turned on she can feel it between her legs. Both women in the room know that she desperately wants to _fuck_ Anna.

"Stand," Anna commands and Elsa does so, standing between Anna's legs. "Remember: no kissing. Just let me reward you."

Her freckled hand crawls up the blonde's skirt and pushes back her panties.

"Underpants to detention? That's a dress code violation," Anna scolds.

"I didn't know," Elsa breathes, feeling Anna's hand tease and linger near her slick opening. "I've never gotten detention before."

"I suppose that's reasonable. But the next time you do, I better not see any underpants, Miss Fönn. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

Elsa gasps as fingers slip inside her. She lurches forward, and Anna lets Elsa rest her forehead on her shoulder. Elsa grinds against Anna's hand, closing her eyes tightly and moaning rather loudly.

 _Fuck, is this real?_ Elsa hopes it is, her hands moving from gripping Anna's waist to grasping at the edges of the stool that Anna is sitting on. She can feel Anna's mouth start to kiss and suck on her pulse, bringing her close to a quick finish.

Elsa starts letting out whines, more and more, the faster Anna goes, sliding her fingers in and out. Elsa's walls start to collapse but as soon as she reaches the edge, Anna stops.

"What?" Elsa complains.

"Did you think I would let you come so quickly?" Anna laughs darkly. "Oh, no, no, no. First thing, I'm going to make you beg for me."

"I—"

"Do as I say, Miss Fönn. I'm your proctor." Her voice is crisp and cold and Elsa shivers from the sound of it. "Sit back down."

Elsa scurries back into her seat and squeezes her thighs together, trying to get some friction as Anna stands from the stool. She watches in silent awe as Anna removes the pencil from her bun and lets her long wavy hair cascade down like a tawny waterfall. The pencil falls to the floor with a wooden clatter.

Anna slowly—torturously—unbuttons the three buttons that are holding her shirt together, the top already full of her breasts, ready to spill out. Then she unties the knot above her bellybutton, and the shirt is now loose around her lithe frame. Elsa's eyes flutter as a shudder of pleasure runs down her spine.

Anna smoothly steps out of her heels and makes her way over to her captive audience, hips swaying deliciously with each step. She leans forward and finally meets Elsa's desire, pressing their lips together. Searing, burning hot fire erupts from their kiss and warms their skin significantly. Elsa's skin tingles with sensitivity, and she lets out a stifled moan.

"My desk, Miss Fönn," Anna growls in her ear.

Elsa doesn't need to be told twice. She slowly rises from her chair and cups the back of Anna's neck, bringing her in for another kiss, feeling her hair tickle her skin. Anna grabs Elsa's collar and yanks her over, backing up to a desk that has magically appeared in the room, just as every other item has in this apparition. Nothing is on the desk so Elsa is placed on the top of it with ease.

Anna is above her, a curtain of red hair framing the both of them. She kisses Elsa hard again, bruising her lips in the process. Elsa's hips jerk, and she whines into their kiss, wanting Anna. _Needing_ Anna.

"Elsa," Anna whispers against her lips.

"Miss Eldr?" Elsa rasps as Anna pulls away.

"Call me Anna."

Fingers slip beneath Elsa's skirt and between her folds. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, Anna's mouth sucking hard on her pulse. She struggles to return the favor, and her hand hitches up Anna's skirt. Anna sighs on Elsa's skin as the blonde rubs her hand over Anna's clit and down to her opening. Elsa can feel Anna's breasts press up against her own, even though they're still clothed.

She's so close. She can feel the orgasm building up again and she grinds even harder against Anna's hand. Her head tilts back onto the desk, and Anna uses her other hand to unbutton Elsa's blouse to give some love to her breasts. One nipple is captured between succulent lips, and Elsa's back arches in response.

"Anna!" Elsa cries.

"You've been so naughty, Elsa," Anna says, releasing her nipple and kissing Elsa's lips again. "Fucking your teacher. I think you're due for another detention."

Elsa merely gasps and moans as Anna curls her fingers inside of her.

"Do you want detention again?"

Elsa nods automatically.

"Do you want punishment from me again?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want me to fuck you again?"

Another moan. "Yes!"

"Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"I want you to fuck me!"

Anna kisses her softly and curls her fingers again. "Good girl. . ."

Elsa's back arches once more, and she lets out a scream, the orgasm hitting so hard—

That she wakes up.

In a cold sweat, Elsa starts up from her bed, breathing hard, heart racing a mile a minute. The dream felt real, _so_ fucking real. She brings a hand to her forehead and pushes back the hair that has fallen in her face. She takes a moment to come back to reality, closing her eyes and evening out her breathing.

When she collects herself, she dips her hand in her underwear to see just how real the dream got.

"Well shit," she groans, falling on her back to stare up at the dark ceiling.

No doubt about it, the dream was so vivid that it aroused her in real life. Her sheets are haphazardly tossed around her bed, showing that Elsa had been moving in her sleep during the dream. However, she doesn't feel the satisfying afterglow of an orgasm on her person. She wonders if it's because she didn't actually come in the dream or because her real self wasn't turned on enough to follow in her dream self's footsteps. Regardless, she feels rather cheated out a decent, hands-free joyride.

Then it hits her what she had just been dreaming about.

Her eyes widen, and her stomach twists as the sexy teacher version of Anna flashes in her mind. One of the most classic sexual fantasies had successfully invaded Elsa's subconscious and made her fantasize about her son's teacher. And here she thought she was finally getting over Anna after almost a month since their sexual encounter.

Apparently not.

Her brow furrows, trying to think about why she hasn't pushed away these feelings. She's had lovers in the past that she easily brushed off, girlfriends she went through the break-up process with. After what was supposed to be a one-night stand and _this_ is the result, Elsa is baffled.

It kind of pisses her off.

Her mind wanders back to her dream. It's been a long time since her sexual fantasies invaded her dreams. The last sex dream she can recall experiencing was when she was pregnant, and her hormones were insatiable. Jane coaxed her into buying a vibrator during that time period, and it worked wonders.

When she fixes her focus on what the dream had been about, she lets out an involuntary moan. Not only does her subconscious want to imagine Anna having sex with her again, but her conscious mind is apparently very open to the idea as well.

With an angry growl, Elsa throws off the covers and enters her bathroom, flicking on the lights and blinding herself for a moment. Then she reaches the sink and turns on the cold water, gathering some in her cupped hands and splashing the water on her face.

Blinking the water out of her eyes, she grabs the hand towel on her left and pats her face dry. She glances up into the mirror hanging above her.

"This has got to stop," Elsa tells herself seriously. "You know it does."

* * *

"Do I have to come to work with you?" Olaf complains on a Saturday morning, following his mother into the elevator.

"Yes because I have to get some last minute work done, and I didn't have anywhere to put you," Elsa says, sending him an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry, honey. But hey, you have your 3DS and that Pokémon game, right? That'll keep you busy."

"I guess," he shrugs. "I _do_ have to beat that one gym leader. . ."

"Tell you what, if you beat the gym leader by the end of my little work day _and_ level up your Pokémon. . . Snower, was it?

" _Snover_ , Mama."

"Right, of course. If you get your Snover to level 35 like you've been talking about, then we'll go down to Oaken's for lunch," she promises.

"Really?" he gasps. "Can I get the hot chocolate?"

"If you manage to get the job done," she winks down at him.

"I will! I'm the best trainer ever!" he declares.

 _Whatever that means,_ Elsa thinks, giving him a smile of false understanding th he doesn't catch on to.

The elevator reaches her floor and, she guides Olaf to her office, those who know him waving and saying hello. She sets him down in the seating area and tells him to use his noise canceling earbuds as she does work. He is immediately drawn into his game, no longer upset that his mother had to drag him along.

 _Oh, the magic of the promise of Oaken's_ , Elsa thinks.

Elsa sits in her desk chair and brings her computer to life, biting her lip between her teeth. She looks over a few emails and contemplates several article pitches on a list that Jane sent to her the other afternoon.

Her eyes land on a specific article title that Jasmine would eventually be in charge of if approved.

 _The Top Ten Most Popular Sexual Fantasies._ And the tag line: _How You Can Use Them to Spice Up the Bedroom._

Elsa stares and furrows her brows. She casts her gaze at her son, who is still invested in his game. She reaches over to the phone and calls Sally.

"Yes, Miss Fönn?" Sally says into the receiver.

"Uh. . . can you send Jasmine in, please?" Elsa wonders, trying her best not to flush.

"Sure, right away!"

"Thank you."

Elsa hangs up the phone and leans back in her seat, running her hands over her eyes. She can't believe what she's about to do.

There's a courtesy knock on her door before Jasmine enters. Olaf doesn't even acknowledge her as she walks in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asks.

"Yes. Please, take a seat." Elsa gestures to the plush chairs in front of her desk, and Jasmine sinks into one. "I wanted to discuss the sexual fantasies article."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. Can you give me a run down on what it's all about?"

"Well, standard fantasies that men and women explore in the bedroom to get creative and keep things lively," Jasmine says, eyes looking upwards as she begins to recall them. "There's domination—not necessarily the BDSM stuff, mind you, that's an entirely different case—there's the threesome fantasy, mutual masturbation, spanking, uh what else. . . role-play is a popular—"

"Role-play. Tell me about that."

Jasmine blinks. "Uhm, okay? There are many different types of role-play scenarios. Boss/intern or employee; there's sometimes a cop and the person they pulled over and they're trying to get out of a speeding ticket sort of dynamic. There's even daddy role-play but I don't know much about that one. The most common one, I've found, is teacher/student role-play." She lifts a brow at Elsa. "Why?"

"I'm just curious. . ."

With a skeptical glance, "Uh-huh."

"I have another question. A hypothetical one—"

"Meaning it's actually not hypothetical, and it's really about you or a scenario you've been in."

"Hush. It's hypothetical, Jasmine."

Jasmine rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Elsa. You have a knack for being hypothetical with me, but it's always—" She catches the glaring pout sent her way. "Just continue."

"So, _hypothetically_ , let's say a certain individual has. . ." She checks the see if Olaf is listening, but he's still involved in his game. ". . .hooked up with her child's teacher."

A sarcastic remark, "Great start, Els. Really vague."

" _And this certain individual_ ," Elsa presses on forcefully, narrowing her eyes at the shit-eating grin on Jasmine's face, "recently had a sexual fantasy of this teacher in a dream. And it was a detention scenario that was so vivid it woke me—uh, I mean this certain individual up."

The brunette laces her fingers together and observes her boss quietly, who is impatiently awaiting analysis from her love-expert journalist.

"To put it in your terms," Jasmine begins slowly, "I believe that this certain individual actually likes her child's teacher, and there's a part of her locked away in her subconscious that desperately wants to interact with the teacher on a friendly level and perhaps more. It's in my professional opinion that the individual should directly approach the teacher and take the fresh start seriously and perhaps get to know her outside of common ground, i.e. the child. The fact that the two of them have been avoiding each other and been rather on-the-rocks is silly and stupid and juvenile, and they're both adults who need to learn how to handle this sort of situation.

"There's something there because sex would not have occurred if there wasn't, especially between two emotional women." Jasmine adjusts herself in her seat. "It's not surprising at all that this certain individual had a sex dream about the teacher because she's been sexually inactive for quite some time. Perhaps if she sits down and speaks to the teacher as suggested, she might discover that there really is nothing there, and she can move on. If there is, she should explore it. If not, she'll get over it. It's a win-win either way."

Elsa gapes at Jasmine, wildly impressed with how well worded her current predicament was just handed to her. And Jasmine has a point. If Elsa _did_ get to know Anna on a personal level, disregarding the awkward beginning, and the fact that Olaf is now their biggest common ground, she might fall under the spell of the charming redhead once more, but for a longer period of time.

"Anything else?" Jasmine asks, smirking at her clearly-stunned boss.

"No. . . nothing else. Thanks, Jasmine. I look forward to reading the article."

Jasmine brightens. "You're very welcome. Have a good rest of your day, boss."

"Yeah, you too."

A beaming Jasmine leaves Elsa in her office; and, once again, her only company is Olaf. He didn't even glance over throughout the entire conversation, so focused on his video game that whatever Elsa had just been discussing was nothing but background noise to him, if any noise at all.

Elsa bites her lip again and wonders if she has the courage to approach Anna to propose an _official_ start-over without the snark and the sass—save for their playfulness during Family Reading Night. To see that kind, caring, affectionate Anna she did back at the bar once more. She knows that Anna has every right to bitch at her for leaving, but it's getting tiresome; and, if actually sitting down with her and talking with her like a friend is the way to fix everything, then Elsa is willing to try it.

"I did it!" Olaf cheers suddenly, making his mother jump. "I beat the gym leader!"

"Good job, kiddo!" Elsa says, grinning at him. "Did you level up your Snover?"

"No, not yet. But I'm gonna really soon!" he chimes, diving right back into his game.

* * *

When Elsa picks Olaf up from school one day, she's immediately greeted by tears and whimpers. At first she thinks it's because his sometimes-bully has been picking on him, but she knows she would have received a call from the principal informing her of the incident. If there's one thing she can praise Arendelle Charter on, it's their immediate contact of parents if there is an incident.

So she picks him up and carries him to the car, her poor boy very upset and not keen on fessing up as to why he is in the first place.

"Bad day?" she coos.

"Yeah," he mumbles, burying his face in his mom's neck.

"What happened?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Elsa's brows inch together as they reach the car. She sets him down and crouches so she can wipe away his tears on his level.

"Why would I get mad? Did you get in trouble?" she asks.

He nods.

"Hey, you know what? You're not lying to me," she points out. "You're being truthful immediately and that's a good thing, and I'm proud of you. I'm not gonna get mad, I promise. Just tell me."

His lip quivers, and he slings his backpack over to his front. Elsa watches as he shuffles through his bag before grabbing a note in elegant handwriting—definitely not his own—and giving it to her. She blinks and slowly takes it from him, reading it to herself.

 _Miss Fönn, your child has been disruptive for a couple of days in spite of my constant warnings. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I would like to see you in a parent-teacher conference tomorrow evening to discuss his behavior. Please email me if you're available._

— _Anna Eldr_

"Oh, Olaf," Elsa sighs, opening the car door and helping him in his seat. "What got you in trouble?"

"There's a new girl named Dot at school, and she's real shy," Olaf began. "So I wanted to see if I could be friends with her."

"Mhm."

"And so I started talking to her during class sometimes, but I whisper, I promise!" he says.

"Olaf, sweetie, your heart is in the right place, but _class_ isn't the place to socialize. I understand your intentions," she kisses him on the forehead, "but when Miss Eldr is talking, you have to be quiet and respectful."

"I know. . . I'm sorry," he mutters.

Elsa gets in the front seat and turns on the ignition. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you. Let's grab McDonald's for dinner tonight, okay? Turn that frown upside-down."

He smiles a bit. "M'kay."

As she drives out of the parking lot, Elsa is hit with mixed emotions. On one hand, she's angry that Anna made her son cry. On the other hand, she knows Anna was in the right to scold him while he's in her classroom. And somewhere in the middle, Elsa is not looking forward to a conference with Anna. She can picture the disapproving expression that she will be greeted with the moment she steps into the classroom.

Considering Anna's personality and tolerance for children, Elsa reminds herself that she wouldn't have scolded Olaf if she didn't think it was necessary. He must have rubbed her the wrong way, and she wonders what their conference will entail.

When the two Fönns return to their humble abode, Olaf seats himself in front of the television and eats his Happy Meal while watching a show on Cartoon Network. Elsa steals away into her office with her dinner and emails Anna to let her know she will be attending the conference.

A few minutes later, she receives a brief response from Anna giving her the time preferred. Right after school tomorrow. . .

Elsa is not going to enjoy this.

* * *

 _Why do I feel like I'm the one in trouble?_ Elsa thinks as she walks towards room 18. Olaf is still playing on the yard with some of his friends and a girl she has never seen before. She assumes that's the girl, Dot, he has been talking to that got him in trouble and landed Elsa in a conference.

She reaches the door and feels her stomach clench, but not unpleasantly. Her dream creeps back into her mind's eye, Anna slowly unbuttoning her blouse to expose her supple, freckled breasts. Seeing the authoritative glow in Anna's teal eyes as she gazes down at Elsa, showing her who exactly is in charge. Elsa's breath hitches, but she snaps herself out of it immediately.

 _Stop. Be professional._

Taking a deep breath in, Elsa opens the classroom door, though it feels as though she should have knocked beforehand as soon as she enters the room. Anna is sitting at her desk, calmly typing on her computer.

Elsa takes a second to pick out the differences of the classroom here compared to the classroom in her dream to make sure she can keep herself focused. The room is full of color and is brightly lit, not dim and bland. The board is for dry erase markers and not for chalk, and is mostly clean save for vocabulary words, seating arrangements, and homework assignments. The teacher herself isn't in a skimpy outfit leaving very little to the imagination. Rather, she's dressed in a cute purple dress with tiny white flowers printed all along the fabric.

At first, she's relieved that this is nothing like her dream. But as soon as she locks eyes with Anna, who has finally torn her attention from her computer, Elsa's relief drains away, replaced with anxiousness.

"Uhm. . . hello, Miss Eldr," Elsa says.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fönn. Please take a seat," Anna says, gesturing to a chair that is set in front of her desk.

Elsa, not accustomed to being asked to sit because of her current position of power in her occupation, slowly makes her way over to the chair and sinks into it. Anna laces her fingers together and places her hands on the top of her desk, looking at Elsa expectantly. Elsa shifts nervously underneath her gaze and decides to speak first.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about Olaf?" she asks.

"Yes. He's been very disruptive for the past several days since the new girl has come to class," Anna says. "Talking during lessons and not paying attention. Not only do I worry that this is a distraction to the student, but I also feel that it's distracting for him. Olaf is a very bright boy, but he is rather talkative."

"I know, I'm sorry about that. Truth be told, Olaf does have a bit of ADHD—and I know that's not an excuse, but it sometimes doesn't register with him that what he does is distracting. His heart was in the right place, I assure you."

Anna nods. "He definitely does try to be friends with everyone and it's very sweet that he's helping to make Dot feel welcome in new surroundings, but class time is not the appropriate place."

"I talked to him about that. He was truthful with me. How was he today?"

"Quiet. . . and he didn't really raise his hand to answer questions like he normally does."

"He feels awful and probably a bit humiliated," Elsa says tartly, her Mama Bear instinct coming on. "He adores you, you know. So this was a big blow to him. He most likely feels as though you're still angry with him."

"Don't turn this around on me, Elsa," Anna says, formalities gone and wounds that had finally started to close reopening. "Don't you dare. This is about your child's behavior in _my_ class. I don't care if he likes me. He needs to respect that when I'm speaking, he shouldn't be talking."

"But don't make him cry!"

"I didn't realize that happened! Are you getting mad at me for doing my job!?"

"No!"

"That's what it sounds like. I thought you were unlike those awful mothers that come in here and bitch about grades as if they're my fault!"

"I'm not blaming you for Olaf's grades or behavior. That's on me and him." Elsa grips at her knees, trying to keep her cool. "I'm upset that you made him cry. He's my baby boy, and I'm going to be angry no matter who does it."

Anna leans back in her seat and folds her arms across her chest. She and Elsa have a silent glare battle before Anna caves and sighs, glancing away.

"Fair enough. But you do need to have a serious discussion with him about this," she says calmly.

"You don't need to worry about that. And for future reference, don't call him out on it in front of everyone. I assure you that if you requested to see him after class and spoke to him in a calm, respectful tone, he would have gotten the message loud and clear."

Anna stares at Elsa. "Again, are you trying to tell me how to do my job?"

"No! God, Anna—"

" _Miss Eldr_."

"Cut the crap. I'm not calling you that right now because you just called me Elsa."

Anna shuts her mouth and _glowers_.

"It's just that I know my son and how he reacts to things. I can have a semi-adult conversation with him, talking to him respectfully and using words that he understands, and he can actually get a grip on what I'm saying. Sure, he'll ask so many questions, but I know it's because he's curious. Like I said, he adores you, and it would have made things so much easier on you if you had talked to him like I'm telling you. Obviously, you don't have to take my advice. As his parent, I simply feel obligated to let you know."

There's a moment of silence as Anna mulls over Elsa's words. She doesn't seem like she's very willing to admit that Elsa has a point.

"I hope that you didn't get mad at him because of me," Elsa says quietly.

Anna raises her brows. "What? Why? Because you ditched me after we had sex?"

Elsa's face clouds over. "I didn't really ditch you, did I? Why are you making me look like the bad guy!?"

"You _are_ the bad guy!" Anna wails, fed up with beating around the bush. "Do you know how humiliated I was when you were in my classroom? Having to look at your son and be reminded that you and I had a fling?"

"So you _did_ take it out on him," Elsa says darkly.

"I would _never_. In all honesty, I _was_ doing my job. It's you I'm still pissed off about. For all I know, you just used me for a quick fuck!" Anna jabs a finger in Elsa's direction, fighting hot, angry tears that have been threatening to fall since the morning after that night. "I have tried so hard to be civil with you, and Family Reading Night was the first time I thought we were actually on track. But now we're here!"

"I didn't use you!" Elsa promises, her voice strained and slightly offended. "Who in the world put that thought in your head!?"

 _Merida_ , Anna thinks to herself, _and my poor self-esteem_. "It doesn't matter," she says instead.

"Why is this happening again?" Elsa croaks, falling back in her seat, and Anna is surprised at how fast Elsa submits. When Anna doesn't speak, Elsa continues. "Like you, I thought things were fine. . . but I guess we're still— _you're_ still feeling hurt and upset. And you really do have every right to be." Elsa looks into her eyes. "Anna, I've told you that I'm sorry for leaving you that morning and I still am. . . I don't know what more I can say."

Anna shrugs. "I guess there really isn't much left _to_ say. We did what we did, and we can't take it back."

"Just please, please give me a chance to make things better between us," Elsa begs. "This isn't fair to either of us; and, well, it's getting rather repetitive. We're only hurting each other the more we clash."

The redhead nods slightly. "I can agree to that."

"So, I think a start-over is in order," Elsa says. "No flirting, no impromptu sex after a couple of drinks—just friends. . . er, well, _acquaintances_ before anything else."

"You really think we can manage?" Anna wonders. "You think we can actually put everything behind us?"

"We made a promise to be professional and let it slide. We haven't been doing a very good job, don't you think?" Elsa raises her brows at Anna, who nods again. "And the distance we've been putting between us certainly hasn't helped. We never actually _talked_ about it. Or opened a dialogue."

"Yeah, it could have been useful to actually talk about it when we ran into each other again. . . I suppose I was too embarrassed to do so." Anna sighs and rubs her temple with her fingers. "What do you have in mind, Elsa?"

"I think we need to forget this," Elsa gestures between her and Anna, "and start fresh as though I'm not your student's mother and you're not my son's teacher."

Anna stares. "I don't follow you."

"Let's grab a casual coffee at the local café this weekend and just talk. _Literally_ start over, as if we're two strangers just finding out about each other. Maybe we met on Craigslist or something—I dunno. Whatever it is, it's a start. No discussing our one-night-stand, no discussing Olaf. It'll be just Elsa and Anna talking like friends should."

"And you honestly think that will work?"

"Again, it's a _start_. It might not even work out, and we could end up hating each other."

Anna snorts. "I'm not far from that."

Elsa manages a smile despite Anna's brutal honesty. "Give me another chance. I'm not as bad as you think I am. I know my first impression hasn't been the best, but I promise you that I'm a better person once you get to know me."

There's a short pause as Anna contemplates whether or not she should take Elsa's offer. On the one hand, she could actually _finally_ get over this tension and make a friend she can enjoy activities with other than Rapunzel outside of work and Merida. On the other hand, she would sit and suffer and find herself resenting Elsa even more so than ever before.

Yet, this is the most civil conversation they've had in a long time. And Anna feels confident about it and can see the genuine kindness in Elsa's icy blue eyes.

"Fine," Anna says. "I'll have a coffee with you."

* * *

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What am I doing?" Anna laments, pacing around Merida's apartment.

"I don't know. What are you doing?" Merida asks, from the couch, following Anna with her eyes. "You still haven't explained that to me. You barged in here and starting repeating the same question. . . should I break out the Reese's?"

"What am I doing, Merida?"

"Walking back and forth and asking me that question."

"What the hell am I doing!?"

"Raising your voice and adding two words—"

"Merida, I need your help!" Anna stops pacing right in front of Merida, fists shaking at her sides in desperation, all of her friend's remarks ignored.

Merida lifts her hands chest-high in an attempt to calm her. "First you have to tell me what the hell you're doing. I can't help you if I don't know."

Anna deflates and collapses on the couch next to her best friend. Merida allows her a couple of minutes to collect herself before patting her knee supportively.

"You good now? Can you tell me what's wrong?" she asks.

"Elsa and I are getting coffee tomorrow. . ."

Merida's eyes widen. "As in a coffee _date_?"

"No!" Anna stands and starts to pace again. "Just a friend date. We're going to some place called Oaken's, and it's at noon, and I don't know why I even agreed to this."

"If it's not a date, then what's the big deal?" Merida asks, cocking her head to the side and lifting a brow.

"It's the whole idea of, well, being alone with her. I don't know. Should I be freaking out like this? _Why_ am I freaking out like this? What am I doing!?"

Merida closes her eyes and rubs her temple with her fingers, letting Anna ramble and repeat herself. Sometimes she wonders how Anna handles herself in front of her students and the onslaught of parents when the _true_ Anna is awkward and full of words that are ready to spill over her lips. Especially when she's nervous or overwhelmed like she is now. It's a miracle that Anna survives parent's night.

"Anna, if it's just a friend date, then don't worry about it. You two are going to grab a coffee. Big whoop. You and I do that all the time and we're not romantically inclined or anything of the sort." Merida looks up to gauge Anna's reaction, but the words of wisdom fall upon deaf ears as Anna continues to prattle on.

Cobalt eyes roll, and Merida stands, walking into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and takes out a king-sized Reese's, opening it as she returns to the living space. Anna still hasn't noticed her friend moving around and does't even hear the familiar noise of her special snack being opened. With one swift motion, Merida takes the chocolate and peanut butter goodness and crams it into Anna's open mouth.

Anna chokes for a moment before she chews, gazing at Merida with astonished eyes.

"Sit," Merida says sternly, and Anna scurries to the couch. "You need to _calm down_. You are overreacting over a coffee date—which isn't even technically a date. Elsa is putting in an effort to get to know you while not intoxicated, and you're doing the same. Taking her up on this offer means you two can get a fresh start like you want, right?" Anna nods shyly, blushing with embarrassment. "Okay. Then there's nothing to worry about."

Anna swallows so hard that tears form in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away before speaking.

"You're right," she mumbles, her hand falling in her lap. "I always do this. I'm sorry."

Merida softens. "Don't apologize," she says, sitting beside Anna and resting a hand on her friend's knee again. "I get that this can be a wee bit nerve-wracking. Especially when it involves Elsa, the girl that you slept with and had high expectations about. Reality is a bitch, and that's probably why you've been feeling this way."

Anna nods, looking down at the carpet.

"You want another Reese's?"

Another nod.

"Alright. You wait here," Merida chuckles, getting to her feet again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa is sitting in her home office, glaring at the notifications from the dating website she joined last month. Several girls have messaged her in that time, but Elsa hasn't checked it since Kida stood her up (and still hasn't apologized or even acknowledged her). Elsa scrolls through them and, though the girls are attractive, she's just not interested.

Her mind turns to the morning she'll dedicate her time to Anna. Just the two of them, starting over. . . That's the plan at least.

Elsa heaves a sigh and stands, stretching and cracking her aching back. She still can't believe Anna said yes to coffee. Elsa meant what she said, however. She really does want to stop this awkward nonsense and be friendly with the redhead since neither of them seems to be able to let it go.

She ponders this as she tiptoes past Olaf's bedroom and into her own. She flicks on the bathroom lights and splashes water in her face before staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her icy eyes stare back at her, blinking slowly, stray platinum hairs sticking to her face from the water.

Why can't she get it together? She's never been this way with other girls. Is the guilt really too much to handle? Or is there another reason she can't get Anna out of her head, making her desperate for some reconciliation and peace between them. It'll make their lives so much easier once they actually become civil and enjoy each other's company, rather than Anna wanting to throttle a cowering Elsa, who just so happens to have had sexual fantasies about her.

"Why me?" Elsa grunts to herself.

She straightens and goes to get ready for bed, hoping that tomorrow will bring progress.

* * *

With Olaf safely in his grandparents' care for the day, Elsa heads over to where she and Anna agreed to meet. Her palms are sweaty on the steering wheel, driving through the light September rain, hoping that she can keep her head through the. . . well, not so much a date, but an outing of sorts. Keeping it as professional as she can, Elsa keeps reminding herself that they are not trying to date, but trying to be friendly. She suggested a café that is familiar to her, and Anna said "whatever, I don't care where we go" in her email response. Numbers were not exchanged, Anna saying that texting is out of the question for now. Not wanting to anger her anymore than she already has, Elsa kept it to email.

So, the agreement was more of Elsa taking the reins and Anna following indifferently. That's fine with Elsa. She likes when she has control over a situation, and lately it has been very difficult to have with Anna. At least at this location, she can indulge in her favorite hot chocolate in all of Arendelle as a means to pacify her nerves.

When she arrives, Anna is standing by the front door with a fascinated expression on her face as she looks at the sign. She's wearing the cutest little olive green raincoat Elsa has ever seen with a matching pair of rain boots. Elsa parks right behind Anna's Prius and gets out of the car, drawing her navy peacoat close to her body.

"Hey," Elsa greets.

"Hi. . ." Anna replies, not looking away from the sign.

"What's the matter?"

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," Anna reads, though it comes out sounding like a question.

"Yeah, it's an Arendelle landmark, essentially. A local hotspot," Elsa says, raising her brows at Anna's befuddlement.

Anna knows that Arendelle has many small mom-and-pop shops and restaurants but even though she's been here for two years, she's never gotten the opportunity to explore any of them, aside from the doughnut shop down the street from her apartment on Sunday mornings. She's heard of Wandering Oaken's, but didn't expect it to be. . . this.

The outside of the shop looks like a cabin, the windows stain-glass and glowing yellow from the light inside. Two wooden troll statues stand in place by the front door, the door itself wide and tall with a rosemaling border. The sign bearing the shop's name is hanging from the roof, which provides some cover for the seating area outside on rainy or snowy days, and a few patrons are sitting there now, enjoying the chilly weather. The whole place has an ambience of warmth and homeliness, a safe haven where weary travelers can go for a good cup of coffee.

"You mentioned it in your editor's letter," Anna remembers suddenly, her confusion slipping away. _That's_ where she's heard the name.

"Huh?"

" _Engage Fashion Mode_. You wrote the piece in the most recent issue of _Crowns and Gowns_."

Elsa stares. "How. . .?"

Anna smiles at her. "Uh, it's not exactly a big secret to be kept, genius. I was going to find out sooner or later, don't you think?" _Okay, that's a lie. Without Merida, I wouldn't have thought to look Elsa up._

"I mean, I guess," Elsa says. "Anyway, are you okay with this place? We can go somewhere else—"

"No, no, it's fine," Anna says hurriedly. "It's just. . . I dunno. I've never been here before."

Elsa does a double take. "And you've been in Arendelle for how long?"

"Shut up, don't judge me," Anna defends, marching towards the door.

"I'm not judging you," Elsa says with a laugh, following her.

Anna slips inside, Elsa close behind her, and comes to a stop, feeling as though she's stepped into another world. The area surrounding the pair is also made to look like a cabin, matching the outside aesthetic. To their left there is a stone fire place on a wall surrounded by couches and cushiony armchairs for slow days and for those who order simply from the counter near the back. Tables and chairs that look they they were built up in the mountains by a strong lumberjack are scattered about the room for regular patrons who order from the menu. There's a small host podium to Anna's left, where a tall blonde man is smiling.

"Ah, Elsa!" he says jovially, his Scandinavian accent thick on his tongue. "It's good to see you."

"And you, Kasper. How's business?" Elsa asks.

"Booming, as usual. Would you like a table for you and your. . . friend?"

"Yes, my friend," Elsa confirms. "I think we'll sit by the window."

"As you wish. A server will be with you momentarily," he says warmly, extending his arm and inviting them further in.

Elsa moves around Anna and tilts her head, silently telling her to follow. Anna does so, sinking across Elsa at one of the round tables. They have a perfect view of the street life outside and the rain falling from the sky above.

"This place is so warm and cozy," Anna finally speaks.

"Yeah, it is. I love coming here," Elsa says, shedding herself of her coat and hanging it on the back of her chair, making herself at home.

Anna sits on the edge of the chair awkwardly, freckled fingers resting on the top button of her raincoat. She glances up at Elsa, who is leaning back in her seat and looking out the window with mild interest. Deciding to just go with the flow, hoping she'll loosen up the more as this outing goes on, Anna unbuttons her coat and drapes it over the back of her chair.

"So. . . uh. . ." Anna fidgets, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _How is she so calm? Why am I being awkward? I can handle her!_

In truth, Elsa is incredibly anxious. She has no idea how she's managing to keep her ship afloat in such choppy waters. Her palms are still sweaty and she honestly has no clue what they're going to talk about, or if anything she says is going to be remotely interesting. Hopefully nothing will set Anna off, causing an emotional shouting fest between the two of them.

Again.

"You're a very good writer," Anna says, deciding on breaking the tension herself. _Good, Anna. Start with a compliment instead of being a humongous bitch to her like usual._

"Oh, you think so?" Elsa says, hiding a smile. She loves being praised about her work.

"Yeah. Very captivating stuff. Why not write more?"

"Well, those days are behind me to an extent now that I'm editor. I write poetry, and I have a few unpublished short stories collecting digital dust in a file in my computer." Elsa rolls her shoulders back. "But I like being a journalist. I used to write for my college's newspaper, too."

"You're just full of experience, then," Anna observes.

"I suppose so. It's definitely a passion. Like you and teaching, right?"

Anna nods. "It's something I truly enjoy doing."

Elsa is about to say something back when a large man stops beside the table and hovers over them. Anna looks up, and her eyes widen at the true _size_ of this human being. He towers high above her at a height that's well above six feet. He gives them a big, cartoonish grin, his upper lip hidden behind a bushy strawberry blonde mustache. His sweater is such a blend of colors and patterns that it's practically screaming in Anna's face. In his paw of a hand, he's holding a pad of paper and a pencil.

"Hoo-hoo! Hello, Elsa," he chirps, accent as Scandinavian as the host's, waving the fingers of his free hand at the older woman.

"Hello, Oaken," Elsa says pleasantly.

"Wait. _Oaken?_ " Anna stammers.

"Yup. Anna, this is the Oaken of Wandering Oaken's. Oaken, this is my friend Anna. She's never been here so allow me to order us two medium hot chocolates and a bear claw to share."

It's then that Anna realizes they don't have menus. She's about to protest and ask if she can see one, but Oaken is already jotting down Elsa's order.

"I got it. Anything else, yah?"

"If I think of anything, I'll let you know," Elsa says. "Thanks, Oaken."

He turns on the spot and jogs off to the kitchen. Anna, visibly shaken from the amount of person just shoved in her face, turns to face Elsa.

"You okay?" Elsa grins.

"Yeah. . . No. . . I mean, I guess so. . ." Anna shakes her head and fidgets. "Hot chocolate and a bear claw?"

"Mhm. I figured since you've never been here, I should introduce you to the best of the best. And don't worry, I'm buying."

"Wait, what?"

"It's the least I can—"

"Hold _on_." Anna grasps at her knees, digging her fingers into the fabric of her leggings. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

Anna's shoulders drop. "Well. . ." She plays with her fingers nervously. "I figured it'd be better than biting your head off like usual. I mean, you said a fresh start."

"And I meant it. So that's why I'm being courteous. Besides, you bought a majority of the shots at the Queen of Hearts so I'm buying you a hot chocolate."

"I thought we agreed on coffee?" Anna says coyly with a playful smirk.

"I changed my mind," Elsa replies, smirking back.

 _There it is_ , Anna thinks. _That friendly banter we had back in the bar, back at family reading night._ This _is the Elsa I like._ "Fair enough." Anna finally settles her back against the chair, shoulders relaxing. "I know we said no Olaf talk, but where is he if you're here?"

"He's with my parents. They're going to the mall today." Elsa crosses her legs, her fingers playing with the bracelets on her wrist. "My mom will probably buy him something he doesn't need."

Anna chuckles. "A doting grandmother, huh?"

"You have no idea. She was _thrilled_ when I told her I was pregnant. She bought half the stuff that was in Olaf's nursery." Elsa shakes her head. "My dad tries to tell her to dial it back, but she never listens."

"Were _you_ a spoiled child?" Anna grins.

"Actually, I wasn't. I was raised like every other child, just in a larger-than-average home. Mama says it's her job to spoil Olaf because he's her grandson, and she doesn't know if I'll have another one in the future so. . ." She trails off, aware that she's getting too personal.

Anna tries to recall their first ever conversation to see if Elsa had mentioned how or why she got pregnant. Clearly Elsa is a lesbian—she proved it to Anna that fateful night in the darkness of her apartment—so in vitro was the most likely, and most obvious, path that Elsa had taken. There's an itch to ask her, but since this is their first outing as tentative friends, Anna doesn't want to cross any boundaries that Elsa may have drawn out. Asking such a question is extraordinarily personal, and Anna knows she doesn't have the right just yet.

She decides to ask instead, "Do you want anymore kids?"

Elsa shrugs. "Maybe. My hands are full enough as it is. I don't know if I can balance a rambunctious seven-year-old, my career, _and_ another crying baby at the same time. Plus, I don't have another room to make into a nursery unless I convert my office into one. But I need that in order to work from home when I need to, in case Olaf gets sick or something."

"You've thought this out," Anna says.

"I do that a lot. Do you want kids?"

"Oh, sure. In case you haven't noticed, I love kids."

Elsa laughs. "I never would have guessed."

A few minutes of talking later, Oaken comes lumbering over with two enormous mugs of hot chocolate and a plate with the biggest bear claw Anna has ever seen.

"Uh, we said medium," Anna says, observing the drinks as they're set down on the table in front of herself and Elsa.

"Yah, these are medium," Oaken says.

Anna gapes at him. "Are you sure?" Her voice cracks with disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, Anna," Elsa laughs. "Thank you, Oaken. Bring the bill now so we can leave when we're ready."

He gives her a warm smile, nodding in understanding, before trotting off.

"These can _not_ be mediums," Anna whispers.

"Oh, but they are. With Oaken, portions are always a size larger than what you order. And the food? It's made for giants." Elsa sits up and lifts her mug, taking a hearty sip. "That's why I love this place. You get a lot for your money. Take a sip, it won't bite you."

Anna reaches over and cradles her mug between her hands. It's the perfect temperature, and it smells delectable. She takes a drink, and her cheeks heat up with the flavor of the most delicious hot chocolate she's ever had.

"Whoa," she gasps, setting it back onto the table.

"Good?"

"Amazing."

"Try the doughnut."

Elsa is already ripping a bit away to nibble on as she speaks, as if she does this all the time—and she does, Anna reminds herself. The redhead follows the blonde's example, feeling a slight pang of guilt for eating a pastry that doesn't come from her usual shop.

But when she lets the doughnut melt on her tongue, and she hums in satisfaction, chewing the rest of it.

"Where has Oaken's been all my life?" Anna wonders out loud.

Elsa giggles. "Right in front of your face, but you've been too caught up with being serious _Miss Eldr_ to notice it."

Anna rolls her eyes. "Whatever, _Miss Fönn_."

* * *

With the bill paid, mugs empty, and bar claw eaten, Elsa and Anna are filled to the brim with their rather unhealthy breakfast. They gather their coats and tug them on before heading outside together.

"Thank you for breakfast," Anna says politely.

"You're very welcome." Elsa smiles at her as she draws her attached hood over her head, the rain coming down harder than it had been earlier. "And look at that, we went a whole conversation without mentioning our one-night stand or yelling at each other from across the table."

Anna snorts, but not unkindly. "Yes. It was a nice change."

"Hopefully this will help move things along," Elsa says. "I had a lovely morning with you. See you Monday."

"Huh?"

"You still teach my kid, remember?"

"Oh, right, of course." Anna buttons the last button on her raincoat. "Have a good day, Elsa."

"You too."

They part ways and get in their respective cars, driving off in opposite directions, rain lashing at the little Toyota and blue Lincoln as they idle into traffic.

* * *

Elsa is all smiles when she gets home. The outing was far more successful than she had anticipated, and she feels as though she can finally rest easy knowing that she and Anna are on good—well, _better—_ terms. Civil terms. The way a teacher and parent should be.

She has about an hour before Olaf gets home so she decides that her social life doesn't have to end so early in the day. She calls Jane and has her come over for an actual cup of coffee.

When Jane arrives, she sits at the bar that separates the kitchen from the living room, her favorite mug sitting in front of her, waiting to be filled with the coffee that Elsa is making.

"I'm glad it went well for you," Jane says with a smile.

"It really did," Elsa confirms. "I feel. . . _better_. And we laughed a lot." The rich aroma of coffee fills the room as it filters down into the pot. "We didn't discuss our one-night stand so it really felt like a fresh start."

"You always say that Oaken's is the best remedy to any problem."

"It is, I swear. Hot chocolate and a bear claw is the number one cure."

Jane chortles. "Including getting over the fact that you had sex with your son's teacher."

" _Any problem_ , Jane. From failing a test to a hangover to having a one-night stand with a stranger who turns out to be the teacher of your kid. Oaken's solves it all."

"You should be their spokesperson," Jane smirks.

"This is why I'm a journalist and not in advertising," Elsa plays along, pouring Jane her coffee. "Cream and sugar?"

"Yes, please." Her eyes follow Elsa as she opens the fridge and takes out the cream. "So now what? Are you and Anna going to go out again? As friends I mean."

"I don't know. . . Maybe. I think I'll leave it up to her to initiate it." Elsa passes the sugar bowl to Jane and watches her friend add a spoonful to her drink. "I don't want to seem pushy or desperate—and not in the clingy, crazy way. I mean in the way where you want to be friends but you're not totally certain if they want to continue the friendship with you."

Fine brunette brows rise in Elsa's direction. "I'm not aware of the latter. Care to explain it again?"

Elsa rolls her icy eyes. "Har har." She leans her hand on the granite countertop, standing across from where Jane is sitting. "Drink your stupid coffee."

"I love you, Elsa," Jane laughs. "You know I'm just giving you a hard time."

"Whatever," Elsa mumbles into her coffee, making her friend laugh again.

There's a knock on the front door and Elsa sets down her mug to answer the door. Her parents and Olaf stand at the threshold. Elsa resists the urge to roll her eyes at the stuffed polar bear now in her son's possession.

"Hi, Mama!" Olaf sings, hugging her around her waist.

Elsa smiles and rubs his head lovingly. "Hello, little guy." She turns to her parents. "Did he behave?"

"Oh, of course. He's just like his mother," Elsa's father, Agdar, says with a proud smile. "We had a great time today."

"We had Panda Express!" Olaf chirps, resting his chin on his mother's stomach so he can look up at her. "I had orange chicken and rice!"

"Was it good?" Elsa grins.

"Yeah! And Gramma let me have a small soda."

"Sounds like a great day, kiddo!"

"Why don't you go and put your new toy in your room," Elsa's mother, Idunn, suggests to Olaf.

"Okay, Gramma!" He unlatches himself from Elsa and skips down to his bedroom, saying hello to Jane as he passes.

Once he's out of sight, Elsa fixes her mother with a look. "He doesn't need another stuffed animal."

"Oh, hush," Idunn says, waving her daughter's stern expression away. "I was doing my job as a grandmother. He saw it and liked it, so I bought it!" She ignores her husband shaking his head at her. "It wasn't even that expensive."

"I don't want him growing up with the mentality of getting whatever he wants whenever he wants it," Elsa says calmly. "He'll just end up like the rest of the kids at his school."

"Don't worry so much, Elsa, darling," Idunn insists.

Elsa looks to her father for help, but he merely shrugs with a small smile. "Sorry, honey."

"Thanks, Papa. You're a real help."

She thanks them for watching Olaf for the morning and bids them goodbye. When she returns to the kitchen, she finds her son sitting beside Jane on the other stool, chattering away about his day at the mall. Jane is listening politely with a kind smile on her face, occasionally taking sips of her coffee.

". . .and Grandpa let ride the little train that goes all around the mall!" Olaf is saying as Elsa tunes into the conversation. "It was so fun!"

"Did you get anything else besides that polar bear I saw?" Jane asks.

"No, Gramma let me pick one toy today," Olaf says.

"This time," Elsa adds in Jane's direction, making the brunette giggle. The comment flies over Olaf's head, his little mouth still running with details about his day.

Eventually Jane has to leave after she finishes her coffee, thanking Elsa for the invitation, and bidding the Fönns goodbye. Elsa washes the coffee mugs, Olaf still sitting at the bar, kicking his legs.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asks.

"Since it's raining out, maybe you can watch a movie," Elsa suggests.

He purses his lips in thought. "No. . . Can we play Mario Kart?"

"Together?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Elsa puts the mugs on the drying rack. "But don't be mad if I kick your butt."

"No way! I'm the best!" Olaf declares, hopping off the stool and following his mother into the front room where Olaf's Wii is set up. "I call Mario!"

Elsa chuckles and sits in one of the armchairs. "Fine. Hand me a remote, please."

* * *

Pouring rain beats onto the roof of Anna's classroom. Outside lunch has been cancelled for the day and all the students are inside their classes. Anna plays a Disney movies that she has on hand for such occasions on the TV, and a few kids watch it from their desks as they eat their lunches. A couple of kids are on the rug near the teacher's assistant's desk with the blocks and Legos, building a city together. Olaf, Sven, and Winifred—whom Anna calls "the trio" since they're always together—are at their desk cluster, chattering away over the lunches that their parents lovingly packed for them.

Anna sits at her own desk, chewing the PB&J she made for her lunch. Her teal eyes dart from the class to her computer screen. Her email is open, and she's contemplating on whether or not she should send Elsa a message. After such a lovely morning with her last Saturday, Anna is tempted to try another outing but at a place she picks instead.

While she adored Oaken's—and might have stolen away to purchase a coffee to go on Monday morning—she wants to do something in perhaps a more casual setting. Maybe go to the park. . . something simple like that.

 _These aren't dates, Anna_ , she thinks to herself. _But friends can do those things, right? I mean, I do them with Merida all the time. It's probably because Elsa and I have had. . . relations. Ugh, why is this so hard—_ "Chip, put that down right now!"— _to decide. Maybe I shouldn't worry so much. Or maybe I shouldn't ask her. This is stupid—_ "Vanellope, please give Dot her toy back, I'm not going to ask you again."— _and I'm about to lose my mind. Do it. Just fucking do it._

Anna heaves a sigh, setting down her sandwich and starts to type out a suggestion to Elsa. Enough time has passed between their last outing and now so Anna pushes herself to initiate the contact this time.

 _This would be easier if I had her stupid phone number_.

Thunder rolls overhead, and half the kids in the class scream, making Anna jump. She calls for quiet, calming them all down and telling them that the thunder can't hurt them inside. A couple of kids are still whimpering at their desks, and Anna frowns in sympathy. She saves the email as a draft and closes it before crossing over to sit in her armchair by the rug in front of the whiteboard.

"Everyone, come here, please," she says. "Make room on the rug."

Soon, twenty-eight pairs of eyes stare up at her expectantly. She smiles warmly down at them and puts her hands in her lap.

"I'm going to teach you a song to sing when things get bad and scare you," Anna says sweetly, and a couple of the students bright up. "How many of you have seen _The Sound of Music_?" Several little hands shoot up, but most students look confused. "Alright, for those of you who don't know, this song is called _My Favorite Things_."

"Oh! I know that song!" Winifred says excitedly.

"Me too!" gasps Marie.

"Then you can help me teach it," Anna grins.

The rest of lunchtime is full of Anna teaching the kids how to sing the song; and, by the time the bell rings to signal its end, everyone knows it and is singing it loudly. Thunder boomed several times over the course of the lesson, but they were all too busy having fun and singing to care or get scared.

Proud of herself and of her students, she allows the rest of the day to be free play, making the students cheer. _Their history lesson can wait. They'll get the uncut version in high school and college anyway_ , Anna tells herself humorously. _But seriously, I'll have to go over it tomorrow briefly._

"You're the best teacher ever!" Olaf says over the commotion.

Incredibly flattered, Anna can't hide her smile. "Thank you, Olaf."

A while later, the bell rings to end the day. Since it's raining, the students have to stay in class after school until their parents pick them up. After a certain time, however, Anna will be allowed to escort those who are left to the auditorium with the after-school volunteers who usually keep and eye on the kids out in the yard.

Anna watches over the kids as they squeeze in a couple of minutes of play before their parents collect them. Ever the self-important mother, Buffy Biltmore is the first to get her daughter, ignoring Anna completely and marching out without a word. Anna rolls her eyes once Buffy's out the door.

One by one, kids are picked up as the time falls away until there's only a handful left. Elsa and Kristoff come in together a bit later. Anna looks up from her desk and, her breath involuntarily catches in her throat at the sight of Elsa. Rain is shimmering in her platinum hair, making it sparkle as if it is smothered in glitter. She's wearing the same peacoat-hoodie combination from their outing and a pair of mauve skinny jeans that disappear into clearly-expensive rain boots.

Anna bites her lip nervously and quickly focuses her attention on the papers in front of her.

"Hey, Miss Eldr," Kristoff's voice says, forcing her to glance back up. The large man is standing in front of her desk, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Bjorgman. How are you this afternoon?" she says politely.

"I'm well. Yourself?" he replies kindly, signaling to Sven that it's time to go.

"Just fine, thank you."

"I hope Sven wasn't too much trouble for you today. I know the rainy days are often the busiest for you guys."

"No, he was great."

Sven comes bounding over with his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks for teaching us the song, Miss Eldr," he says.

"You're welcome, Sven. Have a good weekend," Anna says.

He smiles big and takes his father's hand. Kristoff waves with his other hand and heads outside.

During the whole exchange with the Bjorgmans, Elsa moved to Olaf's desk to sit with him. He shows her the drawings he did during the free time, and Elsa asks him questions and remarks one which one she likes the best. Then, as Olaf starts to pack his things, Elsa approaches Anna's desk.

"How's it going?" Elsa says with a casual smile.

"Oh, you know. . . It's going," Anna says, suddenly overcome with shyness.

"Oaken told me you got a coffee the other day." Her smile becomes a knowing grin. "Did I convert you?"

"Maybe a little bit. I still prefer my little doughnut shop down the street from my house to his bear claws, but the coffee at Oaken's is far better than theirs." _Ask her now. Forget the email; ask her in person like a normal human being._ "Uh. . ." She steals a glance at Olaf, who is talking to Dot before he leaves. "What are you doing Sunday?"

Elsa blinks, slightly taken aback. "Huh?"

"S-Sunday. What are you doing in the afternoon or whatever?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Anna's face burns bright red. "No! No, as friends. . . like we did last Saturday."

"Oh." Anna can't tell if Elsa looks relieved or disappointed. "I'll have to check my schedule. But once I find out, I'll email you, okay?"

"Wait, here." Anna removes a post-it from a dispenser that is shaped like an apple. "Have my personal number. Emailing is silly." She scratches it down quickly and hands it to Elsa. "If we're going to be friends, I might as well allow you to have it."

"Thank you," Elsa says, slightly surprised. "I'll text you then."

"Sounds good," Anna says, straightening her back, feeling good about taking charge. "I look forward to hearing from you."

Olaf appears at Elsa's side in that moment. "Mama, I'm ready."

Elsa smiles down at him and buttons up his white rain coat. "Say goodbye and thank you to Miss Eldr."

"Bye! Thank you!" Olaf says with his buck-toothed grin, waving enthusiastically at his teacher.

"Bye, Olaf," Anna says. "Bye, Miss Fönn."

Elsa inclines her head and leads Olaf out of the class, hand-in-hand. Anna watches as Elsa opens her snowflake-patterned umbrella outside the door and holds it over her and her son. They vanish from sight as they take a left towards the parking lot exit. The redhead lets out a breath and casts her attention back onto her remaining students.

* * *

Merida sits on her couch once again, watching Anna pace in front of her.

"What am I doing?" Anna laments for the umpteenth time.

Merida sighs.

* * *

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Huh?" Anna looks up from her tennis shoes at Elsa, who is walking beside her. They had decided on a small walk around the park near Arendelle Charter for their third outing. Their second outing had been a quick bite to eat because Elsa ended up having to run back to work due to an employee having trouble with something, so they didn't get to talk much. Now with no food acting as a buffer, they have no choice but to engage in more conversation than usual.

Unfortunately for the two of them, they've so busy with their jobs—not to mention that Elsa has a child—that their outings have seemed rather spread out and quick.

But, the conversations they've managed to have during these outings have been pleasant, and texting has moved from simply establishing a location and time to actually talking about what's been going on in their days and what they're up to.

"I asked if you have any siblings," Elsa repeats.

"Oh, yeah, I do." Anna tucks her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. "I have a younger sister."

"What's her name?"

"Giselle. She's four years younger than me."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a designer." Anna smiles. "She has a small store back home in Andalasia. Oh, here, I have a picture of her." Anna takes out her phone and opens a photo of herself and Giselle.

They pause as Elsa observes the photo. "Awh, she has red hair just like you."

"It runs in the family," Anna says with pride. "Both of my parents are gingers too, but it mostly comes from my mother's side. My dad got his hair from my grandfather."

"Is she single?" Elsa asks.

"I'm not setting you up with my sister," Anna deadpans.

Elsa bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, you know that's not what I meant."

Anna smirks at her. "Sure, Elsa." She puts her phone away and they start walking again. "To answer your question, though, no, she's not single. She has a boyfriend, but lately she's been calling me with doubts."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, Edward has been her boyfriend since high school so. . . I can only imagine what she's going through. This is the guy who promised to marry her as soon as they graduated high school. Dude has yet to produce a ring after several years."

"She still stays with him?" Elsa is bewildered.

"'It's true love!'" Anna says in a voice that Elsa assumes is supposed to sound like Giselle. "That's the only reason she's sticking around but her doubts have grown and yadda yadda." She rolls her teal eyes up at the cloudy grey sky. "Whatever. How about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child."

"That must have been lonely."

Elsa shrugs. "I was never really lonely. I didn't know what it was like to have a brother or sister so it didn't register that I was on my own as a kid most of the time. I entertained myself easily. I have cousins and such who are about my age. They live out of town, though. Don't you miss your sister?"

"Terribly. I really hate that I was transferred out here sometimes. Thank goodness for FaceTime and Skype, otherwise I would never see her face. I was thinking of having her and my folks drive up for Christmas or something." Anna stretches her arms above her heads. "But I don't know. I suppose it all depends on circumstances by the time the holidays come up. It's only the beginning of October."

Elsa stares up at the clouds. "And it looks like it's going to be a wet autumn this year."

* * *

While Anna has had her fair share parent-teacher conferences over the course of her career, she knows Arendelle Charter has its own versions of the meetings. First is this month's Back to School Night where, unlike the first day of school where the parents got a short introduction to their children's teachers, Anna and her colleagues are dedicated to answering questions about curricula and any projects they have coming up for the students. A more informal Open house occurs in November where the kids join the parents and show off their projects and even meander into other classrooms.

Her first Back to School Night at Arendelle Charter had actually been rather pleasant. But that was before the craziness with Elsa—before she even _knew_ Elsa—and before Buffy Biltmore's kid was in Anna's class. Anna is anxious as she sits at her desk, eyeing the clock over the classroom door. Almost six o'clock.

She takes in a deep breath and stands up. Everything is in place, though she takes the time to make sure her homemade sweets are in the exact same spot she always puts them for events like this.

The next thing she knows, parents start to make their way inside. Anna stands at the front of the class, wringing her hands behind her back but welcoming them with her winning smile.

Back to School Night, overall, gives her intense anxiety. Back at Andalasia Prep, many parents weren't keen on laughing at Anna's jokes and even complained about her bringing in homemade goods for them to enjoy. Anna always chalked it up to the parents being too health-conscious. She can't recall seeing a single parent eating at parent-teacher conferences in Andalasia. The rapport with parents was virtually non-existent, which ended up making her first years as a teacher rather miserable.

When she arrived in Arendelle, she asked Rapunzel if it would be okay to do certain things that her old school frowned upon. She was met with enthusiastic praise and confirmation, letting Anna know that the parents here love stuff like that.

Unfortunately, Buffy Biltmore's child is in her class, which means having those cold, grey eyes staring at her, judging her every move and decision.

Her train of thought is pulled off the tracks as Elsa walks through the door. She's looking rather pretty this evening, her hair back in a bun with bangs that fall gently over her forehead and eyes. She gives Anna a supportive smile and takes her seat where her son usually sits during the day. Kristoff follows soon after, along with Rapunzel and Eugene, and Anna has to remind herself that Rapunzel is one the moms in her class and not just a coworker.

By the time the seats are full, with some parents standing or grabbing a few of Anna's walnut brownies, she shuts the door to avoid the bitter, autumn chill and walks to the front of the classroom.

Adult eyes watch her, and she swallows back a gulp. They will always be far more intimidating than children's eyes. With kids, Anna knows she can be goofy and silly, and they'll love her for it every single time without fail. But parents change with every new class. Different parents with high or low expectations, snooty parents, loud parents, complaining parents, parents who blame the teacher because their little angel could never do anything wrong.

Her teal eyes bounce from expectant adult to expectant adult until they finally land on Elsa, who is patiently waiting with a calm, sincere smile. Anna's shoulders relax. She wonders if Elsa has this effect on other teachers too.

"Good evening, everyone," Anna begins. Mixed greetings ripple across the room. She takes in a deep breath and says, "For those of you who couldn't make the first day orientation, my name is Anna Eldr. I'd like to formally welcome you to Back to School Night." She toys with her fingers and her eyes fall to the floor. "Uh. . ."

Something tells her to look at Elsa, so she does. Elsa nods encouragingly and mouths, " _Breathe_."

Anna does so, taking in another deep breath. She sets her shoulders back and lifts her chin, trying to work up as much confidence as possible.

"Tonight, we will be going over any questions you have about the syllabus, what I will be covering this year—along with what I have already covered—and will address any concerns you may have in regards to my classroom or your child's learning experience."

With a purse of her lips, Buffy seems to latch onto Anna's last few words, and the redhead almost wishes she hadn't said them.

"S-So, the first order of business: my syllabus. I try to engage my students with fun activities and projects throughout the school year. Something to get their creative juices flowing, and not solely focus on the academics," Anna says, earning a nod of approval from Rapunzel. "For example, next week, we will start on the invention project, where the students will come up with their dream inventions and write a little paper about why they'll be useful to society. I'll also have them draw up their 'blueprints'," she uses air quotes, "and they will later present them to the class later."

She pauses, waiting to see if anyone has questions. When nobody speaks up, Anna continues. "In November, we will start on our class country. It consists of coming up with a name for our country, creating an anthem, making a flag, electing office—"

One of the dad's hands shoots up. Anna doesn't recall him from the first day, so she doesn't quite recognize him. However, he is sitting in Jonathan Finster's desk, so he must be Jonathan's father.

"Yes, Mr. . .?"

"Phil Finster."

 _Here we go,_ Anna thinks, nervous for what he has to say.

"I'm concerned about this country project."

Elsa and Kristoff exchange glances. They know this game all too well.

"Oh?" Anna cocks her head to the side and furrows her brows slightly. "What are your concerns?"

"Don't you think electing someone is counterproductive?"

Anna blinks, and Elsa rolls her eyes.

"I'm not. . . I'm sorry, I don't quite understand."

"It'll harm the students' self esteem. If they're not elected to any positions, they'll be losers. That's not a productive classroom, if you ask me."

A couple of parents seem apprehensive to agree. Meanwhile, Buffy nods in the man's direction. Other parents, like Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene, look at him like he's crazy.

"Well, sir, this project is about assigning responsibility to students. I know a fourth grade teacher and a third grade teacher on campus who do something similar, but at a higher level. This particular project is just for fun for second grade. They have responsibilities now." She gestures to the door where the kids' names are listed along with a tasks like clean up crew or line leader are beside them. "Their tasks change every week to teach them responsibility. But this project is simply to show that—"

"I don't like it," Phil says bluntly. "Sorry, but I don't want Jonathan participating."

"Sir, I don't know what you want me to do about it," Anna says, her voice getting smaller and smaller. "How about we discuss it at the end?"

"No, I want to discuss it now."

"But—"

"Yes, let's discuss it now," Buffy interjects.

"My god, can we just move on already?" Elsa speaks up, all eyes falling on her. "She'll answer it at the end, Phil, alright? The world doesn't revolve around your child."

Phil looks as though Elsa just slapped him in the face. The blonde turns to Anna and nods. "Please," she says calmly, "continue on."

Anna is shaking, but she takes another deep breath to calm herself. "R-right. . . uh. . . This year is basic math, with symbols that represent greater than or less than, and equal to, along with basic addition and subtraction and beginners multiplication. They have a learning program in the computer lab that helps them understand that math can be fun. We go on Thursday afternoons, mostly. Ah. . ." She continues to discuss her curriculum, including language arts, spelling, social studies, writing, and science. She can still feel Phil staring her down, waiting for the opportunity to pounce and demand that she explain more about the country project.

She keeps looking back at Elsa, who is listening carefully, as though the two of them are simply teacher and parent and nothing more. She also glances at Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene, knowing that they keep sending her nods of support and encouragement as she continues along.

Finally, she says, "Now, are there any more pressing concerns about—"

"Yes, are you going to answer my concern or not?" Phil barks.

Anna's lip trembles but nobody seems to notice. "I can't take your child specifically out of this activity. If you're concerned about Jonathan's self esteem, then removing him from the class's collective effort will not do him/her any good. He'll miss out."

"I don't want my son to feel like a loser."

"Hey, man, my boy doesn't win every soccer game," Kristoff says. "And he doesn't get one of those stupid 'participation' trophies. We're all concerned about self-esteem, but a kid's gotta learn to fail gracefully like we did. We lose all the time, so our children shouldn't expect the world to be handed to them."

"I absolutely agree," Elsa says. "My Olaf's baseball team loses too. But he knows that if he tries, he might just win the next one. That's why they practice so they can get better. It makes the victory so much sweeter. His team once lost the championship and he said 'there's always next year'."

"My children don't lose," Buffy spits in Elsa's direction. "And I don't want them to lose the chance to be the leader of the class."

"All they'll be doing," Anna says loudly, gaining the parents' attention, "is being voted in. The president and vice president will be the line leaders or will be team captains or something of that nature. It's not going to be enacted until the end of November, and it won't even occur that often until next semester, after winter break. They'll do the leading jobs but will also have small responsibilities. It's not about who's bossing whom around, it's about going through the process of picking a leader for a couple of months. It's not as intense as the higher grades."

"I still don't like this idea," Phil says sharply.

"What is your problem!?" Elsa growls. "What do you want her to do? Change her entire plan to ensure that _your_ kid doesn't feel bad? Life doesn't work that way, Phil."

"Why don't you voice your own concerns another time?" Buffy snarls at Elsa.

"I wasn't talking to you, Biltmore."

"Alright, alright!" Kristoff calls for order, Anna too astounded to speak. "Let's not start anything. Look, I don't think any other parents are keen on Miss Eldr changing her schedule."

"I think it sounds fun," Rapunzel pipes up. "My Winnie will love the flag designing."

"And think about it this way," says Marie's mother, Duchess, "if they end up in the other classes that do something similar, then they have a chance to get elected a second or third time."

"Hey, yeah," says a parent near the snacks. "That makes sense."

"And I trust that Miss Eldr will make sure the vote is unbiased and fair," Elsa says, earning several nods in agreement. "Everyone will be involved in the process, no matter what."

"I think I speak for almost everyone when I say that the country project should go on as planned, and nobody is removed or misses out on the fun," Eugene says, glancing around the class, as if he's daring Phil or Buffy to speak up.

When nobody does, they all look to Anna to see if she has anything further to say.

"Th-Thank you, everyone. I appreciate it. Uh, the country project will, of course, go on as planned. Are there any other concerns?"

Duchess raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"Not a concern, but I want to compliment you on the music lesson you gave a couple of weeks ago," Duchess says kindly. "Marie doesn't like thunder, but the song helps her through the storms we've been getting since then."

"Winifred loved it too," Rapunzel says.

"Olaf couldn't stop singing it," Elsa smirks.

"Jonathan _did_ like it…" Phil admits begrudgingly.

"Oh, well, I'm glad I taught it to them," Anna says, cheeks rosy with flattery. "They seemed to enjoy themselves."

"I think you should do more things like that," Elsa encourages.

"Yeah, I remember having a fun teacher like you," another parent comments. "It made me want to come to school everyday. I cried once when I got sick and missed a day."

The other parents laugh, and Anna manages a giggle in spite of her still-squirming insides. "Anyone else?" she asks with a smile.

The room is silent, so she allows them to leave when they want, and urges them to take home some sweets.

"If you have any other questions, I'll be at my desk. Feel free to mingle," she beams.

Just about everyone applauds as she inclines her head politely. She goes to her desk and sinks in the faux leather seat, letting out an exhausted breath as Buffy Biltmore and Phil Finster leave without saying another word to anyone.

Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff approach her desk a shortly after Anna is given a moment to relax.

"You okay, Anna?" Rapunzel asks, concern in her eyes.

"Chipper," Anna deadpans.

"You did great," Elsa says. "Last year, Frollo made so many snide remarks about us having idiot kids in a way that wouldn't get him fired. So, compared to him, you're fantastic."

Anna smiles slightly. "Thanks."

"You look like you're about to pass out," Rapunzel notes. "Do you need anything?"

"I need a drink."

Rapunzel laughs. "Well, it is Friday. Get yourself some beer at a liquor store and just chill out on the couch. Or get some vodka."

"Ugh. . . I dunno. Maybe I'll just take some aspirin and knock myself out. I'm starting to get a headache."

"You'll be fine, kid," Eugene says. "Take the weekend to decompress."

"I probably will." Anna sighs and rubs her temple. "Thanks for the support, though."

"Of course, Anna." Elsa checks her watch. "Oh, hey, I should head out. The sitter is probably struggling to put Olaf to bed." She taps her knuckles on Anna's desk. "Shoot me a text. Olaf is hanging out at Punzie's tomorrow, so if you want to do anything in the afternoon, let me know."

Anna blinks. "Okay. . . Sounds good."

Elsa smiles brightly and pulls her coat around her. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," the other four say.

Elsa heads out to the dark campus, and the parents left at Anna's desk glance at her.

"So. . . you're still hanging with her?" Rapunzel smirks.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Thank you for your help tonight, Wendy," Elsa says as she hands the babysitter a twenty for the evening.

"You're very welcome, Ms. Elsa," Wendy beams.

"Did he behave?"

"Oh, yes. We watched a couple of movies and drew a few pictures. He made sure to put them in your office for you to see later." She giggles. "We had fun. Peter told me he's quite the little smarty-pants in Miss Eldr's class, and it certainly shows in his conversations."

Elsa chuckles. "Well, I'm glad he didn't give you too much trouble."

"Not at all. Call me anytime you need me to watch him. And if I'm not available, my friend Alice is. If you need her number, I'll text it to you."

"Thank you, Wendy. Have a good night. And text me when you arrive home, please, so I know you made it home safely."

"I will."

Wendy grabs her coat and heads out, Elsa listening to the sound of her car roaring to life and slowly driving off into the night. A few minutes later, her phone dings with Wendy's message letting her know that she got home in one piece.

Elsa removes her own coat and slips into Olaf's bedroom down the hallway. He's curled up in his little twin bed, cuddling with his polar bear as he snores softly. Elsa bends down and gives her son a kiss on his head.

"Sweet dreams, my little bear. I love you," she coos.

Olaf doesn't stir. Elsa smiles as she heads into the office across from his room to see what he drew for her during her time away from him. She sits down in her comfy leather chair, picking up the papers as she leans back.

As usual, Elsa is the center of his artistic attention. He and his mommy cover most of the pieces of white printer paper, but Elsa can see that he also drew his friends and his favorite animals. On the last picture she comes across, Elsa has to do a double take.

Olaf drew, to Elsa's shock, Anna. Of course, it takes her a second to figure it out; but it is, without a doubt, his teacher. The red hair is unmistakeable, and the fact that the caricature of her is standing in front of a board with "ABC" written on it is also a dead giveaway.

He's attached to Anna, Elsa realizes. He's never been this way with a teacher before. Frollo was obviously never a good teacher, but Olaf liked his kindergarten and preschool teachers very much. But Anna is different for some reason.

Elsa bites her lip and wonders, if she and Anna do take their relationship to a level beyond friendliness, how it would impact Olaf. What would it do to him if they break up before the school year ends?

She sets down the picture and stands up, heading into her bedroom and quietly shutting the door behind her. She sinks onto the ottoman at the end of her bed and glances at the French doors that lead onto the back patio. Her gaze falls to the gentle drizzle outside, and Elsa hears it on the roof too. But the comfort she normally feels when it's raining isn't there.

For so long, it's just been her. She and Olaf have lived on their own, relying only on each other. Elsa doesn't know his donor, and the closest thing he has to a second parent is Kristoff.

Elsa praises the hell out of single mothers like herself and praises those who manage all on their own and don't search for someone, but she desperately craves companionship, despite her trepidation about joining a dating website two months prior. When Anna showed her affection that night, it reminded Elsa of the things she misses about having a partner like companionship, someone to call when she's feeling lonely, someone her age to come home to or spend time with, and all the kissing and cuddling. . . and sex.

 _Why not take a leap of faith?_ she thinks, standing again and throwing open the doors to her walk-in closet. _She's there. She's available. She's amazing. She's beautiful. I can't get her out of my head_.

Elsa puts on her pajamas, tossing her clothes into the hamper. She goes through her nighttime regimen before climbing into bed and huddling beneath the blankets.

She blinks and realizes that she's resting on only one side, something she never does. And something prevents her from moving towards the center of her bed. She keeps waiting for someone to fill the other side. To cuddle with her and warm up the blankets faster.

Elsa turns away from the empty spot and closes her eyes.

 _This bed is too big for one person_.

* * *

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Last night was full of tosses and turns. With little sleep in her system, Elsa clutches a cup of coffee at the bar and rubs her eyes. Olaf is still asleep, which doesn't surprise Elsa. It's far too early for him for a weekend and even too early for him for a weekday. The clock above the kitchen window reads 5:30, the hands ticking the seconds away. The morning outside is dreary and grey, with rain most likely in the forecast for the weekend.

She keeps glancing down at her phone, as though Anna is going to text her plans to hang out later on this early in the morning.

Then Elsa shakes her head. _She's your son's teacher. You were just doing that to be friendly and get the bad blood out of the way. Now that it's out of the way, you don't have to worry about this anymore. Why'd you even suggest—?_

"Mama?"

Elsa jumps and turns her head toward the hall. Olaf is standing by the doorway, hugging his polar bear to his chest. He's dressed in his favorite snowman pajamas, his hair wild and messy— _but when is it ever not_ , Elsa thinks.

"Olaf? What are you doing awake?"

"I went into your room to snuggle," he answers. "But you were gone."

"I'm right here," she smiles softly. "You can go back to bed, buddy."

He shakes his head. "I don't want to."

"Alright," she chuckles and pats the seat next to her. "Are you hungry? I can make waffles."

"Are you okay, Mama?" he asks instead, unmoving from his spot.

Elsa pauses. "What do you mean?"

He shrugs. "You've just been weird."

"I have not been weird," Elsa says, voice laced with humor. "You're weird." She tries to turn it into a game. The last thing she needs is to appear weak and confused in front of her son.

"I'm not weird. You've just been acting funny, and I wanna make sure you're okay," he says, as though he's the wisest kid on the planet.

Elsa stares at him. "Olaf, honey, I'm just fine."

He looks unconvinced, still standing firm in the doorway.

"What makes you think I'm not?" she asks, setting down her coffee and turning her body so she can face him fully. "Please, tell me."

"You're just. . . I dunno. You're weird."

She can't help but smile. Children can be so observant but lack the ability to explain themselves well.

"Olaf, I pinky promise that I'm fine, okay? Mama's just been doing a lot of thinking and work has been hard. I'm a little stressed out."

He nods slightly. "Okay. . . Can I have waffles now?"

She smiles wider and pats the seat again, which he gladly skips over to take. Elsa stands and gets the waffle iron out.

"Remember, you're sleeping over at Winifred's tonight, so I'm dropping you off at one o'clock."

"Uh-huh." He sets his polar bear onto the stool beside him. "Mama, did you like the pictures I drew?"

 _The reason I didn't get sleep last night?_ "Yes, I did." Elsa busies herself with making breakfast. "Did you have a good time with Wendy last night?"

"Yeah, we played Super Smash Brothers, and I beat her twice but she beat me three times. She's good at it, even though she said she wasn't." He continues to talk about what he did with his babysitter, babbling through the tiniest details that cross his mind.

Elsa tunes him out for a minute and tries to backtrack her behavior over the past two months. She's been incredibly careful not to display any sort of uncharacteristic qualities that Olaf might catch. But he's so observant of his mother, and sometimes Elsa catches herself doing or saying things in front of him that he's not old enough to understand.

She tries to communicate with him at a mature level so he can learn to have adult conversations, but she reminds herself constantly that he's only seven.

Just then, her phone's text tone brings her out of her thoughts, and she swipes it off the counter before Olaf's sneaky little eyes can catch the name. He gives her a guilty grin, and she raises a brow at him before checking who it is.

And thank goodness she got to it in time because it's Anna who texted her.

A brief moment of excitement—and confusion when she realizes Anna is up this early, too—melts away and is replaced by disappointment when Anna's text reads, "Can't see you today. Papers to grade and teacher stuff. Sorry. Just thought I'd let you know. Maybe another time."

Elsa sighs and texts back that it's fine before pocketing her phone and returning to making breakfast.

"Who was it?" Olaf asks, always curious.

"A co-worker."

"Which one?"

"It was Jane."

"Ohhhh."

Elsa continues with breakfast as Olaf sits and talks more about his night. Once again, they're interrupted by Elsa's phone; only this time, it's Kristoff calling. She tells Olaf to go play in his room until breakfast is ready, and he goes without protest, telling to his polar bear that he's going to build a spaceship with his Legos.

"Hey," Elsa says as she picks up. "Why is everyone up so early this morning?"

"Everyone?" he responds.

"Yeah. Olaf woke up fifteen minutes ago, I just got a text from Anna, and now you're calling me. What the hell is going on?"

He laughs. "I get up this early to work out downstairs before Sven wakes up. I'm walking on the treadmill as we speak. I was just going to leave a message. _I_ had no idea _you'd_ be up. You sound pretty tired."

"I hardly slept. . . It was just a rough night, I guess."

"Awh, come on. Tell me what's wrong, Els."

Elsa sighs and leans her back against the kitchen counter. "Kris, do you ever get lonely? Without. . . you know. . ."

"All the time. I still sleep on my side of the bed," he says, his voice significantly quieter. "Even after three years it still hurts." He pauses and then says, "Why? Are you getting lonely, Elsa?" His voice isn't teasing. It's full of love and concern for his best friend.

"Surprisingly, yes. I think experiencing intimacy with Anna triggered something. For a moment, I had _someone_. An inappropriate someone, but still. She showed interest in me; she was sweet and understanding and. . . I miss that."

"I get that. I miss the intimacy all the time. It's hard to get back out there after being single for so long. Especially you. Seven years, Elsa. That's pretty long considering your college track record."

"Har har."

"But seriously, Elsa. I completely know what you're talking about. Bed feels too big, you feel alone. You feel like you can't handle things by yourself. I still screw up making dinner sometimes. I have to take a lot of time off work just to accommodate his schedule. Having someone on your team is Heaven on Earth. You have a partner, someone your age to love and cherish. And damn, sex with someone you love is the best thing. Getting off is great and whatever, but I miss the act itself."

"Yeah, that's the other thing."

"Hey! You've still got your profile on the dating website," he reminds her. "You can still meet someone and make a connection. There's plenty of time, Elsa."

"I don't want _them_. I want _her_."

There's a long silence and Elsa replays what she just said.

"I. . . I mean. . . uh. . ."

He cracks up laughing, and there's a loud boom on his line. "Fuck! You made me fall off my treadmill!" he roars, still laughing up a storm.

Elsa's face is burning. "Kristoff, shut up!"

"Did you hear yourself!?"

"Yes," she growls through gritted teeth.

"Holy cow, you've got a thing for Anna! Like, an actual thing!"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Oh my god, this is amazing. I can't even begin to—"

 _Click_.

Elsa slams her phone onto the counter and fumes as she fumbles with the plates as she removes them from the cupboard. She calls Olaf in, and he comes running in, plopping himself on the stool.

She serves him his breakfast, trying to steady her shaking hands.

 _I want_ _her_ , Elsa thinks, thankful that Olaf missed her trembling. _I just told Kristoff that I wanted_ Anna _of all people. Fucking Kristoff making me face this stupid. . . Truth? Is it the truth?_ Her eyes land on her son as he eats, traveling over his head to the open living room. He's the only other person in this house made for a complete family, and Elsa keeps straining her ears for footsteps of a nonexistent partner. _It is the truth. I keep looking forward to seeing her, I keep thinking about her._ Elsa closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. _Face it, Elsa. You want Anna._

* * *

Rain pours down from the sky on a cold Wednesday afternoon, and Anna leans against her open classroom doorway and watches the heavens. Her students are up to their usual rainy day lunchtime activities, their time outdoors cut short due to the rain. She keeps glancing over her shoulder to make sure her students aren't misbehaving. So far, they've all behaved, and some are even sitting on the rug singing "My Favorite Things" in case any thunder booms overhead. Anna thinks of the disappointment she felt when she had sent Elsa the text about being unable to see each other. There is a part of her that wanted to drop everything and spend an afternoon with Elsa, but the professional side of Anna keeps telling her to stop seeing Elsa altogether.

She turns away from the rainy weather and back to the warm interior of her classroom. She sits in her chair and observes her students with mild interest, watching them play and char with no adult cares in the world.

As she's about to wake her computer and work on a few things, she's tapped on the arm by Olaf, who is holding something behind his back.

"Yes, Olaf?" she asks, giving him a smile.

"I made you something," he says kindly, his big buck-toothed grin spread across his pale cheeks.

"Did you?" Anna is flattered.

He nods and presents the picture he drew of Anna last Friday evening. Although he made sure to scrawl "To: Miss Anna" and "From: Olaf" in the open space.

"You're my favoritest teacher so I drew you," he says, almost shyly.

"Oh, Olaf, that's very sweet of you," Anna says. "I love this. I think I'll hang it up on my fridge."

He beams. "Really!?"

"Yes! I need some more art on my fridge. Thank you so much."

"Welcome!" he chirps before rushing back to his desk.

Anna gazes fondly at the picture, and realizes that this is the first time in her entire teaching career that she has received art from a student, regardless of it being of herself. She doesn't think it odd that Olaf drew her though. He's always seemed rather fond of drawing his friends and family more so than animals, cars, or cartoon characters. She takes it as a compliment that he even took the time and used the love in his little heart to draw a picture of her.

She sets it aside and feels her heart swell. She knows she's not supposed to pick favorites, but Olaf is quickly becoming hers.

There's just the fact that she slept with his mother.

Reality crashes onto her, and she almost groans out loud in exasperation. Why does this have to bother her? Why does Elsa have to keep invading her thoughts? Elsa loudly defending Anna during Back-to-School night gave Anna the urge to run over and kiss her in thanks; but of course she couldn't do such a thing.

 _I_ shouldn't _do such a thing,_ Anna tells herself firmly, looking back at her computer. _I shouldn't even be_ thinking _about that_.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to focus her mind on other things. Work, her weekend plans with Merida, the promise she made to Giselle to call her tonight, the lesson plans for this week. . . but everything somehow leads back to Elsa.

Her eyes snap open, and she frowns, her mouth turned up into a tiny pout.

 _Maybe you should throw caution to the wind and date her,_ she jokes to herself. Against her will, her mind is suddenly overflowing with images of Elsa kissing her, holding her hand, embracing her, taking her out, making sweet lo— _Stop it, stop it, stop it!_

 _Or,_ a little voice whispers, _you could give in and just allow yourself to daydream. What's the harm in that?_

Anna hates to admit it, but she has allowed her mind to wander more than once when she is alone at home, which has led to rather naughty things between her sheets. The night she and Elsa spent together is a trigger for her naughty thoughts, but her imagination does like to take it further and run wild.

 _The harm in that_ , she continues to think, _is that she's the mother of your student._

 _So what?_ the little voice purrs. _What's the worst that could happen?_

 _The administration finds out, and I get fired for having a relationship with a parent._

 _But is that really against the rules?_

Anna purses her lips. If Olaf isn't in her class, then no. Not really. But there's something incredibly wrong and taboo about the current predicament Anna has landed herself in.

Infatuation with a parent. . . having previous sexual relations with said parent. It's against Anna's ethics.

Yet, it's oddly exciting and daring, and there's a larger part of Anna that wants to say, "fuck you" to her morals and jump Elsa the next time she sees her. So what if it's not really socially acceptable. She and Elsa can keep it under wraps until spring, when people usually stop caring about the on-goings of the class as they prepare for summer.

Then again, Anna doesn't even know if Elsa shares the same feelings.

The bell rings and Anna calls for her class to clean up their messes. The kids groan and sluggishly put away the toys and clean their tables of their lunches. She stands up, making her way over to the board to begin their social studies lesson for the afternoon.

* * *

She's still sitting in her car in the parking garage, forehead on her steering wheel. Anna hasn't moved since she's driven home, and she wonders if she even has the strength to do what she plans on doing.

A couple of weekends ago, she visited Merida at work at a pub where she bartends and got hit on by a very attractive, very insistent woman that gave Anna her number. The note beneath it read, "Call me anytime if you want to have some fun", and it had a winky-face beside it.

If Anna wants to get Elsa out of her head—and hopefully shake off these growing feelings for a woman who probably isn't the least bit interested in her romantically— then maybe all it'll take is for someone to help her out.

With trembling fingers, Anna unlocks her phone and dials the number of the girl she met.

"This is Clare," a smooth voice responds after a couple of rings.

"Hey, Clare. It's Anna. . . uh. . . You gave me your number at the Snuggly Duckling."

"Oh! Yes, Anna." Anna can practically see the seductive smirk in Clare's tone of voice. "How may I help you this fine evening?"

"You wanna come over for some fun? For, like, an hour or two?"

"Mm, I'd like that very much. May I have your address, Anna? I'll be there shortly."

Anna gives it to her and makes a run for her apartment. She unlocks the door and whirls into her house like a tornado. She shoves her workbag and laptop in her closet and frantically brushes her hair and teeth. If she's going to get laid, she needs to look presentable and not like a frazzled grade school teacher.

Anna puts on some smooth jazz music just as there's a knock at the door. She pauses and gulps, carefully making her way over to open it.

 _What am I doing?_ she asks herself as her hand curls around the doorknob. _This isn't right. . . but this might be the only way._ Anna takes in a deep breath and gently opens the door for her evening company.

"Hello, Anna," Clare whispers into the cold night.

Anna waves shyly. Clare is, for all intents and purposes, a very attractive young lady. She's about Anna's age, though slightly taller. Her eyes are hazel, and her hair is a dark brown that flows down her back elegantly. She holds herself with such powerful confidence that she reminds Anna of Elsa in some ways.

 _Don't think about Elsa._

Anna steps aside for Clare to saunter in. She takes in the tiny apartment as Anna shuts the door behind her, trying not to break into a sweat.

"You have a lovely place," Clare compliments genuinely.

"Thanks."

Clare sheds her coat. "So, is this the hook-up with my pretty ginger cat that I've been waiting for?" she asks.

"I won't lie to you. I'm trying to get someone else out of my head," Anna admits from where she is rooted by the door, her nerves keeping her from welcoming Clare over to the bed a couple of feet away.

"Oh, poor baby," Clare sighs, turning and striding over to stand in front of Anna. "Don't worry. I can help you with that." She kisses the shell of Anna's ear, and Anna shudders pleasantly, closing her eyes. "Why don't we get started, then?"

After a good half hour of making out against the door, they've moved to the bed, but Anna is still struggling to focus on getting aroused, something nagging in the back of her mind.

Clare, understanding Anna's intentions, eases her into a state of relaxation while Clare pins her to the bed. Anna kisses her back, though half-heartedly. Nothing this girl is doing makes Anna yearn for a sexual connection.

It's not until Anna is half naked that the nagging becomes clear: _I feel like I'm cheating._ And she also realizes that the only reason she's allowed herself to go this far is that every time she closes her eyes, she replaces Clare with Elsa. Every kiss Clare gives her, Anna pictures Elsa's soft lips against her skin instead. Elsa's cool hands wandering instead of Clare's warm hands. The breath against Anna's ear comes from Elsa's champagne-colored lips, Elsa's lithe body pressing onto Anna's.

But this isn't Elsa.

"Wait," Anna pants as Clare kisses down Anna's chest.

The woman pauses. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. . . I can't do this." Anna sits up, forcing Clare to sit back on her knees.

"Was it something I did?"

"No. I'm just an idiot. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have called." Anna hugs herself and looks down in shame. "I shouldn't have wasted your time."

"Oh, relax," Clare chuckles, trying to let Anna know that it's okay to stop. "It was fun while it lasted. What's eating you? Er, sexual innuendo not intended."

"I thought that if I slept with someone new, these feelings that I have for someone else would go away, and they just aren't."

"Why not just date the girl?" Clare asks, getting up and finding her shirt.

"I teach her son."

"So?"

"So it's. . . it's. . . it's so wrong and just inappropriate—"

"You only live once, Anna. Don't regret the should-haves. Who knows? Maybe this girl you're pining after is pining after you, too."

Anna is silent, pouting at the bedspread.

"Look, give it a shot. The worst thing that can happen is that she'll say no." Clare finishes dressing herself. "If things don't work out, you still have my number. It's been an interesting night, Anna. Thank you." Clare blows her a kiss and sees herself out.

Anna groans and buries her face in her hands.

* * *

Elsa has just returned from a meeting with her staff discussing ideas for November's issue. She feels good about what came out of it, but Jasmine had churned out some autumn date ideas that made Elsa daydream about doing them all with Anna. After adjourning the meeting, she had rushed to her office to daydream in peace.

She sits at her desk and stares at her packed lunch, complete with a note from Olaf telling her to have a good day and that he loves her. Maybe one day the notes will be in Anna's handwriting, or maybe it will be in both their handwriting.

But for now, Elsa has to ignore the minor spelling mistakes and messy writing that is her son's.

There's a knock on her door, and she looks up to see Jane poke her head in.

"Hey, did you need something?" Elsa asks.

"Not really. I'm just seeing if you still need current events for the November issue." Jane's tone is unenthusiastic, making Elsa furrow her brows.

"I mean. . . I guess. What's the matter? I thought you liked current events?"

"It's great, Elsa, but I do a lot of editing work on top of it. I just wish I had more options at my disposal." Jane shrugs, avoiding Elsa's gaze. "You know my work. I wish you'd give me a chance."

"Jane—"

Jane shuts the door behind her, making Elsa feel ten times worse than a moment ago. She makes a mental note to address this later after she finishes something she promised herself she'd do today. Elsa ignores her lunch and stands. She approaches the floor-to-ceiling windows and looks out on the clear but cold autumn afternoon.

She looks at the clock mounted on her wall and notes that it's lunchtime over at Olaf's school. After a long talk with Kristoff earlier in the week during which Elsa decided to push away any apprehensions and take a leap of faith, she takes out her phone and dials Anna's number. She'll be alone in her classroom so this call won't disrupt her work. There's really nothing else holding her back other than the facts that she and Anna are both aware of. So, Elsa is riding on a wave of confidence, while simultaneously facing a typhoon of nervousness.

With slightly shaky hands, Elsa puts the phone up to her ear and waits.

* * *

Anna is sitting at her desk, eating her Caesar salad. The class is empty, but the door is open, letting the rare sunlight and fresh, cool breeze pour into the class. She can hear the students playing out in the yard, the clanging of the tetherball against the metals poles, and the whistles being blown by the yard staff when they catch a kid doing something wrong.

She's finishing grading a spelling quiz she gave her students yesterday so she can pass them out at the end of the day. Spotify is playing on her computer, a mix of her favorite pop hits along with a few of the app's top picks. Her head bobs to the beat, and she hums the lyrics softly.

Suddenly, another song plays over the one from her computer. Teal eyes look at her phone and see Elsa's name across the screen. She blinks and picks it up, pausing the music at the same time.

"Hello?" Anna says.

"Hi, Anna."

"Hey. . . uh, what's up?"

"I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

She hears Elsa take a deep breath. Then, Elsa speaks.

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

 **Big thanks to my beta let-it-geaux for giving me helpful notes for this chapter. You're amazing, my friend. Keep being awesome.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Anna waits nervously in front of the diner, constantly tucking invisible strands of hair behind her ear. The sky is cloudy and grey, the weather forecast calling for rain later in the afternoon.

The diner sits on a street corner, its neon lights flashing in the dreary afternoon. There's a Starbucks directly nestled against it, the smell of overpriced coffee wafting over to the redhead, who is struggling not to go in and get herself a grande caramel-something-or-other as she waits. It's a cute diner, Anna notes as she glances up at its sign that calls drivers forth to try the cheap, unhealthy menu they offer to the public.

She wasn't so sure what to wear this morning, so the threw together something comfortable and casual. Her raincoat, a graphic tee, and skinny jeans. A nice first date outfit.

A first _official_ date.

Although this isn't their first time out together, it's definitely the first time it's been an actual date that has been established by both parties. Naturally, Anna is a little on edge.

Cars rush by Anna, and a cold wind follows. Her hair, which she has let down for the day, blows gently across her back, falling neatly in place once the wind dies down. She shivers just as she hears a gentle voice say, "Hey."

She looks over her shoulder to see Elsa standing there with a small smile. Anna can't help but smile back. She tucks another invisible strand of hair behind her ear and turns her body to face Elsa fully.

"Hey," she replies.

"Glad you made it."

"Thank you for inviting me. I will admit. . . that call was the last thing I expected."

Elsa giggles lightly. "I thought that it was time we stopped kidding ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right."

"But hey, like I said on the phone, if things don't work out, I still want to be friends."

Anna nods, all nervousness lifting as her eyes linger on Elsa's for several beats. "I'd like that a lot, actually. But after what we've been through, I think we owe it to ourselves to try. Like you said."

There's a brief pause before Elsa clears her throat anxiously. "So, shall we go in?"

"Actually, if I may change plans, I'd like to grab coffee from Starbucks and just walk around a bit? Is that okay?"

"I'd like that. I'll buy," Elsa says, inclining her head.

The two walk side by side into the warmth of the coffee shop. They stand in line in a pleasant silence after Anna tells Elsa her order, and Anna keeps stealing glances at the taller woman beside her. Every small glance allows Anna to memorize the details in Elsa's face. How her cheeks are slowly turning a darker pink now that she's in a warmer room, how her lashes frame her blue eyes, and how she bites her lip slightly as she contemplates her order.

She's looking at Elsa in a different way than she does when Elsa is in her classroom. She wants to see more of the beautiful girl she met at the bar and is slowly succeeding as her gaze keeps sweeping over Elsa's features. Her mind goes back to that fateful night, remembering the butterflies she felt when she kissed Elsa, remembering how amazing their night had been every moment after.

Elsa eventually glances down at Anna, meeting her wandering eyes. There's a short staring contest before Elsa lifts a brow and smiles.

"Were you waiting long?" she asks.

"Oh, no. It wasn't for too long," Anna replies, looking away from Elsa, slightly embarrassed that she was caught staring.

"Good."

"Where's Olaf?"

"He's with Kristoff and Sven today. It was previously planned. They're going to see a movie."

"That's good. If you don't mind me asking, how long has Olaf known Sven? And you known Kristoff and all?"

"Well, Kristoff went to high school and college with me. I knew him and his wife, and Sven was born a while after Olaf. So, naturally, the boys grew up together. As they've known Winifred just as long because Rapunzel has been our friend for such a long time."

"I guess it's nice to have friends who have kids all at once. Was it planned?" Anna teases.

Elsa laughs. "Not really. But none of us questioned it. It was too good to be true, but I'm glad Olaf has lifelong friends."

They order their drinks, receive them from the cashier since they both got simple drip coffees, and then walk into the chilly October air.

"So, what else do you have going on today?" Anna asks, blowing into the small opening in the lid in hopes of cooling her drink.

"After this, I'm going to head to my office and do some work. I have to fill out some payroll paperwork for one of my employees who has earned a long-overdue promotion. I owe her a lot. Then I'll go home and watch some Netflix. I have a few shows to catch up on. You?"

"I have papers to grade and a test to prepare."

"There isn't a chance you can bump up Olaf's grade now that I've asked you on a date and bought you coffee?" Elsa says jokingly.

"Ah, I see how it is. You're dating me to get Olaf's grades up," Anna smirks.

"You've caught me. I'm a horrible person. Feel free to throw that hot coffee in my face to teach me a lesson."

"I can teach you a lesson without throwing coffee in your face. Did you forget that I am a certified instructor?"

Elsa snorts. "Oh, of course. How could I forget that I'm on a date with my son's teacher, who I'm only dating because I'm blackmailing her to get my kid better grades?"

"I'm wearing a wire. I'm sending that to the Arendelle Unified School District. Your ass is on the line now, Fönn."

Elsa bursts out laughing, Anna joining in shortly. But then Anna pauses and realizes something.

"Wait. You said 'dating'."

Elsa stops laughing and flushes. "I did."

"Are you suggesting that there will be more?"

"Maybe. . ."

There's an awkward silence before Anna grins. "I hope so," she says, loving the shy smile that crosses Elsa's features.

"I hope so too," she ays quietly. "And hey, thank you for laughing and not taking everything I just said seriously. The grades thing, I mean."

"Of course I'm not going to take that seriously! I may have been mad at you over the whole one-night-stand thing before, but I'm over it." She walks closer to Elsa. "We're trying, and that means a lot to me." She frowns slightly. "However, that means people might actually get the wrong idea and believe that you really are dating me just for Olaf's grades."

"That's so stupid," Elsa frowns. "If that's what they want to think, fine. But look at it this way; we might not end up actually dating because things just don't work out. So that's fine. We'll cross the bridge when we get to it, okay? If we end up becoming an exclusive couple, _then_ we can worry about what other people might think. But I don't believe many parents will care."

Anna still looks unconvinced. Elsa stops her by gently grabbing her arm, slowly turning Anna around to face her.

"Look, you and I have had our problems so far. The fact that we're trying is a good step in the right direction. I like you a lot, and I want this to work out the way it's supposed to. We'll make time for each other. As for your concerns, you're thinking too far ahead."

Anna nods. "Yeah, okay. You're right, you're right. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Elsa says sweetly. "I understand where you're coming from." She gives Anna's arm a squeeze. "Come on. I'll show you one of my favorite spots around here."

* * *

Plans for a second date are made after Elsa walks Anna to her car. They exchange a quick hug, neither quite ready to kiss again, and Anna watches Elsa stroll down the parking lot to her own car. Elsa waves at Anna before she gets in, Anna giving her a shy wave back.

As Anna drives home, she can't help but smile. She and Elsa had clicked so well again, back to the playfulness that she greatly enjoys. Anna had been reminded of what had attracted her to Elsa in the first place, and she's glad they're reliving that again.

The effort of trying means a lot to Anna. Elsa cares enough about the connection they have to actually take the first step. When she had told Anna that she likes her a lot, Anna had felt butterflies. It was a tiny confession, but it makes Anna feel good nevertheless.

When she gets home, Anna turns up the heat to make her little apartment a toaster oven and turns on the TV for some white noise in the background. She grabs the papers on her counter and sits at the bar, ready to grade. As she starts on one, her phone vibrates beside her on the marble counter. Anna blindly reaches over for it and glances down at the screen.

"I had a good time today," reads Elsa's text, "and I know we'll have an even better time on Tuesday."

Anna smiles softly and replies, "I can't wait. Hopefully it won't rain so I don't have to supervise the kids for lunch."

"It says clear skies this week. But if it does rain, we'll reschedule."

"Promise?"

There's a small lag between that text and Elsa's response. Immediately, Anna regrets sending it. Has she gotten too far ahead of herself again? Is she coming on too strong? Too hopeful? She's about to text out an apology when she sees the answer.

"I promise." And it's followed by the two pink hearts emoji.

 _Fuck_ , Anna thinks. _Did she just flirt with me?_

Anna tries to remind herself that Elsa _has_ flirted with her before. Drunken flirting, sure; but, for some reason, this particular kind of flirting makes Anna's heart skip a beat. It's dorky and a little juvenile, but it's Anna's favorite kind of flirting. With a smile plastered on her face for the rest of the day, Anna grades her students' papers.

Meanwhile, Elsa is getting comfortable at home. She feels proud for taking action and asking Anna out. She had spent the entire night before she made the call awake. Elsa had paced back and forth, contemplating her decision. She had kept reminding herself of what she told Kristoff when she confessed that she wanted _Anna_ over any other woman. It felt so right to say when she finally got it off her chest.

When Anna had whispered "yes" to Elsa after she asked her out, a wave of relief and excitement had washed over Elsa in her office. She had finally done it, and their date today was a perfect first date.

Sure, their casual outings had been nice but they felt forced. This date felt natural and fluid, almost as if adding the romantic intentions softened their hard exteriors and broke down some of their walls. That awkward night forgotten, and Elsa knows there's something wonderful ahead.

A few episodes of _Shameless_ fill her time until there's a knock on her door. Elsa pauses her show and stands up, knowing that Kristoff's dropping Olaf off. As soon as she opens the door, Olaf glues himself to her.

"Mama!" he cheers. "I'm back!"

"I can see that," Elsa chuckles. She looks up at her friend. "Hey, Kris."

"Hey. How was the thing?" he asks, mindful of his phrasing so as to not give anything away.

"It was pretty good. I'll call you later to give you all the hot gossip," she smirks.

"Sounds good. Bye, Olaf."

"Yeah, bye, Olaf!" Sven grins, waving his hand enthusiastically.

"Bye, Uncle Kristoff!" Olaf chirps. "Bye, Sven!"

"What do you say to Uncle Kristoff?" Elsa asks her son.

"Oh, right. Thank you for the movie."

"You're welcome, little buddy." Kristoff tosses Olaf's unruly hair. "Have a good day, you two."

Elsa smiles at him and wishes him the same, closing the door behind Olaf and herself. He hops into the living room where Elsa is watching TV and sits on one of the couches. Elsa changes the channel to something appropriate for his age.

"You look happy, Mama," he says simply, watching her as she makes her way into the kitchen.

"I do?" she asks distractedly, fixated on making lunch for the two of them.

"Uh huh. Why are you happy?"

Elsa blinks. "I. . . I've just had a good day, is all," she says. "Have you?"

"Yeah. What did you do though?"

 _Went on a date with your teacher._ "Olaf, it's not important."

"But it made you happy so it is too important," he argues, lifting his chin.

She chuckles. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm just having a good day. I got some coffee with a friend."

"Who?"

"A friend, Olaf."

"But which one?"

"Jane."

"Ohhh. . ." His little face scrunches up as he thinks. Then he cocks his head to the side and asks, "Mama, do you like like Jane?"

" _What?_ " She turns to him. "Where did you get that?"

He shrugs. "I 'unno."

"Sweetheart, I don't like like Jane. She's a close friend, like Uncle Kristoff. Okay?"

"Okay." There's a pause before he says, "Mama?"

"Yes, Olaf?"

"What's hot gossip?"

Elsa snorts into her hand, hiding a laugh. "I'll tell you when you're older. You might talk about hot gossip with your friends when you're in high school."

"Is it gross?"

She laughs this time. "Not really. Don't worry about it right now."

"Okay!" He hops off the couch. "I'm gonna go play with my Legos!"

"Have fun."

* * *

Their second date is followed by a third and fourth over the course of a week and a half. Even with their difficult schedules, they are able to find the time to meet up and go out together. If Anna finds herself free for lunch, she texts Elsa, who always agrees to meet up to grab something or have lunch together at the park if they packed their own meals for work. They even start to hold hands after the fourth date.

In fact, Anna is the one who takes Elsa's hand as they watch the newest Marvel production. She laces their fingers together and strokes the back of Elsa's hand with her thumb. The tiny touches are enough to send chills down Elsa's spine.

Every time Elsa comes home from a date or goes to pick up Olaf afterwards, he always points out that she looks happy or excited. Elsa knows that she and Anna are keeping their dating life on the down low, especially from Olaf. But Olaf keeps reminding Elsa that he is still observant of her, and she wonders if she's actually happier than she was before Anna. Olaf is the constant in her life; he's always around her, so of course he'll be able to see something different in her.

She tries not to show it. She tries to act like she's always in a better mood. She doesn't want to lie to Olaf but explaining that she's dating someone is awkward enough without the addition of explaining that it's his teacher.

The only people that are aware of the budding relationship are Kristoff, Jane, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Anna's friend Merida, who Elsa was introduced to while on a date at the Snuggly Duckling.

That's just fine with Elsa. She and Anna don't want this to get out to anybody else. There's always the possibility of some parent or faculty member with a bad attitude going to the administration office and blowing this whole thing out of proportion.

They're just dating. Nothing more.

* * *

On a particularly stormy afternoon, with Olaf away at his grandparents' house for a trip to one of the hands-on, kid-friendly museums in the city, Elsa and Anna meet downtown for a movie. With a heavy wind in her face, Elsa fights the downpour as she makes her way from the car to the theater. Strands of white blonde hair stick to her face as she huffs and puffs towards a giggling Anna.

 _She's adorable,_ Anna thinks as Elsa approaches her with a pink face and a soaked raincoat. Elsa sighs, taking the ticket that Anna bought before Elsa arrived.

"Thanks," Elsa grumbles.

"Where's your umbrella?" Anna smiles, taking Elsa's hand as they head to the turnstiles.

"I left it in my car. I thought the rain let up a bit, and I didn't think the walk was that long from the parking garage to the theater."

"Clearly you were wrong."

"Clearly."

They hand their tickets to the pimply teenager removing the stubs and press on into the concession area. They stand in line, Elsa intent on getting them a treat.

"So now I'm a little wet and actually really warm." Elsa unbuttons her coat. "I hate whenever I go into a stupid building that has a stupid heater and I'm wearing something that keeps in heat." She rubs her temple with her free hand. "Ugh, anyway, how are you?"

Anna grins at the flustered blonde. "I'm good. I finished grading tests this morning so I'm glad I got that out of the way."

"It's the best when you get work done early," Elsa nods. "So, Halloween is coming up in a couple of weeks. Do you have any plans?"

"I got the invite from Rapunzel for her annual Halloween party. I didn't go last year so I'm thinking of going this year."

"I'm going to that. Her parties are fun. I've been attending Rapunzel's parties since college. Everyone either gets drunk or gets laid. Or both. Hey, you and I could have hooked up a lot sooner." Elsa smirks as Anna blushes. "Though, now that she's an educator, she's slightly calmed the parties down."

"Does she invite more of the staff?" Anna asks.

"Sometimes, but she usually sticks to her close friends. No kids, though. Winifred is either at a friend's house or upstairs asleep. Kristoff and I usually hire a babysitter and the boys just hang out at either his place or mine until the party's over."

"That's a smart system you have. Where's Olaf this afternoon?"

"With his grandparents. They're going to a museum."

When they approach the front of the line, Elsa buys them popcorn and s Coke to share, and they head into the theater to grab seats. After finding a decent spot in the center, they sit and wait for the film to begin. They speak in hushed tones, passing the drink back and forth.

"So, your flirting via texts is pretty clumsy. It's cute, but clumsy," Anna teases.

Elsa pouts. "It's been more than seven years since I've actually flirted through text messages. Last time I actually flirted in person was with you at the Queen of Hearts."

"Out of practice, hm?"

"Yeah. I apologize in advance for that."

Anna giggles. "You don't have to apologize. I think it's cute."

Elsa soon finds her hand once again in Anna's. Her thumb is gently rubbing the back of Elsa's hand, and Elsa has an urge to kiss Anna.

They still haven't. Even after several dates, neither of them has kissed the other.

Of course, Elsa _knows_ what Anna's lips feel like. She experienced those kisses in several places the night they spent together. But this is a different urge. She wants to kiss Anna softly, tenderly. Not with desperation and hunger.

Her eyes fall on Anna's lips, wondering if she should make the first move. Just as she's about to say something, the lights dim and the previews start. Anna's attention moves from Elsa to the screen in a heartbeat. Elsa sighs and leans back in her seat, looking at the screen with a hint of disappointment.

Throughout the movie, their hands bump together as they reach for more popcorn. Elsa eventually takes Anna's hand when they finally run out of the snack, and they play with each other's fingers silently for the rest of the show.

In spite of the movie being relatively exciting, Elsa's attention is focused more on Anna than anything else. She keeps glancing at her, studying the lines of light from the screen that bask on her face. She watches them illuminate an outline along Anna's profile, sees the movie in the teal orbs of the woman beside her.

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna keeps stealing glances just the same. She wants to nudge Elsa and implore her to leave with her, ditching this movie completely and going someplace else. Anna doesn't care; she paid for it after all. But she doesn't know if Elsa feels the same, so she keeps her mouth shut.

Eventually, near the end of the film, their gazes finally meet and they smile at each other. Anna inclines her head towards the exit, and Elsa nods. They both stand, earning some grumbles and groans from other patrons who have to stand or adjust their feet to let them through.

Once they leave the theater and return to the rainy day outside, they huddle together beneath an awning before sitting on a bench nearby to watch the rain bless the grimy streets with yet another cleaning from the skies above.

"Do you know what was going on in that thing?" Elsa asks, buttoning up her coat, Anna doing the same.

"Nope."

"I'm surprised," Elsa giggles. "You seemed really invested."

"It got hard not to make comments to you," Anna says with a grin. "I'm a talker when I watch movies. Merida yells at me whenever we have movie nights."

"Well, I'm glad we left because I kept getting lost."

"It wasn't _all_ that confusing," Anna teases. "I mean, I wasn't paying too much attention, but I found my way back to the story."

"I'm not as observant as you are while watching movies apparently," Elsa counters with a soft smile.

"Apparently," Anna repeats.

They sit in silence, Elsa brushing some hair out of Anna's eyes. A small blush coats Anna's cheeks, butterflies fluttering in her stomach again. Elsa focuses on Anna's lips, biting her own, holding herself back.

"Elsa," Anna whispers.

"Hm?"

"You can kiss me."

Their eyes meet once again, and Elsa nods once. Anna lets out a smile as Elsa leans forward, pressing their lips together softly. A hand immediately touches Elsa's cheek, cupping it and coaxing her closer, showing Elsa that she's okay with this. Their ears fall deaf to the world around them as gentle moans are exchanged and noses bump together.

Parting is slow, sounds crashing in their ears like waves breaking against rocks along the coast. It's so different from their first kiss. The hunger is replaced by affection; their cheeks are pink with shyness rather than copious amounts of alcohol. There's a beat before they both move in for another kiss. Noses ram into each other; they both giggle. They share a clumsy kiss before melting into a clean one.

After a few more kisses, breaths ghosting in the cold air, they smile at each other. Elsa glances out at the street, noting that the rain is letting up, so she stands. Anna follows her, wrapping her hand around Elsa's; and, the two walk to the blonde's car.

"I need a ride home," Anna whispers. "I took an Über. My car is in the shop for maintenance."

"Okay," Elsa smiles. "No problem."

"Thank you."

The next thing they know, Anna is pressed against the door to her apartment as they kiss over and over again. When Elsa pulls away, she mumbles against Anna's lips, "I'll call you later."

Anna nods, eyes hooded. Elsa kisses her cheek and lets her hand linger in Anna's as she walks away. Anna bites her lip, watching Elsa go down the open hall to the elevator. With shaking hands, Anna enters her home, grinning like an idiot.

No, they might not have started off on the best terms. They might not have expected their dates to go so well. But Anna is over the moon, and so is Elsa.

Elsa drives to pick up Olaf with a dreamy smile on her face, replaying the kisses in her head a hundred times over. Though they were tentative yet tender kisses, they were a good start to a new little something between Anna and Elsa. Given their history, it doesn't even feel rushed.

The traffic from the pouring rain does not deter Elsa as she and Olaf drive back home. He is quiet in the backseat, playing his 3DS, worn out from a busy day with his grandparents.

All of a sudden, reality smacks Elsa hard in the face like ice cold water splashing her awake from a deep sleep.

She and Anna are going somewhere. Their little something is turning into a big something. Sooner or later, they will have to involve Olaf; he's her son, after all. But Anna is his _teacher_ —the looming reality that keeps Elsa awake at night. It would be different if Anna were some random girl she met online or at the bar. Anything but his teacher.

Anna had said that they'd cross that bridge when they got to it, echoing Elsa's sentiments about Anna's concerns. _When we get to it._ Elsa desperately repeats it, a calming mantra to soothe her personal concerns. While Anna worries about the faculty judging her choice in dating a parent, Elsa worries about how this will affect her child.

Her dreamy smile melts off her face; and, she leans her head against her hand, her arm propped up against the window of her car, the Lincoln idling at a stoplight. Out of all the people in the city, Elsa is falling for her kid's teacher.

"Mama?" Olaf's voice jars her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She peers at him through the rearview mirror.

"Can we go to Remy's for dinner?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah." Elsa puts on her turn signal, taking the left to head down to the local Italian restaurant.

"Thank you!" Olaf chirps.

That manages to put a smile back on her face. "You're very welcome, sweetheart. Want to watch a movie tonight, too?"

"Yeah! _Captain America_!"

"Sounds good, bud."

 _We'll cross that bridge when we get to it_ , Elsa tells herself.

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta, let-it-geaux, for helping me with this fic.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

On the weekend before Halloween, _Crowns and Gowns_ lands on the doorsteps and inside mailboxes of its many subscribers. Upon the credits page of the magazine, a change has been made. Underneath Elsa's name and position is the name of the new executive director: Jane Porter. Elsa can't help but smile as she looks at the list of her staff members, pleased to finally give her friend the position she deserves.

As she sets down the magazine, she glances at her costume for Rapunzel's party tonight. It's a pirate costume, and she even managed to find one that wasn't too revealing. Although, when she tried it on, she discovered that her cleavage would definitely draw attention. At least the party will be kid free.

She honestly hadn't been sure what to wear, but after shopping around a costume store with Kristoff—the boys running ahead of them to look for their own costumes to wear at school—he had persuaded her into buying it. He'll be attending the party as a lumberjack without a shirt, an idea that still makes Elsa roll her eyes.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, and she takes it out to find Anna's name on the screen.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

Elsa smirks and replies, "Sexting already?"

"Shut up. You know what I meant."

"Haha, I know. You tell me first."

"I don't know yet. I'm looking but it's slim pickings. I waited too long to get a costume. Why is everything a sexy version of something?"

"Because sex sells."

"Clearly."

"What's left?"

A pause, and then the dots appear in the conversation, telling Elsa that Anna is typing out a list.

"Well," she finally answers, "we have (all sexy) gladiator, cop, flapper girl, football player, cheerleader, baseball player—"

Elsa's heart skips a beat and she starts typing without reading the rest of the options. "Baseball player."

"Why?"

"What does the costume consist of?"

"You're not answering my question."

"You're not answering mine."

"You're ridiculous. How about I surprise you," Anna texts, "and you surprise me?"

Elsa giggles. "Fine. See you tonight."

"See you." It's followed by a heart emoji.

Elsa bites her lip, hiding a smile. She slips her phone back into her pocket and hoists herself off her bed. Olaf is in his bedroom, playing with his Lego X-Wing fighter. He's loudly singing the Star Wars theme, mixing in several airplane and exploding noises as he whooshes it around the room.

"Hey, Olaf?" Elsa asks, leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah?" He keeps running around, eyes on his precious toy.

"Are you all packed for Uncle Kristoff's tonight?"

"Uh-huh! 'Cept for my pajamas," he says, making the X-Wing come to a gentle landing on his desk. "I dunno which ones to take."

She chuckles and crosses over, sliding open his mirrored closet doors. Olaf is very serious when it comes to picking out his pajamas for some reason. Elsa doesn't question it, but she knows that he values her opinion on the pajamas he wears. She has no idea why he cares so much about _pajamas_ of all things.

"How about your spaceman pajamas?" she asks, pulling out a drawer from his dresser in the closet.

"No, I wore those to my last sleepover," he shakes his head, standing next to her and peering into the drawer.

"Okay. Your snowman pajamas?"

"I wanna save 'em for Christmas."

"Olaf, that's two months away."

"So?" He looks up at her with his big blue eyes, almost staring at Elsa in disbelief. She smiles and keeps shuffling through the options.

"Lego movie?"

"Uh-uh."

"How about the blue shirt and the black flannels you like?" She asks as she takes them out of the drawer. "With a pair of cozy socks since I know your feet get cold."

He brightens. "Yes, those!" He grabs them from her hands. "Thank you, Mama!"

Olaf jogs over to his little duffle bag and stuffs them unceremoniously inside. He then takes his white tiger stuffed animal and shoves it in too.

"All done!" he says proudly, zipping it up.

Elsa laughs. "Great. Are you excited for Halloween?"

The two of them start heading into the living room, Elsa intent on making herself some tea, and Olaf simply following along.

"Yeah!" He hops onto a stool and twirls himself around. "I can't wait to be a Jedi! D'you think Miss Eldr will like my costume?"

"I'm sure she will," Elsa says, filling the kettle, and placing it on the stove as she lights it.

"I wonder what she'll be," Olaf hums.

 _Probably not the sexy baseball player_ , Elsa thinks humorously. "I'm not sure, pal."

"Mr. Frollo didn't dress up. He said it wasn't good or fun or something." Olaf stops spinning, getting dizzy. He giggles, grabbing the countertop for balance. "I want to get a lot of chocolate when we trick-or-treat. Last year Mr. Fredricksen gave me, Sven, and Winifred full bars!"

"I remember."

"That was so cool! I hope he does it again."

"Maybe he will."

Olaf wiggles in his seat with excitement as he watches his mother sift through the boxes of tea in the pantry. She decides on an English blend that Jane gave her a couple of months ago "just because", which only reinforces that Jane is a deserving friend. The kettle starts to whistle loudly, and Elsa relieves it from the flames, turning off the stove.

"Mama?" Olaf says, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes?" Elsa fixes her tea, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

He's quiet for a moment before saying, "Nothing. I just love you."

Elsa smiles and turns, resting her mug on the counter across from her son. She leans on her elbows and looks at him affectionately.

"I love you, too."

He grins at her, showing his two buck teeth. Elsa reaches over and tosses his hair, deciding that her son is the most adorable kid on the face of the planet. She knew it from the moment she laid her eyes on his face, but he keeps proving it over and over again.

She listens to him talk about his hopes for Halloween, and his disappointment that it's on a school night, but it doesn't deter his high excitement levels. He rambles about the new lightsaber that Elsa bought him when they got his costume, explaining to her _again_ that it even lights up and makes noises.

Elsa sips her tea, her ears picking up on the sounds of rain gently falling on the roof above them. Her eyes flicker over to the French doors in the living room, witnessing her patio furniture getting washed with rain. She hopes that it doesn't rain out trick-or-treating on Monday.

Olaf asks her if he can put on his sweatshirt and play on the monkey bars in the backyard, but Elsa says no.

"Let's play Kirby instead," she offers. "You love that game and I don't want you getting sick before Halloween."

He sighs. "Okay." He hops off the stool and makes his way into the front room, Elsa following him.

As she plays with him, her eyes focusing on her character as she guides it through the map, her mind drifts off to the party once again. Anna just might wear the baseball costume, and Elsa desperately wants to see her in it.

After all, baseball is her favorite sport.

* * *

Anna nervously tugs at the bottom of her over-sized jersey, praying to God that any parents attending the party are good sports and won't mind seeing a second grade teacher in such risqué attire. Sure, it's Halloween, but she still feels like it's a little much for a party.

Following Elsa's suggestion, Anna purchased the baseball costume. The jersey is long and it covers the shorts provided, which she's grateful for since the shorts stop basically where they start. Her costume also includes knee-high socks and high heels fashioned to look like sneakers. She's wearing the cap backwards, as shown on the picture on the package. However, she left the prop baseball and glove at home. She's convinced herself that she'll need both of her hands for taking shots to drown away her embarrassment.

The rain from earlier let up, but in its wake is a freezing cold evening. She knocks rapidly on the door and rings the doorbell. When the door is thrown open, Rapunzel wraps Anna in a hug. She is wearing a very revealing costume made to look like a, well, lady of the night from some cowboy movie. Suddenly, Anna doesn't feel as self-conscious about her costume.

"Anna! I'm so glad you're here!" Rapunzel squeals. "You look so cute!"

"Thanks," is Anna's muffled response, having inhaled some of the feathers from Rapunzel's ridiculous and over-the-top hat. "You too."

"Thank you," Rapunzel giggles. "Come inside; it's nice and warm. Eugene!" She yells into the house. "Turn up the heat, please!"

"On it!" he replies from somewhere within their abode.

Rapunzel shuts the door behind Anna and leads her further inside.

"You got here just in time. The subs were just delivered and practically everyone is here," Rapunzel yammers on, her heels clacking on the tiled floor of the foyer. "Also, don't be shy with alcohol. Drink as much as your little heart desires. You're not a teacher in this house tonight!"

"Uh, noted," Anna chuckles. "Is Elsa here yet?"

Rapunzel flashes her a knowing smirk. "As a matter of fact, she is. She's in the game room with Kristoff and some other people. Go on and have fun! I've gotta replenish the chips." Rapunzel heads toward the kitchen, leaving Anna with no directions on where the game room is.

She blindly makes her way through the clumps of guests, recognizing some parents, but realizing that they're dressed just as provocatively as she is. If they make eye contact, they grin and cheerfully say hello to her, easing Anna's anxieties.

She finds her way into a room where there's a pool table and a dartboard. The room is relatively spacious, and so begins Anna's hunt for Elsa. But before she can give the room a sweep, she feels a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey," Elsa's voice whispers in her ear.

Anna shivers pleasantly and looks up at Elsa. Her cheeks flush at the sight of the blonde, and her eyes slowly comb over Elsa's costume. On Elsa's head is a pirate hat, her long platinum hair spilling out from under it and down her back. A few scars have been drawn on her pale cheeks with make up, and she even put in a single hoop earring in her left ear. Her pirate costume draws Anna's eyes to Elsa's cleavage and she swallows. The dress splits on the side, exposing one of Elsa's delicious legs, which is covered by a knee-high boot.

"Uh. . . hi," Anna squeaks.

"Nice costume," Elsa smirks.

"Thanks. You too." Anna averts her eyes from Elsa's cleavage and forces herself to look into Elsa's eyes. "Should you be flirting with me with parents around?"

"Relax, silly. It's a party. And only a handful of parents from school are here. Most of these people are Rapunzel's or Eugene's friends. And besides, they'll just think we're tipsy and having fun."

"I haven't had a drink yet."

"Then let me get you one." Elsa smiles. "Anything in particular?"

Anna shrugs. "I don't care. Surprise me."

"You got it." Elsa wants to move in to kiss her, but holds back. "Stay put."

She walks out of the game room, and Anna looks back at the crowd before her. Suddenly, Kristoff Bjorgman makes a beeline for her. He's wearing incredibly tight jeans held up by suspenders. He has a grey beanie on his messy blonde hair, and an axe resting on his shoulder. And no shirt. She raises her brows slightly, but he doesn't catch the slight surprise in her eyes.

"Hey, Miss Eldr!" he grins.

"Hey, Mr. Bjorgman. Uh, you can call me Anna here," she says with an awkward smile.

"Anna, it is. And you can call me Kristoff." He takes a sip of his Jack and Coke. "Where'd Elsa run off to?"

"She's getting drinks." _I hate making small talk with parents I don't know very well_ , she thinks to herself. _But he is Elsa's friend. I need to think of him that way._ She fiddles with her costume again, especially now that she's in front of a parent of one of her students.

"Oh, cool. So. . ."

 _The awkward "so",_ she sighs in her head. _The bane of my existence. C'mon, Anna, do what you do best. Talk._ "What is it that you do for a living?" Anna asks. "Elsa mentioned something about it but I don't really remember the details."

"I'm a contractor. I run a little company called Fixer Uppers. We refurbish restaurants, houses, offices, and stuff like that. I also work with my hands occasionally and build furniture for the places I refurbish."

"You're a handyman," Anna smiles.

"That I am. Elsa usually calls me over to fix her showers or sinks and things. I used to do that for a living when I worked with my dad but I wanted to a little more than just _that_."

"That's pretty awesome. I knew this guy in high school who really loved working with his hands. He took shop class with a friend of mine and he made, like, all the sets for the musical productions."

"You were in musicals?"

"Uh-huh. I loved performing."

"Why not try the big lights of Broadway?"

Anna shrugs. "I liked teaching kids more. I was a TA for extra credit, like my TA Peter is now, and I worked with first graders. I loved doing that. So I worked toward my teaching credential."

"Ah, so that's why you teach the kids songs from musicals sometimes?" Kristoff grins. "You're a theatre dork."

"I'm not gonna deny it," Anna says, lifting her chin.

"Deny what?" Elsa asks, appearing at Anna's side with two Halloween-themed drinks.

"That she's a theatre dork," Kristoff says.

"Please, you should see the RENT and Wicked posters she just bought on Amazon," Elsa smirks, handing Anna her drink. "She sent me the photo last week."

"Excuse me, but my old ones are all faded and my parents probably threw out the ones I had back home once I left their house. I asked them if they could send them to me, but they couldn't find them." Anna sips her beverage indignantly. "And anyway, I still trying to add my own personal touch to my tiny apartment."

"Fair enough," Elsa giggles.

"Don't _you_ have any posters?" Anna asks her.

"I do. They're all framed in my front room where Olaf keeps his video games."

"So fancy," Kristoff teases.

"You're just jealous because you lack any sense of class."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Elsa grins at Anna. "You should see how many reindeer he has included in his decor. There's so much that it makes his house look like a hunting lodge."

Kristoff rolls his eyes playfully as Anna snorts into her drink. "Whatever." He takes another swig of his drink before eyeing the two women. "So is this thing public now?" Kristoff gestures between them. "Wait, what even are you guys? Are you girlfriends?"

"We're dating," Elsa clarifies.

"Yeah, so we're not calling each other girlfriends." Anna leans against the wall.

"I see."

The party continues on, Elsa taking Anna through the house for a mini tour since Rapunzel is busy. Anna starts to loosen up a bit more as she sips her drink. They make their way into the living room, where the furniture is pushed up against the wall to make room for a dance floor. Music plays from Eugene's sound system, and guests are dancing in a moshpit of costumes, sweat, and alcohol.

"Let's avoid that," Anna says.

Elsa laughs. "Sure. Come on, we'll go to the kitchen. It's quieter and less crowded." She takes Anna by the hand and guides her. As promised, only a couple of guests and the two hosts are in the kitchen.

Anna and Elsa park themselves next to the chips and dip, watching as the guests make their way back to the party after taking a breather in the quiet space.

"You guys having fun?" asks Eugene, whose leather-clad cowboy costume matches his wide's theme.

"We are," Elsa says as Anna nods.

"Well, keep on having fun. Punz and I are gonna start up the costume contest. See you out there." He wraps his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders and leads her out of the kitchen, Rapunzel blowing Elsa and Anna a kiss as she passes them by.

Now only the two of them remain.

"Are you going to enter the costume contest?" Anna asks, eyeing Elsa's cleavage briefly before sweeping her gaze over her entire costume.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I know I'm not going to win."

Anna laughs. "What? Who is?"

"It'll be either the man dressed as Princess Leia from Jabba's Palace or that girl who's Peggy Carter as Captain America because her costume is hand-made. Plus, I haven't gotten a moment alone with you yet."

"Oh. . ." Anna flushes lightly. "That's true."

"And I've noticed you checking me out," Elsa says playfully.

"Uh, I-I-I," Anna splutters for answers. "Sorry, it's just r-right in my face."

"Hey, I'm not saying I haven't checked _you_ out. I love this costume on you," Elsa purrs.

Anna bites her lip, hiding a grin. "The shirt is really comfortable, actually. I might start wearing it to bed often." She looks up at Elsa's face and notices the stunned expression on her features, paired nicely with a lovely red blush. Anna allows the grin to show. "Do you like that idea?"

"Perhaps. . ."

Anna giggles and sandwiches Elsa between herself and the wall. "I'll take that as a definite yes."

"Is the alcohol kicking in?" Elsa whispers, tucking a strand of hair behind Anna's ear.

"I've only had one drink," Anna counters. "Need I remind you that we're dating?"

"So does that mean I can do this?" Elsa leans forward and kisses Anna softly.

"Mm," Anna mumbles against her lips. "Yes it does."

Elsa kisses her again, resting her hands on Anna's waist. Anna excitedly wraps her arms around Elsa's neck. They stay in their little spot in the kitchen and exchange quiet kisses, the noise of the party muffled by the kitchen door. Somewhere in the house, Eugene is announcing the rules of the costume contest, and music starts up for the event.

The two women enjoying each other's company don't care in the slightest. They've been dying to share a quiet moment with each other, and now they're able to do it in private, away from prying eyes.

Eventually, they sneak off to the game room with a half empty bottle of wine and play a round of pool together. A speaker plays the music from the living room, and they shake their shoulders and dance to the beat as they play their game, occasionally pausing to share brief kisses and giggles.

When the bottle is empty, and Anna has kicked Elsa's butt in pool, they return to the rest of the party. They arrive just in time to find out that the winner of the costume contest is the guy dressed as Slave Leia, just as Elsa predicted. Anna rewards Elsa with a peck on the cheek and a dance now that they're both loosened up thanks to cheap win.

At some point, though Anna isn't sure how, she and Elsa wind up in the middle of the swarm of dancers. Nobody can see them getting handsy with one another, kissing hungrily as they sway to the music.

Maybe it's the euphoria she's experiencing, maybe it's the fact that she can't keep her hands off Elsa, but Anna suddenly wants to leave the party with Elsa. She reminds herself of the burning desires she's had when her imagination takes control in the middle of the night, how she replaced Clare with Elsa, and how well their dates have gone.

Anna leans forward and husks, "Let's get out of here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We don't have to do anything but. . . I don't want these people around anymore."

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine."

"Okay. I came with Kristoff. Let me alert him so he can call an Uber or something."

Anna nods.

Elsa takes her hand and they push through the crowd. After telling Kristoff their plans, and receiving a knowing grin, they find Rapunzel and tell her that they're going to head out. She gives them a similar expression that Kristoff gave them, and Elsa rolls her eyes. Anna is soon driving to her apartment, Elsa following in her own car.

"So, you're gonna have to take that pirate hat off," Anna tells her, unlocking her apartment and pulling Elsa inside, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Oh my god, I just realized how weird this is," Elsa giggles. "We're about to make out in full costume. And we can't even role-play because we're not matching."

"Role-play?" Anna smirks. "I didn't realize we were even going to go that far."

Elsa blushes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like—"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm just teasing," Anna soothes. "I probably have sweatpants and a shirt in your size in my closet. We can get comfy and then make out on the couch." She pauses when she reaches the closet door. "But. . . if we get a little hot and heavy, just know that it's alright."

Elsa takes off her hat and removes her earring. "Alright, but I'll still be careful."

A couple of minutes later, Anna emerges from her closet, wearing a pair of clean flannel pajama bottoms, a loose-fitting shirt with a faded heart on it, and some cozy socks to warm her feet. She passes Elsa a similar outfit, with grey sweatpants rather than flannel.

"You can hang your costume on one of the free hangers in there," Anna tells her. "Although, I will miss your little chest show."

"It's the pirate's treasure chest, m'lady," Elsa says in a pirate accent, winking at Anna.

"That was so corny," Anna laughs.

"At least I didn't go straight for a booty joke," Elsa counters, taking the clothes and heading towards the closet.

"Awh, but it would have been funny too! Oh, by the way, I have makeup remover in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Thank you," Elsa says, smiling warmly at her before closing the closet door.

Anna bites her lip and pours Elsa and herself glasses of water. She doesn't know whether putting on music will suggest that she wants something more, so she busies herself with making sure her coffee table isn't a mess, putting the thought of Elsa undressing out of that pirate costume in the back of her mind.

A moment later, Elsa comes back out with a clean face and braided hair, wearing the pajamas. Anna offers her the glass of water without a word.

"Oh, thank you, Anna," Elsa says.

"Are you hungry? I have some chips. . . or, if you want, you can have some fruit. Or chocolate?" Anna toys with her fingers nervously.

"Water is fine. That's very sweet of you, though."

"What do you wanna do?"

"You're the one who wanted to get out of there," Elsa reminds her. "And now we're here. What did _you_ want to do?"

"I wanted to make out. . . Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Elsa takes a sip of her water. "Want to put some music on?"

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

Elsa sits down on the couch. "I don't care. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Anna opens her laptop and puts on a playlist she thinks will put them in the right mood. She sits beside Elsa, kissing her softly to start. The kisses become deeper, Anna soon finding herself beneath Elsa as the blonde kisses her neck. Anna's fingers become tangled in Elsa's platinum mane, her eyes shut as she swims in bliss.

Somewhere around midnight, they move to the bed to continue their make out session. Hands wander but never go any further than allowed. There's still a hint of hesitance in each of them. Neither of them is entirely sure where the other is when it comes to making moves. Elsa definitely tries to convey to Anna that she's okay with a little more, but Anna is the one who seems the most apprehensive, this being her idea.

Elsa doesn't blame her. Last time she was here, she left Anna. Of course Anna is going to be a little wary of that kind of intimacy. Elsa's own cautiousness merely comes from uncertainty of where Anna stands.

After sometime, Elsa finds herself cradling a sleeping Anna beneath the blankets of her warm bed. Elsa plays her schedule for tomorrow in her head. She has to pick up Olaf from Kristoff's around eleven. That should give her plenty of time to spend the morning with Anna and maybe make up for leaving her that first night. With a mental note to make coffee in the morning, Elsa allows herself to give in to exhaustion and drifts off into the soft sheets of Anna's bed.

* * *

The smell of coffee invades Anna's dreams, prompting her to wake up with slight confusion. Her brain is just starting to chug to life, her vision blurry. She blindly reaches over to touch Elsa, but finds her spot empty.

Panic and hurt immediately strike through her. She's about to get up and find her phone to scream at Elsa to give her a piece of her mind.

"Good morning."

Anna flails in the tangle of sheets before turning to see Elsa looking at her from the kitchen bar. She's holding a mug of coffee, her hair slightly disheveled and face make up free, which means that she probably just woke up not too long ago. All frustration in Anna instantly evaporates.

"I'm sorry, did you think I left?" Elsa's voice is small and apologetic.

"At first. . ." Anna untangles herself from her blankets and stumbles on the thinly carpeted floor.

"I promise you that I'm not that kind of person. I gave you a shitty impression of me. But, I'm making up for it. Coffee?" Elsa lifts her mug as an example.

"You made coffee?" Anna smiles teasingly. "You went through my pantry?"

"I took a wild guess and opened the cupboard above your coffee maker. Lo and behold, the coffee grounds were in there. Magic." Elsa wiggles her fingers.

Anna giggles as she approaches. "Thank you for making coffee. That's very sweet of you." She grabs a mug from her little mug holder that she made one rainy afternoon after a splurge at Michael's and Hobby Lobby. Painted above the hooks are the words "Mug Life", which Elsa comments is absolutely adorable.

"Anyway, I wanted to have something for when you woke up," Elsa says kindly. "But I didn't want to completely invade your space and I wasn't sure if you liked eggs for breakfast or anything. And I didn't want to leave and get something because of. . . well, I saw how you felt when I wasn't in the bed just now," Elsa says, slight shame in her voice. "I wasn't sure if we were quite at that level of trust that is me going through your stuff after only spending one night together."

"Well, thank you for being considerate of that. I appreciate it." Anna pours herself a cup of coffee and fixes it with a couple of spoonfuls of sugar and some cream. "So, I'm guessing you have to pick up Olaf soon?"

"Not for another couple of hours. I'm probably going to leave at ten or so. Is that okay?"

Anna nods. "Absolutely. I'd really like that. Here, let me make some breakfast. Take a seat at the bar."

Elsa does, sipping her drink. Her eyes follow Anna around the small kitchen as she works on their breakfast. Elsa studies her movements, allowing her gaze to linger on Anna's backside. She bites her lip slightly, forcing herself to look up at Anna's profile as she turns her head so she can see what she's reaching for.

Soon breakfast is right in front of Elsa, the whole apartment smelling of coffee, eggs, and bacon. Anna places her plate across from Elsa, and they talk quietly as they eat, simply enjoying each other's company. The clock in the kitchen ticks away the seconds, and they can hear a light drizzle outside.

"I really hope it doesn't rain on Halloween," Elsa says as Anna washes their now-empty dishes. "Olaf would be crushed."

"I don't think it will. The forecast calls for clouds and no rain."

Elsa nods, running her hand through her hair. The usually-slicked-back bangs fall into her eyes, and Anna's heart flutters at the sight.

"What are you going to be for the school parade?" Elsa asks.

"Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz. I have the costume specifically for the school parade."

"Wait. . ." Elsa purses her lips as she thinks. "I remember seeing a Dorothy last year."

"That was me."

"That _was_ you, wasn't it?" She frowns. "Then why on Earth are you being her again?"

"Because I have the costume."

"Anna, you can't be the same thing twice in a row. I'm pretty sure that's against the law." Her voice is playful.

"You're hysterical," Anna deadpans, shaking her head at Elsa's shit-eating grin.

Elsa finishes her coffee and stands to stretch. Anna stares at the bit of pale skin allowed to show itself as Elsa's shirt rises, running her tongue over her bottom lip before biting it.

"Once again, I'm without a change of clothes," Elsa says with a light chuckle.

"You can keep those for right now. I trust that you'll return them the next time you're here."

Elsa smiles over her shoulder. "I will. Or maybe I'll just send Olaf to class with a bag."

Anna laughs. "That wouldn't be weird at all," she jokes.

Elsa runs her hands through her hair again. "So, what should we do now?"

Anna downs her coffee and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth actually. Make yourself comfortable." She heads into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. "Fuck my hair." It's ridiculous looking, tangled, and absolutely disheveled. She groans, hoping that Elsa hasn't paid too much attention to it.

She wrestles her hair into a presentable bun and brushes her teeth quickly.

When she returns, Elsa is sitting on the couch, looking through her phone. Anna is filled with a short burst of envy. It's not fair that Elsa can wake up looking flawless, and Anna must look like a wreck. Elsa tilts her head back to look at Anna.

"My feet are killing me," Anna whines. "Those sneaker-heels are so painful. Never again."

Elsa chuckles and puts down her phone. "Would you like a foot massage?"

Anna grins and sits down. She lifts her leg so it rests in Elsa's lap. They talk as Elsa rubs Anna's feet, Anna slowly losing her train of thought as Elsa's thumbs press into her skin. Her teal eyes close, and Elsa smiles. It's intimate and comfortable, which is nice for where they are in their relationship.

The sit in silence for a bit, and Elsa starts to mindlessly massage further up Anna's leg.

"Elsa?" Anna breaks the silence.

"Hm?" Elsa hums, not raising her eyes to meet Anna's.

"I just. . . when do you want to have sex? Or are we there yet?"

Elsa blinks before letting their eyes lock. "I've been waiting for your okay. I mean, there's that stupid three-date rule, if you can even call it a rule." Her thumbs press into Anna's calf, causing Anna to bite back a moan. "And it's been, what? Three, four weeks? I'll be honest; my stupid hormones are begging for me to do something, but I'm respecting your boundaries and waiting for you to be okay." She pauses. "Although, we haven't even established whether or not we're, like, girlfriends. If we press on to anything serious, you do know my son will eventually come into the picture. I can't keep you a secret from him."

"I know."

Elsa looks down at her hands. "It wouldn't be a problem. And I really do want to explore a relationship with you. More than just dating and kissing."

Anna leans forward and covers a pale hand with her own freckled one. Elsa glances up at her. Anna is smiling gently, eyes kind and understanding.

"I want that, too. I know it'll be hard, but I'm glad we're on the same page. Communication is beautiful, isn't it?"

Elsa cracks a grin. "It really is." Her smile fades slightly. "So. . . girlfriends?"

"Girlfriends."

Elsa tilts forward and presses a tender kiss to Anna's lips. Anna deepens it for a brief moment, excitement bubbling in her stomach. When she's about to pull away, Elsa brings her back. This elicits a sound of surprise from Anna, but she quickly falls back into it.

Hands lazily wander again, but it's enough to send them both deeper into each other. Elsa's hands are suddenly under Anna's shirt, and Anna's are tugging on Elsa's waistband.

Thirty minutes later, across town, Kristoff gets a text from Elsa that reads, "I'm going to be late."

* * *

 **Big thanks to my beta Jane! Be sure to follow her tumblr: let-it-geaux.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Monday morning is crisp and cloudy, but Elsa is thankful that there is no sign of rain in sight. She wraps her jacket tightly around her waist despite not being cold; she isn't dressed in costume since she has to go to work after Olaf's school parade. Elsa watches as her little Jedi talk to his friends excitedly. Other kids are standing around the small grassy field in their costumes, the excitement of the holiday in the air. Each class has an assigned spot around the field, waiting for the teachers to come out and meet with them. Parents are chatting and taking pictures of their kids dressed in those adorable costumes.

Rapunzel and Eugene are standing somewhere behind her, talking to a couple of parents, so Elsa is simply observing the school spread out before her.

Kristoff arrives with Sven, who is also dressed as a Jedi but with a purple lightsaber, rather than Olaf's blue lightsaber. He gives Elsa a smug smile as he side-eyes her, coming to stand by her side.

"Yes, Kristoff, darling?" Elsa says, sensing his gaze, but not looking at him.

"You left without giving us a chance to talk about why you were late," he says.

"Did I? Oh, bother." Elsa places a hand over her heart sarcastically.

"Are you going to explain why, or do I have to assume?"

"To assume is to make an ass out of you and me."

"Elsa, come on."

"What assumptions are you making?"

"I think you know." He buries his hands in his jacket pockets. "But I can't say due to present company."

"I just said the a-word and nobody heard me."

"Alright, well, just in case."

"If you're so curious, let's talk about this later when children are not around."

The bell rings, and soon teachers walk over to meet with their classes. Most of the teachers are dressed from head to toe in kid-friendly costumes. Anna approaches her class, dressed as Dorothy. She and Elsa lock eyes, and Elsa shakes her head with a smile, teasing Anna. Anna rolls her eyes at her, also smiling.

She proceeds to take attendance, Elsa watching her fondly. After roll call, as everyone waits for the parade to start, Olaf jumps up and runs toward Anna.

"Miss Eldr, do you like my costume?" he asks hopefully.

Anna smiles down at him. "I do! You're a Jedi; a young Padawan."

"No, I'm a Jedi Master!" he corrects.

"Oh! Well, forgive me," Anna giggles.

"I'm a princess!" Winifred announces, raising her hand up high.

Anna curtsies. "An honor to be in your presence, Your Highness."

All craving her attention, her students surge forward to tell her about their own costumes. Their parents try to calm them down, but it's Anna who manages to get them all to sit down and behave once she hears Principal Merlin—who she notices is dressed as a wizard—tap on the microphone. She throws up the peace-and-quiet sign with one finger over her lips, and her other hand holding two fingers up in the air. Her students sit back down on the blue tarp that protects them from the blacktop, copying her sign.

She smiles at them before walking around her class to keep an eye on them. She stands on Elsa's other side.

"I couldn't find anything at the thrift store," Anna whispers to her.

"I figured since you're Dorothy for the second year in a row," Elsa smirks.

"I promise to jazz it up next year. But I did try, just so you know."

Elsa chuckles. "I trust that you did. I like it on you, though. Believe me. It's cute."

"Thank you," Anna flushes. "I bet you like the baseball one better, though."

"I do," Elsa says.

"Rapunzel told me you used to play softball. Is there a connection?"

"Ah, you caught me. You hit the nail on the head," Elsa continues to tease her.

"Gosh, Elsa, you're a lesbian _and_ you played softball? Way to stereotype yourself."

Elsa snorts into her hand, trying not to laugh louder. "Oh my God, Anna!" She nudges Anna's shoulder with her own. "You're such a butthead."

Anna grins at her. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

Kristoff leans over Elsa. "Excuse me, Miss Eldr," he says, "but can you tell me why my good friend Elsa was late picking her son up yesterday?"

Elsa rolls her eyes and Anna hides a laugh.

"I don't think this topic of discussion is appropriate for my place of work," Anna says, but she keep smiling.

"Then I've gotten my answer," Kristoff nods, leaning away with a playful smirk.

"You've gotten nothing," Elsa scoffs.

"Did I start rumors already?" Anna asks.

"No. Kristoff is just making assumptions."

"Come on, Elsa," Kristoff says. "Just tell me and stop the teasing. You have all the power here."

"I told you, we'd talk later. You're so nosy." Elsa glances at Anna. "I'm sorry about him. He likes to get into other people's business."

"No worries," Anna grins. "It's entertaining. I like you, Mr. Bjorgman."

"Don't encourage him," Elsa sighs, rubbing her temple.

Anna laughs, and Kristoff pats Elsa on the back.

"I'll stop teasing you," he promises. "Let's just watch our little monsters trot around in expensive costumes."

The parade marches up by grade level. When second grade is called, Anna lines up her class behind her, and they go around the track. Upbeat Halloween-themed music plays the whole way through. The other students, faculty, and parents cheer and snap photos.

When the parade is over, Principal Merlin wishes everyone a safe and happy Halloween before dismissing them to class.

Class by class, the yard is drained of the students. Anna smiles briefly at Elsa before leading her students to the classroom. Elsa heads toward the parking lot, Kristoff following shortly behind.

"Alright, so, what's the story?" he says.

Elsa smirks. "Pushy."

"Elsa."

"Okay, okay. To answer your burning question. . ." She trails off, intentionally leaving him hanging.

"Elsa!" he whines.

She laughs. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking!"

"Alright, I'll tell you. Yes."

"Yes, you got laid?"

"Yes, I got laid."

"Ha!" He pumps his fists in the air. "That's my girl!"

"You're hysterical," she deadpans.

"It's a Rapunzel party tradition. You either get drunk—"

"Or get laid, I know," she finishes. "But this shouldn't come off as a surprise to you. I had sex with my girlfriend. Big whoop."

He nods in understanding, but then stops dead in his tracks. "Wait. Did you just say—?"

"'Girlfriend'. I did."

"But Saturday night, you—"

"We had a conversation yesterday morning and made it official, which led to fooling around, which led to. . . you know. It's nice to say. And now we both know where we stand."

"That's great, Elsa!"

Elsa smiles dreamily. "Thank you. I'm actually really happy about it."

"So, what about Olaf?"

Her smile almost immediately vanishes. "I've been thinking about it. If Anna and I are official now, then he'll eventually have to meet her as Anna, and not Miss Eldr." Elsa frowns. "But that remains to be seen. Anna and I have yet to discuss that further."

"Fair enough. I'm glad you guys are done beating around the bush though. It's all official, and that's great." He pats her shoulder affectionately. "I'll see you tonight for trick-or-treating. Have a good day, boss lady."

"You too," she says with a playful roll of her eyes, watching him walk to his car.

* * *

Passed out from a sugar rush, Olaf lies in his twin bed as Elsa tucks him in. She chuckles lightly at the drool leaking from the corner of his mouth and kisses his temple goodnight before shutting his door quietly behind her. Elsa puts the candy from his bag into a little basket, placing it on an out-of-reach shelf so she can control his candy consumption. The last thing she needs is a hyperactive Olaf bouncing off the walls after one too many SweeTarts.

As Elsa finishes putting the dishes away from the dishwasher, she gets a text from Anna.

"Did you guys have fun?"

Elsa smiles and responds, "We had a great time. He might wake up with a tummy ache though. He snuck too many pieces of candy tonight."

"Awh, poor Olaf. I'll be sure to go easy on him tomorrow in class lol."

"Haha thanks. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

There's a lull before Anna texts, "So when is our big date with Olaf gonna happen?"

Elsa bites her lip and leans back against the kitchen counter. She knows that they need to have this conversation eventually. It's been on her mind since Kristoff brought it up earlier. Though truthfully, it's something she's thought about before; she's just always pushed it to the back of her mind. Leave it to Anna to bring it up immediately.

Elsa can't blame her. Now that they're an official item, Olaf will have to be told at some point.

"I don't know," Elsa finally replies. "It feels too soon."

"I get you. Let's wait it out a little bit but not for too long. I don't want to go into the New Year dating you and Olaf is still completely unaware."

"He'll figure that something is up. When the time comes I'll text you. He's too fucking smart for his own good."

"Haha alright. I'm gonna hit the hay now. Ttyl." She attaches the heart emoji to the text.

"Good night." Elsa adds the blowing kiss emoji.

Elsa slips her phone back into her pocket, suddenly aware that her feet ache from trekking around her neighborhood for a good hour and a half, keeping up with her enthusiastic son all the way through. She stretches deeply before heading to her bedroom.

Once she changes into her pajamas, she falls onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be in a relationship with her son's teacher, she would have called them crazy. Elsa would have called herself crazy.

Yet, here she is.

She rolls over onto her stomach and looks toward the window that gives her a view of the backyard. She's too lazy to go and draw the curtains, so she simply stares at the outline of Olaf's Fisher Price playground in the dark. The wind outside pushes the swings, and Elsa just barely hears the creak of the rusty chains that hold them up. The roof above her groans against the elements outside.

Once again, Elsa feels alone in her bedroom. Maybe she should have waited to get married before she bought a larger home, or before she had a son. She wonders what it would be like if Anna was lying beside her. Tawny hair spread out along the pillow, chest rising and falling as she sleeps, and filling the sheets with a warmth that Elsa aches for. Elsa would cuddle against her, hooking an arm across her waist. It would be peaceful, simple. Not a care in the world.

Elsa turns onto her back once again, knowing that her fantasy might never be a reality. Sure, Olaf adores Anna as his teacher, but what really matters is how things are when she's introduced to him as Elsa's girlfriend. What would he call her? How would it influence his learning environment?

Elsa knows that sometimes kids feel superior to their peers because their parents work at the school. Even Winifred used to talk down to her classmates whenever they saw Rapunzel for her art lesson. Rapunzel had to remind her that, even though she was her mother, at school she was her teacher, and Winifred had to act like her student. Luckily for Rapunzel, Winifred eventually understood Rapunzel's role and followed the rules like the rest of her classmates.

Olaf has never experienced such things. Sure, he knows Rapunzel—he's known her all his life. But he's been well behaved. So far, at least. Anna being his mom's girlfriend might be the trigger that flicks a switch in his little brain, making him think that he's high and mighty.

Elsa prays that's not the case.

* * *

Just Anna's luck, she's left with plenty of candy as the current of trick-or-treaters from her building slows to a trickle. She turns off her outside light and carries the festive Jack-o-lantern bowl to the fridge so she can cool the chocolates in a bin in the door next to her milk. After separating them, she takes the rest of the candy to the pantry.

She collapses onto her couch and sighs happily. She'll be able to sneak some sweets into her lunch for the next few weeks. But those sweets are nothing compared to Elsa, her thoughts now constantly on the blonde. She hasn't felt this giddy about someone in a long time. In spite of the rough start, Anna is genuinely excited to be in this relationship with her.

Anna smiles, remembering the naughty things she and Elsa did on Sunday morning, starting on this very couch. When Elsa lifted her up bridal style, kissing her as they moved to the bed, Anna felt so cared for in that moment, even though it was the simplest gesture. Elsa poured so much into their kisses that Anna never wanted the morning to end.

They kissed against Anna's open doorway before Elsa left to pick up Olaf. The kisses were soft, making Anna's stomach fill with butterflies. Anna can still feel them flutter around as she gets ready for bed.

 _Today was pretty great, too_ , she muses.

Her class had a blast making Halloween crafts and watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ after lunch. At the end of the day, Anna gave them all a piece of candy to get them started on their collection of the night.

Anna gets into bed and wiggles herself into the center, grabbing her phone and looking through her texts with Elsa. The burning question that she dared to ask earlier shines up at her in an iPhone blue text bubble. It gave her a brief moment of anxiety when she sent it, and Elsa's reluctant response made her even more nervous.

Anna doesn't want to push Elsa towards the expected meet and greet with Olaf. It will be a different energy and environment. Olaf will be meeting Anna as someone who is romantically interested in his mommy, not as his five-day-a-week instructor. The rules will be different at Elsa's house—or dare Anna think, _my apartment_ —if visits ever end up becoming the case. How well will Olaf grasp the rules? What lines will Anna have to draw in order to keep those rules?

He doesn't misbehave. Sure, he talks in class sometimes, but she usually manages to put a lid on it. He's just a rambunctious, high-energy seven-year-old who is still figuring out the world in his own special way. He's her favorite student, and it has nothing to do with the fact that she's in a relationship with his mother. Anna can see a lot of potential in Olaf, and she loves hearing his little comments and jokes, when appropriate of course. He's a very good student.

 _Ugh, Anna, don't think about him as your student right now_. _Think of the possibility of meeting him as your girlfriend's kid. You'll discover so much more than his basic Math and English skills. You'll learn more about him as a person._

She heaves out a sigh and sets down her phone before rolling over onto her stomach. The heater comes to life, warming the apartment around her, and lulls Anna into an easy sleep.

* * *

"Avoiding it doesn't make it go away, you know," Anna tells Elsa a week and a half later. "It pushes the date further back, but it doesn't ever leave."

"I know," Elsa sighs, staring into her piping cup of black coffee, steam wandering into the cold air.

The two are sitting outside of Wandering Oaken's, enjoying a brief lunch before they have to return to work. Anna has let the conversation of her meeting Olaf rest for a while, but the chill of November is setting in, meaning December is fast approaching. There are clumps of snow in the streets, shops already stocking up on Christmas decorations even though Halloween was a couple of weeks ago. Peppermint is slowly replacing pumpkin as the dominant flavor. With December on its way, Anna's New Year's deadline to tell Olaf about them looms.

"Has he said anything?" Anna wonders.

"I mean, he keeps claiming that I look really happy. So, I'm assuming that's some kind of hint. Do I look happier to you?" Elsa looks into Anna's eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't known you as long as your child has," Anna shrugs. "I'm flattered if you are." She smiles kindly and reaches over to hold Elsa's hand under the table. "I hope you are."

"I admit that I am very happy. It's been a long time since I've been with someone."

"You've just been focused on your family, which is nothing to be ashamed of. But maybe a relationship is something that you needed—with me or with someone else."

"I'm glad it's with you." Elsa brings Anna's knuckles up to kiss them softly. "I honestly am, Anna. Maybe I _am_ happier than I've been for a while. Whatever it is, Olaf can definitely see it." She frowns and leans back in her seat, letting Anna's hand go. "But. . . what if we don't work out? See, that's what's really holding me back. There's a possibility that you and I could break up before the school year is over, while you're still Olaf's teacher. Ugh, don't they train you guys on this?"

Anna laughs. "I'm afraid not. But, lucky for you, I'm a professional. I'm not going to take out any vendetta against Olaf because you and I broke up—if we do, of course. I'd only be his teacher for a couple more months, anyway."

Elsa nods, rubbing her temple with her fingers. "I want you two to meet. This thing between you and me. . . we're serious. And we've known each other for about three and a half months, dated for a month, and have been official for two and a half weeks."

"Wow, you're really organized, aren't you?"

"I have to _plan_ , Anna. I have to, especially when my family is involved. It just feels too soon. The timing would be just right had we started to see each other after the first time we had sex."

"Well, when you have it all figured out, let me know." Anna glances at her watch before standing. "I have to run. Lunchtime is going to end soon." She bends over and kisses Elsa softly. "I know you're protective of him. I understand that. Just know that much, okay?"

Elsa nods again, receiving another quick kiss.

"I'll see you later," Anna says, placing down some money for her meal before heading to her car.

* * *

 _Friday, 6:00_.

That's what Elsa's text to Anna read a night later, and following that was the address to her house. Anna didn't expect the small somersault in her stomach when she read it. She was admittedly nervous. She _is_ admittedly nervous as she pulls up to Elsa's house.

She takes in the facade. Single-story home with a beautiful porch leading up to the front door. There are plants underneath the window to the left of the door, and Anna can barely see inside. There's movement, tall movement. Obviously that's Elsa, probably as nervous as Anna is, moving in and out of view.

Anna gets out of her car and walks up the steps, her fist hesitating before she knocks gently.

Inside, Elsa hears it. She pauses from setting the table as Olaf comes barreling out from his bedroom.

"Is the special guest here!?" he asks excitedly.

"Yes, she is. You want to get the door?" Elsa replies with a smile.

Without answering, he seemingly materializes in front of the door and throws it open. His big grin melts slightly as he sees Miss Eldr standing at the threshold.

"You're the special guest?" he asks, almost in disbelief.

"Is that what your mother said?" Miss Eldr giggles.

"I'm confused," he says, turning his head to look at his mother. "Why is she here?"

"Olaf, you already answered that question," Elsa says calmly, walking over.

"Am I in trouble?" he asks nervously, looking at his teacher.

"If you were in trouble, we'd be talking at school," Miss Eldr responds warmly, with a hint of amusement.

"Olaf, let Miss Eldr inside, please," Elsa says.

With his eyes still fixed on Miss Eldr, he moves to the side. She crosses the threshold and smiles at Elsa.

"Good evening, Elsa," she says.

"Good evening," Elsa smiles back. "Did you have trouble finding the place?" She reaches over and shuts the door behind Miss Eldr. Olaf keeps watching, eyes now darting from his mom to his teacher.

"Actually, no. It was an easy drive. Hardly any traffic."

Grown-up stuff. They're talking about grown-up stuff that is incredibly meaningless to Olaf. Traffic, taxes, bills, and weather are among the things he doesn't care about. It's boring and has nothing to do with him. All he wants to know is why exactly Miss Eldr is visiting on a Friday. Of all days, why a Friday!? Don't teachers hide away until Monday once school is out for the weekend?

He follows them as they walk into the kitchen, Elsa giving a brief tour of the main part of the house. She then takes Miss Eldr's coat, points out the guest bathroom, offers Miss Eldr a drink, and insists that she takes a seat at the bar. All this with a smile on her face. And it's a smile Olaf has only recently seen her wear.

He climbs onto the stool beside Miss Eldr, looking up her profile as she talks to his Mama. He's never seen her this close before, and something is different about her. Is it because her hair is down and not in the bun or braids she usually wears at schoo? Is it because she's in different clothes than what he saw her in earlier? Or is it because she's present in his home, his sanctuary away from the educational system?

Although he _does_ like Miss Eldr a lot, he's a little thrown off to see her in such a new way. To see her talking to his mom as though they are old friends or something.

"Olaf," his mother's voice breaks through his train of thought.

His attention snaps onto her and almost immediately shrinks up when he catches the warning expression on her face.

"Don't stare at our guest," she says gently.

"Elsa, it's okay," Miss Eldr says. "After all, he does that from eight to three o'clock anyway." She turns her body to face Olaf. "I'm sure this is very confusing for you."

He nods. "Uh-huh. If I'm not in trouble, why are you here?"

"Why don't we talk about that during dinner?" Elsa proposes. "It's just about ready. I made us some warm comfort foods since the weather outside is chilly."

"Ooh, what?" Miss Eldr grins.

"Mac and cheese with baked bread crumbs on top, mashed potatoes, and some fried chicken."

"Wow, Els," Miss Eldr gapes. "You really went all out. Not a healthy vegetable in sight."

Elsa laughs. "What can I say? I like to give a good first impression. And my mac and cheese is Olaf's favorite."

Olaf immediately grins. "Yeah! Mama makes the best mac and cheese," he says to his teacher. "I wanna eat it all the time, but Mama says it's not good for me."

"She's right," Miss Eldr smiles. "But I know how you feel. I wish I could eat chocolate everyday but I can't. I'll get fat."

"You'd still be beautiful," Elsa says.

Miss Eldr flushes. "Elsa. . ."

"You're really pretty, Miss Eldr," Olaf agrees, not understanding the blush.

"Thank you, Olaf. That's very sweet."

Once dinner is ready, Elsa has Olaf help her set the rest of the table, which is exciting because he gets to show off how perfect a little host he is. He happily carries over thee serving plate of fried chicken and places it where Elsa tells him. Then, he's allowed to be seated right across his mommy. Miss Eldr sits beside Elsa, thanking her as Elsa fills her glass of water.

Elsa serves Olaf a big helping of their dinner, his ears listening intently to the conversation the two women are having. There's a hint of hesitance in both of their voices, as though they have to be careful of what they say for some reason he doesn't understand.

"So, Rapunzel keeps teasing me," Miss Eldr says. "She kept pushing so. . . I eventually broke."

"Oh, Anna, she has a grasp on you. You've got to break that, or you'll never keep a secret from her for the rest of your life."

"Great," Anna sighs with a smirk and a small roll of her eyes.

Olaf watches a string of melted cheese break from the plate as she lifts her fork to her mouth. He looks down at his own plate and starts to eat his own dinner.

 _This is weird,_ he thinks to himself. _Why is Miss Eldr here if I'm not in trouble? She said I'm not, but. . ._

"Olaf," Elsa speaks up. "Are you still confused?"

He nods, still staring at his meal.

"Well, we really haven't explained ourselves, I suppose," Elsa sighs, setting down her fork and knife. "Olaf, look at me?"

He glances up and lets out a bashful little smile, the one he knows his mama loves so much. The one that always makes her smile right back, and she does.

"Miss Eldr might be coming over a lot more often," Elsa says.

"Why?" Olaf cocks his head to the side.

"Ah. . . well because. . ." Elsa suddenly looks unsure of herself. Olaf sees Miss Eldr's hand cover his Mama's on the table. That seems to calm her down. "Olaf, you know how I like girls?" He nods once. "I just so happen to like Miss Eldr."

"Like. . . _like like_ her?"

Both women giggle, and Miss Eldr speaks up. "Yes, Olaf. Like like. We found out that we really enjoy each other's company."

"So are you _girlfriends_?" He whispers the last word, which makes him grin stupidly since he's still a kid, completely unfazed by the fact that his teacher is also gay.

"Yes, Olaf," Elsa says. "We are."

"Mama is dating Miss Eldr!" he gasps. "That's so cool!"

They burst out laughing, making his grin larger. He has no idea why they're laughing, but he obviously must have said something funny. He loves making people laugh.

"Alright," Elsa says, calming herself down. "But there are rules, okay?"

"Rules?" he pouts.

"Yes, Olaf. When Miss Eldr is here, she's not really your teacher, so you don't have to call her 'Miss Eldr'."

"You can call me 'Miss Anna'," says Miss Eldr, smiling still.

"That's perfect," Elsa nods. "But you can't call her that when you're at school. No matter where you are, you have to be well behaved. And you might come with Miss Anna and me to places like the movies or something."

"Really?"

"Yes," Miss Anna—suddenly she's Anna to him now—agrees. "But, Olaf, you also can't tell anyone. Some people might not like that your mama and I are dating."

"Why? 'Cause you're lesbians?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Anna's brows shoot up at his bluntness, and Elsa says, "Olaf!"

"What? You told me it's not a swear!"

Elsa blinks. "That's true. . ." She looks at Anna with a wry smile. "I told you he's too smart for his own good."

"It shows," Anna says, humor in her voice. "But, yes, Olaf. That's part of it."

"What's the other part?" he asks.

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Olaf, it's complicated, and that's how we're leaving it," Elsa says.

He recognizes the tone of Elsa's voice telling him to drop it. "Okay."

It's complicated. It must be some adult reason that he doesn't understand. Adults are so weird and have too many problems, in his opinion.

"So, how do you feel about this?" Elsa asks. "Are you okay with it?"

"It's awesome!" He perks up. "Miss El—ah, Miss Anna is the best teacher ever! And now she's your," he giggles, "girlfriend."

Both women smile at his endearing immaturity, and the rest of dinner is far more pleasant. Both of them are less tense. Olaf doesn't really know why they'd be tense, but he's glad that they're both better than before. He assumes it has to do with the complicated other reason.

He's even happier when his mother serves vanilla ice cream and peaches for dessert. Unfortunately, his bedtime rolls around, and Anna is still there. He doesn't want to go to bed and almost fights his mother on it, but the urge to show Anna how good a kid he is stops him from protesting. Anna wishes him goodnight, and Elsa takes him to his bedroom.

Once he's dressed in his cozy pajamas, Elsa tucks him in, kisses his forehead, and turns off the ceiling light. Olaf grabs his stuffed polar bear and snuggles with it. He closes his eyes for about fifteen minutes until he hears quiet giggling from down the hall. Curiosity getting the better of him, he crawls out of bed and tiptoes towards his mother's office. The wall juts out just so that he can hide and peek down the rest of the hall into the living room.

He spies his mother kissing Miss Anna on the cheek, Anna giggling and nudging Elsa back. They exchange a small kiss on the lips, and Olaf gags—adults kissing is gross no matter who they are. But after watching for a minute more, he starts to grin, ecstatic to see Elsa like this. Anything that makes her happy makes him just as happy.

Keen on not getting caught, he creeps back into his bedroom and gets in bed. He holds his polar bear and whispers, "Mama and Miss Anna. They're kissing." He giggles. "Grown-ups are weird." He rests his head on his pillow and closes his eyes once again.

* * *

 **Thanks to Jane for editing! Follow her on tumblr at let-it-geaux :)**

 **Fav/Follow/Review!**

 **See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait, lovelies. I promise that Teach Me will be updated as regularly as I can manage from now on. Thank you for staying with this story.  
**

* * *

With November came colder weather, sloshy streets lined with clumps of snow, window panes covered in frost, and smokey breaths as the citizens of Arendelle go about their daily lives. Also with November came the new and official relationship between Elsa and Anna, and they've been enjoying it immensely. Now that Olaf is aware of what's going on, Elsa doesn't have to hide herself giddily texting Anna or talking to her on the phone. Olaf has even joined them on a couple of dates. Simple dates like grabbing breakfast at Oaken's, seeing a movie, or going to the park. He'll be so invested in whatever the three of them are doing that he hardly notices their flirtatious smiles and touches.

Of course, there will be days when the two hardly talk due to work. Elsa and her staff are currently gathering together ideas for their December issue, and Anna is preparing things for her class and helping Rapunzel with planning the Holiday Show at the same time. Both of them are stressed out, but often find time to complain to each other when Olaf is asleep.

"Kuzco and Aurora are bitching at me about the tiniest details," Elsa would whine. "I couldn't care less about who does the men's fashion, I just want it done. Jane and I are about to tear our hair out."

"The PTA should be handling his show, not the Art teacher and, like, two other teacher volunteers including me. We're so shorthanded that we don't even have a theatre department or theatre teacher anymore!" Anna cries. "We just do this stupid Holiday Show that consists of nothing but the same songs from last year, and I guarantee you they were the same the year before that."

After these complaints, they would usually find time to make out to console each other before Anna had to go home. Neither of them were quite ready to address the sleeping over level of their relationship, and Elsa hasn't taken Olaf over to Anna's apartment. That seems like a line nobody is willing to cross. The mom's house was one thing, but the teacher's house was like a whole new world—a whole new _forbidden_ world. After all, Olaf had been convinced that teachers lived at school until Anna told him otherwise once over dinner. He had stared at her in awe.

"Then where do they live?" he gasped.

"In houses or apartments. Just like you," she laughed.

"No way!"

"Way."

"Whoa. That's so weird."

So far, Olaf has been good with the new relationship, though he did try to call Anna "Miss Anna" one day at school, but she shut the lid on that immediately. He had apologized and never tried that again. However, their interactions are definitely different now that they've been introduced as son and girlfriend, not just student and teacher.

Today is one of those days. It's lunchtime and the sky is clear but weather is crisp and cold. Anna has her room door open in spite of this, trying to get some fresh air inside the stuffy class. She's at her desk, grading a couple of spelling tests and drinking some hot tea. Suddenly she hears, "M-Miss Eldr?"

She looks up and sees Olaf standing at the doorway, tears streaming down his face. She sits up, all attention on him and concern in her eyes. "Olaf? What's wrong?"

He runs over to her, and it's then she realizes that he's holding his wrist in one hand. He shows her the hand he's holding, and she has to gently take it in her own and hold it steady so she can see what on Earth he's babbling about.

"Slow down," she soothes, reaching to grab a tissue and handing it to him. "Shh, take a deep breath and start over."

He takes in a shaky breath and, still crying, says in one long sentence, "Sven and Winifred and I were all by the trees and we were playing spies then I touched that real old tree by the kickball court and rubbed my hand on it by accident and got a splinter in my hand and it hurts and I don't wanna go to the nurse 'cause she's mean and I don't wanna get the stingy stuff and—"

"Okay, okay," Anna interrupts, helping him use the tissue to wipe his face. "Let me call your mom and get my first aid kit."

If this were any other kid, Anna would have reluctantly taken them to the nurse despite their fear of going. Olaf, however, is not just any other kid. Being the son of her current girlfriend does give her some leeway to care for him in a different fashion, but she still needs Elsa's permission. She calls Elsa, encouraging Olaf to keep wiping his eyes.

"Hey," Elsa says.

"Hi, uh, Olaf got a splinter and I'm calling to get your permission to get it out," Anna says. "He's refusing the nurse."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. It won't take more than two minutes. You wanna talk to him?"

"I can't. I'm in a hurry, actually, but please do take care of him. I'm not surprised he came you to. He trusts you. Thank you so much, Anna."

"No problem. I'll text you the medical results. See you later."

"Tell him that I'm sorry he's hurt and that I love him."

"Will do."

They hang up and Anna delivers the message, pulling out her small first aid kit from her top drawer as she does. She tells him to pull up a chair from the nearby desk. He does so, shaking in his seat as he spies the rubbing alcohol.

"Alright, Olaf, Dr. Anna is in the house," Anna smiles.

"It's gonna hurt," he whimpers, trying to sink into his chair to get as far away from the first aid kit as possible.

"Nonsense. Why don't you tell me all about your favorite superhero?"

"I—what?" He blinks.

"Is it Iron Man?"

"No."

As she talks, she starts to sterilize a pair of tweezers. Olaf looks down, but Anna distracts him by asking, "Is it The Hulk?"

"No. It's Captain America," Olaf says, eyes back on Anna.

"Is that so? Why didn't you dress up as him for Halloween?" She starts to tenderly remove the splinter. It's a little deep in his hand but she's getting it out with ease.

"I was him last year."

"I see. So you went for the Jedi."

"Yeah." He tries to steal a glance at his hand but Anna speaks again, prompting him to look up.

"Who's your favorite Star Wars Character?" She gets the splinter out and dabs some rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball. She rubs it on his cut, and just when he's about to react, she says, "My favorite is Rey or Princess Leia."

"I like BB-8," he says with a small smile.

"I like him, too. He's a cute little droid." Anna takes out a bandaid with a Star Wars theme printed on it. "Speaking of, he's on this bandage." She sticks it on his cut and pats it gently. "All done."

"Really?"

"Really. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He looks down at his hand. "No." He then grins at her. "I didn't feel a thing!"

"Good! D'you think you can go out and play again?"

"Uh-huh. Thank you, Miss Eldr!"

As Anna puts away her first aid kit, Olaf bounds toward the door. She's hit with a wave of conflicted feelings once she returns to her computer. Did Olaf see her because he trusted her as a teacher, or did he see her because she is dating his mother? Regardless, the splinter is out and he's no longer in pain. That's the important part.

She looks down at her hands, posed over the keyboard. She doesn't want to have these conflicting feelings. Rather, she wants to live peacefully with the choices she's made and enjoy her time with Elsa—even if that included seeing one of her students on a regular basis.

She had promised herself to behave when she arrived in Arendelle. To keep her nose clean for the first couple of years so she could establish herself as a good example and citizen. One who could do no wrong. But no, Anna had to go and fall for a student's mother, continuously go on dates with her, and meet her son as a romantic interest and not her occupation he knows her for.

 _Right on track, Anna. Screwing things up as usual._ Anna sighs to herself as she stands and stretches. _There's no such thing as protocol or good behavior when it comes to you. How did you even make it here?_

By "here", she meant to her current position in life, but her brain decides to make "here" mean "Arendelle". Anna frowns and does a lap around her classroom. She hadn't even heard of Arendelle until she was transferred here. It was a few miles North from Andalasia, and it seemed silly to Anna to get transferred so far away. But nowhere else was hiring. . .

After studying for so long and working so hard, Anna had managed to get her teaching credential. All her life, since she was a little girl, she dreamed of being a teacher. There was one in particular who inspired her: her second grade teacher Miss Bianca. She was a tough but kind woman with charming charisma. Anna really looked up to her and wanted to be just like her. She threw herself into her studies a couple of years later, determined to get the career of her dreams.

And she did. She made herself so proud when she succeeded in the thing she worked so hard to accomplish.

Her second dream was to work in the same classroom that Miss Bianca once taught in. Unfortunately, her old elementary school wasn't hiring due to budget cuts. Anna was broken hearted, feeling defeat for a brief time for the first time. She had hoped and prayed, but they went to waste.

However, after some months spent job searching and subbing on the side, Anna finally found a position as a second grade teacher at Andalasia Preparatory. Thrilled, Anna had bought a ton of supplies for her new students for the upcoming fall semester. She even bought herself a new outfit to wear on the first day of school.

She noted that Andalasia Prep was one of those conservative schools, but she didn't care. She knew in her heart that she would be the best second grade teacher they'll ever see.

When she stepped into her new classroom for the first time before the first day of school, she was filled to the brim with excitement. She ran around the classroom, ideas for fun projects, crafts, and games speeding through her head. The walls were bare but she knew that soon they'd be smothered with crafts and perfect assignments. The cubbies were going to be filled with backpacks, jackets, and lunch boxes. Rainy days would consist of movies and games. She started to set up where her students will sit, grinning so hard that it hurt. Anna put so much time and care into making name tags for them, giving them all a pencil with cute patterns to start with. She was ready to be a teacher—she was ready to live her dream.

Anna's reception, however, was not a warm one. The parents gave her odd looks throughout the first couple of months, seemingly put-off by her jovial, almost immature personality. Anna didn't pay them much attention, though. She was enjoying herself too much, and the kids were far more receptive to her and her teaching methods. That meant more to her than the approval of the parents. Their kids were her kids for five days a week for several hours, so their attention and participation gave her hope that she was doing well. Her co-workers, on the other hand, were a far kinder to her, but there was still some hesitance in getting to know this childish educator.

There was one teacher that Anna befriended, another optimistic mind, and they often ate lunch together and collaborated with each other, coming up with fun activities for their classes. Anna found herself able to confide in her with ease. One spring day after school, on their way to their cars, she told her of a rather nasty and recent breakup she had with her girlfriend. Unbeknownst to them, one of the typical PTA mothers, very much like Buffy Biltmore today, overheard them. She was infuriated that a lesbian was teaching at Andalasia Preparatory.

Anna can still remember how much she was shaking in her seat when she sat outside the headmaster's office, listening to the mother scream about how disgusting Anna was and how she wanted her out of the school. Anna was choking on tears, all eyes of the administration staff on her, boring into her skin. She was thoroughly humiliated.

Due to certain discrimination laws, the headmaster told her they were simply going to have her transferred to another school. He was kind when he delivered the news, but she could tell he was afraid of the PTA more than he cared about his staff. Anna had told him that nowhere else in Andalasia was hiring, and it would be wrong for her to leave in the middle of the spring semester.

He told her she would be around for the rest of the semester, but would be transferred out of the city to another place he knew was hiring once the school year was over.

 _Another city?_ Anna had thought to herself. Away from her family? Her friends?

For days, Anna ignored the concerned calls of her parents and sister, telling her to sue or something, but Anna knew her hands were tied. He hadn't said he was going to transfer her because she was gay, but because he felt she wasn't the best fit for the school. He wasn't entirely wrong since Anna sometimes felt like a fish out of water herself, but she was still embarrassed nevertheless. The rumors had already spilled out once the PTA mom squawked about her proud accomplishment of relinquishing the sin from the school. People soon knew all about Anna's dilemma, and no matter where Anna went, she heard whispers and mutterings thrown in her general direction.

She wasn't her normal self for the rest of the semester. She was quiet and not as enthusiastic as she used to be. For weeks, she begged the headmaster to reconsider, but he told her there were too many concerns from other parents to keep her on, and not just about her sexuality; they also complained about her teaching methods. When she asked what she could change about her teaching style, he smiled sadly and said, "Miss Eldr, you're just not Andalasia Prep material. I'm sorry."

During the start of summer she received her next assignment after a phone interview with the district and principle. Although she was leaving, the headmaster had given her a glowing recommendation so she could make a smooth transition. In the middle of summer, Anna packed up her car. She was going to some city called Arendelle several miles up north, and would now be a second grade teacher at the public school Arendelle Elementary. It was declared a charter by the district, which only lifted her hopes slightly since she would be working with gifted students. She prayed the reception there would be warmer from the parents. She also prayed that the students would be as enthusiastic as her first class.

She bid her family goodbye on a sunny afternoon, but unable to look them in the eyes. Her parents embraced her as tightly as they could, and Giselle had hugged her tearfully, sad for her sister's unfair departure. As soon as they let her go, Anna got in her Prius and drove to her destination.

She cried the entire car ride up—so much so that her voice was raspy when she ordered her fast food. The cashier was shocked to see a young woman with tears pouring down her face pull up to pay and not an elderly woman.

Arendelle, upon first impression, was much larger than Andalasia. It was truly a _city._ Tall buildings, constant traffic, and an overly populated sidewalk in touristy areas seemed to be the norm here. Anna was admittedly intimidated by everything, but she was ready to keep her head down and maintain a clean slate for as long as she could until she felt comfortable enough to come out of her shell and be her normal, dorky self.

Her first night in her new apartment was spent on the floor since she was waiting on her bed to be delivered. She cried herself to sleep, missing her familiar surroundings, and still feeling the sting of humiliation from getting the boot from the first job she ever had.

Anna feels tears crawl into her eyes as she thinks on all this, and she quickly returns to her seat as the bell rings overhead. She has to collect herself for a brief moment before she stands again to get her class from their waiting spot.

* * *

Near the end of November, the second grade classes go on a field trip to the Natural History Museum in downtown Arendelle. Anna and her fellow second grade teachers, Jessie Bergman and James Sullivan, started taking parent volunteers due to the vast amount of students they have to look after. Not to Anna's surprise, her two volunteers are Kristoff and Elsa.

So the Friday of the field trip, all three second grade classes are bundled up in coats at the front of the school as their teachers perform a headcount. Elsa watches Anna fondly, standing beside Kristoff near the back of the group. Her hands are deep in her pockets, and a smile is on her face. Anna keeps stealing glances up at her and hides a smile in return.

Kristoff had already given Elsa shit for volunteering, but Elsa simply waited for him to finish his teasing. When he was finished, she told him that he was right. She was volunteering because she both loved Olaf and was dating Anna.

Kristoff sits in the back of the bus assigned to Anna's class while Elsa sits beside Anna in the front. Since they're out of the kids' line of vision, they intertwine their fingers in-between the seat.

"It's been a long time since I've visited the museum," Elsa says, leaning back into the faux-leather upholstery. "I doubt it's changed much."

Anna shrugs. "I wouldn't know. I've only been there once on the last field trip. So, I couldn't tell you."

"I'm excited to go, though. Especially with you."

"You're cute," Anna giggles.

"Me?" Elsa places her free hand over her heart. "Why thank you. You're rather adorable yourself."

Anna's cheeks darken slightly. "Stop it. You can't make me blush if I can't do that to you."

"Anna, that's not true. You make me blush." Elsa wants to kiss her temple but refrains from doing so with her entire class behind them. "You do, I promise."

"Okay. . . I like that you can do that to me, though," Anna says honestly.

"And I like that you can do that to me. It's been a very long time since someone has had such an effect on me."

"Oh? How long?"

Elsa falls quiet. Then she says, "This isn't really the appropriate place to discuss that."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I certainly owe you some more information on me and my past experiences."

"Only when you're ready, Els." Anna looks down at their hands, sweeping her thumb over the top of Elsa's hand. "I'm not expecting you to spill everything out all at once. We're still technically in the early stages of dating. Tell me when _you_ deem it appropriate, okay?"

Elsa nods. "Thank you, Anna. I appreciate that."

Anna gives Elsa's hand a squeeze, and they exchange affectionate smiles.

When the big yellow bus pulls up in front of the museum, Anna stands, letting go of Elsa's hand as she does, and instructs her kids to stay seated until she tells them. She also tells them to leave their lunches on the bus to be retrieved later. She lines them up two by two, the person they're standing next to acting as their partner for the day.

Then she leads them off the bus to meet up with Miss Bergman and Mr. Sullivan. Elsa, Kristoff, and the other parents volunteers hang in the back of the lines, keeping an eye on the kids as they stroll in their neat little rows. Elsa's eyes, however, flicker from her surroundings to Anna's backside. She bites her lip, trying to keep herself under control.

It's been a while since she and Anna have had sex, and Elsa is starting to remember what it's like being in a relationship where physical things have happened. She remembers how ridiculously insatiable she can be. The morning they made it official was lovely, Anna making Elsa reach climax twice in a row, but now Elsa is reaching the point of where she wants Anna badly.

She may or may not have broken out her vibrator after Anna left the house last weekend since their make out session got a little hotter than either of them anticipated. Anna had plans the next day so she was unable to stick around, which Elsa understood but it left her wanting. She had spent a good hour moaning Anna's name into her pillow as quietly as possible, weary of her child sleeping in the room next door. It's like she was back in college—acting like a hormonal freshman that pounces on any opportunity to have sex with her girlfriend.

The large group of second graders sticks together as they move through the museum. On the whole, the kids are rather well-behaved. If this were a group of fifth graders, Elsa thinks, they would no doubt be trying to sneak away from the group. Even high schoolers would attempt to do so, Elsa having done so herself in the tenth grade with her then girlfriend so they could make out in an unlocked maintenance closet.

 _Holy shit_ , Elsa thinks, eyes widening slightly. _Anna and I could. . ._

The thought hits her like a truck, and the impact has left her cheeks flaring. It's risky, but once the kids are safe and sound in the Discovery Room, Elsa can probably steal Anna away to an empty room and get rid of these urges together. She swallows, fighting back the growing arousal that the thrill of running off like a couple of teenagers is giving her. She can't help but to imagine Anna pressed up against the wall, kissing her so hard that it leaves bruises, and feeling her tighten around her fingers—

"You okay?" Kristoff's voice calls from beyond her train of thought.

Elsa snaps back to reality. "Huh?" She blinks and looks at him, her mind a cluttered, horny mess.

"I asked if you're okay. Your face is flushed."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a little warm in here." She tugs on her peacoat, which truly isn't actually helping her situation. "That's all."

"Okay." He appears unconvinced but drops it.

Elsa turns her attention to Anna, who is chatting with Miss Bergman cheerfully, both redheads grinning from ear to ear. She looks so pretty today with her hair down, wearing that black peacoat with that magenta scarf.

 _Is this really appropriate, Elsa?_ she scolds herself. _What if someone catches you? My God, that'll be humiliating and could cost Anna her job._

 _We won't get caught_ , another voice in her head argues. _No, we'll be careful and leave at different times as though we have to use the bathroom or left something on the bus. . . Yeah, that should work._

As she has an internal battle, the group in front of her bobs and weaves through exhibit after exhibit. Sometimes the kids are allowed to disperse and examine the displays before they're called to order about fifteen minutes later. The morning goes by fast, and soon they're on their way to the main event of the trip: the Discovery Room—a place dedicated to hands-on learning with touchable minerals, furs, and fossils, taxidermic animals, and other fun activities to distract the students before lunchtime.

Elsa fiddles with her hands anxiously as they draw nearer. She's made up her mind. She's made the choice to take Anna as her own and have their own private museum field trip without obnoxious children and nosy chaperones.

Once said children are let loose to explore and get their grubby little hands on anything they please, Elsa takes the opportunity to approach Anna.

"I need you," Elsa breathes in her ear.

"You what?" Anna is bewildered, looking up at her. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now. Anna, I can't stand it, and the excitement of doing it _here_ is driving me crazy. _Please_."

Color floods into Anna's cheeks as the image taunts her just as mercilessly as it did to Elsa. She tries to be professional and push away these thoughts as she says, "Elsa, this isn't the time nor the place—"

"We won't get caught. I promise."

Anna swallows and her eyes sweep the room. Nobody is paying them any attention. She stammers out, "H-How do you propose we do that?"

"I'll go pretend to grab something off the bus, and you can pretend like you're going to the bathroom. We'll meet up by the planetarium and go from there."

"Why do _I_ have to be the one going to the bathroom?"

"Anna, seriously?" Anna raises a brow, and Elsa rolls her eyes with a smirk. "Fine," she says, "I'll be the one that's going to the bathroom."

Anna lets out a shy chuckle. "Thanks. I'll go tell Jessie I'll be back in ten minutes. Should that be enough?"

"We're not _men_ , Anna. Who knows how long it could take?"

"Elsa, my God, I'm not having a two hour quickie with you." Anna elbows her, albeit playfully.

"Fine, fine, fine," Elsa says in a heated rush. "Ten minutes. I'll let Kristoff know I'm running to the restroom."

"Meet you at the planetarium."

"Yup."

They go their separate ways, Elsa making a beeline toward Kristoff, hoping her desperation will be mistaken as the urge to pee. She tells him her false intentions of using the bathroom and speeds off before he can say a word.

Anna, on the other hand, calmly lets Miss Bergman know that she'll be back shortly, and follows a little ways behind Elsa. They meet up in front of the planetarium and hold hands as they sneak away to find a private spot in which to enjoy their romantic rendezvous.

They discover an unlocked and empty educational classroom where museum curators can give little lessons or activities to visiting schools. They leave the lights off and Anna locks the door behind her. Elsa is already scoping out the area to find the best place to hold Anna against so she can feel her writhe beneath her.

The chalkboard? No, that will mess up Anna's adorable olive green flannel once Elsa sheds her of her coat. The floor? Too hard. The chairs? Too small. After starting to feel very much like Goldilocks searching for the thing that's just right, Elsa's eyes fall on the counter in front of the desks. It's empty, devoid of any books or beakers or whatever else.

With a primal hunger in Elsa, she whirls around and locks eyes with Anna. Anna shudders pleasantly at the look Elsa is giving her, and automatically walks over when Elsa beckons her to come near. Once she's close enough, Elsa wraps her arms around Anna's waist and kisses her deeply.

"Where is this all coming from?" Anna giggles breathlessly.

"I think it's almost eight years of not having sex," Elsa says, laying kisses on Anna's jaw between each word.

"Ah, I see. Hopefully this will calm itself down."

"I'm sure." Elsa raises her gaze to meet Anna's. "But what can I say? You drive me crazy. . . in a good way."

Anna leans down and kisses her softly. "You drive me crazy, too."

Their fears of getting caught fly out the window. They start to strip off their heavy coats and toss them onto one of the tiny desks. Elsa then turns them around so she can hoist Anna onto the countertop. She stands between her legs and kisses her neck, feeling Anna's hands move under Elsa's shirt. Anna's mewls and groans of approval spur Elsa on to start to clumsily undo her jeans button.

The next thing Anna knows, Elsa's cold hand is down her panties. Anna gasps and closes her eyes, responding to her touch with a delicious moan. Elsa kisses her hard, slowly working Anna up to orgasm.

With all he strength she has left in her, Anna plunges her hand down Elsa's pants and undies next, helping her ease her seemingly insatiable arousal.

Heads reeling, they kiss heatedly and pant their names in each other's ears. They lean their sweaty foreheads together, their cheeks flushed and eyes heavily lidded. They rock against each other's hands, exchanging fervent kisses, trying to finish within their time limit.

With three minutes to spare, Anna comes against Elsa's digits, and Elsa follows soon after. Elsa leans her face into the crook of Anna's neck and shoulder, and Anna rests her cheek against the side of Elsa's head. They take a moment to steady their breathing, Anna shivering as Elsa presses gentle kisses against her skin.

Once they return to Earth, they button up their pants and wash their hands and faces in the nearby sink. They giggle and kiss again, enjoying the thrill as it ebbs away.

"You're starting to make me do naughty things, Elsa," Anna grins as they button up their coats and leave the room.

Elsa checks the make sure the coast is clear. "You make me _think_ naughty things," she counters.

"So it's my fault you decided to steal away and have sex in an empty classroom?"

"Partly. I'm to blame, too."

"I'm glad you're being an adult and owning up to your share."

Elsa grins back at her. "Despite me being a insatiable mess, I do have a brain at the best of times."

They return to the Discovery Room, nobody giving them the time of day. The kids' focus is solely on the fun, the chaperones and teachers focusing on the kids. Anna winks at Elsa as she goes to talk with Miss Bergman and Mr. Sullivan. Elsa approaches Kristoff, hands behind her back.

"You look happy. Did you have a nice pee break?" he chuckles as she stands beside him. "You were gone for a while."

"Yup, and I just got lost. It's been a long time since I've come here so I got turned around. Did I miss anything important?"

"Nope. Just the kids running around and touching things because they can."

 _Sounds a bit like me just now_ , Elsa thinks humorously to herself.

After another half hour in the Discovery Room, the groups head back to the buses to grab their bagged lunches. They all head to the picnic area in the grassy field just outside the museum. Elsa sits with the chaperones and teachers near the edge of the area so they can keep an eye on the kids. Anna plops down beside her and shows off her take out lunch from Oaken's.

"Good choice," Elsa compliments, smirking.

"You really did get me hooked."

Elsa has a flirtatious comeback in mind but can't say it in present company. They only smile at each other at eat their lunches in peace, engaging in conversation with the other adults.

Soon everyone is piled back on the bus, making their way to the school. The kids are on a field trip high, chatting loudly in the back. Anna ends up taking a small cat nap on Elsa's shoulder, uncaring if people see. Elsa remains still, not daring to wake up the adorable redhead before they reach their destination.

* * *

 **So I'll be without a beta for a little while.**

 **Please be patient with small mistakes I may not catch on my own :)  
**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

Anna's dread grows as the holiday season approaches. No doubt she'll get a call tonight from her parents or her sister asking when they should expect her to drive down for Christmas just like they've been doing every night for the past couple of weeks. So far, she's avoided their emails, phone calls, and texts, focusing completely on the holiday show with Rapunzel. She can't bring herself to go back to Andalasia. Not after everything that had happened.

This will be her second Christmas on her own, since she's still too embarrassed to show her face in the place she once called home. She misses her family dearly, she really does, but seeing them also means facing her demons and she's not quite ready to do so just yet. But no matter how many times Anna tries to rid herself of the images oh home, she has found herself dreaming of the taste of her mother's sugar cookies, the smell of the Christmas tree that stood tall in their living room, the sound of her father singing carols at the top of his voice, and the company of her little sister as they watched the snow fall from the sky, drinking hot chocolate in their favorite mugs.

She's convinced herself that she isn't homesick, shooing away positive thoughts of home and replacing them with the harsh reminders of why she had to leave in the first place. She's willing to spend another Christmas alone if she has to, just as long as she doesn't have to return and be recognized as the teacher who was "transferred". Even if she does go back, leaving would be just as painful since she'll be without her family once again, perhaps for another full year.

Tonight, she's sitting on her couch, listening to the wind howl outside, bringing more snow to the city. She's mindlessly checking her social media accounts on her laptop with no intention of actually caring about what her friends are doing and not paying attention to the combined twenty-five Facebook message notifications from her mother, father, and sister. The TV is on at a low volume, and her half eaten Mushu's Chinese Food container is on the coffee table.

She's yanked out of her stupor when she receives a text. She lazily reaches over and checks it, thanking God that it's from Elsa and not from her family.

"Come over," it reads.

Anna raises a brow. "Now?" she replies.

"Yes now. Olaf's at a sleepover."

It takes a moment for her brain to register what that means. Her eyes widen, and with life and motivation suddenly jolting into her system, Anna scrambles to her feet and rushes to get dressed to face the harsh weather outside. She hastily throws away her empty boxes of Chinese food and shoves whatever is left inside the fridge. As she stands at the open fridge door, she wonders if she should bring anything, so she grabs a small stack of Reese's candies before shutting it. Once she stuffs them in her bag, she flies out the door, locks it, and runs down the stairs. In her haste, she slips on some ice in the parking lot but thankfully catches herself. Taking in a breath to calm down, she carefully heads to her car.

She arrives at Elsa's house in record time, knocking excitedly on the door. It's then she realizes that she's perhaps being a little too enthusiastic. She pauses and reaches to the door to knock more politely. But before she can do that, Elsa opens it, dressed in her pajamas. She's even wearing her glasses, and her hair is pulled up in a messy bun. Anna's stomach does a small somersault, thinking how adorable Elsa looks tonight. She nervously lowers her fist and smiles at Elsa.

"Hello," she says.

"Good evening, Anna," Elsa smiles back. "Come on in." She steps to the side and Anna walks in, shedding her coat, happily inviting the warm air to melt her chilly skin.

"Here, this is for you." Anna digs in her bag and hands over the chocolate. "I. . . didn't know what to bring."

"They're perfect," Elsa says, pecking her cheek and taking her coat.

She hangs it on the coat rack before leading Anna into the house. The TV is on, playing a couple of commercials, and there's take-out sushi on the bar. There's a fire burning in the fireplace, and the lights are slightly turned down, soothing the redhead. Everything feels so warm and cozy, and the smell of the burning logs is in the air. Anna smiles, finding some kind of relief in knowing that Elsa's spending her night off similar to how Anna was doing earlier. She doesn't feel as bad for lounging around and doing nothing if Elsa is doing the same thing.

"Make yourself at home. I was just about to make some tea. Earl Grey okay for you?" Elsa says.

"Yeah, perfect." Anna moves into the living room space, watching Elsa briefly as she works in the kitchen.

She turns her attention to the television for a second before her eyes linger on the photos atop the fireplace's mantle. She moves forward and finds herself examining a picture of toddler Olaf. A smile graces her lips at the adorable image. He's grabbing his feet, looking up at the camera with curiosity. Anna can just barely make out the fine colored hair on his head. Those big, blue eyes of his sparkle in the picture the same way they do now.

Moving along the mantle, Anna sees a younger Elsa—most likely college-aged—with Kristoff on one arm and Rapunzel on the other. They all look more or less tipsy, but seem to be having a great time. The next photo is of Elsa and Olaf, Olaf looking no older than four. Elsa is kissing his cheek and he's grinning at the camera.

This is the Elsa—and Olaf—before Anna even set foot in Arendelle. Their lives revolved only around each other. Just a tiny family of two. Anna keeps looking at the photos along the walls. There are other images of that life before Anna, and even some of Elsa as a little girl with gaps in her smile caused by missing teeth, a tiny braid to keep her thick hair in place, and those same big, blue eyes that now belong to her son. Anna even catches a glimpse of teenage Elsa and her parents during the holidays, and her heart aches once again for her own family.

Despite of avoiding them, she wants to see them more than anything. She just wishes she didn't have to drive all the way down to Andalasia in order to see them. She doesn't think she has the courage to face her old city and neighbors after the trouble she caused at the preparatory school. These thoughts repeatedly plague her mind and she's growing tired of them. She also is slightly jealous of Elsa for having friends that she can still hang out with. She's close to Kristoff and Rapunzel, and most likely others since Arendelle is where Elsa grew up. Anna has Merida, and sometimes Rapunzel, but is more often on her own.

The sound of Elsa clearing her throat pulls Anna out of her head. She turns around to find Elsa holding out a mug. Anna thanks her quietly, blowing on the drink before taking a sip.

"You alright?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking and admiring."

"Is that all? You seem distracted."

"I am a little bit. It's just. . . the holidays are coming up and I'm unsure of what I want to do."

"Oh. Well, come sit with me on the couch. Let's talk about it." She moves over to the couch and pats the spot beside her. On the coffee table, Elsa has the Reese's spread out on a little plate for them to snack on.

Anna looks back at Elsa. "Elsa, you don't want to hear about—"

"If I didn't want to hear about it, I wouldn't be offering. Or am I crossing a boundary?" Elsa raises a brow in concern. "Am I?"

"No, no." Anna sits down next to her. "I'm just. . . It's hard to see my family after being gone for as long as I have. And _why_ I left in the first place. . ."

Elsa looks at her questioningly. "You don't have to tell me now."

"No. You deserve to hear it." And Anna briefly recounts her time at Andalasia Preparatory School, choking on tears but never letting them fall. She doesn't want to dwell on it long.

When she finishes, Elsa takes her hand gently. "Oh, Anna. . . You've been hurt, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm sure us dating isn't making your time here any easier. My actions at the museum probably didn't help either."

"Yeah, about that: that's not going to happen again," Anna's voice is firm but calm. "I can't risk doing that on the job."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Well, look, I had fun. Don't get me wrong," Anna says quickly. "I really. But it'll be a one time thing."

Elsa nods in understanding. "Okay."

"You're something special, Elsa. I really like you and what we have. It's just. . . well, I think I would be humiliated if I were to go back no matter the circumstances. I don't know if I could face the people I left behind. No doubt we'll end up going to a holiday party and one of my old colleagues will be there since it's such a small city. I'm sure my name has been brought up many times since I've left."

"You don't know if that's true, Anna."

"Elsa, please, I know how people there function. It's not a backwards town or anything, but people talk. An old high school friend of mine got stoned in the bathroom at school when she was sixteen and her mother found out, like, the next day because the gossip spread like a wildfire. The fact that uncoordinated, eccentric, redheaded Anna got booted from the best elementary school in the city after one year is bound to have been the talk of the town for the longest time." Anna looks down at their joined hands. Elsa is rubbing the top of Anna's hand with her thumb, now a common way to quietly communicate between the other. It soothes Anna as she keeps talking. "I need to wait for a little while longer before I return home."

"You can't wait forever. One day, you'll have to face it with your head held high. The best fucking teacher Arendelle has ever seen will stroll into Andalasia and everyone's head will turn in awe. Other teachers will bow down to you and your teaching methods." Elsa leans forward and kisses Anna softly. "They'll beg for advice." Another kiss. "And you'll be the talk of the town again, but there will be nothing but praise and admiration."

Anna tears up and finally smiles slightly. "You're sweet, Elsa." She sniffles and awkwardly wipes her eyes with her sleeve since her hand is occupied with the mug. "I hope you're right."

"I am," Elsa coos. "I believe in you." She sets down her mug and takes Anna's to place it next to hers. She draws Anna in for a hug, pressing the ginger's face in her collarbone. Anna welcomes the warmest hug she's ever received, wrapping her arms around Elsa's torso. She feels safe in Elsa's embrace, shielded from all the evils in the world. "In the months I've known you, I know you're capable of great things. You care so fiercely about your students, and speak so passionately about your job. You should hear how Olaf talks of you. You're practically those kids' mother for eight hours out of the day, five days a week. I don't know how anyone at Andalasia Prep would ever consider you bad for their children."

"'Cause I'm a big ol' lesbian," Anna chokes on a laugh.

"Hey, so am I. People might think I'm unfit to be a parent. I'm a lesbian _and_ a single mother. I'm sure Buffy Biltmore has a field day shitting on my character with her fellow PTA mom friends when they go out to have brunch and laugh obnoxiously over mimosas. But I don't let that get to me. . . often." She mumbles the last part, making Anna giggle.

"Olaf's doing better in class than her daughter."

Elsa blinks and moves back to look down at Anna's face. "Really?"

"Oh, shoot. I prooooobably shouldn't have told you that."

Elsa laughs. "Don't worry. It'll be just between us. I'll just carry around the knowledge that my hyperactive child is kicking ass in your class and Buffy's kid isn't."

Anna snuggles into Elsa and closes her eyes. "Thank you for saying all that, though. About me and my methods."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

There's a beat before Anna says shyly, May I be cheesy?"

"Go for it."

"I think you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. . . is it too soon to say that?"

"No. I think it's a perfect time to say it." Elsa kisses the top of her head. "I've been missing having a partner. I'm glad I found you even though the way we found each other wasn't the most traditional fashion."

"Eh, who needs tradition? Spice life up a little more, am I right?"

Elsa lifts Anna's head by her chin to kiss her lips, long and sweet. "You've definitely added spice to my life. After all, you are a ginger."

"I haven't heard that one before," Anna jokes.

"Yeah, but I'm me so it's way better than what you've heard before."

Anna laughs and moves out of their embrace. "You're such a goofball, Elsa."

"You better believe it."

They pick up their mugs again and polish off the tea and chocolates as they talk some more about work and the month ahead. Anna eventually convinces Elsa to play some music on her old CD player, and the sounds of the 80s fill the house. Anna sways her hips to _Africa_ , perusing the bookshelf that's sunk into the wall in the back of the living room. Elsa is nodding her head to the beat as she washes her dishes. Occasionally, Anna glances over to stare at her backside.

After Elsa finishes the dishes, she comes over to join Anna by the shelf. She takes her to the center of the living room and they dance together as Duran Duran plays next. The two just have fun with one another, enjoying each other's company to the fullest. After dancing to exhaustion, Elsa throws on an 80s movie to keep up with the apparent theme of the night. They snuggle on one of the lounge couches, stealing kisses from each other, each one becoming longer and deeper as the minutes pass. The next thing they know, the movie has lost their interest as their attention zeros in on each other.

"So, since Olaf is at a sleepover, would you like to have a sleepover of our own?" Elsa asks boldly as the credits roll.

Anna looks at her in mild surprise. "Really?"

"If you want."

"I mean. . . what time does Olaf have to be back tomorrow?"

"I said I'd pick him up around noon. And besides, I have those clothes from our night together after Punz's party that need to be taken home by their actual owner."

Anna blushes. "Well, when you put it that way."

"Only if you want to."

"I do. I'm really enjoying myself. I kinda don't want to leave."

"Then don't," Elsa breathes, moving her face closer to Anna's.

A kiss and one of Elsa's hands up Anna's shirt later, Anna soon finds herself gripping the sheets of Elsa's incredibly comfortable bed, the blonde between her legs. Then Elsa ends up on her back, Anna above her with her hand teasing and touching below. An hour of love making later, the two curl up beneath the blankets, cooling themselves down as best they could underneath Elsa's down comforter and with the heater on to keep the chill out from outside. Anna runs a hand through her tawny hair and turns her head to kiss Elsa's forehead.

"Your bed is awesome. I want these sheets. What's the thread count?" she asks randomly, making Elsa laugh.

"I have no idea. I've had these forever."

"Well, it's so comfy. I might steal them from you forever and ever."

"You're silly." Elsa reaches over and wraps an arm around Anna's waist. She snuggles closer to her. "And I'm tired."

"Hello, tired. I'm Anna."

Elsa snorts. "Dork."

She feels Anna grin against her skin.

They fall silent as they cuddle under the warm blankets. They both grow increasingly drowsier as time ticks away. Anna nuzzles her nose against Elsa's neck, unable to stop herself from peppering kissing along her collarbone, eliciting gentle sounds from the blonde.

"This is nice," Anna whispers.

"Mhmm," Elsa responds lazily, her nails softly scratching Anna's back.

"Are you sure you're okay with me sleeping over?"

"Of course I am." Elsa lifts Anna's head gently so she can kiss her pouty lips. "I want you here. If Olaf were here, it would be a different story, but he's not. It's just us."

Anna nods, eyes fluttering open and shut. She suddenly realizes how tired she really is. Elsa's tender scratching and the warmth of the down comforter aren't helping her situation much either.

"Get some sleep," Elsa coos, seeing Anna's lids droop. "We can grab Oaken's in the morning."

With a smile, Anna whispers, "Best thing."

Elsa doesn't know if she's referring to Oaken's or their relationship, but gives her a soft kiss anyway. Anna closes her eyes and buries herself deeper into the bed and inches closer to Elsa. Elsa tightens her hold as she drifts off, Anna following quickly behind.

* * *

Morning is barely breaking over Arendelle when Elsa wakes. She's watching Anna sleep for a moment, her mind abuzz with activity. For several nights, Elsa has considered this bed to be too empty, too big for one person. She had yearned for someone to fill the space beside her so she wouldn't feel so alone, and for a while she imagined that the person beside her was Anna. Now that this is a reality, Elsa almost feels like it's surreal.

When was the last time someone shared this bed with her? And when was it someone that wasn't her child when he had a nightmare? After racking her brain, it dawns on Elsa that nobody with romantic intentions has ever been in this exact bed with her. Ever since Elsa moved into this house, had this bed, had Olaf, and raised him on her own, this bed has been remarkably empty on one side. Now she's sharing it with someone and she can't stop staring, as though she's waiting for Anna to suddenly vanish and Elsa wakes from a dream.

But this isn't a dream. This is real. And a very real Anna is breathing deeply, chest rising and falling. One arm is under the she pillow she drools on, sticking out from the other side. The other is curled against her body. A small snore escapes her every now and then, but Elsa thinks it's cute. Her bedhead is ridiculously adorable. Even in this state, Elsa still considers Anna to be beautiful. She's just so peaceful.

Blue eyes continue to roam the amount of skin that Elsa can see, and she spots a couple of hickeys that she left from the night before. . . or was it early this morning? What time did they even end up going to bed? What time is it now? She glances at the digital clock on her nightstand and reads 8:10. Not too early but not too late. She and Anna can still grab breakfast before she goes to pick up Olaf.

Elsa sits up and stretches until she feels her muscles and joints loosen up, deciding to get up and start the day. She stands and finds her shirt and panties, splashes water on her face in the bathroom, grabs her glasses, and walks to the French doors that look out to the deck. The house is quiet in the mornings, she's found, but she enjoys the quiet moments. Even when Olaf is home, she rises before he does and she takes advantage of the silence to have a second to breathe. She knows when he's awake because she'll hear his door open and shut abruptly as he heads into his bathroom, which will be her cue to officially start her day.

The wood of the deck is damp with melted snow, and the clouds above are a dark, almost ominous grey. Elsa can feel the cold from outside radiating through the glass. She loves this time of year. Winter has always been her favorite for a number of reasons. Snuggling and kissing by a fire had been one of them, especially when she was dating. With Anna, that had become a reality last night.

Her eyes catch a reflection in the glass and she turns to see Anna sitting up from the bed and rubbing her eyes. Elsa thinks she looks too cute with her bottom lip jutting out in a sleepy pout.

"Morning," Anna yawns dramatically.

"Good morning," Elsa smiles. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm. I don't want to get up. It's super warm in here." She falls back and flops into the sheets. She wiggles deep into the blankets and hums. "Why don't you come back in here and join me?"

Elsa's stomach tightens slightly as naughty thoughts enter her mind's eye. "Don't you want Oaken's?"

"It's not going anywhere. I wanna snuggle and be even warmer than I am now. C'mon, Elsa," Anna purrs, stretching a little more, making Elsa's face flush as her eyes watch Anna's tan, freckled breasts rise up as she arches her back.

 _Fuck_ , Elsa thinks to herself. She bites her lip and walks over. She sinks into bed next to her.

"You good?" Anna asks, cuddling up next to her.

"Mhm. This was actually a nice idea." Elsa relaxes a little more as Anna's body heat transfers onto her.

"See? I can come up with some pretty good ideas sometimes."

A soft chuckle, "You can do it more than you think."

"Thanks for letting me sleep over."

"Of course. I'm happy to have you. We should do this more often."

"Yes, we should." Anna cranes her neck and kisses her.

Elsa teases, "Ooh, Anna, don't."

"Why?"

"Because I might make us late for Oaken's."

Anna grins wickedly. "What if I want to be late? And what if I remind you that morning sex is my favorite?"

"Then we have something in common this lovely morning," Elsa giggles as Anna helps her out of her shirt, her other hand pulling down Elsa's panties.

The two stay in bed for a while longer, exchanging long kisses and body heat. Once they finish, they take a moment to cuddle before getting up to really start the day. Elsa feels a warmth spread across her chest while sharing this quiet time together. The feeling of Anna sharing an intimate moment with her makes her heart beat a little faster, Anna's nails gently scratching the small of Elsa's back as they snuggle. She really did miss out on so much without having a partner in her life.

Regardless of how things got started, Elsa is glad that she and Anna are sharing something special.

* * *

After school a couple of evenings later, Anna receives a call from her sister. At first, she stares at it, contemplating whether or not she should pick it up. Finally, she takes a breath, and grabs it, answering the call before the last ring.

"Hi, Giselle," Anna sighs, bracing herself for the scolding of a lifetime.

"Why haven't you been calling me, dammit?!" Giselle demands, making Anna wince anyway. "Or answering my calls, or texts, or Facebook messages? Or anything!? You're not dead, as far as I know, so you should have the ability to type out a message to your little sister!"

"I'm sorry." Anna sinks into her chair and runs her hands through her hair. "I've been a little preoccupied with things." Her eyes wander to the stack of ungraded papers, and then to her laptop where iMessage is open, a conversation between Elsa and herself on the desktop.

"Things?" Giselle presses.

"Try work. I'm a teacher; it's not an easy job."

"What about on weekends!"

"I have lesson plans!"

"H-Holidays!"

"Those don't exist much during this time of year. Spring semester has more days off than autumn."

"Ooooh, you!" Giselle growls. "It doesn't matter, Nana! Excuses, excuses! I'm your sister and you should call me! It's how things work in a family."

"You're right. . . I'm sorry, Elle." And she is. She's genuinely sorry that she hasn't been calling her sister, but doesn't have the heart to tell her that she's been purposely ignoring her and their parents.

Giselle takes a breath. "It's okay. I'm busy, too. But I miss you like crazy. Can you please come home for the holidays?" Anna is quiet, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Anna?"

"I. . . I can't."

"Don't you get Christmas off?"

"It's not about work. It's about. . . home. I can't go home yet. I'm not ready to return to Andalasia and see everyone again. No doubt, Dad is gonna invite all his friends to a party, or we'll go to a party, or _whatever_ and everyone is going to be there. Once they see me, all of them are gonna remember the fact I was transferred for not being a good fit, when they all know it's really because I'm a lesbian, and—"

"You're assuming."

Anna rolls her eyes with a scowl. "It's the _truth_."

"You don't know that."

"I heard them whispering when I was still at home. Giselle, tell me you haven't heard my name brought up at least once a week from Andalasia Prep moms since I left."

"I wouldn't know. . ." Giselle says in a small voice.

" _Giselle_."

She takes a breath. "Yes, okay. I've heard your name a couple of times from my customers."

"Ha! I told you!"

"A couple of times in the span of a _year_! And besides, it's usually asking how you are or if I've heard from you lately."

Anna scoffs. "Sure. Like they care. They're probably wondering if the hippie dyke is homeless like they all said I would be by the end of my first year here."

"Anna!"

"What? It's true." Anna scowls up at the ceiling. "They never liked me."

"Nana, please. You're breaking my heart. A lot of people love you here. The people who don't are idiots and go to that stupid, conservative private school. The kids liked you, though. That matters, right?" When Anna doesn't respond, Giselle says, "Right, Anna?"

"Right. . . yes, you're right. That matters the most. I did my job for as long as I could there and hopefully I helped a couple of kids and taught them something new." She glances at one of the cork boards where student work is displayed, smiling slightly at the great things her current students are doing so far. Then she frowns as she says, "I just hate to think their parents made me look like a monster and had them retake the course because _I_ taught them."

"That might be a little extreme, even for those helicopter moms."

"It still hurts, though. And you know that people talk. That's probably why they keep asking about me. Most likely, there hasn't been much in the rumor mill lately and I'm sure that the other homosexuals in town aren't as entertaining as I was."

Giselle giggles. "I wouldn't know about that, but you might be right about the former. I'm sorry it still hurts, Anna. I just really want to see you again."

"And Mom and Dad?"

"They do, too. Remember it's not just me who's been calling you. Please, please, _please_ come home, big sister."

Anna sighs heavily. "I'll think about it."

"Really!?" Giselle exclaims.

"I said I'll _think_ about it."

"Okay, okay. That's good enough for me. Thank you."

"Yeah. . . I gotta pack up for the night so I'll talk to you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good—oh, wait!" Giselle's tone turns excited.

Anna raises her brows. "Yes?"

"Have you met any cute giiiiiirls?" Anna can just hear the snide grin on her sister's face.

She can't help but smile, too. "Well. . ."

Giselle gasps dramatically, cutting her off. "You totally have! What's her name!? What's she like!?" Giselle actually screams in excitement, causing her sister to move the phone away from her ear. "Anna, I want to know everything!"

"It's a delicate topic. I'll tell you when I'm not at work."

"Wait, what?"

"Trust me. It'll make sense when I tell you."

"Alright. . . I'll trust you."

"Thank you. I promise you'll know everything soon."

They say their goodbyes and hang up. Anna gathers her things from her desk and hoists her heavy bag on her shoulder with an _oof_ escaping her lips. She locks up her classroom for the night before walking across the dark campus. She glances toward the yard, empty and silent without kids screaming and laughing as they play. The only sound that she can hear is the distant clinking of the metal chains against metal poles in the tetherball court.

She finally reaches the empty staff parking lot and gets in her car. She drives herself home as snow begins to drift down from the sky. Anna smiles softly, holiday music playing on the radio. At a stoplight, she gets a text from Elsa and briefly glances down at it.

"I'm inviting you to my office Christmas party. I want a lovely lady on my arm." It's followed by the kissing-face emoji.

Anna's small smile turns larger just as the light turns green. As she guides her car home, she thinks that perhaps this year won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Thank you for your continued support, lovelies!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry that I haven't been updating very often. This semester was incredibly taxing, and I've finally managed to sit down and write some more. I'll be updating as soon as possible now, especially since finals are almost over.**

 **Thank you all so much for your patience. It's greatly appreciated**

* * *

Elsa hands Anna a mug of tea as Anna helps Olaf with some homework at the dining room table. Snow is falling outside, December now making its presence known. Elsa sits beside Olaf and watches them work, liking that Anna only leads him to figuring out the answer, never giving it to him. Elsa occasionally helps out to give Anna a small pause so she can sip her Earl Grey, which has become their common tea to share whenever Anna comes over.

Since the holidays are right around the corner, Elsa has really gotten into the spirit of the season. In the front room, there's a lovely Christmas tree that's decorated to the nines. When Anna had seen it that evening, she had stared at it in awe. Even the house is beautifully decorated, incorporating everything from tinsel along the mantle to a bundle mistletoe hanging from the beam between the living room and foyer. Elsa had winked at her when she noticed that Anna spotted it. Anna has plans to kiss Elsa under it later.

As Olaf works out a math problem on his own, Elsa takes a look at the clock. It's nearly six, which means it's almost time for her an Olaf to get ready. She looks to Anna, who is watching Olaf write with careful eyes, her own mind working the problem out in her head.

"Anna," Elsa snaps Anna out of her concentration.

Anna looks up. "Yes?"

"Tonight Olaf and I are going to the Holiday in the Park. Would you like to join us? It's technically dinner tonight so I'm buying," Elsa says, affectionately rubbing the back of Olaf's head.

"What's Holiday in the Park?" Anna asks.

"They block off Lett Drive and have food trucks, fundraisers for the high schools' sports teams, live entertainment, and all the shops are open."

"It's really fun!" Olaf adds.

"Uh. . . I dunno," Anna seems apprehensive.

"Hey, if anyone from the school sees us, we'll just say we ran into each other and decided to hang out. Punz and I hang out all the time, and she has mom friends from the school, too, so it's not such a big deal." Elsa smiles. "Besides, people are usually so invested in the event that they don't care too much about what others are doing."

"So there's no actual park involved?" Anna jokes, managing a smile.

"Not really, no. They just call it that for whatever reason. But we can go to a park and have a snowball fight after dinner," Elsa offers.

Olaf perks up. "Yeah!"

"Alright, that does sound fun," Anna admits. "I'll go with you."

"Does that mean I can stop doing my homework?" Olaf asks hopefully.

Elsa laughs and ruffles his hair. "No. Finish your homework and then we can go."

Olaf pouts but turns back to his math homework. Anna giggles, patting his shoulder as she stands to follow Elsa into the kitchen. As she sips her tea, she looks at the Christmas cards on Elsa's fridge. Anna's own fridge is also covered in cards, though it's less than Elsa's collection, and she shares the same card from Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Thanks for inviting me to everything. Like, I can't wait to go with you to your office party on Friday," Anna says.

"You can still say no about tonight, though," Elsa tells her. "If you're apprehensive about it."

"No, I want to go. It does sound fun. I just wish I could hold your hand without worrying about getting caught and questioned," Anna sighs.

"I know how you feel. This is hard, but I am enjoying your company and I like what we have so far." Elsa comes to stand next to her and pulls her into a side hug. "If we're lucky, one day we won't have to worry about it."

"I hope so." Anna leans into her and closes her eyes. "For now, it's the best we can do. I always anticipate the moments we can spend alone together without the prying eyes of the public."

"Just the prying eyes of my child." Elsa glances toward the tiny hall—which holds the washer and dryer—that leads into the dining room, half expecting Olaf to poke his little head in to spy on the two women.

"Nonsense. He's pretty well behaved. . . for the most part. I think he gets his misbehaving streak from his mother." Anna grins up at Elsa, earning a playful pinch in her side from her girlfriend. Anna squeals and squirms away, but Elsa gently grabs her arm and pulls her close.

"You wanna take that back?" Elsa smirks.

"Or what?"

"Or. . ." Elsa pinches her side again, eliciting a laugh from Anna. She bites her lip and meets Anna's eyes, excited about her new discovery. "Ooh, someone is ticklish."

"A-Am not."

"Are so." Elsa makes another lunge for her, but Anna manages to slip her arm from Elsa's grasp and scampers away, giggling behind her hand.

"Elsa! Knock it off." But she's still smiling. Her arms are crossed over her stomach with her hands over her ribs in a form of makeshift armor.

"Take it back, and maybe I will."

"Never!"

Elsa merely steps an inch forward before Anna darts away and uses the bar as a shield. She's still giggling though, like the mere idea of being tickled is tickling her insides. _So cute_ , Elsa thinks briefly before moving around the bar quickly and chasing Anna down the hall. She manages to corner her between her bedroom door and Olaf's, grabbing Anna around her waist as they laugh.

"Caught you!" Elsa runs her fingers across Anna's ribcage.

"Ah—! Elsa!" Anna cackles, trying to wiggle free.

"Take it back!"

"N-No! You're only proving my point!" Anna decides to counter Elsa's attack and manages to dig her fingers into Elsa's side. Elsa lets out a laugh involuntarily and lets go of Anna, eyes wide and lips suppressing a smile. Anna grins wickedly. "Run," she suggests.

Elsa bolts for the living room. Anna follows her and chases her around the couches. Olaf, hearing the fun going on without him, abandons his homework and watches the two grown women acting like schoolgirls for a split second before he decides to join in on the battle.

He gets himself between Elsa and Anna, and Anna tickles him instead. He laughs and snorts as she attacks his sides. Elsa pauses, slightly breathless from running, and watches her girlfriend and son have fun. For a moment, she thinks the image is pure and perfect—Anna is acting like Olaf's other mother. But that thought fades quickly when reality nudges the back of her mind. Shaking the thought from her head, she comes to Olaf's rescue by tickling Anna next.

"Hey!" Anna squeaks.

Elsa grins and cries, "Olaf, run!"

Olaf jogs to the couch and hides behind hit, bouts of giggles still coming from him. Eventually, Anna surrenders to Elsa and pleads, "Alright! I take it back. Please, before I pee myself!" That makes Olaf laugh harder.

"Okay, okay," Elsa chuckles, raising her hands chest high as a sign of a truce.

Anna is still smiling, clutching the back of the couch, and panting. "Let me use the restroom before we go."

Elsa watches her go to the guest bathroom door and enter inside. Then she turns to Olaf and tells him to finish up his homework. He nods and skips back to the dining room, rejuvenated from the break filled with laughter and fun. Elsa lets out a breath and leans her hands onto the back of the couch.

The thought of Anna acting as Olaf's mother comes flooding back into her mind's eye. It didn't bother or scare her, but it did raise a small concern. She and Anna have only been dating for about two and a half months, and Elsa knows better than to imagine an ideal world where she and Anna fall hopelessly in love and marry. She wants Olaf and Anna to have a close relationship, but she also doesn't want Olaf to get _too_ attached to her.

This was just a little hiccup, though, she tells herself. It won't happen again. Anna knows the lines and not to cross them. . . and she didn't tonight. Olaf seems to have shrugged it off rather easily.

But it gives Elsa a spark of hope and a spark of _some_ thing else she can't place.

* * *

The air is cold as the trio walks from Elsa's car and toward Lett Drive. Anna is slightly cautious as they step foot on the close off street, eyes scanning the area for parents or nosy staff from the school. Her guard is let down, however, when Elsa takes Anna up to a sushi truck. Her stomach growls at the sight of the sushi burrito displayed on their menu.

Worries forgotten, Anna scans the menu for the perfect burrito. Olaf is bouncing up and down beside his mom, telling her exactly what he wants over and over again. Elsa is calmly examining the menu, saying, "yes, darling" to Olaf whenever he tells her what he wants.

To the unknowing eye, perhaps, Anna thinks, the three of them look like a normal family spending a pleasant night out together. But, she reminds herself, they're not a family. She's only dating Elsa. They aren't married.

She casts a glance at the hyperactive Olaf, remembering how she made him laugh so hard that he snorted adorably. Did Elsa stop Anna just because they were all playing, or did she stop her because it was too familial?

Anna forces herself to look back the menu. These stupid doubts still plague her mind even though she's tried time and time again to force them away. She just needs to enjoy her time with Elsa and not worry so much. At least, that's what Merida suggested when Anna confided these worries into her. Somewhere in the distance, she hears Elsa call her name. Anna blinks and turns toward her.

"Yes?" she asks.

"What would you like?" Elsa offers her a small smile.

"Oh. . . uh, the spicy tuna burrito."

"You got it."

"Thanks, Elsa."

"Why don't you wait over there with Olaf?" Elsa juts her chin toward a bench underneath a small sycamore tree. Anna nods and walks over, Olaf following close behind.

They sit together and Anna observes the crowd. Just as Elsa said, there are booths set up for fundraisers along the center of the street, every shop has its doors open and lights on, she can hear music playing in the distance to her right, and even spies a firetruck parked near the edge of Lett Drive with excited kids hanging off of it.

Anna has never been a part of the Arendelle society like this. She avoided social events that involved the entire city—or at least a large gathering of citizens—during her first year here. Merida never really mentioned them to her, so Anna didn't give them much thought. She wonders why her friend didn't offer to expose her to the events.

The only thing that Anna involved herself in was the fundraising fair that Arendelle Elementary held at the end of the year to raise money for the next year. But that was on familiar territory. It was for the purpose of education. She does, however, feel more connected to the city just by taking part in something like this. More so than when she moved here, for sure.

She looks to the side as Elsa approaches them a couple of minutes later with their dinners. She sits on Olaf's other side after she hands Anna her dinner. Anna does feel a little disappointed that Elsa isn't choosing to sit next to her, but has a feeling Elsa is respecting Anna's cautious behavior by making it seem like they're just friends.

After they finish eating, Elsa takes Anna through her favorite shops on the Drive. Anna finds herself purchasing a couple of things for Christmas, intent on shipping out a couple of things to her parents and sister. Olaf soon asks for ice cream, despite of the chill that flows through the air. When Elsa says sure, Anna looks at her like she's crazy.

Elsa just smiles and takes them to a soft serve truck. "Anna, dear, when it's cold out, you must eat something cold to regulate your body temperature."

"You're crazy," Anna states.

"Maybe, but that's perhaps why Olaf and I don't mind the cold. The best time to eat ice cream is when it's cold out. Care to indulge into the method of my madness?"

Anna rolls her eyes playfully. "Such madness, but yes. I'll give it a shot."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate, please. My favorite."

With cones in their hands, the three keep walking along the streets. Elsa donates some money to her old high school's softball team and the baseball team while Anna watches Olaf explore the firetruck for a bit. As she finishes her dessert, she hears a voice of a parent behind her. Her stomach drops at the familiar, stuffy tone as it carries itself over with as much ego laced in it as possible.

"Miss Eldr!" chirps Buffy Biltmore, but her smile is so fake as Anna turns to face her.

"Mrs. Biltmore. What a pleasure." Anna sends her an equally fake smile but hopes hers isn't as obvious.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here this fine December evening?"

 _What do you care?_ "I'm just exploring your lovely city's events for once, ma'am. I haven't come here before so I thought I would see what all the fuss is about. Actually, Miss. Fönn recommended it to me when I last saw her."

"Is that so?"

"It is. What are you doing here tonight?"

"A social obligation."

"I see. Where's Josephine? I'm sure she would love the firetruck like many of the children do."

"She's at home studying. I wouldn't have her or my Quentin lower themselves to playing with such things. It's irresponsible for a parent to allow a child to climb dangerous equipment anyway." Her eyes glance over to Olaf as he sits in the driver's seat, pretending to drive it around and making the appropriate noises. "If Miss Fönn isn't careful, her son could be a danger to the crowd."

Anna's jaw sets. "I assure you that Olaf is under the supervision of trained professionals such as firemen and myself. I'm keeping an eye on him while his mother performs kindnesses to the public schools here in Arendelle. Have you ever donated to a sports team, ma'am?"

Buffy ignores the question as her brow twitches. "Do you babysit now?" she asks condescendingly, as if it's something to be ashamed of.

"No. I'm just doing a favor."

"Hm. . ." Buffy gives Anna a once-over before pursing her lips. "I'll figure out your game, _Miss._ Eldr. Why not 'Mrs'? You're an. . . attractive young lady, for some, perhaps."

"I haven't found the right person." Anna's stomach twists into knots as she thinks of the awful things Buffy is trying to figure out. She also takes some offense toward the pause Buffy made when she was describing Anna's appearance. _At least my face isn't permanently pinched to look like there's a bad smell in my nose all day long_ , Anna wants to snap at her.

"And nobody has asked you for your hand?"

"It's never gotten that—I beg your pardon, but what business is it of _yours_?"

"I know all there is to know about the staff of Arendelle Elementary. I know of the promiscuous nature of that hippy art teacher Mrs. Fitzherbert, the silly dolls and toys that Miss Bergman has in her class that she lets both girls and boys play with, Mr. Sullivan's frat boy history, Mr. Thatch's odd teaching methods, and so much more. The moment they step out of line, I can have their poison removed from the school in a second." She snaps her fingers and Anna winces against her will. Buffy smiles sourly. "And I just want to know everything about the new girl. . . _everything_. Just in case."

 _This woman is fucking batshit!_ Anna's spine shivers as the gravity of Buffy's words crash onto her shoulders. She has flashbacks to sitting in the administration office, shaking in her seat, as the PTA mom screamed at the headmaster, demanding Anna's head. This can't happen again—

"Ah, Miss Fönn," Buffy says bitterly, looking past Anna.

"Buffy," Elsa says pleasantly, coming to stand next to Anna, who realizes that there is little distance between their shoulders. She looks up into Elsa's face and feels instantly protected when she sees a little warning flash directed towards Buffy in the pools of icy blue. "How are you?"

"Just leaving."

"That's not quite a feeling or an answer to my question, but I understand. My presence can be overwhelming on women. I suggest you leave before you swoon too hard."

Buffy's face turns a delicate shade of puce. She glares at Elsa, gives Anna a stiff nod, and storms off. Anna lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and clutches her chest.

"Thank you, Elsa," Anna sighs.

"What was she bothering you about?" Elsa says, still watching Buffy walk away.

"Cryptic stuff. . . Does she really know everything about everyone at the school?"

"To a degree. I don't know about _everything_ , but I'm sure she tries." Elsa glances down at Anna. "Don't let it scare you, though. She's just trying to get into your head."

"Okay. Can we leave and go have a snowball fight, please? I want some privacy so I can finally kiss you and hold your hand."

"Sure." Elsa turns to the firetruck and calls, "Olaf! Come on, bud."

He pouts, but jumps down onto the street before bounding over to Elsa. He takes her hand, and the three walk back to Elsa's car.

* * *

The elevator chimes and the doors slide open. Anna tentatively steps inside the reception area and looks around at the decorations. A voice calls to her but she doesn't completely understand them since she's taking the area around. The voice calls again and Anna jumps, snapping back to reality. She flushes, eyes falling on the receptionist, who is smiling at her kindly.

"I'm sorry?" Anna says shyly. "I didn't catch that. . . twice."

"I asked if there was something I can help you with?" the receptionist repeats smoothly.

Anna searches for a name of some kind and spots a nameplate with "Sally" printed across in bronze letters.

"Y-Yes. I'm looking for Elsa Fönn."

"Oh my god!" another voice cries. Footsteps follow and a very thin, very tall woman appears from behind a group of cubicles. "Is this her!?"

"Meg—" Sally tries.

"Are you Anna?" Meg struts up to her.

"Yes. . ?" Anna says with uncertainty.

Before she knows it, heads pop up from the other cubicles and stare at her. Anna blinks and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"You _are_ a cutie," Meg says. "Our dear Elsa has exquisite taste. And she certainly isn't a liar. You have the same gorgeous eyes and hair she gushes about."

Her ears and face are burning. "Thank you?"

Behind Meg, Sally picks up the phone and calls Elsa. Her voice is humorous as she says, "Your date is here, and come quickly because Meg is harassing her."

"I am not harassing Elsa's hot date," Meg scoffs.

Sally rolls her eyes, putting down the phone.

"You're in for a treat," Meg turns back to Anna with a smirk. "Our office parties are always crazy. We get hammered and have these big orgies and—"

"Meg, oh my god." Sally pinches the bridge of her nose.

"What? It's true. I'm sure this ginger has a little snap to her."

"Keep talking like that, and I'll give you the boot," Elsa says as she walks out her office. She snaps her fingers at her employees who are still staring at Anna and they giggle before returning to what they were doing before. "Meg, stop making my girlfriend nervous."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Meg snickers, batting her lashes.

"Uh-huh." Elsa rolls her eyes. She turns to her staff and says, "Please finish up, all of you, so we can get this party started on time this year."

Meg pats Anna on the shoulder, winks, and says, "Welcome to our HQ. See you at the party." She walks back to her desk.

Elsa guides Anna to her office and closes the door behind her. Anna steps in further and feels less tense as the familiar scent of peppermint and snow that follows Elsa around fills her lungs. The office itself oozes with Elsa's magic touch and eye for placement. It feels homey and welcoming, yet it looks sleek and modern.

"Sorry about them," Elsa says. "Especially Meg. But they're journalists so they have to snoop into everyone's business. It's in our nature."

"It's alright," Anna giggles.

Elsa kisses her forehead. "Make yourself comfortable. The party will start in a moment. . . oh, one more thing." Elsa kisses her lips this time. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you. So do you."

"Only because I have you to complement me."

"Oh, stop," Anna grins. She watches Elsa go over to her desk and sit in the chair behind it. "So, just gathering from the general reaction, how often do you talk about me at work?"

"I see Meg has let the cat out of the bag." Elsa chuckles. "I talk about you when they ask, but it usually gets me blabbing on and on about how wonderful you are."

Anna rolls her eyes playfully. "I'm sure. Meg told me you've mentioned my gorgeous eyes and hair?" she teases.

"My employees are gossips," Elsa teases back, glancing up from her computer. "But don't worry, they know to keep it in the office."

"I wasn't worried. . ."

"I just wanted to assure you that they won't go running to the school. They're good people."

"Elsa, it's okay. I think it's nice that for once we can be together in public without being weary of PTA moms."

"We can actually hold hands," Elsa laughs. "It's a miracle."

After a couple more minutes of Elsa wrapping up her work and Anna taking in the stunning view of the city from the windows, the party outside begins. Elsa takes her hand and leads Anna back into the main part of the office. The employees are all mingling together and enjoying the food spread out for them to nibble on.

For once, in public, they can express their feelings without the fear of prying eyes—or, not entirely prying eyes. Elsa has her arm around Anna's waist, and Anna is happily leaning into her throughout the night. Of course, Elsa's employees like to nose themselves into their conversations, but Anna is happy to discover that they're all rather pleasant people. Rapunzel's party had been limiting since parents were around, and they haven't been able to be affectionate outside their homes since they've become official. The support of a small crowd is comforting to them both. They feel like they're doing something right.

Anna ends up losing Elsa at some point as Mulan and Aurora drag Anna off to give her a tour of the office. Cinderella swoops in later to chat Anna up and pour her a drink while Kuzco interrogates her about her favorite designers. When Anna manages to break away after Sally tells him to cool it, Elsa is nowhere to be found. Anna looks over the room for Elsa until she suddenly appears at Anna's side with a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate.

"Where'd you get that?" Anna gasps.

"Break room. Want one?"

Anna nods, and Elsa leads her to the break room to the vending machine that produces weak but ingestible beverages. They take a couple of moments to drink quietly before Jane walks in.

"There you are." Jane smiles at Elsa.

Elsa returns the smile. "Here I am. Were you looking for me?"

"I was. I haven't been formally introduced to your girlfriend since she kept getting attacked by our oh-so-lovely co-workers." Jane approaches Anna and sticks out a hand. "I'm Jane Porter. I'm the Executive Director."

"It's nice to meet you," Anna says pleasantly, taking Jane's hand. "Elsa's mentioned you before. You're college friends, right?"

"That's right."

"Jane's one of my closest friends," Elsa clarifies. "We were roommates."

"Oh! Right!" Anna grins. "Then you know all of Elsa's dirty little secrets. May I ask for some details on college-aged Elsa that Rapunzel hasn't told me since you have the inside scoop?"

Elsa rolls her eyes as Jane laughs.

"Sure!" Jane chirps. "What would you like to know?"

Anna snickers as she asks, "How promiscuous was she?"

"She was the one who swooped in on the sorority girls wanting to experiment with their sexuality," Jane says. "It wasn't unusual for a strange girl to come down the next morning after a rager: red in the face and giggly."

"Jesus," Elsa mutters humorously as Anna cracks up.

"Well, well!" Anna elbows Elsa in the ribs. "Look at you. You helped them figure things out. How kind of you."

"It was selfless charity work," Elsa decides to play along. "And some of them actually did realize that they liked girls exclusively or liked both genders. I made the world a better place by bringing forth more beautiful queer women."

"You need a parade in your honor."

"You know what? Yes. Yes, I do."

Jane snorts into her hand. "Any other questions, Anna?"

"Yes!" Anna claps her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are we not done tormenting me?" Elsa says.

"Nope! Okay, Jane, did Elsa have actual serious girlfriends in college?"

"Of course," Jane says, positively amused by Anna. "Elsa was a lovely and loyal girlfriend to all those she dated."

"Awh, that's good to know."

"You get one last question, and then we have to do the White Elephant game," Elsa says.

"Okay, lemme think of a good one. . ." Anna bites her lip as she thinks. Then she perks up and says, "Who was Elsa's last girlfriend before me?"

"Well, she—" Jane begins but Elsa cuts her off.

"No," Elsa says hardly. "No, we're not talking about that."

Jane shuts her mouth and Anna looks startled at Elsa's sudden coldness.

"Elsa," she says, "I'm sorry. I. . ."

"It's okay. I just don't want to talk about it. Let's go." Elsa walks out briskly.

Anna looks to Jane for some clue, but Jane only smiles sadly, shrugs, and follows Elsa out the door.

"Great going, Anna," Anna grumbles to herself. "Only you can ruin a perfectly good night." She walks after the other two women.

* * *

Anna feels awful as she sits in Elsa's office, the party slowing down outside the doors. The White Elephant had just wrapped up, but Anna had refused to participate. She had just watched them have fun, Elsa warming back up as she enjoyed her co-worker's company. Anna eventually retreated into Elsa's office, and is now gazing out the window and admiring the twinkling city lights.

The door opens and shuts behind her, and Anna can see Elsa's reflection in the glass. She doesn't say anything, but follows Elsa with her eyes as she approaches Anna.

"What are you doing in here all by yourself?" Elsa asks.

"Giving you space," Anna says quietly.

"Anna, I'm not mad at you. It's. . . it's just a delicate topic."

Anna sighs. "I understand. I just feel bad."

Elsa is quiet for a minute before taking Anna's hand and leading her over to the couches. She guides her to sit beside her, and they lean back, Elsa inviting Anna to snuggle. Anna gratefully accepts the invite.

"You know what? You told me about why you're here and what happened back in Andalasia, so I think you deserve to know my past as well," Elsa says.

Anna's eyes widen. She starts to prattle out, "Elsa, you don't have—"

"I want to. Relationships require communication. Let me share this with you. The last thing I want is for this to blow up in our faces in the future."

"Only if you're ready."

"I am." Elsa kisses her head. There's a beat before Elsa draws in a deep breath and begins. "So. . . my last girlfriend was this girl Emma. I met her in senior year of college. She was blonde, strong, wore a red leather jacket all the time, and drove a beat-up yellow buggy." A small smile graces her lips as she recalls the past. "She and I were together for two years, and I was head over heels in love with her. In fact, I had wanted to marry her."

Anna looks up into Elsa's face, mouth slightly ajar in surprise. Elsa is focusing on a random corner of her office, replaying her memories through her head. The muffled music and chatter outside the doors seems to fade as they share this intimate moment. Elsa waits another minute before pushing on, smiling fading.

"I was young, but I was starting to get pretty successful. I knew what I wanted my life to be. I like planning ahead, I like having everything in order. So, when I saw the pieces falling into place, I wanted to take action and be an adult. I had just been made editor since my superior was stepping down, I wrote this big piece that made my career, I was about to get a house, and I wanted to settle down and start a family of my own. I wanted to start it with her.

"A little into what could have been our third year together, I bought a ring and took her out to these really pretty gardens. I was so nervous, but I managed to get her alone so the pressure of a public proposal wouldn't be too bad. I got down on one knee, poured my heart out to her. . ." Elsa trails off.

"And she said no," Anna finishes.

Elsa grimaces. "More than that. She proceeded to tell me that she was actually wanting to break up for some time. She wanted to keep dating around and didn't feel like I was the one." Elsa lowers her gaze from the corner and to her lap. Her hand was resting on her left thigh on its own. "She said all of that as I was still on my knee, glued to the ground, and tears flowing down my face. I had to drive her home after that so you can only imagine how awkward that was. I cried all the way back to my place once we said goodbye."

"Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible."

"I was absolutely heartbroken. It took me a while to come to terms with it. I had really, really wanted to start a family. Then I realized that I didn't need anybody else to have a kid. So I thought about it, talked to my friends and family about it, and waited until I had reached a stable point in my life. I got an in vitro treatment not too long after, and I got lucky and got pregnant from the first session. Nine—well, nine and a half—months later, my little boy was born. That's been my life for almost eight years." Elsa watches as Anna's hand reaches over to take her own, intertwining their fingers. "And now I have you."

"Now you have me." Anna smiles.

"I mean, I'm not saying we'll get married, but this is has been wonderful. I hope it will continue to be."

"I'm sure it will." Anna pulls her closer. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"Thank you for listening."

"Of course."

They fall silent, the buzz of activity and conversation from the other room fading into the background. Anna closes her eyes and listens to Elsa's heartbeat. After a while, they both get up to join the last of the party. A couple of the writers are a little buzzed and are singing Christmas carols off-key near the snacks, surrounded by some of their co-workers. Others are milling about what's left of the snacks and drinks.

Anna tells Elsa's that she should go home and finish up some work. Once Anna bids everyone goodbye and thanks them for including her, Elsa walks her back down to her car.

"I had a great time tonight," Anna says, pulling her coat closer to her body. "Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm glad you could make it." Elsa leans over and kisses her softly. "Have a safe drive home."

Elsa watches as Anna drives off before heading back upstairs to collect her things.

* * *

 **Fav/follow/review.**

 **See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Anna is getting herself ready for work on the last day of the fall semester. She's somewhat excited about the break, but it's bittersweet since it means the school year is halfway done. Spring tends to move much quicker than the fall, and she adores her current students. She absolutely hates saying goodbyes, and it only gets harder when she watches them go from second to third grade.

She's zipping up her laptop in its case when she hears a knock on her door. Raising her brows in question at who would be coming to call this early in the morning, she walks up and opens it. She's immediately engulfed in the familiar embrace of—

"Giselle!?" Anna gasps, trying to breathe.

"Nana! Surprise!" Giselle squeals.

"What on Earth are you doing here!?" Anna says, bewildered. She's attempting to wrap her head around the fact that her sister is standing right in front of her, squeezing the life out of her.

"I came here to spend the holidays with you. I missed you a lot so I decided to come and see you instead, and so you wouldn't feel pressured to go back home." Giselle finally lets Anna go, bright blue eyes searching Anna's face. "Oh, you look so pretty! Where are you off to today?"

" _Work_. You know, my job? I teach."

Giselle's eyes widen. "Shoot. I should have called you in advance."

"You think?"

Giselle wilts slightly, and Anna realizes the iciness of her tone. She takes in a breath and calms herself down. She gently takes Giselle's hands in her own, offering her a smile because she really has missed her baby sister.

"I'm sorry. I'm happy to see you, I promise."

"How about us?" asks a voice.

Anna pokes her head into the hall and spies her parents walking over, slightly out of breath since they practically chased their younger daughter up. David and Faye Eldr come to a stop in front of the girls, both mustering a smile.

"You guys too?" Anna is floored. "Wait, hold on, did none of you think to call me?"

"We're sorry, Anna. We wanted it to be a surprise,"Faye says.

"Well, I'm certainly surprised." Anna checks her phone. "And I'm going to be late. How about you get settled wherever you're staying and I'll call you when I'm done, okay?"

"Yes, quite right," David agreed. "May we at least walk you to your car and make some meet up plans?"

Anna gives her father a kind smile. "Sure. One sec." She darts into her room, grabs her things, and then meets them all out in the hall. She locks the door, beckoning them to follow her. "I get off at three," she says. "I'll send Elle directions to this cute little café I like to go to and meet up with you there."

"Anna, dear, we really are sorry that we didn't call," Faye says.

"Mom, it's fine. I really am glad you're here. You just caught me off guard is all." They reach Anna's car and she gets in. She rolls down the window and looks over their winter wear. "Get something warmer while you're here. Arendelle nights are unforgiving."

"Noted," Giselle chirps. "Have fun at work."

"Thank you."

Anna waves at them for a brief second before rolling up her window and driving to work. She arrives with one minute to spare, hustling it into her classroom and dropping off her things just as the bell rings. After taking a deep breath, she calmly walks out to the yard to pick up her class. As usual, Olaf is leading the line with Sven and Winifred behind him. They follow Anna back into the warmth of their class and take their seats.

"Alright, everyone, since today is the last day of the fall semester, we only have a couple of lessons to finish. Mainly history after lunch, but we do have a quick spelling test after recess." Anna starts addressing the board, ignoring the endearing groans from her students when they are reminded of their quiz. "But first, we will be doing some holiday crafts, and since it's Wednesday, those of you in the orchestra who had practice remember that it's been cancelled for today." She turns to them. "Any questions?"

"Can't it be a half-day?" whines Marie, earning murmurs of agreement from her classmates.

"I wish it could be, Marie, but we have to have a full day of class. Besides, it's not so bad! Would you rather have a full fun day of activities with only some lessons or a half day of nothing but lessons?"

"Activities!" Sven chimes.

"Yeah!" Dot agrees.

Anna giggles. "Well, then, activities it is. First thing is our usual class opening. Today, let's talk about what we do during the holidays, hm? Who would like to go fir—yes, Sven, since you raised your hand."

"My Dad and I go to my grandparents' house and light the menorah, but sometimes they come over or we go to a cousin's house or my aunt's house or something," Sven explains in one long sentence. "We have our eight days of Hanukkah, and I eat latkes and play with the dreidel."

"What's your favorite thing about Hanukkah, Sven?" Anna asks.

"The presents for eight days!"

"That's a good thing to like. Thank you for sharing, Sven. Ah, who's next. . . Kiara, how about you?"

"Mama, Daddy, Kopa, Kion, and I go visit Grandma on Christmas Eve and then open presents on Christmas Day!" Kiara counts her family members on her hands as she talks. "Mama even lets us have candy for breakfast."

"How fun!" Anna says.

"Yeah! Uncle Mheetu comes over after and brings lots and lots of presents for us."

"That sounds great."

Anna picks a couple more students, and they tell the class what their family does during the holidays. Some stories are similar, and some are different. However, they're all expressing great excitement toward the season, and Anna is happy to see that. Finally, Olaf raises his hand and Anna calls on him.

"Miss Eldr, what do _you_ do for the holidays?" he asks with honest curiosity.

The class falls completely silent, giving her their undivided attention, wondering what their teacher is going to say. Anna leans against the whiteboard and plays with the marker in her hand.

"Well. . . when I was a little girl, my sister and I would usually go to my Grandpa Eldr's house, my dad's dad. He's my only grandparent still alive, you see. Anyway, the whole family would go and see him and exchange presents. Then my sister and I would stay up trying to see if we could catch Santa Claus, but we always fell asleep." She realizes that the whole class is hanging onto her every word, and she finds it rather amusing that they're all listening so intently. "When we would wake up, we were always back in our beds. Like magic!" She waves her marker like a wand and the kids gasp. She has to suppress a laugh. "We'd run out to our living room and see our presents. My mom would make hot cocoa from scratch and my dad would make pancakes. Then we'd spend the whole day playing with our new presents." She shrugs with a small smile. "That's it."

"Wow," Vanellope whispers. She then perks up and shouts, "That sounds way cool!"

The rest of the class starts talking all at once, incredibly thrilled from hearing a little piece of their teacher's outside life. Their little voices are loud when all combined, so Anna has to use the peace-and-quiet sign when trying to call them all to order. They copy her sign and finally fall silent.

"Okay, let's calm down. How about we get started on our crafts until recess?" Anna says. "Peter, will you help me pass out the paper?" She looks over to her TA, who gets up from his seat.

She and Peter pass out what the students need for their crafts, and then Anna gives Peter a stack of graded papers to pass back while she goes to her desk to finish some work. The class is talkative, but it's a pleasant buzz of conversation rather than the loud rumble Anna had to calm down a few minutes ago. She allows this since it's their last day, and since they did well on their tests last week.

Talking about family traditions made her realize how much she misses her family. Her sister and parents. . . they just showed up out of the blue, which had been jarring for her, it's true, but it's just like her family to do that. And Anna loves them for it. It had certainly been the last thing Anna expected to happen to her this year, and the year itself has been a whirlwind of twists and turns. But once she thought about it on her drive to work, she was happy to have seen them. Especially with the holidays fast approaching.

It dawns on her that Giselle is most likely going to want to meet Elsa. She had been so curious about her over that phone call they had not too long ago, and Anna did promise to explain her dating situation the next time she talked to Giselle. Now that she's here, Anna has no excuse to not at least tell her parents and her sister who Elsa is and what their relationship is like. She feels that Elsa won't be comfortable meeting her parents yet, but she's going to be honest and tell her that they're here.

At recess, the kids are taken to their snack area by Peter. Anna remains in her classroom and calls Elsa.

"Hi, beautiful," Elsa says cheerfully.

Anna giggles. "You're in a good mood today."

"Because I get to sleep in an extra hour for a couple of weeks now that the semester is over."

"Oh my god, same. I can't wait. I think I'll even sleep in until noon one weekend."

"That sounds amazing, but sadly I can't do something as luxurious as that since my child will most likely have me up, but one can dream. Once he starts sleeping in, I'll be able to do as you do."

"Sucks to suck, Elsa."

Elsa snorts. "How mature. So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to alert you that my parents and my sister have dropped in for the holidays. I don't expect you to meet them, but I felt like you should know."

"Oh, thanks for telling me."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No. Should it?"

"No! No, no. . . I'm glad it doesn't. It was something you deserved to be aware of."

"Did they show up out of the blue?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Anna smiles. "They're my family alright."

"Well, I appreciate the little update. And, hey, Jane just walked into my office. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, beautiful!"

Elsa laughs. "You turned it on me. Very nice. Bye, goofball."

* * *

Anna has a pleasant time with her family when she gets off work. She catches them up on all that had happened since they last spoke and doesn't spare any details when it comes to Elsa. Her family has always been supportive and understanding, and she's glad that she doesn't have to hide everything from them.

Though, truthfully, Giselle is the one who demands to know about Anna's girlfriend the moment Anna sit down in the warmth of Wandering Oaken's. So Anna had launches into talking her mouth off about Elsa, now becoming one her favorite subjects to discuss. Anna eventually shows them a picture of Elsa on her phone from the night she slept over at Elsa's, and Giselle's mouth just about hits the table.

"She's gorgeous," she whispers. "Anna, holy shit."

After a reproachful look from Faye to Giselle over the swear, their parents also gush over how lovely Elsa seems. They ask why they can't meet her, and Anna tells them that she hasn't met Elsa's parents, either. Olaf was a special case since he was already in her life. She assures them not to worry, however, and that they'll meet her someday soon. The Eldrs finish their coffee, and Anna takes them around the local shops. She finds her arm linked with Giselle's as they walk into one.

"I missed you, big sister," Giselle sighs. "It's not the same without you."

"It's been almost two years, Elle," Anna reminds her.

"I know but. . . it's different no matter what. I remember just being able to go to your place and spend time with you. Now it's almost a five hour drive from my apartment to yours."

"I wish things were different."

"But something good happened!" Giselle perks up. "You have Elsa!"

" _Shh_ ," Anna hisses. "Not so loud. I never know when I'm gonna run into a parent or staff member. It's exhausting. Believe me, I want to shout the fact that I'm dating her from the rooftops, but it's a delicate time to do so."

"That sucks so much, though. You guys deserve to flaunt it. You're a hot couple."

Anna rolls her eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

Anna decides to forgo any holiday parties. Since Elsa's office party, she's had quite enough for this school semester. Rapunzel had tried to coax Anna to go to her own, but Anna wanted to remain at home and host her family instead. It's rather lovely to have them spend time with her, and she finds herself thankful that they drove all the way out here just to see her and ensure that she does, in fact, see them as well.

It also saves Anna money on shipping costs since she doesn't have to send all her gifts to her family now that they're right in front of her. She feels absolutely loved by her family on Christmas Eve as they exchange presents and enjoy a dinner she and her mother whipped up. Even her little tree doesn't seem so sad and lonely now that she had her loved ones surrounding her.

While they are binging _A Christmas Story_ 's annual rerun, Anna gets a text from Elsa wishing her a Merry Christmas Eve, several little holiday-oriented emojis following. Anna giggles and replies likewise. Then she receives a picture of Elsa and Olaf at what looks to be a holiday party, and Anna realizes it's a Hanukkah party since she can just barely see Kristoff in the background with appropriate decorations surrounding them.

"Olaf says Merry Christmas, too," is Elsa's next text. "And Happy Hanukkah."

"Tell Kristoff I said Happy Hanukkah!" Anna texts back. "Also, Olaf looks rather dapper in his little suit."

"I know right? I love it so much. His orange bowtie gives me life."

"You're an actual nerd."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Anna smiles and puts her phone away, snuggling up with her sister as Faye passes around hot cocoa for them to enjoy. Her heart warms as she is sandwiched between Giselle and David, just like she would be back home.

Anna can't believe the amount of reservations she had about returning home herself. Sure, it would have been a little difficult to go back and awkwardly run into those she wasn't entirely keen on seeing again, but having her family here reminds her just how much they mean to her. Next year, she promises herself, she will make the trek out to Andalasia to see them. No matter what. They are her family, and they were willing to drive five hours to see her, so why can't she do the same thing next year?

Unfortunately, Christmas Eve is where she says goodbye to them. They'll be leaving Arendelle early tomorrow morning, but Anna doesn't mind. She saw them for a couple of days and that's good enough for her.

As she walks them to their car, she makes a promise to keep in touch a little more often, crossing her heart for Giselle so she knows that she means business. Her mother kisses her head and hugs her goodbye. Her father holds her face in his hands like he used to do when she was little, and he tells her to behave herself and to keep on her toes. Anna grins and tells him that she'll do her very best. She and Giselle embrace for a moment, clinging to each other, bracing for another lull in their close contact.

Anna watches their car drive away, shivering in her coat as a light snow falls from the sky. She sniffles and shuffles back to the elevator, wishing that she had gone to Andalasia herself and spent a full Christmas holiday with them.

* * *

Christmas Day is something Elsa prides herself in. She always seems to make Olaf's visits from Santa better than the year before. Watching his little face light up each time he lays his eyes on the plethora of brightly wrapped presents beneath the tree made her heart soar. She doesn't even mind (much) when he comes barreling into her room, awake much earlier than he usually is, just to jump on the bed and rouse her from a heavy sleep.

But this year, she finds herself slightly nervous of what's to come. Olaf had written out his wish list to Santa, like he does every year, and he said that he wants a bike—a _real_ bike. Not the ones with training wheels, which he made sure to specify.

Elsa has made it her reputation to get him almost everything in his list. Olaf is a rather easy kid to please, and she knows that, but there's always one big-ticket item. Last year it was his Death Star lego set. This year, it looks like it's a bike.

She had hidden it in her closet, and her stomach dropped every single time she walked inside and saw the damn thing. It's steps like this that make her dread each day that he gets older. Wasn't it just yesterday he was riding around on his little tricycle? Now it's a bike. A shiny, brand-spanking-new, red bike.

So when they return from the Hanukkah party, she puts Olaf to bed and kisses his forehead goodnight. He's tired from playing with Sven all night, so he falls asleep rather easily. Elsa quietly shuts his door behind him and goes to her closet.

She glares at the bike as she leans on the doorway, but she knows that she has to let him grow up bit by bit. After staring at it, almost wishing it and the years away, she places an ornate bow on it before returning to her bedroom. That'll be his last present—the one she'll guide him to after he opens the others. She firmly believes in saving the best for last, after all.

It's then she realizes that Olaf will most likely want to ride it first thing. Her stomach sinks, knowing that she will cave in, clear a space for him in the driveway, and teach him. Would she panic? Would she even be able to let go of the handle bars? How will she handle him when he falls?

Elsa sinks onto her bed and grabs her phone. She didn't want to involve Anna, but she feels like she just needs her own coach to ensure she doesn't freak out when Olaf soon gets a hang of riding.

She sends, "You up?"

There's a beat as she walks to her bathroom to wash her face before Anna replies.

"Sadly," reads Anna's message. "What's up?"

"I might need your help tomorrow at some point. Maybe."

"With?" Elsa explains the bike situation, and Anna sends her a laughing emoji, teasing, "Awh, Elsa, that's sweet. Just keep me updated and I'll be over, k?"

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. Get some sleep."

"I will. You too. Night."

"Sleep tight!", and it's followed by a heart.

Elsa feels slightly at ease, knowing that perhaps she won't be alone tomorrow. And after she finishes getting ready for bed, she gets all nice and cozy in bed, able to fall asleep much faster than she originally anticipated.

However, as anticipated, she is woken up by Olaf bouncing on her bed, shouting "wake up wake up wake up!" at the top of his voice. Elsa cracks open her eyes and sits up slowly, but is practically mauled back down as Olaf hugs her. The wind is knocked out of her lungs, but she hugs him back nevertheless.

"Merry Christmas, Olaf," she says.

"Merry Christmas, Mama!" he cheers. He lets go of her and hops off the bed. "Presents! Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she says, peeling back the blankets and getting to her feet.

She follows her hyperactive child to the front room, and she turns on the tree lights as he joyously bounces over to his stocking. Elsa dips into her own and unwraps her only stocking present from Olaf as he rips apart his many tiny trinkets from its wrapping. She smiles at the adorable snowflake necklace that no doubt his grandparents helped him pick out when they took him out not too long ago, and she clasps it on as she watches Olaf ooh and ahh over his own small gifts.

Olaf then moves to the tree, sitting back and deciding on what he wants to open first. Elsa picks up her gifts from Kristoff, her parents, Rapunzel and Eugene, Jane, and Anna and sets them aside for her to open later. Olaf opens his new Lego sets, video games, and toys that Santa brought for him, his excitement bubbling over with each gift. At the end of his unwrapping, he's almost out of breath with the amount of energy he packed into tearing open every present in front of him.

Elsa then asks the age-old question she heard during Christmas when growing up: "So, did you get everything you wanted?"

"Almost," he says, looking at the back of a Lego Star Wars set.

"Almost?" Elsa arches a brow, as though she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"There's one thing, but it's okay. I like everything I got." He waves up into the sky. "Thank you, Santa!"

"Hmmm, you know what?" Elsa stands. "I think I heard something in my room last night. . . I think it might have been Santa sneaking in another present."

Olaf snaps his attention to her and blinks. "Really?"

"Yeah." She smiles down at him. "Want to go check it out?"

He's up in a flash and bolts to Elsa's room. When she meets him there, he's turning this way and that, searching for another gift.

"Where is it?" he asks, rounding on her.

Elsa merely glances at the closet. He rushes over to it and throws the door open. He freezes, eyes widening at the sight of the little red bike. Elsa smiles proudly, enjoying his reaction to the fullest. He slowly walks in, looking over at his mother in astonishment.

"Is this. . . for me?" he whispers.

"I didn't ask for a bike for Christmas," Elsa says with a shrug. "Santa must have wanted to really surprise you, huh?"

"Yeah." He walks over to it and touches the handlebars. "It's my own bike. . ." He grins widely. "My own bike!" He dances and jumps around it. "I got a bike! I got a bike!"

 _Best mom ever_ , Elsa thinks humorously.

"Can I ride it please? Can I, can I, can I?" he begs, clasping his hands over his heart in an attempt to charm her.

"You can after breakfast and after you help me clear the driveway. It snowed last night."

"Yay! Thanks, Mama!" He hugs her and skips back to the front room to check out his new toys again.

Elsa lets out a breath and walks into the kitchen. As she starts to make breakfast, she texts Anna that she does indeed need to come over and help see her through this. Anna responds a little while after, saying that she'll be over shortly.

Olaf wolfs down his breakfast before running to his bedroom to get changed so he can help his mother clear the driveway. Elsa gets ready as well, unable to stop smiling at his enthusiasm, which is thankfully helping calm down her nerves of what will be happening later on.

As the two shovel away what snow had fallen the night before, Anna's little Prius pulls up in front of their house. She's carrying two wrapped gifts and, in Elsa's opinion, is looking positively adorable in her magenta winter coat.

"Merry Christmas," Anna chimes as she comes up the driveway.

"Miss Anna!" Olaf grins, dropping his shovel and running up to greet her. "What're you doing here?"

"To spread holiday cheer," Anna jokes. "And to see my favorite pair of Fönns." She hands Olaf a present. "That's for you."

"Really?" He lights up.

"Really." Anna walks over to Elsa and hands her the other present. "For you."

"You already gave me a present," Elsa reminds her. "The beautiful scarf you knit. I'm even wearing it."

"This is from my parents and sister since they couldn't meet you." Anna kisses her. "And thank you very much for my new mug. I love it." She tugs on the scarf. "Also, you look lovely in this."

Elsa smiles bashfully. "Thank you. Tell your family I said thank you."

"Miss Anna, guess what Santa brought me!?" Olaf says, picking up his shovel and moving around some snow like a hockey player.

"What'd he bring you?" Anna says, turning to watch him.

"A bike! Me and Mama are clearing the driveway so I can ride it!"

"Do you know how?"

"Not yet!"

Elsa sighs. "I'm not gonna be able to let go," she tells Anna under her breath.

"I'll be here to help," Anna assures her. "Don't worry."

After Elsa and Olaf finish shoveling what little snow is left, they go back inside to warm up with some hot chocolate. Olaf opens his little gift from Anna, and is delighted at the Pokémon figurines.

"I was worried he wouldn't like them," Anna says to Elsa as he gushes over them.

Elsa smiles. "Oh, goodness, no. He loves Pokémon. He'll be playing with those for hours on end. Just wait and see."

Olaf soon starts to get impatient as the two adults talk, asking when he'll get a chance to finally ride his bike. Elsa tells him to get his helmet out of his closet first, and he zips over to his room. Anna gives Elsa a supportive smile once Olaf returns to them wearing his helmet, brimming with excitement.

The next thing Elsa knows, she's gripping the handlebars of Olaf's new bike, and Anna is watching from the front porch steps.

"You got this," Anna says, and Elsa knows it's directed to her, not Olaf.

Slowly Elsa starts to guide the bike around the driveway. Olaf is gently peddling along, grinning ear to ear. After a minute passes, she takes a deep breath, using all her strength to let go of the handlebars and let him try on his own.

Her heart hammers in his chest as he carefully maneuvers his way around the driveway, trying to get a hang it. There's a moment where he seems to have gotten it down, but he quickly loses control and he falls onto the pavement.

Elsa and Anna are at his side at once, checking him over for bruises and scrapes despite him being pretty well padded in his snow gear. He sniffles and wipes his eyes, Elsa feeling her own tears start.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Elsa asks, gathering him into a hug.

"Yeah." He sniffles again. "I'm okay."

Anna breathes out in relief, hand over her heart. Elsa helps Olaf to his feet and dust him off, and Anna picks up his bike.

"Want to try again, bud?" Anna says, smiling down at him.

He nods with determination and gets on his bike. Anna gives Elsa's arm a supportive squeeze before retreating back to the porch steps. Elsa grabs the handlebars again.

"I know you can do this," she says to Olaf. "Just keep peddling."

"Okay," he says.

Elsa starts to wheel him around, Olaf peddling along. She doesn't want to let go, however. She can't bring herself to watch him crash onto the cold, hard pavement again. But she owes this to Olaf. He has to start going off on his own and a small step to help him along is learning how to ride a bike.

Finally, sending all of her love forward with him, Elsa lets go once more. She holds her breath as she watches, petrified as he wobbles a bit. But instead of falling, Olaf steadies himself and starts to ride with ease. It takes him a moment to realize that he's actually riding a bike without help, and once it clicks, he starts to cheer.

"I'm doing it!" he shouts. "Mama, look! Do you see!?"

"I see," Elsa says, beaming at him.

He traces a circle around her, waving at Anna as he passes her by. He braces the handles as he keeps riding around and around like a pro. Elsa's chest tightens and she swallows hard, fighting back tears of pride for her little boy. He keeps riding for a minute more before he comes to an uneasy stop in front of the porch where Elsa has joined Anna. His face is bright pink from riding through the cold air, but his smile couldn't be warmer.

"Didja see me?" he asks, breathless. "I was all _zoom_!" He throws his hands up in the air. "And then I was all _vroom_!"

"You did great, Olaf!" Anna says, clapping her hands. "That was some pretty awesome bike riding!"

"I'm proud of you, bud," Elsa says. "Maybe in the spring, you and I can ride our bikes together."

"Really!?" Olaf gasps.

"Really."

"Yeah!" Olaf hops off his bike and jumps around. "I can't wait!"

Elsa checks the time. "Hey, you should go get ready for Grandma and Grandpa's. We have dinner with them tonight."

"Okay!"

Olaf runs inside, leaving Elsa to wheel his bike into the garage. Anna follows her in, hands in her pocket.

"I'm proud of you, Els. You managed to let him go," Anna says.

"Yeah, but I felt like my heart went with him," Elsa sighs. "He's growing up too fast."

"Oh, Elsa, he's still a kid."

"He's almost eight, Anna. Eight! It was just yesterday when he was toddling around the house. . ." Elsa runs her hands through her hair as they exit the garage. "I can't handle it."

"Well, he accomplished something big today with your help. He'll need you for longer than you think."

They stop at the front door. Elsa pulls her in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you for helping me today. I don't know if I would have been able to do it without backup," she says.

Anna giggles. "You would have been fine, but I was happy to help." She kisses her again. "I'll let you get ready for your dinner. Thank you for the hot chocolate. It was delightful."

With one last kiss, Anna starts to head to her car.

"Merry Christmas, Anna," Elsa calls.

Anna turns and waves. "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

Elsa heads back inside and helps Olaf get ready. He's still over the moon about his grasp on bike riding, and he can't stop talking about it on their way to Elsa's parents.

As they idle in traffic, Elsa starts to smile to herself. The New Year is upon them, and Elsa is excited to start it. Everything in her life seems to be lining up perfectly, Anna being the wonderful cherry on top. Thing were rocky at the start, but it's shaping up to be a lovely relationship.

And Elsa can't wait to see what the New Year will bring for them.

* * *

 **Writing a Christmas chapter when it's nowhere near Christmas is weird. Also, this chapter was actually really hard to get through because I kept stopping and deleting.**

 **Certainly not my strongest, but I can't wait for the next one.  
**

 **Thank you all for being so patient!**

 **Fav, Follow, Review!**

 **See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry, loves! The inspiration train hasn't really left the station. Unfortunately, this is mainly a filler chapter, but the next one is the chapter I really planned out. I hope you enjoy this little transitional chapter lol**

* * *

As if the bike weren't enough to send Elsa spiraling into anxiety about Olaf growing up too fast. No, that had only been the beginning. . .

The two weeks of winter break seem to have breezed by for everyone in their little school district, ushering in the brand new Spring semester for teachers, parents, and students alike. On one brisk Monday morning, kids reluctantly get up at their usual time again, desperately wishing for one more hour of sleep before the educational system yanks them back down into lessons and mundane lectures.

Olaf is no excuse, of course, and he is pouty, eyes glued shut, as he gets ready for his first day back at school. He munches sleepily on his toast and bacon at the kitchen's bar, his mother double-checking his backpack's supplies and tossing his lunch together. He watches her, wishing more than anything that he was back in his bed, curled up under his warm blankets, and away from the bitter cold outside.

Eventually, Elsa hurries him out of the house, buckles him in his carseat, and drives him to school. She kisses him goodbye on the schoolyard before leaving for work. Olaf plops his bag down on his class' line with the ones owned by his fellow classmates, observing the playground laid out in front of him. He looks for his friends, and spots Sven and Winifred on the grass field, huddled together on the frosty turf, the January weather unforgiving.

Olaf strolls over, joining their tiny circle, his gloved hands deep in his pockets.

"Hiya," he greets them, enjoying the crunchy sound his boots make on the frozen grass.

"Hi, Olaf," Winifred says through chattering teeth.

"Hey," Sven says. "I'm cold."

"Me too," Olaf says, though in truth it doesn't effect him too badly. He and his Mama have always been pretty immune to the cold. However, it doesn't mean that it doesn't get a tad uncomfortable sometimes. Especially in the morning. "Can't we run? Maybe we'll get warm."

"Too cold to run," Winifred says.

"It'll make us hotter," insists Olaf. "Mama said that it can make us all warm, and then we sweat, and we won't be so cold."

Winifred sighs, breath smoking out in front of her. "Okay. Let's run."

Oftentimes, Olaf finds himself sounding like a genius, or talking like an adult when speaking with his friends and peers. And perhaps that's what it sounds like to them. Their little language of improper grammar, broken and/or run-on sentences, and numerous tangents is how kids communicate. They've yet to grasp their language fully and fill in the gaps of conversation with their experiences and eloquent usage of grammar.

Those talks would have to wait for adolescence.

So the trio races around the track that circles the grass field, cheeks burning as the cold air hits their faces, and bodies slowly warming as their energy is pushed toward beating the other in this little race to fight the cold.

They shed their overcoats a few moments later, only in their long-sleeved thermal shirts, panting but smiling. For Olaf had been right. They feel much warmer now. Cheeks are bright pink from the cold, breaths coming out in heavy vapor as their body temperature clashes with the chill.

Their small victory comes to an end as the bell rings. They march over to their line and Olaf takes his place in front, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He and those behind him watch as some other teachers come and collect their classes before them. But finally, they spy Anna coming from Room 18, bundled up in her magenta coat. She meets up with Olaf and calls for her class to follow. In a neat, little line, they trek to their classroom and take their seats, all sighing in relief as the heater blesses them with a safe haven from the cold until recess.

Anna tells them to sit, and she waits a moment for them to situate themselves. There are some whispers in the back of the class that Olaf can't quite make out, but they sound excited. He wants to know what they're talking about, and is right on the brink of turning around and seeing for himself, but Anna asks for their attention.

"Good morning, everyone," she says cheerfully.

"Good morning, Miss Eldr," everyone chants back, voices sleepy.

Anna seems to notice. "I know, I know. It's chilly out and you don't want to be here. Trust me, I want to be in bed all nice and snug, too. But we gotta be here together. Summer is almost here, everyone! We'll make it."

"It's so far," Marie says with a pout.

"It seems like it," Anna agrees with a grimace. "But it'll go by faster than you think. Anyway, I have a big announcement to make. We have a new student joining us this semester!"

Everyone sits at attention as Anna beckons someone from the back of the class to join her at the front. A little girl shyly walks up and stands beside Anna, playing with her hair. She turns and faces everyone, and Olaf freezes as he stares at her.

Whatever this feeling is, he has never experienced it before. His heart seems to stop, his tummy is practically squirming, and he wants her to be with him always. As friends, right? Yeah, totally as friends. After all, who wouldn't want to be friends with such a pretty girl with big brown eyes, dark skin, and curly brown hair. Yeah, she's really pretty.

Olaf shifts in his seat, confused over this sudden urge to shout his name at her and ask for her own, wondering if she too like Legos and video games and swinging. What's her favorite animal? What kind of candy does she like? Does she watch Adventure Time?

"Everyone, this is Moana Keli'i. . . am I saying that right, sweetie?" Anna asks, leaning down a bit to Moana's level. Moana nods in confirmation. "Good!" She stands straight. "She's new to Arendelle and, of course, to our school. I hope you all make her feel welcome." She smiles warmly at Moana. "Why don't you tell them a bit about yourself?"

 _Yes_ , Olaf thinks, sitting up more. _Who is she?_

"I'm Moana, and I'm seven." She holds up seven fingers. "I like the ocean and my favorite color is red."

"Where are you from, Moana?" Anna asks.

"Motunui. 'S an island far away. We moved 'cause my Daddy wants to open a restaurant here."

"That's really cool! Anyone have any questions for Moana?" Anna addresses the class.

Winifred raises her hand, and Anna calls on her. "Your hair is really pretty," she says—not a question, but still nice.

"Thank you," Moana says, smiling brightly, and Olaf's heart leaps.

His hand shoots in the air, and Anna calls on him next. He opens his mouth, gets nervous, but then shakes himself out of it. "Uh. . . what's your favorite animal?" he asks shyly.

"I like sharks and hawks. They're awesome," Moana answers.

 _Wow_ , Olaf thinks, grinning at her. "Mine is polar bears."

"They're awesome, too!" Moana grins back at him.

When nobody else raises their hands, Anna directs Moana to sit in the only empty seat left in the class. . . which is beside Olaf (for the purpose to keep him focused, encouraged by his mother). Olaf's eyes widen as she sits, smelling coconuts as she does. He's determined to not get distracted by her, though, lest she be removed from her new spot. He wants to be her friend—a lot—and doesn't want to risk losing the opportunity.

He'll talk to her at recess, he decides. That's best.

When recess rolls around, he feels his tummy hurt, and he stays behind for a moment to talk to Anna. He waits until the class marches out behind Peter before slowly approaching Anna's desk.

"Miss Anna?" he says, knowing it's safe to say now that they're alone.

"Yes, Olaf?" Anna looks up from her computer. "What's up?"

"What. . . what do girls like?" He shuffles his feet.

Anna furrows her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Like. . . what do girls want from boys?"

She gives him a peculiar expression, almost as if there's a more adult thing to say, but instead she smiles softly and says, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "Dunno. I wanna be friends with Moana, but I wanna give her something first."

"How about you start with a flower? I like getting flowers."

"Has Mama given you flowers?" Olaf inquires, cocking his head.

Anna giggles. "Not yet. But I think it would be nice."

"Okay. I'll find a flower." He nods in determination. "Thanks, Miss Anna."

"You're welcome. Now go catch up with your class, please."

He nods again and runs out, a new hope in his heart.

So during recess, he enlists Winifred and Sven in helping him find a flower somewhere around campus. They peek near the Kindergarten flower gardens that are located at the back of the playground, hoping to find at least one measly petaled plant good enough to present to Moana.

When all hope seems to be lost, Olaf comes across a rare sight. Right near the farthest kickball court, there's a small patch of grass that had survived the harsh chill. And upon that little patch are three crocus bulbs sprouting. Crocuses are Arendelle's signature flower—it's the city's baseball team's mascot, its golden insignia is printed on every purple and green flag, and even the prestigious Arendelle University has it as their symbol.

So what better way to welcome Moana to Arendelle than giving her a crocus?

He snatches the yellow bulb from the ground just as the bell rings, little heart hammering in his chest.

"Olaf, c'mon! Time to go," Winifred calls as she and Sven walk back to the lines.

"Coming!" Olaf says, hustling it over, holding the crocus close to him, shielding it from the world.

Just his luck, Olaf manages to catch Moana at the end of the line just as Miss Anna starts heading over.

"Moana," Olaf says, though his mouth now feels like it's made out of cotton. Even more so when she turns around, big, brown eyes shining in curiosity. He swallows and thrusts the flower out of her. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." His face is burning, yet he has no idea why. He's talked to girls before. Winifred is a girl, and she's his friend! So why is Moana the only girl that has ever made him dizzy?

Moana looks down at the flower, up at Olaf, and then back down to the flower. Her face is unreadable, and he finds himself shaking slightly. Why isn't she taking the flower? Does she not like the color yellow? Does she even _like_ flowers?!

Suddenly, her face lights up and she takes it gently from him. She tucks it behind her ear. "Thank you," she says sweetly. "I like flowers." Well, that answers that question.

Olaf restrains himself from jumping up and down in success. "You're welcome," he says with a cheeky smile.

Unbeknownst to them, Anna watches all of this. Only after they get in line does she lead them back to class, a secret smile on her face.

At lunch, Olaf invites Moana to sit with him and his friends, and she gladly does so, genuinely enjoying the warmest welcome from the trio. When they go out to the yard after they eat, they grab a ball from the Ball Room—the little closet space that the yard staff stocks with handballs, kickballs, and the like—and head to a handball court.

Just as they begin, Olaf feels a hand grab the back of his sweater and yank him back. He finds himself facing a large boy who must have been in fifth or fourth grade. That alone scares him more than anything—older kids can be mean. This kid has curly, dark brown hair much like Moana's, and this is the very first time Olaf is ever seeing him. Granted, he doesn't know every kid on campus, but he's pretty sure he would have seen this kid at some point on the yard. He can only make the deduction that he's related to Moana by some degree.

"You're the little snot that gave my sister the flower, huh?" the kid says.

Olaf is too stunned to speak, but Moana intervenes, pushing her brother away from Olaf. The kid releases Olaf, and he rubs his chest, still pretty baffled. Sven and Winifred rush to his side, and ask if he's alright. He can only nod, blinking stupidly.

"Stop it, Maui!" she yells, standing between him and Olaf, her hands on her hips. "He's my friend."

"Flowers don't mean friends," Maui insists, and he definitely knows better since he's older, right?

"Yes, they do! Leave Olaf alone."

There's a small glare-battle between the siblings, Moana standing on her toes in order to reach Maui's height. Olaf, Sven, and Winifred exchange confused looks, all of them only children and don't quite understand the brother-sister relationship. After a beat, Maui humphs, shoots a glare at Olaf, and stomps back to the kickball courts. Moana sticks her tongue out after him before turning to Olaf.

"Sorry," she says. "He can be a butthead."

Olaf grins, shaking it off easily. "It's okay."

"My brother is weird. I'll make sure he won't bother you again, kay?" He nods. "Let's keep playing," she continues.

And so, like children do, they forget their worries and return to their game without dwelling on it again.

* * *

Anna is unable to help herself at lunch. She texts Elsa that Olaf has a little crush on the new girl. What she doesn't expect is for Elsa to call her immediately. Anna picks up, and is barely able to get a word in to greet her because Elsa gets straight to the point.

"A crush!?" she exclaims, voice a mixture of joy and. . . is that panic?

"Yeah. She's a cutie. Really sweet," says Anna.

"Oh my God. . . this is his first crush," Elsa says, and Anna can hear the sound of Elsa leaning back in her seat in exasperation, letting out a huge breath. "Shit. What do I do?"

"Elsa, relax. He's not getting married."

"First it's a crush, next he's kissing girls, and then he _will_ be getting married before I know it!"

"Elsa—"

"And then I'll be a grandmother the minute I blink!"

" _Elsa_!" Anna says forcefully. "My goodness, you're just jumping to conclusions here. I don't even think Olaf realizes he _has_ a crush on her. He just gave her a flower and called it a day. He's seven. He doesn't exactly have such an interest in girls that it takes over his life. Give it, like, five more years or so and _then_ you can panic."

Elsa lets out a deep breath. "Yes, you're right. I just. . . he's growing up. The bike was one thing. . . and now a girl."

"Then in nine years, when he's sixteen, it'll be a _car_ and a girl!" Anna laughs.

"Oh, shut up," Elsa says, but Anna can tell that she's smiling. "I don't even want to think about teaching him how to drive right now."

"Alright, I'll stop teasing. Buuuuuut I'm totally inviting myself to the wedding of Olaf and Moana."

Deadpan, "Ha ha."

* * *

The delicious smell of cheesy baked penne fills the kitchen, still baking inside the cozy confines of the oven. Olaf is sitting at the counter, finishing up his homework, as he waits for dinner to be served. Elsa is sipping on some red wine she got from one of her employees for Christmas, quietly observing her son.

He reaches for his cup of water and takes a drink, loudly smacking his lips as he sets it down. She can hear his little feet kicking the counter, always having to move around like the ball of energy he is. Elsa walks over to him and glances down at his homework, curious to see what Anna had assigned tonight, but also intending on asking her son just who caught his fancy today.

"Olaf?" she asks.

"Yeah?" He looks up.

"How was school today?"

"It was okay." He turns back to his homework. "There's a new girl in Miss Anna's class."

 _Jackpot_. "Oh? What's her name?"

"Moana. She's really pretty and she smells like coconuts."

Elsa stifles a giggle. "Is that so? Tell me more about her."

"She's really nice. She played handball with me and Sven and Winifred. I gave her a flower and she liked it." He perks up, smiling wide. "She's my friend."

"Well, good. I'm glad that you made a new friend, Olaf. Just make sure that you still pay attention in class. Promise?"

"Promise!"

She tosses his hair, feeling her anxiety lift. So what he has a crush on a girl? He has to grow up at some point, right? Of course, he already gave her a heart attack over his desire to ride a bike, but that's just one step toward being independent in some manner of speaking. And new thoughts and feelings come along with growing up. At least, that's what she's telling herself in order to keep her head on straight.

Sure, he doesn't quite understand these new affections completely, but Elsa knows how he feels. She had experienced unrequited and requited affections alike, knowing it all too well: It usually involves that sudden urge to sit beside them and talk with them, but you don't know why. The exciting swooping of your stomach when they acknowledge your presence. You want to be their friend but it's _more_ than that. Not even "best friend" can cover the amount of unexplainable _desire_ to just be around them.

Childhood crushes were confusing for Elsa because, of course, they were always geared toward girls. She had even expressed concern about this toward her father one evening at dinner—when she had finally grasped the idea of a crush in the fourth grade—and he simply said (without looking up from his dinner) "you could be a lesbian." Idunn had shot him a warning look, unsure if they should be talking about this at such a young age, but Agdar waved her off.

"What's a lesbian?" Elsa had asked.

He had finally regarded her. "You only like girls."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm that."

"Okay, honey. We love you."

Idunn had softened. "Yes, dear. We love you."

"I love you, too," Elsa had said, unfazed. "Can you pass the potatoes?"

And now, with Olaf, she feels like she has to wait a couple more years before he fully understood what these urges were. He hasn't hit any form of puberty yet, so _that_ talk can be stored in her mental cabinet for a while. She's already enlisted Kristoff to help her with the more difficult discussions about changing bodies and the like. But for now, it's nothing but innocent. As long as he behaves himself, he'll be just fine. After all, for all she knows, this can be fleeting. Anna had even told her that Olaf didn't seem to be fully aware of these feelings, which helps ease Elsa. The next thing she knows, he'll have moved on to gushing over the newest video game and invest his time in saving a digital princess from harm instead of fawning over a real-life girl his age.

* * *

The bond between Anna and Olaf, however, is growing exponentially. Anna can't really help it. It just seems to be happening on its own. She and Elsa are a little worried that Olaf might be getting _too_ close to Anna, so they're doing their best to set as many boundaries as they can.

It's becoming increasingly difficult, though. The two women want to see each other as often as they can, but Elsa is trying to balance her romantic life with her family life. She has explained to Anna that she can't always ship Olaf off to a friend's house every Friday night. She has to actually spend time with her own kid from time to time—although she had made that point in a joking manner because both of them knew that Elsa and Olaf spend plenty of time together. However, Olaf will always come before Anna, and Anna knows and agrees with this.

Yet, without fail, every time Anna comes around for dinner or to watch a movie, Olaf is right by her side. It's as though he's trying to gain her favor by showing that he can be a perfect student and son of Elsa's at the same time.

Not only that, but Anna points out to Elsa that sometimes she simply can't help this bond because she sees Olaf for eight hours, five days a week, and he's used to her more so than the other students. It's nothing to panic about, she assures Elsa, but it's not really surprising either.

This bond grows a little more one afternoon. After lunch, Anna has them all get settled for their history lesson. And as she's taking out the lesson outline she has for this section, there's a gasp from the class. Anna looks up and instant horror rips through her like a bolt of lightning as she registers the visual.

Olaf's mouth is bleeding, but he seems more surprised than scared. Moana is gawking, staring down at his pale hand—also bloody, but from his mouth—and the other students are quickly crowding around him to see what happened.

"Alright, alright!" Anna calls them to order, rushing over to Olaf. "Olaf, are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you blee—?"

"My tooth fell out!" he exclaims, beaming suddenly, and Anna can see the gap. It's one of his front, buck teeth, leaving him with an adorable lisp as he speaks. He shows off his tooth in all its bright red glory. "Sthee? It'sth out!"

"It certainly is," Anna laughs slightly, relief spreading across her face. Thank goodness it wasn't anything serious that requires a hospital. "Let's get you cleaned up first, okay?"

She takes him over to the sink and scrubs off the blood from his face, and she has him swish water and spit to drain the gap. Then she takes out one of her special tooth-shaped capsule necklaces so he can keep the tooth inside the for the Tooth Fairy to collect later.

Olaf is glowing with pride for the rest of the day.

When he shows it to Elsa, she almost has a breakdown. She fights it in front of him, and merely tells him excitedly to put it under his pillow for the Tooth Fairy.

A bike, a girl, and a missing tooth. When is is going to end!?

There's a hint of resentment geared toward Anna. Not that she wants it. It's not Anna's fault. but she can't help it. Anna is seeing Olaf grow up, too. But she's experiencing it more so than Elsa is. All teachers of all grades witness their students getting older just as much as the parents do, so Elsa knew that Anna couldn't help it.

That night when Elsa goes to give Olaf his dollar in exchange for his tooth, Elsa pauses a moment to watch his little baby face snooze in dreamland. She smiles softly and kisses his head. He doesn't stir, but he smiles, too.

 _He's only seven—almost eight. I have a lifetime with this little guy_ , she reminds herself. _I'm his Mama, and he's my baby boy. That's never going to change._

She slips out of his room with his tooth in hand. She deposits it in a tiny zip-lock bag, like her parents did for her, and decides that worrying about him growing up won't do her any favors, and it certainly won't do him any either.

* * *

 **Not entirely in love with this chapter, but I did intend on Moana joining as Olaf's little crush. Thought it'd be sweet.**

 **Anyway. . .**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, shit, it's been a long time, huh?**

* * *

Every start of the year, for a weekend, Elsa takes some of her employees out to a retreat to report on locations outside of Arendelle for the locals to consider for summer vacations. It's this weekend that Olaf usually spends his time with his grandparents, but this year they were on a vacation of their own and would return Saturday morning. Elsa's perfect plan was to drop Olaf off at Moana's house—the two of them becoming fast friends over a couple of weeks—so he may sleep over there. Then her mother will pick him up the following morning, and he will spend all of Saturday and well into Sunday evening with them until Elsa returns and takes him home.

That _was_ the plan, at least.

Elsa is just barely sitting down with Jane, Meg, Jasmine, and Aurora at a restaurant on Friday evening, having landed not five hours ago. Although they are jet lagged and tired, their hunger beat that out and they had rushed to the nearest restaurant after they had checked in at their hotel. It's then Elsa receives the call from Sina, Moana's mother. . .

And her plan falls apart.

* * *

Anna is enjoying her Friday evening in her pajamas, sipping some homemade hot cocoa and finally having the time to watch the new episode of the _Bachelor_ that she recorded—her guilty pleasure since forever. Her heater is cranked up to make the house nice and cozy, but it's not terribly warm so she can be comfortable in her fleece sleep pants and fuzzy socks. It's the perfect evening in, in her opinion.

Halfway through the show, her phone ignites with a fury, Elsa's name and photo appearing on screen. Anna pauses the TV and picks up, swallowing the mouthful of cocoa she took.

"Hey, baby love," coos Anna. "Did you have a safe flight?"

"Anna, I'm so sorry to call you so late." Her voice is panicked, strained. . . is she crying? "But I need to ask you a huge favor that might break a lot of our boundaries."

Anna sits up, at full attention now. "What's wrong?"

"I got a call from Sina—Moana's mother, you know—and she's informed me that Olaf has broken out into a fever and isn't doing well." Her voice cracks, and so does Anna's heart. "My mom can't get him until tomorrow, and I don't want him to be anywhere else but at home. Could. . . could you possibly get him and take him home? Keep him company? I was able to get a flight back home for early tomorrow morning so I'll be home by the afternoon, but—"

"Say no more." Anna has forgotten all about the show and her drink. She's grabbing a duffle bag from her closet. "Just tell me what to do."

"There's a spare key in a fake rock in the planter next to the front door." Elsa's starting to sound relieved. "I have some cough medicine in his bathroom, and if you could draw a bath for him, that'd be great."

"Absolutely. I'm gonna hit the store for, like, five seconds, okay? So I could grab some things for soup. Tell Sina that Olaf will be picked up in no less than fifteen minutes. Text me the address and I'll be on my way."

"Anna. . . thank you."

"No need, Els. I'll make sure he's home safe and sound."

Elsa sniffles. "Thank you anyway."

Running on autopilot, Anna grabs a sweatshirt pulling it on over her pajamas. She shoves her feet in her boots, fuzzy socks and all. Her bag is stuffed with clothes and toiletries before she bolts down to her car, slipping on the icy asphalt on her way, like always. She catches herself on her door, rolls her eyes at her clumsiness, taking a breath once she's inside.

Like a rocket, she speeds to the grocery store and grabs chicken broth, a full rotisserie chicken, noodles, and some vegetables. She gets a peculiar look from the cashier at her getup, but Anna is in too big of a rush to care. She's soon heading to Olaf's direction, and she knocks frantically on the door once she arrives. Her breath ghosts out in front of her as she waits in anticipation.

The door opens and Sina is at the threshold. She doesn't seem surprised by Anna's presence at all. She invites her in, explaining that Elsa called ahead of time, and that Olaf is in the living room.

When Anna rounds the corner and shows her face, Olaf instantly brightens. He runs over to Anna and meets her warm embrace. She gently pushes him back to examine his face, placing a hand to his forehead. He's burning up, eyes are bloodshot, and his skin is paler than usual. He looks like a human version of an old hound dog, huge orbs begging up into her own.

"Oh, Olaf. . ." A tender hand reaches out, combing through his hair. As flyaway as it can get, it's still as soft as his mother's. "Let's get you home." She grabs his stuff, thanks Sina, and takes Olaf to her car. She makes sure he's buckled in tight—being without a car seat for him—and drives as carefully as she can until they're at his home safe and sound.

She occasionally glances at him through her rearview mirror whenever he coughs or sneezes. He's sinking in his seat and shivering despite wearing a jacket. He keeps rubbing his nose on his sleeve, absolutely miserable.

Poor little guy.

She can recall the absolute disdain she had felt toward getting sick as a kid. Since she had loved school, it ached whenever she had to miss a day. She would sometimes refuse to stay home, which her parents thought was endearing due to the fact it was the absolute opposite on her sister's end—and every other kids' end for that matter. Anna hates getting sick _now_ , too. Her body hurts, her throat burns, everything tastes the same. . . hopefully Olaf's little fever won't last for too long. Kids often tend to bounce back faster than adults.

Once they're home, Anna goes about turning on the heaters and immediately heads to his bedroom. She rips off his bedsheets, and Olaf timidly appears at the doorway to watch. Anna doesn't stop to explain. Her mind is still running on autopilot, intent on making him as comfortable as possible. Something that used to make her feel better whenever she got a case of the sniffles, even today.

"What are you doing?" he asks thickly.

She glances up at him briefly. "I'm doing what my mom did whenever my sister or I were sick." Anna bunches up the sheets and pillow cases. "Now, where are your favorite sheets?"

After a blink, a sluggish brain of a seven-year-old trying to compute her words. Finally, he responds, "The closet in Mama's room. They have cars on them."

"And your favorite jammies?"

"Dirty."

"Perfect."

Pure confusion crosses over his face. "Huh?"

"Can you grab your jammies for me, please?"

He blinks again and digs through his hamper before producing the set of snowman pajamas, handing them over. Anna smiles and heads to the washer/dryer, Olaf following curiously. She plops them on the dryer first, grabbing the detergent and fabric softener overhead, pouring it in. Then she shoves the sheets and the pajamas inside, turning it on once the lid is shut. She swivels on her heel and observes the kitchen.

It's clean, of course. Elsa had tidied up the place well before she left. But now, it's Anna's domain. She takes off her jacket, proceeding to grab the grocery bags, setting them on the countertop. She turns to Olaf, smiling brightly.

"Right. . . now, why don't you get comfy on the couch for now, okay? I'll make you some dinner," she says, reaching over and smoothing out his hair as he stands awkwardly in front of her.

"Why'd you throw those in the wash?" he says, still confused.

"There's nothing better than nice, clean sheets when you have a cold. Go sit down, bud. I'll be with you in a sec."

Olaf sniffles up some snot and shuffles over to the couch. He turns on the TV, and Anna brings him a tissue box from the guest bathroom, placing a soft kiss on his head to assure him that she's here for him. She gets to work on making her homemade chicken noodle soup shortly, and soon the house is starting to smell delightful. She's never liked the goopy mess of canned soup. It has no soul, no real warmth to it. Her mother had flat out refused to buy soup from a can, and she always made Anna and Giselle soup from scratch. Now, Anna is willing to pass on that same fuzzy glow of the heat of the soup spreading from the chest to the rest of the body. It had made her feel one hundred percent better whenever she was sick as a kid, and it still works to this day if she makes it for herself.

As she cooks, she casts fleeting gazes over at Olaf as he blows his nose messily into his thousandth tissue. She won't let him suffer any longer. Soon he'll be out of those uncomfortable clothes and into fresh pajamas before he knows it.

Once she's satisfied with the soup, she pours a hearty portion in a bowl and presents it to Olaf, a glass of orange juice to go with it to aid in vitamin C intake. She proceeds to move the wet items from the washer to the dryer. She realizes that she technically could have let the sheets be and just changed them instead, but it'll give her something to fiddle with and fold for Elsa before bed.

While he eats and she waits for the dryer to finish, she goes to Elsa's closet and finds the sheets that Olaf described earlier. She smiles at the adorable race cars printed along the soft linen sheets. She tucks them around Olaf's mattress, fluffing his pillows and setting up his stuffed animals. It doesn't take her too long, and so she decides to set up what he needs in the bathroom. She grabs a fluffy towel and folds it up onto the counter for good measure.

"Miss Annaaaaaaa!" Olaf calls from the living room. "I'm done!"

Anna walks back over to him and takes the empty bowl and cup. "Do you want more?" He shakes his head. "Alright. I'm gonna run you a bath. We won't wash your hair or anything. It'll be nice and warm to help you sweat out all those icky germs. And your Mama told me that you have to take some cough medicine."

"No!" Olaf tries to protest, but his little chest tightens and he coughs painfully.

"Sorry, Olaf. You need it." Her voice is pitying, understanding. But she isn't going to let him fight her on getting better. Anna places the dishes in the sink. "Let's go get the bath ready."

He follows her in defeat into his bathroom. She plugs the tub and turns on the hot water, letting it flow in before adding some bubble bath so he can have some fun and a little bit of privacy. Soon the tub is full, and he selects a bath toy to play with. While he undresses himself, Anna's back is to him—because even though this is a favor, there are obvious lines. He slips into the tub and tells her that he's ready. She nods in approval, letting him know that he'll be in there for a good fifteen minutes before he needs to get out.

Anna checks on the laundry and takes it out, leaving the linen on top and nabbing the pajamas. She makes sure to grab him some clean socks and underwear, dispensing his dirty clothes into his hamper.

Olaf finishes his bath, and he gets nice and cozy in his warm pajamas, fresh and clean for him. But when Anna approaches him with the medicine, he starts to defend himself again and practically runs from her. She corners him in his room and hands him the cup of medicine, telling him that she has water waiting for right after. He sighs in defeat and downs the shudder-inducing "bubblegum" flavored molasses. It slithers down his throat, making him gag. He all but snatches the water from Anna and gulps it, as though he had spent a lifetime in the desert without it.

Amused, and satisfied that he did as told, Anna caps the medicine and puts it away. She decides to place a cold cup of water and a new box of tissues by his bed in case he needs it. She tucks Olaf in shortly afterward, his cheeks now slightly rosy since he's all cuddled up, and she knows the soup, juice, and medicine are working their collaborative magic in lulling him into a healing sleep.

"Feeling better?" she asks, running her fingers gently through his hair.

He nods sleepily. "Yeah. I miss Mama, though."

"She'll be back tomorrow to take care of you."

"I liked your soup."

"Thank you. It's my mom's recipe."

"Really?"

"Mhm. She would do the exact same thing I did tonight whenever I was sick. It always made me feel better. And usually the first day of being sick is the worst, but you should be a little better tomorrow."

"I don't like being sick."

"Nobody does." Anna sighs. "What does your Mama do when she tucks you in?"

"She sometimes sings or reads a story."

"Want me to do one of those?"

Olaf's brow furrows for a second, and Anna cocks her head slightly, waiting curiously for his response. He then hugs his polar bear plush to his chest and takes in a deep breath. There is a pensive expression etched in his features, similar to the one he wears during a quiz. Pure concentration, stringing together thought and structure to formulate what he wants to convey. His face softens as a bashful gleam in his eye is seen by Anna as he meets her gaze.

"Can I ask a question?" he says instead, surprising Anna.

"Oh. Sure."

"Do you know that you make my Mama really happy?"

Absolutely taken aback, Anna blinks and repeats the question in her head. "I. . . I do?" she finally responds.

He nods strongly, smiling slightly. Then he asks, "Does she make you happy?"

"Yes," Anna answers, much quicker, but even that astounds her. It flew from her lips so fast and natural that she herself wasn't expecting it.

Olaf glances down, as though he's seriously considering his next statement (or is it another question?), before looking back up and into Anna's eyes, and she feels as though he's staring into her very soul. In the months that she's known this kid, she has never seen such an intense and serious sparkle in his eye, nor did she ever expect him to be asking such questions. Yet, the last one blew her away and made her head spin into her own lobby of questions that would plague her for the rest of the night.

"Do you love Mama?"

Cotton-mouthed and stunned, Anna can hardly think. Olaf sits up slightly, clarifying, as though she needs it. "And not like now I love summer or Mama loves Uncle Kristoff, but how Grandma loves Grandpa or Winifred's mommy and daddy love each other."

Anna doesn't know what to say, and she realizes that she doesn't actually _have_ a definitive answer.

Does she love Elsa? Are they even there yet? Is it too soon? Sure, she _cares_ for Elsa. Probably more than she should in a relationship only a few months old, to be perfectly honest. And she's now a part of this tiny family in some way or another. If she does love Elsa, which she's still not sure is true, does Elsa have the ability to love her back. Well, yes, ability is for certain, but there's another person that swallows most of her love, and it's this little firecracker of a boy staring up at Anna with an almost desperate glance.

She can't tell him no. It'd break his heart, and it's not true. She can't tell him yes and give him hope, and it's not true either. She loves Elsa, but. . . _in_ love. . .

Fuck, now she has more to swirl up her demanding insecurities when she's lying awake in the middle of the night.

"Ah. . . I don't think I can answer that right now," she manages to croak a beat later.

Ever full of questions, "Why?"

"It's complicated, Olaf." Because it is.

"Oh." He shrugs and nuzzles back into his pillow. "It's okay."

She takes in a deep breath and bends down to kiss his head. "Good night, Olaf."

As she stands and turns off the main light, just as she's about to leave, she hears a faint, "G'night, Mom."

As though lightning came down with the might of Zeus, Anna is paralyzed at the doorway. Her eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, and she rushes out of the room as fast as she can, trying to steady her shaking as she folds Olaf's bedsheets.

 _Mom_.

Shit, he really had just called her that, didn't he? She begs that it's just illness induced delirium that's making him say that. Maybe as he drifted off, he thought she was Elsa? Yeah. . . yeah, that made sense, right?

What was she thinking, saying yes to something like this? She knew this was pushing boundaries. Even Elsa had said so, yet her affections (love?) for Elsa made her drop everything to fly to Olaf's side and care for him. And why? He isn't her kid! Why couldn't Kristoff or Rapunzel do it?

 _They have kids_ , she reasons, huffing as she throws a folded pillowcase onto the coffee table, the light of the muted TV flickering across it as it played an infomercial. They wouldn't have wanted Olaf to infect them. Kids spread germs like a wildfire. And of course Elsa just had to be out of town, and _of course_ her parents weren't able to care for Olaf themselves. Anna was obviously the last resort, but she has landed herself in quite a mess here.

She had, without thinking, done all a mother would have done. At least, the kind of mother she imagines herself to be. It was toward a kid whose mother she's dating. Boundaries, boundaries! She just keeps pushing them, just keeps rewriting them. What's gotten into her head that she can't keep a lid on this situation?

Growling in frustration, Anna finishes folding everything and places it atop the dryer again, ready to be packed away in the closet by Elsa. Anna stumbles to Elsa's room and gets ready for her own night's rest, staring at herself in Elsa's bathroom mirror.

She's in a house that is not her own, pretending as though it is. Olaf calling her. . . _that_ was not okay. And she knows she has to tell Elsa and start nipping it in the bud before it blossoms into something not under their control. He can't formulate such an attachment. . . neither of them can. It's too risky.

Yet, there's a part of her that loved hearing it from him. Despite the feelings of impending doom, mixed emotions about how strong her feelings are for Elsa, she did love Olaf. She would have dropped everything for him regardless. . . she loves this tiny family.

 _Mom_.

. . . She's always wanted kids. . .

Anna chokes on tears, confusion and self-doubt raging through her like a roaring fire as it burns through a dry brush. She gathers herself and slowly creeps into her usual side of the bed whenever she's shared it with Elsa. She stays as far away from Elsa's side—away from her scent, away from the feelings she elicits from Anna—as possible, almost scolding herself for falling for Elsa in the first place.

* * *

The front door opens and shuts, Elsa rushing inside, forgetting about her luggage in her car. She spyes Olaf eating his lunch of leftover chicken soup and orange juice as he watches cartoons. He looks content sitting there, all focus on the television.

"Olaf!" Elsa sighs in relief.

"Mama!" Olaf perks up, grinning as she sits beside him and peppers his cute, tiny face with kisses. He laughs and hugs her tight, ecstatic to be in his Mama's arms again.

 _His real mom_ , Anna thinks as she watches the scene from the kitchen's bar, sipping her cup of tea. She bats that thought away, chastising herself for sounding dejected in her own head.

She made an effort this morning to keep her distance from Olaf. He hadn't seemed to notice, thank God, and had been more focused on what she had been making for breakfast. He had been content in sitting on the couch on his own as he watched TV for a couple of hours, Anna keeping herself busy by eating and cleaning the kitchen.

She has to tell Elsa what happened. . . and hopes that Elsa wouldn't overreact or get upset.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Elsa coos at Olaf, not letting go.

Voice muffled by her shoulder. "Better."

"Good." She presses a big kiss to his head. "Where's Anna."

"Here," says Anna, and Elsa finally lets go of her son so she can join Anna. A small smile graces Anna's features, slight relief filling her as Elsa kisses her hello, Anna mumbling out the greeting against her lips.

"Thank you for doing this," Elsa breathes.

"Yeah, of course."

"I owe you big time. I really do."

Anna chuckles lamely. "You don't, Elsa. It's no big deal."

Elsa's brows furrow. Anna can tell that _Elsa_ can tell that something is amiss. She's still trying to figure out how to bring it up. She steals a glance at Olaf, who is now once again glued to the colorful antics of Spongebob. Heaving a sigh, she takes Elsa by the hand and leads her to the small laundry space, away from Olaf's prying eyes and ears.

Speaking low, "Something. . . weird happened last night." Anna cringes at her own words, but Elsa seems more curious than concerned. After all, her kid can get pretty weird most of the time.

"Weird," Elsa repeats. "How?"

"Well. . . maybe it was because he just had medicine, or maybe he just thought I was you, I dunno, but. . . okay, look, please don't get mad. I had no idea. He just said it. I, oh Elsa, I wish—"

"Anna." Elsa grabs her by the shoulders gently. "Relax. Just tell me."

"Olaf called me 'Mom'."

Elsa's face hardened, and it was close to the reaction Anna had been afraid of. Toeing the lines and hopping over boundaries seems to be Anna's strong suit in life, and this is a perfect example of it. Sure, she didn't _prompt_ Olaf to call her Mom, but she might as well have with how she was treating him last night.

"Again, maybe he thought I was you," Anna tries to save face.

"He never calls me that." The sinking feeling in Anna's gut swoops so low that it practically knocks her over. Elsa keeps going, "It's always 'Mama' or even 'Mommy' if he's trying to be cute to get something out of me. But 'Mom'. . ." Elsa shakes her head. "Oh, my God, Anna, I'm sorry."

Flabbergasted, " _You're_ sorry?"

"Yes, I am. This is my fault. We pushed our line too far. _I_ asked you to come out here, and—"

"Did you honestly have anyone else?" Anna asks. "Or was I your last resort?"

"The latter."

"Okay, so it's not like you jumped to me at once. That's not your fault. Obviously, under emergencies like this, it's okay. I didn't mind. I mean, I'm bummed that I missed who Arie was gonna kick out on last night's episode, but I recorded it so it's fine."

There's a pause, and Elsa takes the conversation toward that tangent. "Oh, my God, you watch the fucking _Bachelor_?" Her grin is mirthful, but not mocking.

Anna flushes slightly. "I never said I was _proud_ of it."

Elsa stifles a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. She avoids the swat Anna sends to her arm to chastise her.

"Don't knock it 'till you try it," Anna says, pouting indignantly.

"I have tried it. I'm still suffering the brain damage," Elsa says, giggling like a school girl.

Anna rolls her eyes heavily, shaking her head. "Alright, alright, we can discuss why you're wrong later. Back to the issue at hand."

Elsa sighs. "Yeah, sorry. Look, Anna, this has clearly made you uncomfortable, and for that, I'm sorry. He called you something he shouldn't have. _He_ stepped over the line. I'll talk to him."

"Don't make him feel bad!" Anna finds herself pleading.

"I won't, I won't." Elsa places a hand on Anna's arm. "I promise. I'll just let him know that it isn't okay."

There's something not being said between them, and they both know it. Yet, they can't bring it up. . . he's getting attached in a bigger and faster way than either of them anticipated, and Anna feels stupid for letting herself getting just as attached to this family. He's expecting a future with Anna, the first woman Elsa has gotten involved in romantically in years.

And neither of them know if they'll even end up on the path Olaf is looking forward to.

* * *

 **I already have Chapter 18 in the works.**

 **Buckle up, my dears. It's gonna get angsty. . . and that's all you'll get out of me ;)**

 **Fav, follow, review.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
